You're My Kidnapper
by CrowCakes
Summary: Naruto remaja culun dan miskin yang bersekolah di sekolah elit, diam-diam menjadi stalker Sakura dan mencoba menjauhkan Sasuke dari gadis itu. Menculik Sasuke adalah satu-satunya cara yang dimiliki oleh Naruto. Akankah Naruto berhasil memiliki Sakura atau malah jatuh cinta dengan korbannya? Warn: YAOI, RATED M for Mature and SEXUAL content, NARUSASU, RnR! UPDATE LAST CHAP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC, Typo(s), dan hal absurd lainnya.**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu**

**Rated: M for Mature, and Sexual Content **

**.**

* * *

**You're My Kidnapper**

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**.**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

.

.

Konoha Gakuen bukanlah sekolah biasa. Sekolah itu merupakan tempat berkumpulnya kalangan beradab dan orang kaya, dengan gedung besar dan megah yang dikelilingi pagar yang menjulang tinggi, tetapi bukan hanya bangunannya saja yang terkesan elegan, tempat itu juga merupakan sekolah terfavorit dan ternama yang membuat kagum dan bangga orang yang mengecap pendidikan disana.

Semua orang yang berduit sangat cocok bersekolah ditempat terpandang itu, kecuali satu orang—

"Hey Miskin!—" Panggilan seseorang membuat Naruto menoleh takut-takut.

"Uhm—ya?" Jawab Naruto yang berjalan ke arah orang itu.

Salah seorang siswa yang memanggil tadi hanya terkekeh jahat, "—Belikan aku minuman. Cepat!" Perintahnya seraya melemparkan recehan ke lantai.

"Ta—Tapi—aku ada kelas sekarang." Naruto ingin menolak, namun siswa tadi langsung menyiramnya dengan air dari botol minum.

"Kelas?—Orang kutu buku sepertimu masuk kesini hanya karena beasiswa, jangan sok pintar!" Desis siswa tadi, mencemooh. "—Apa kau belum lihat tampang mengemismu itu? Lihat dicermin!" Ucapnya seraya menjentikkan jari kemudian seorang siswi disebelahnya langsung mengeluarkan cermin kecil dan menunjukkannya pada Naruto.

Gadis itu ikut menyeringai, "Lihat dengan jelas, Miskin! Kau itu sangat jelek!"

Mata _sapphire_ Naruto menatap cermin kecil itu. Memandang pantulan dirinya sendiri. Kacamata besar membingkai wajahnya, menutupi ketampanan yang dimilikinya. Rambut pirangnya tersisir rapi dan klimis. Walaupun badannya besar dan atletis, namun hal itu tertutupi dengan seragam kuno yang dipakainya.

Naruto bahkan menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak menarik dan benar-benar buruk rupa.

"Lihat?—" Siswa tadi menjentikkan jarinya kembali, menyuruh sang gadis berhenti memperlihatkan cermin, "Jadi jangan membantah!—Cepat!" Serunya seraya melemparkan botol kosong tadi ke wajah Naruto.

Sedikit terpaksa Naruto mengambil recehan di lantai dan bergegas menuju kantin sekolah. Berharap Kakashi-sensei belum masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia tidak mau terlambat, itu akan membuat nilainya berkurang dan tidak akan mendapatkan beasiswa.

_Please__—__jangan sampai beasiswa nya dihapus_. Doa Naruto dalam hati.

Kaki Naruto melangkah cepat menuju kantin. Berlari melewati lorong koridor dan menyelip beberapa siswa yang terlihat sibuk berjalan santai. Napasnya terengah-engah setelah sampai di tempat tujuan. Sang saphire melihat berkeliling mencari mesin penjual minuman.

_Ah__—__itu dia_.

Naruto segera beranjak menuju mesin tadi dan mengeluarkan recehan.

_**DUG!**_—Benturan dari arah belakang membuat Naruto hilang keseimbangan dan tersungkur ke lantai dengan recehan yang berserakan.

"Ah—maaf—" Suara lembut seseorang membuat Naruto berpaling cepat. Matanya terpaku menatap seorang gadis berambut _pink_ yang tadi sudah menabraknya. Gadis ber'_name tag_' Sakura itu langsung merubah raut wajahnya saat tahu yang ditabrakanya adalah Naruto

Naruto mengetahui arti kernyitan di wajah gadis itu—tatapan jijik.

"Oh—kau rupanya—" Ucap Sakura malas seraya menyibak rambut indahnya. "—Menyingkir dari jalanku, kau menghalangiku, bodoh!"

Bukannya menjauh, Naruto malah terpaku ditempat. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar kata sumpah serapah gadis itu. Matanya masih menatap Sakura dengan kekaguman yang luar biasa. Bukan hal aneh kalau seluruh siswa di Konoha Gakuen memuja gadis cantik itu. Sakura merupakan cewek terpopuler di sekolah terhormat ini, ditambah lagi, ia merupakan pewaris tunggal salah satu perusahaan ternama di Konoha. Membuatnya semakin digilai banyak cowok.

Akan tetapi, hati Sakura hanya terpaku pada satu orang saja. Yaitu—

"Sakura-chan? Sedang apa kau?" Suara seseorang menginterupsi pemuda pirang itu dari lamunannya. Matanya menengok kesamping dan menemukan sosok pemuda terhormat berambut raven dan berwajah dingin.

"Uchiha Sasuke-kun." Panggil Sakura terlonjak girang. Ia segera menuju kekasihnya dan memeluk lengan pemuda itu erat. "—aku hanya memarahi si miskin ini karena menghalangi jalanku." Adu gadis itu lagi.

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya pada Naruto. Matanya hanya menatap tajam tanpa berkomentar, "Jangan membuang waktumu, Sakura-chan. Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini." Katanya sembari menggandeng Sakura pergi.

Naruto menggertakkan giginya kesal pada Sasuke. Pemuda angkuh keluarga Uchiha itu merupakan 'musuh besar' Naruto. Ia membencinya—benar-benar membencinya. Apalagi mengetahui bahwa Sasuke pacaran dengan gadis pujaannya. Hal itu semakin membuat darah Naruto mendidih.

"Aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu, Uchiha Sasuke." Desis Naruto pelan dengan seringai licik. "—Kau akan menyesal karena merebut 'Sakura' dariku."

.

.

.

Bel sekolah berdentang keras pada pukul 15.00 sore. Waktunya untuk seluruh siswa Konoha Gakuen pulang ke rumah mewah mereka masing-masing. Kecuali Naruto yang kembali ke apartemen kecilnya yang sempit.

Pemuda pirang itu melangkah gembira memasuki apartemennya. Ia tersenyum sembari berseru girang, "Aku pulang 'Sakura'." Sapanya pada poster dan foto 'Sakura' yang tertempel di tembok seluruh apartemennya.

—_Stalker_ dan maniak.

Naruto merupakan 'penggemar rahasia' Sakura. Ia selalu berusaha mengambil waktu luang hanya untuk memotret gadis yang disukainya secara diam-diam. Bahkan botol minuman bekas gadis itu pun menjadi barang berharga nya dan disimpan baik-baik di dalam kotak.

Naruto tergila-gila pada Sakura. Ia mencintainya. Namun dengan keadaanya sekarang, ia tidak mungkin mendapatkan hati maupun cinta gadis itu. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menguntit Sakura. Mengaguminya dengan kadar abnormal berlebih, seperti meletakkan surat cinta secara diam-diam, mengendus sepatu gadis itu tanpa ketahuan orang, bahkan sampai mencuri baju dalam Sakura saat cewek itu sedang berganti pakaian di loker siswi sekolah.

"—Bagaimana kabarmu Sakura? Kau merindukanku?" Tanya Naruto seraya tersenyum lembut pada foto Sakura yang berukuran besar dan tertempel di dinding kamarnya.

Naruto melemparkan tasnya ke atas meja kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang, "Kau tahu Sakura? Suaramu saat menyumpahiku sangat merdu. Aku ingin kau terus menyumpahiku begitu." Ia melemparkan senyuman menawannya ke arah foto gadis itu.

"—Tetapi suara merdumu itu harus terhenti karena ada Sasuke." Naruto bangkit dari ranjang menuju sisi tembok yang tertempel foto Sasuke berukuran kecil, "—Aku benar-benar membenci makhluk menjijikan ini." Desisnya seraya menikam foto Sasuke dengan pisau kesayangannya berkali-kali.

"Aku yakin, Sakura sayang. Kau tidak mencintainya, kau pasti dipaksa untuk menjadi pacarnya." Guman Naruto dengan mata semakin berkilat tajam, "—Tenang saja Sakura sayang, aku akan menghalau pemuda ini dari hidupmu." Naruto berhenti menusuk foto Sasuke. Ia mulai menyeringai lebar.

"Benar—aku akan menyingkirkannya darimu, Sakura-chan." Dan Naruto tertawa keras dengan rencana yang dimiliki otak liciknya.

.

.

.

.

**_Konoha Gakuen, Pukul 08.00 Pagi_**

.

Kehidupan Naruto berjalan seperti biasa. Ia masuk ke dalam kelas tepat waktu, mengerjakan tugas dari guru dengan benar, mendapat pujian dari kepala sekolah, kemudian di _bully_ oleh seluruh siswa Konoha Gakuen.

Ya—tidak ada perubahan.

Setiap hari, Naruto harus menebalkan kupingnya agar tidak mendengar cemooh dan hinaan yang menghujaminya, bahkan tidak pelak beberapa siswa menghajarnya hanya untuk bersenang-senang.

Naruto muak diperlakukan sebagai sampah. Tetapi hari ini, ia tidak akan melawan biarpun dihajar dan ditendang, sebab pikirannya penuh dengan rencana licik yang akan dilakukannya pada Sasuke.

Naruto lagi-lagi menyeringai dalam diam.

.

.

Pagi itu, Naruto diseret oleh beberapa siswa ke toilet. Salah satu diantaranya termasuk anak pejabat yang dikenal Naruto melalui pemberitaan di televisi.

_**DUAGH!**_—Sebuah pukulan dilayangkan oleh seorang siswa ke wajah Naruto. Membuat pemuda itu terpental ke lantai.

"Huh—Dasar sampah!" Ucapnya seraya menginjak kepala Naruto pelan.

Siswa lain tertawa keras, kemudian menarik rambut pirang pemuda itu, "Lihat wajah menyedihkan ini—" Desisnya seraya mengeluarkan lembaran uang, "—Kau butuh kertas-kertas ini, miskin?" Lanjutnya lagi, kemudian melemparkan beberapa uang kertas tadi ke wajah Naruto.

Tawa kembali menggema di toilet itu. Naruto yang tersungkur berusaha menahan gemetar amarahnya. Tangannya terkepal erat, tetapi ia tidak berani melawan.

—Tidak sekarang.

"Sedang apa kalian?" Suara sesorang menginterupsi pem-_bully_ an itu. Mereka menoleh ke arah asal suara dan menemukan sosok Sasuke bersandar angkuh di ambang pintu.

"Sa—Sasuke-sama." Panggil salah seorang siswa gugup. Ia bergerak gelisah, "—kami hanya—"

"Pergi." Potong Sasuke cepat.

"Maaf? Sasuke-sama?" Tanya siswa tadi yang mencoba memperjelas pendengarannya.

Sasuke mendelik gusar, "Apa kau tidak mendengarku? Aku bilang pergi." Desisnya tajam.

Beberapa siswa tadi langsung membungkuk hormat, menuruti perintah Sasuke dengan takut, "Ba—Baik." Sahut mereka berbarengan.

Tepat setelah perintah keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Siswa-siswa tersangka pem-_bully_ an itu segera menjauh dari tempat kejadian. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang mendesah panjang, dan Naruto yang mencoba bangkit dari lantai.

Sang Uchiha melirik Naruto malas, "Cepat kembali ke kelas. Aku tidak ingin melihat orang sepertimu di siksa lagi. Menyakiti mataku saja." Kata pemuda itu tajam.

Naruto hanya diam, ia menyeringai kecil dalam diam ketika mengingat tentang rencananya. Ini kesempatannya untuk menjebak pemuda sombong itu. Ia melancarkan aktingnya dengan berpura-pura lemah dan tidak berdaya, "Bi—bisakah kau mengantarkanku pulang?" Pinta Naruto, memulai aksi kebohongannya.

Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya tinggi, "Apa? Memintaku mengantarkanmu pulang?" Ia mendengus, "—Kau pikir aku siapa? Pembantumu?" Lanjut Sasuke dengan desisan tajam nan angkuh.

Naruto mencoba memutar otak lagi, "Ugh—Sepertinya tanganku patah, dan kepalaku hampir pecah." Pemuda itu mengerang kesakitan secara _hiperbola_. Membuat Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baiklah—baiklah, berhenti bertingkah idiot, akan ku antar, kusuruh supir untuk menyiapkan mob—"

"Jangan!" Naruto memotong perkataan Sasuke cepat. Membuat pemuda onyx itu menghentikan gerakannya untuk menekan nomor telepon di ponselnya.

"Ada apa lagi?" Sasuke melirik tajam. Tidak suka kegiatannya terganggu.

Naruto mengigit bibirnya gugup, "Be—begini, apartemenku dekat, jadi bisakah kau mengantarku dengan berjalan kaki saja?"

"Huh?" Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "—Untuk apa aku berjalan kaki kalau bisa diantar dengan mobil?" Pemikiran cerdas pemuda itu sukses membuat Naruto kelabakan.

"Ah—itu—uhm—orang miskin sepertiku tidak terbiasa naik mobil. Nanti mobilmu akan kotor." Bohong Naruto lagi seraya merendahkan harga dirinya.

Sasuke kembali berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengedikkan bahunya, "Terserah kau sajalah." Ucapnya sambil berbalik pergi, "—Cepat! Aku tidak ingin ketinggalan pelajaran selanjutnya."

Naruto mengangguk, ia mengekor Sasuke dibelakang dengan patuh. Lagi-lagi senyuman ganjil tersungging di bibirnya.

—_Oh Sasuke yang malang, kau terperangkap pada jebakanku._ Kekeh Naruto dalam hati.

.

.

Perjalanan ke apartemen Naruto dengan berjalan kaki bukanlah hal yang pintar, sebab tempat tinggal pemuda itu lumayan jauh dan memakan waktu yang lama. Sasuke bahkan sudah hampir pingsan kehabisan tenaga. Kakinya sudah tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya lagi, apalagi harus berlari mengejar Naruto yang memiliki stamina kuda.

"Apakah—hhh—kita sudah sampai?" Tanya Sasuke terengah-engah. Ia menyeka keringat di keningnya.

Naruto yang berada didepannya menoleh pelan, "Uhm—sebentar lagi." Ucapnya seraya menunjuk sebuah bangunan apartemen yang benar-benar butuh renovasi serta perawatan khusus. "—Disana apartemenku." Lanjutnya.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, "Kau tinggal di apartemen 'kumuh' begitu?"

"Yup! Benar sekali—ayo." Ajak Naruto yang menarik tangan Sasuke, membawanya menuju kamar apartemennya yang berada paling pojok dan terpencil.

"Apakah tidak ada penghuni lain selain dirimu?" Tanya Sasuke sembari melirik beberapa kamar yang terlihat kosong.

Naruto mengangguk, "Hanya ada aku dan pemilik apartemen, nenek Chiyo. Dia wanita yang baik." Sahut pemuda pirang itu sembari mengambil kunci dari sakunya dan memasukkanya ke lubang pintu.

"—Masuklah." Ajak Naruto lagi yang sudah melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemennya dengan Sasuke yang mengikutinya di belakang.

Baru selangkah memasuki kamar itu, mata Sasuke sudah menangkap pemandangan ganjil.

Foto Sakura beberapa ukuran tertempel di seluruh dinding apartemen itu. Tidak menyisakan ruang sedikitpun untuk benda lain disana.

Sasuke membeku ditempat.

"A—apa maksud semua ini?" Tanya Sasuke yang mulai mencium ada ketidak beresan dari Naruto.

Pemuda pirang dihadapannya tidak berbalik menatap Sasuke, ia hanya mendesis pelan, "Oh Sasuke—" Ucapnya penuh dengan nada serak yang mengancam. Naruto berbalik perlahan sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar, "—selamat datang di kerajaanku!" Serunya dengan seringai lebar dan mata biru yang berkilat tajam.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya panik. Matanya menatap ngeri saat Naruto mengambil tongkat _baseball_ yang berada di sebelahnya.

Pemuda pirang itu kembali mendesis, "Terima kasih sudah datang ke kediaman megahku, Tuan Uchiha." Sapanya dengan suara serak dan dalam. Tongkat tadi di angkat tinggi-tinggi kemudian diayunkan cepat menuju sisi kiri kepala Sasuke.

_**DUAGH!**_—Hantaman keras di pelipisnya merupakan hal terakhir yang diingat Sasuke selain kekeh seram Naruto.

Sasuke menyesal—seharusnya ia tidak pernah menolong si idiot itu.

—Sial!

.

.

.

Ditempat lain, tepatnya di kelas, Sakura terlihat duduk gelisah sambil meremas tangannya. Pikirannya berkecamuk bingung saat mengetahui bahwa Sasuke tidak kembali dari toilet sejak jam pelajaran pertama.

—_Kemana dia?_

—_Apakah Sasuke sakit dan memutuskan untuk pulang?_

Sakura benar-benar dibuat bingung sekarang. Namun rasa penasaran gadis itu hilang saat sekelompok siswa lewat di depan kelasnya sembari membicarakan Sasuke.

"_Oh God_—aku kaget saat Sasuke-sama muncul di depan toilet." Ucap salah seorang siswa.

"Ya—padahal kita sedang 'bersenang-senang' bocah miskin itu."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kita tidak bisa melawan Sasuke-sama. Ia dari keluarga Uchiha, konglomerat terkaya di Konoha, bahkan katanya, keluarga Uchiha merupakan donatur terbesar di Konoha Gakuen." Terang siswa lain seraya menggerutu kesal.

Sakura yang mendengar hal itu, langsung beranjak menuju gerombolan tadi, "Uhm—permisi, apa kalian melihat Sasuke-kun?"

Yang ditanya langsung terlonjak kaget, tidak menyangka dapat berbicara dengan primadona sekolah, "Ah—Uhmm—Terakhir kali kami melihat Sasuke-sama, dia berada di toilet." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Benar—Sasuke-sama menyuruh kami pergi, dan setelah itu, kami tidak tahu lagi dia kemana." Sela siswa lain yang ikut menginterupsi pembicaraan itu.

Sakura terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Begitukah?—Baiklah, terima kasih." Ucap gadis itu seraya melempar senyum manisnya. Membuat gerombolan tadi terhipnotis sesaat dengan kecantikan Sakura.

—_Mungkin Sasuke-san berada disuatu tempat, atau mungkin sudah pulang? Well__—__aku harap Sasuke-kun baik-baik saja_. Kata Sakura dalam hati, sembari kembali duduk dibangku kelasnya.

.

.

.

"Ughh—" Suara erangan pelan terdengar dari bibir Sasuke. Matanya mengerjap perlahan, mencoba menyadarkan penglihatannya kembali setelah dihantam oleh Naruto tepat dikepala.

Onyx nya melirik ke sekeliling dengan waspada. Sebuah kamar sempit dengan lemari dan ranjang kecil yang berada dipojok ruangan menjadi hal pertama yang dilihatnya. Kemudian matanya beralih menatap cat dinding usang yang terkelupas, ditutupi oleh beberapa lembar foto Sakura dengan beberapa ukuran serta pose. Ada yang sedang tertawa, cemberut, sedih, berteriak marah dan segala macam ekspresi lainnya. Sasuke tidak terlalu peduli, ia memilih menatap dirinya sendiri. Sekarang tubuhnya duduk terikat di kursi kayu dengan tali tambang yang melilit kaki serta tangannya.

Otak Sasuke berpikir keras untuk memahami kondisinya sekarang.

—Penculikan?

—Penyekapan?

Pemuda Uchiha itu yakin dengan kesimpulannya sekarang. Ia sedang diculik dan disekap oleh Naruto setelah mengelabuinya dengan jebakan licik. Tetapi apa yang direncakan pemuda pirang itu?—Uang?

Dilihat dari keadaan Naruto sekarang, Sasuke bisa membaca gerak-gerik pemuda itu bahwa ia menculik dirinya hanya untuk sejumlah uang.

"Sudah bangun, pangeran?" Panggilan sarkasme Naruto membuat telinga Sasuke menegak. Ia menoleh ke ambang pintu dan melihat pemuda pirang itu bersender dengan malas disana.

Sasuke menggeram, "Apa maumu, Idiot!"

Naruto mendengus pelan, ia berjalan menuju ke arah Sasuke dan berdiri dengan angkuh didepannya, "Kau pasti bisa menebak apa mauku, Teme." Ucapnya sinis.

Onyx Sasuke melirik tajam, "Kau ingin uang, kan?" Sahut pemuda itu.

Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya, heran, "Kau—apa?"

Sasuke terkekeh sebentar sebelum mendelik pemuda dihadapannya, tajam, "Orang sepertimu pasti memikirkan uang. Katakan berapa jumlahnya, orangtuaku akan membayar—"

_**DUAGH!**_—Sebuah bogem mentah dihadiahi Naruto ke wajah angkuh pemuda manja itu.

"Ugh—" Sasuke meringis sebentar karena rasa sakit dipipi nya sebelum meraung marah, "—APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, IDIOT!"

Naruto menarik kerah Sasuke kemudian kembali mendesis, "Jangan memandangku rendah, Teme. Aku ingin sesuatu lain." Ucapnya dengan berbisik pelan.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya, penasaran, "—Kau—ingin sesuatu yang lain?" Tanya nya seraya meludah cairan merah yang asin dari bibirnya.

Naruto mundur teratur sambil melipat kedua tangannya, ia menyeringai, "Aku ingin kau pergi dari kehidupan Sakura." Ucap pemuda itu akhirnya.

Sasuke membelalakkan kaget, "A—apa?—Apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya lagi? Aku sudah mengatakan dengan jelas." Balas Naruto seraya mengelus lembut foto Sakura yang tertempel di dinding, "—Lihat senyum manisnya, begitu polos dan lugu." Ia berbalik menatap Sasuke lagi dengan geram, "—TAPI KAU MENGHANCURKANNYA!—KAU MEMAKSA SAKURA UNTUK MENJADI PACARMU, BRENGSEK!"

Sasuke tak kalah geramnya dengan Naruto, ia mengertak giginya murka, "KAU BODOH, DOBE!—KAU IDIOT!—DIA YANG MENYATAKAN CINTA PADAKU!"

"DIAM!" Naruto meraung marah. Pukulan telak kembali mengenai rahang Sasuke hingga ia terjatuh ke lantai. "—Kau. Memuakkan. Uchiha Sasuke." Desis pemuda pirang itu sembari menginjak kepala Sasuke pelan.

Di bawah kaki Naruto, pemuda onyx itu terbatuk darah sembari mengerjapkan matanya yang mulai kabur. Mungkin karena pukulan yang dilayangkan Naruto, membuat kepala Sasuke nyeri dan penglihatanya tidak fokus lagi.

"Ghohk—Kau akan menyesal, Idiot—ghok—" Desis pemuda onyx itu sembari mencoba bernapas normal. Rasa sakit dikepalanya membuat jantung pemuda itu berdetak cepat.

Naruto mendengus kecil, "Kau bilang apa, brengsek?" Ia melayangkan tendangannya ke sisi kepala Sasuke dengan suara_** -DUAGH!-**_ keras, membuat pemuda itu meraung kesakitan untuk ekdua kalinya.

"—Dengar—" Naruto mencengkram surai hitam Sasuke, "—Aku tidak akan menyesal. Aku akan menyingkirkanmu dan mendapatkan Sakura." Tepat setelah ucapannya, Naruto kembali membenturkan kepala Sasuke ke lantai.

Pemuda onyx itu mengerang tertahan, matanya mulai mengabur lagi. Tetapi ia mencoba menatap Naruto yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan seringai kejam.

"Aku akan kembali ke sekolah." Ucap Naruto seraya berbalik, "—Aku harap kau menungguku disini layaknya anjing yang pintar, oke?" Lanjutnya dengan tawa licik.

Sasuke hanya terdiam menatap kepergian pemuda pirang itu, ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya, tetapi rasa sakit membuatnya mengerang perlahan. Cairan merah hasil dari benturan di kepalanya itu menetes perlahan ke lantai.

—Darah.

Otaknya berusaha tetap sadar namun matanya tidak bisa diajak bekerjasama. Selanjutnya yang dia tahu, warna hitam mulai mendominasi penglihatannya.

.

—Sasuke pingsan.

.

.

.

**_Konoha Gakuen, pukul 11.00 Pagi_**

.

Naruto sudah kembali ke sekolah dengan tenang. Ia bahkan mencatat pelajaran Kurenai-sensei dengan penuh semangat. Sesekali matanya mencuri lirik ke arah Sakura yang berada dua meja di depannya. Mengagumi gadis itu dengan sepenuh hatinya. Naruto bahkan menajamkan pendengarannya hanya untuk mencuri dengar pembicaraan Sakura dan Ino.

"Kau yakin Sasuke belum kembali?" Tanya gadis pirang itu seraya merapikan poninya.

Sakura mengangguk gelisah, "—Aku sudah mencarinya sejak tadi pagi. Dan Sasuke-kun tidak kelihatan sama sekali." Ucapnya lirih.

Ino mencoba menghibur gadis _pink_ itu, "Tenanglah, mungkin dia sedang tidak enak badan dan memilih untuk pulang duluan."

"Aku harap juga begitu." Jawab Sakura lagi.

.

Naruto yang berada di belakang mereka hanya menyeringai dalam diam, "Oh tenang saja, Sakura-chan. Aku sudah menyingkirkan Sasuke agar tidak mengganggumu lagi." Bisiknya dengan kekeh kecil.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, idiot." Suara seorang siswa mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu menoleh ke samping dan menemukan siswa sombong lain yang menatapnya tajam. Naruto menggeleng cepat.

"Ti—tidak ada." Ucapnya takut.

"HEH!—Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?" Siswa tadi memukul kepala Naruto dengan buku yang tebal, "—Kau menatap Sakura-san sejak tadi. Kau menjijikan!" Ucapnya sinis.

"Ti—tidak, aku tidak menatapnya." Bohong Naruto mencoba membela diri.

Siswa tadi mendengus kecil, bangkit dari duduknya kemudian menendang tubuh Naruto hingga tersungkur ke lantai dengan suara _**-BRUAGH-**_ yang nyaring. Membuat seluruh pasang mata di kelas menatap kejadian itu dengan tertarik, tidak terkecuali Sakura dan Ino yang langsung menoleh cepat ke arah Naruto yang sedang dihajar.

"Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?" Tanya Ino seraya memandang heran. Sakura memutar bola matanya malas.

"Seperti biasa. Mem-_bully_ Naruto. _Well_—aku tidak peduli." Sahut Sakura lagi.

Ino hanya mengangguk paham, matanya tidak berkedip melihat Naruto yang meringkuk di lantai seraya menutupi kepalanya agar tidak terkena pukulan. Sesekali suara erangan sakit terdengar dari pemuda pirang itu.

"Aku jadi kasihan." Ucap Ino pelan.

Sakura melirik sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan,_ Oh God__—__are you serious?_

Ino yang mengerti tatapan Sakura hanya mendelik galak pada gadis _pink _itu, "Kenapa?_—_Tidak boleh kalau aku merasa kasihan padanya?"

Sakura mendengus sebal, "Terserah kau sajalah." Ucapnya acuh.

"Kenapa sih kau benci sekali pada Naruto?" Tanya Ino sedikit penasaran.

"Aku tidak benci_—_" Bantah Sakura, "—Aku hanya malas berurusan dengannya. Cukup Sasuke-kun saja yang ada di otakku." Lanjutnya sambil tertawa cekikan. Ino ikut tertawa kecil sembari meninju pelan pundak sahabatnya itu.

.

Naruto yang masih dipukuli di lantai melirik tajam ke arah Sakura, telinganya terus mendengar ucapan gadis itu yang menyanjung Sasuke terus menerus.

Kenapa selalu Sasuke?

Kenapa bukan dirinya_—_

Dia membenci Sasuke.

.

Benar-benar membencinya.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengerang perlahan saat kesadarannya mulai kembali. Ia mencoba mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah lantai berdebu tempat tubuhnya berada. Sasuke menebak kalau dirinya pingsan beberapa jam yang lalu.

Onyx nya berkeliling menatap ruangan, tidak ada jam sama sekali, bahkan jendela pun tertutup rapat dengan papan kayu dan jeruji solid, membuatnya tidak tahu keadaan diluar sana.

Sasuke mencoba bangkit, tetapi kaki dan tangannya yang terikat dikursi membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan untuk menggerakkan satu jari pun rasanya sulit sekali.

_Sial__—__si bodoh itu mengikatku terlalu kuat_. Batin Sasuke dalam hati.

Pemuda onyx itu mencoba meronta sekuat tenaganya.

Nihil!—tubuhnya masih nyeri dan kepalanya pusing. Ia sama sekali tidak punya kekuatan untuk bergerak.

.

"Sudah bangun, Teme?" Suara Naruto membuat Sasuke menoleh cepat. Pemuda pirang itu berdiri sombong di ambang pintu.

Sasuke menggeram, "LEPASKAN AKU, IDIOT!"

"Melepaskanmu?" Naruto terkekeh sebentar, "—jangan bercanda brengsek, mana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu." Sambungnya lagi.

Sasuke berdecak kesal, matanya berkilat tajam. Ingin rasanya ia menghajar wajah pemuda bodoh itu yang sudah babak belur.

Tunggu—wajah Naruto babak belur? Apa dia di _bully _lagi?

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit penasaran.

"Hmm? Wajahku?" Naruto menyentuh sela bibirnya yang sedikit robek dan pipinya yang membiru, "Ah—para pembantumu menghajarku."

"Pembantuku?" Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

Naruto mendengus kecil, "Heh!—jangan berlagak bodoh, seluruh siswa di Konoha Gakuen adalah pesuruhmu, pembantumu, pelayanmu dan sejenis penjilat lainnya."

"Mereka bukan pembantuku!"

"Teman mu?—" Ralat Naruto malas.

Sasuke menggeram, "MEREKA BUKAN TEMANKU JUGA!"

"_Well_—aku tidak peduli. Yang kupedulikan hanyalah Sakura-chan seorang." Ucap Naruto seraya beranjak menuju tembok yang ditempeli foto-foto gadis _pink_ itu. Mengelusnya dengan lembut.

Sasuke menatapnya jijik, "Kau—memuakkan."

Naruto menoleh cepat dengan mata berkilat tajam, "Oh pangeran, kau benar-benar membuatku kesal." Desisnya sinis. Pemuda pirang itu beranjak perlahan menuju Sasuke kemudian menginjak kepalanya dengan keras, membuat Sasuke merintih kesakitan.

"Jadi—apa yang akan kau katakan sekarang? Masih mencoba berperan sebagai pangeran angkuh?" Ucap Naruto seraya menyeringai kejam.

Sasuke meringis pelan, kemudian melempar _death glare_ nya, "_Cuih_—kau benar-benar menjijikan." Balasnya seraya meludah ke sepatu Naruto.

Sang Uzumaki menggertakkan giginya murka, "Sepertinya kau memang harus diberi pelajaran, Tuan Uchiha." Ia melepaskan tali yang mengikat tubuh pemuda onyx itu kemudian menyeretnya ke atas kasur.

"A—Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?!" Seru Sasuke panik, saat menyadari tubuhnya ditindihi oleh Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu melepas kemeja dan kacamatanya, memperlihatkan ototnya yang atletis, dengan tubuh erotis berbalut kulit _tan_ menawan dan mata sebiru _ocean blue._

Sasuke terpaku sesaat menatap si 'kutu buku' di hadapannya berubah menjadi pangeran yang tampan melebihi dirinya. Tetapi bukan itu saja yang membuat Sasuke terpana, melainkan rambut Naruto yang tadinya tersisir klimis, kini diacak sembarang, membuat surai _blonde_ itu berantakan. Memperlihatkan kesan yang _agresive_ dan berandalan.

Naruto menahan pundak Sasuke, ia menyeringai sambil menjilat bibirnya, "Kita akan lihat seberapa _manly_ nya dirimu, Uchiha."

"A—Apa?!" Belum sempat Sasuke terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto tadi. Sepasang tangan pemuda pirang itu sudah menyambar kemeja Sasuke dan merobeknya paksa. Mempertontonkan tubuhnya yang putih polos tanpa cela.

Naruto kembali menyeringai, "_Well__—__Well_—Aku tidak menyangka tubuh seorang pangeran akan semulus ini. Aku jadi meragukan kejantananmu, Uchiha Sasuke."

"DIAM, IDIOT!—LEPASKAN AKU!" Sasuke kembali berontak, ia menggerakkan kakinya untuk menendang Naruto.

Percuma!—Naruto memegangi kaki Sasuke kemudian berusaha menarik celana pemuda onyx itu dengan kasar.

"LEPASKAN AKU, BRENGSEK!"—_**DUAGH!**_—Sasuke meninju pipi kanan Naruto. Membuat pemuda pirang itu membeku sesaat. Ia menoleh pelan ke arah Sasuke seraya menggertakkan giginya murka.

_Oh Shit!_—Sasuke membuat Naruto marah.

"Kau. Brengsek." Tepat setelah ucapannya itu, Naruto langsung menampar pipi Sasuke keras, kemudian menjambak rambut hitam pemuda itu dengan kasar.

"Ughh—" Sasuke merintih kesakitan saat cengkraman Naruto di surainya semakin erat. "—Sa—Sakit." Ucapnya pelan.

Naruto mendengus kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya, tangannya kembali bergerak untuk melepaskan celana Sasuke.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke ngeri saat melihat Naruto mencoba melebarkan pahanya. Membuat bagian bawah tubuhnya terekspos sempurna.

Naruto menyeringai, "Kau masih bertanya apa yang ku lakukan padamu?" Ia mulai mendengus pelan, "—Tentu saja memperkosamu, Teme."

"A—Apa?!—JANGAN GILA, IDIOT!" Teriak Sasuke seraya kembali berontak.

"_Yeah_—aku gila. Dan aku ingin membuatmu gila juga." Desis Naruto lagi.

"HENTI—ARGHH!" Sasuke berteriak keras saat jari tengah Naruto memaksa masuk ke lubang analnya. Terlalu tiba-tiba dan kering. Membuat napasnya terhenti mendadak dengan mata yang terbelalak.

Naruto menyeringai, "_Well__—__Well_—sepertinya aku mendengar suara desahan dari mulutmu." Ucapnya sinis.

Sasuke men-_death glare_ Naruto tajam, Ia menggigit bibirnya keras, mencoba menahan rasa sakit di bawah tubuhnya itu.

_God!_—rasanya tubuh Sasuke dibelah menjadi dua bagian. Dirobek paksa. Tercabik-cabik dengan aib yang memalukan.

"_St__—__Stop_—ghhhk—" Sasuke mencoba mendorong dada Naruto sekuat tenaganya. Tetapi hasilnya nihil. Pemuda onyx itu yakin kalau otot Naruto benar-benar terbuat dari baja. Tidak bisa didorong bahkan untuk satu inchi saja.

Bagaimana mungkin seorang kutu buku seperti Naruto memiliki otot _six pack_ dan tenaga sebesar kuda? _God__—__Ini tidak adil!_ Sasuke juga ingin memiliki bisep seperti pemuda pirang itu, bukannya kulit putih mulus layaknya boneka.

Naruto mendengus lagi, ia menghirup wangi leher Sasuke, "Ah—aku bisa membayangkan Sakura mencium lehermu. Aku benar-benar iri." Ia memutar jari tengahnya di dalam rektum Sasuke. Membuat pemuda raven itu sedikit terlonjak dengan gerakan tiba-tiba tadi.

"AGHHK!—_STOP!_—hgghh!" Sasuke mengerang keras. Tubuhnya gemetaran.

Naruto terkekeh, ia menikmati melihat wajah tersiksa pemuda onyx itu, "_Oh god_—sekarang kau berteriak layaknya cewek. Memalukan." Sinisnya lagi.

Sasuke menggeram kesal, matanya berkilat tajam, kemudian—

—_**DUAGH!**_

Sebuah tendangan tepat di perut Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu terjungkal dari ranjang dan terjatuh ke lantai dengan suara _**-BRUK!-**_ keras.

Sasuke yang melihat kesempatan untuk kabur langsung berlari menuju pintu, keluar dari kamar.

Naruto yang kaget berusaha berteriak keras, "KEMBALI, BRENGSEK!" Namun teriakannya tidak di pedulikan Sasuke. Pemuda onyx itu terus berlari menuju pintu depan. Ia ingin keluar.

_Aku harus kabur!__—__HARUS!_—Ucap Sasuke dalam hati. Tangannya segera menggapai kenop pintu depan, kemudian memutarnya dengan panik.

_Cklek!__—__Cklek!_—Pintu depan terkunci.

_Oh No!_—

.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu kabur begitu saja?" Desisan Naruto dari arah belakang membuat Sasuke berpaling cepat. Jantungnya memompa dengan brutal. Wajahnya pucat dengan keringat yang bercucuran.

"Ja—Jangan—" Sasuke memohon dengan suara terbata-bata. Ia menekankan punggungnya ke pintu depan. Berharap bidang datar itu menelan tubuhnya hingga bisa berpindah ke sisi luar apartemen.

Tetapi tidak!—Yang dirasakan olehnya hanyalah rasa beku dan dingin dari pintu yang menempel di kulit punggungnya.

Naruto berjalan ke arahnya dengan perlahan, tangan kanannya menggapai sebuah patung kayu seukuran 30 centi dia atas meja. "Kau. Membuatku. Marah." Desisnya lagi.

Belum sempat Sasuke mengeluarkan suara, sebuah pukulan telak langsung meluncur cepat ke sisi keningnya. Tubuhnya terjatuh keras di lantai dengan darah yang mulai menetes.

"Na—Naru—" Sasuke memanggil lirih sembari menatap sang tersangka pemukulan itu.

Naruto mendengus lalu melempar patung yang terkena cipratan darah tadi ke lantai. "Jangan melakukan hal yang tidak berguna, brengsek." Katanya dengan kalimat yang penuh penekanan.

Ia mencengkram lengan Sasuke dan menyeretnya kembali ke dalam kamar.

Melempar tubuh ramping itu di atas kasur. Kemudian menindihinya dengan cepat. Ia kembali membuka paha Sasuke dengan paksa. Meremas penis pemuda onyx itu kuat.

"AGH!—SAKIT!—" Sasuke berontak lagi. Terlebih lagi saat rasa nyeri menjalar di bagian selangkangannya itu.

"Heh—suara rintihanmu bagus juga." Naruto menyeringai sembari mengeluarkan batang kejantannya yang menegak dan mendekatkan ke mulut Sasuke.

"—Jilat." Perintahnya. Sasuke mendelik galak, namun Naruto hanya terkekeh kecil, "—Jangan berani menggigitnya atau kau akan tahu akibatnya."

Tidak bisa menolak, Sasuke terpaksa membuka mulutnya perlahan, ia mengernyit sejenak ketika rasa getir menyentuh lidahnya. Pre-cum Naruto.

"_Good boy_—" Naruto mengelus perlahan surai hitam pemuda onyx itu, ia mencengkram rambut Sasuke secara tiba-tiba dan memasukkan seluruh penisnya ke dalam mulut sang Uchiha.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak lebar saat serangan kejutan itu datang tiba-tiba, membuatnya hampir tersedak, "Ghmmph!—Hmphhh!—"

Naruto menjilat bibirnya senang, ia terus memompa sodokannya ke mulut Sasuke dengan cepat dan dalam, "Ahkk!—_shit!_—Aghh—nikmat." Racaunya sambil tetap mempertahankan genjotannya di mulut pemuda onyx itu.

Rasa mual kembali menjalar di lambung Sasuke, apalagi harus merasakan pre-cum pemuda itu di kerongkongannya. Tangan Sasuke menggapai-gapai panik saat mulutnya terus dipompa tanpa henti. Ia menyentuh perut Naruto dan mencakarnya kuat, membuat empat garis vertikal di perut_ six pack _itu.

"ARGH!—" Rasa sakit membuat Naruto melepaskan penisnya dari mulut Sasuke dengan cepat. Mata birunya melirik ke luka yang ditinggalkan pemuda onyx itu. Cakaran yang membuat luka perutnya meneteskan darah.

Sasuke menyeka bibirnya. Tubuhnya mundur perlahan ke tembok saat melihat kilatan tajam mata Naruto.

_Oh Tidak!_—Ia membuat pemuda pirang itu murka dengan cakarannya.

"Na—Naruto—"

_**PLAK!**_—Tamparan melandas dengan cepat ke pipi Sasuke sebelum pemuda itu sempat bicara lagi. Ia terjatuh ke kasur sambil memegangi pipinya yang sakit.

Naruto yang baru saja menamparnya hanya mendesis dingin, "Berani. Sekali. Kau. Menyakitiku."

Sasuke menoleh cepat dengan tatapan ketakutan, terlebih lagi saat Naruto menjambak rambutnya kuat, "Arghh—Sakit!—Aghh—" Ia berusaha mendorong tangan Naruto dari surai hitamnya. Tetapi cengkraman Naruto semakin erat, selanjutnya yang dia tahu, kepalanya dilempar ke tembok terdekat dengan suara _**-DUGH!-**_ keras. Lagi-lagi rasa pusing mulai menggoncang otaknya. Sasuke yakin ia akan pingsan sebentar lagi.

Naruto mendengus perlahan saat melihat Sasuke yang terengah-engah menahan sakit. Pemuda pirang itu kembali menarik kaki Sasuke dan melebarkannya.

"_Please_—" Rintihan Sasuke terdengar lemah, "—Jangan—hhh—perkosa aku." Pintanya lagi.

Ah—terlambat. Naruto terlanjur membenci pemuda onyx itu. Dia ingin menghancurkan Sasuke hingga pemuda itu menjadi gila dan hilang akal. Tidak ada jalan kembali. Naruto benar-benar ingin membuat Sasuke menyesal dilahirkan di dunia.

"—_Please_, Naruto." Sasuke kembali memohon dengan sisa tenaga yang ada. Mencoba mengais simpati dari Naruto. Ia sudah lelah, terlebih lagi pandangannya mulai tidak fokus. Darah yang menetes dari keningnya membuat matanya sakit. Perih.

Naruto hanya diam, tidak membalas ucapan Sasuke. Tangannya kembali mengelus lingkaran anus pemuda onyx itu, kemudian menusukkan kembali jari tengahnya ke dalam sana.

Jeritan tertahan keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Pahanya bergetar hebat saat Naruto menggerakkan jarinya di dalam lubang analnya.

Sasuke lagi-lagi berusaha berontak, mencoba mendorong dan menggapai tubuh Naruto.

"—Naruto—hhh—jangan—" Sasuke kembali memohon. Tetapi pemuda pirang itu berpura-pura tidak mendengar dan malah menambah satu jari lagi untuk masuk ke lubang Sasuke.

"ARGHH!—" Sasuke berteriak sakit, tubuhnya mengejang hebat saat dua jari Naruto menari-nari di dalam tubuh bagian bawahnya. Menyentuh dinding rektumnya, menggesek cepat, dan menekan tepat di bagian prostatnya.

Otak Sasuke tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Rasa nikmat itu membuat penisnya menegak. Apalagi saat Naruto menekan prostatnya kuat, batang kemaluannya terpompa tegang dan berdiri dengan cepat.

_**PLAK!**_—Sebuah tamparan di kemaluan Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu berteriak kesakitan.

Naruto mendesis, "Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk 'menegak' seperti ini, Heh?!"

"Na—Naru—"—_**PLAK!**_—Belum sempat ia membela diri, tamparan lagi-lagi melandas dengan cepat ke organ vitalnya. Membuatnya terhenyak kaget dan tidak bisa bernapas untuk sesaat karena rasa sakit yang berlebih.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu berbicara, Dasar brengsek!" Ucap Naruto kasar sembari menyodokkan dua jarinya ke lubang Sasuke dengan cepat dan keras. Membuat pemuda onyx itu tersentak sesaat.

"AGH!—Aghkk!—" Tubuh Sasuke bergetar hebat. Suara becek dari arah lubang rektumnya mendominasi suasana sunyi dikamar itu selain lenguhannya. Detik selanjutnya, Naruto menarik keluar jarinya dari anus pemuda itu dengan suara _-plop-_ kecil.

Naruto menyeringai, "Sekarang, kita akan memulai permainan yang sebenarnya, Pangeran." Desisnya dengan kekeh seram.

.

.

.

**_Konoha Gakuen, pukul 15.00 Sore_**

Bukan hal yang aneh kalau saat itu Konoha Gakuen terlihat kosong. Karena pada jam itu, seluruh siswa sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing dengan supir pribadi mereka. Hanya segelintir siswa saja yang masih betah berada di sekolah, entah karena tugas laporan maupun jemputan pribadi belum datang.

Seperti sekarang, Sakura terlihat berdiri malas di gerbang sekolah menunggu jemputannya. Ia berkali-kali mengecek jam tangannya, dan mobil hitam miliknya masih tidak terlihat.

Sial, lain kali Sakura akan mengadu kan supirnya itu pada ayahnya, biar dipecat saja.

Mata hijau nya mencoba melirik ke sisi jalan, berharap jemputannya tiba dan dia bebas mengomel serta membentak supirnya itu. Tetapi bukan mobil nya yang terlihat, malah sebuah _ferrari_ mahal berwarna merah yang berhenti tepat didepannya.

Sakura bengong sesaat.

Kaca hitam mobil itu turun perlahan, memperlihatkan sosok pemuda tampan yang sedang menyetir mobil mewah itu.

Sepasang mata onyx dari dalam mobil memandang gadis _pink_ itu dingin, "Kau—melihat Sasuke?" Tanya si pemilik mobil.

"Ha?" Otak Sakura loading sesaat.

Pria yang mengendarai _ferrari_ tadi keluar perlahan dari mobil dan bergerak menuju Sakura, "Kataku—apa kau melihat Sasuke?"

Seperti tersadar dari lamunannya, Sakura langsung tersentak perlahan, "Ah—uhhm—Sasuke-kun ya?" Ia menggaruk rambut _pink_ nya sebelum menjawab, "—sejak tadi pagi Sasuke-kun tidak terlihat."

"Begitu?" Pria itu terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Ano—maaf—anda siapa ya?" Tanya Sakura berusaha sopan.

Pria tadi beralih pada Sakura kemudian tersenyum tipis, "Uchiha Itachi—kakak dari Sasuke."

Sakura terlonjak kaget, kemudian membungkuk hormat, "Ma—maaf, Itachi-niisan, aku tidak tahu kalau Itachi-niisan adalah kakak Sasuke-kun." Katanya lagi.

Itachi membalas dengan anggukan perlahan, "Tidak apa-apa. Dan lagi, sebaiknya aku pergi dulu. Mungkin saja Sasuke sudah pulang duluan dan tidak perlu kujemput." Ucapnya seraya membuka pintu mobil. Sebelum masuk, Itachi melirik gadis _pink_ itu lagi, "—mau ku antar sekalian?" Tawarnya.

Sakura menggeleng cepat, mencoba menolak halus, "Ti—tidak perlu. Jemputanku akan tiba sebentar lagi." Balasnya seraya melempar senyum manis.

Itachi hanya ber'Hn' saja, kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil, dan bergerak menjauh.

Sakura menatap kepergian _ferrari_ itu dalam diam, ia bergumam pelan, "Hmm—lencana polisi di jacket milik Itachi-niisan. apakah dia seorang polisi?" Manik hijaunya tiba-tiba berbinar cerah, "—Astaga, keren sekali kalau ada polisi se-tampan Itachi-niisan."

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Sasuke masih mencoba mempertahankan dirinya dari Naruto. Ia mencoba mendorong, menghajar bahkan menendang tubuh _tan_ dihadapannya itu. Tetapi setiap serangan yang dilakukannya tidak berarti kalau berhadapan dengan kekuatan pemuda pirang itu.

Sasuke bahkan heran, bagaimana orang sekuat Naruto tidak melawan saat di-_bully_ orang? Dia bisa saja melempar musuhnya dengan mudah. Tetapi kenapa malah menerima perlakuan kasar dan pukulan dari siswa lain?

"Kenapa?" Sebuah kalimat tanya terlontar dari bibir Sasuke ditengah-tengah pergulatan mereka.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya bingung, "Hn? Apa maksudmu dengan 'kenapa' itu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas orang yang mem-_bully_ mu? Kau bisa menghajar mereka dengan mudah."

Naruto menghentikan gerakannya, mata birunya menatap dingin ke arah Sasuke, "—kemudian beasiswa ku akan dihapus, begitu? Tidak—aku tidak bisa menghajar anak pejabat manja seperti mereka. Orang miskin sepertiku akan mudah tersingkir jika melakukan hal yang melanggar peraturan sekolah seperti itu." Ucap Naruto penuh dengan nada sarkasme.

"Makanya kau membenciku?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Naruto terdiam, kemudian ia mendecih pelan, "—Aku membencimu bukan karena kau orang kaya, melainkan karena kau pacaran dengan Sakura-chan."

"Hanya itu?"

Naruto menautkan alisnya kesal, "Apa maksudmu dengan 'hanya itu'?!—Kau membuatku muak, Teme!" Ia lagi-lagi melebarkan paha Sasuke dan mendekatkan penisnya ke lubang anus pemuda onyx itu.

Kedutan dari bagian bawah tubuh Sasuke membuat Naruto menjilat bibirnya, "Aku ingin melihat, cowok yang diakui terhebat di Konoha Gakuen, menjadi seorang 'pelacur' dihadapanku." Ujarnya.

Sasuke mendelik tajam, "JANGAN KURANG AJAR, DOBE!"

Naruto terkekeh sesaat. Tetapi detik selanjutnya, tawanya terhenti saat mencoba memasukkan penisnya ke lubang anal Sasuke. Sempit dan kering. Membuatnya sedikit kesusahan untuk mendobrak masuk ke liang itu.

Sasuke yang berada di bawah tubuhnya mulai berteriak kesakitan, "KELUARKAN!—ARGHH!—SAKIT!—" Kepalanya menggeleng cepat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Namun hal itu tidak menghentikan kegiatan Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu sibuk mendorong batang kemaluannya ke dalam tubuh Sasuke. Sedikit demi sedikit. Perlahan demi perlahan. Gesekan dan hentakan. Semua kegiatan itu dilakukannya dengan hati-hati sampai—

—_**PLAK!**_

Sebuah tamparan melandas dengan cepat di pipi kanan Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu tertegun sesaat sebelum menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah menamparnya dengan mata yang berkilat tajam.

Pemuda onyx itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat. Mencoba menahan rasa nyeri dan perih di bagian analnya. Tetapi cairan bening di pinggir matanya terus jatuh secara perlahan.

Sasuke tidak sanggup lagi. Anusnya terlalu sakit untuk menahan perih dari gesekan penis Naruto.

"Jangan—perkosa aku—" Pinta Sasuke dengan nada putus asa. Matanya yang awalnya berkilat tajam mulai melemah dengan airmata, "—Aku mohon—jangan perkosa aku—" Bibirnya bergetar saat mengucapkan hal itu.

Pemuda yang tangguh itu kini mulai terisak di bawah tindihan Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke yang sombong menangis tertahan sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan. Harga dirinya hancur. Retak berkeping-keping. Martabat seorang Uchiha harus terinjak-injak karena pemerkosaan ini.

"Jangan—_hiks_—perkosa aku—" Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat. Tetes darah keluar dari sisi mulutnya. Ia tidak tahan. Ia ingin menangis. Menjerit dan berteriak meminta tolong.

Naruto masih terdiam. Tidak bergerak.

Seharusnya Naruto tertawa senang melihat Sasuke yang sombong itu memohon pada dirinya.

Tetapi perasaannya malah berkata lain, ia merasa—perbuatannya salah.

.

Tidak!—Perbuatannya tidak salah! Ia harus melakukan ini untuk menjauhkan Sasuke dari Sakura-chan.

Benar!—Ia tidak perlu menyesal.

.

Perasaan Naruto yang tadinya goyah, kini mulai mengeras layaknya batu lagi. Ia tidak akan tertipu oleh muslihat pemuda onyx itu. Sasuke hanya berpura-pura memohon. Pemuda onyx itu bersandiwara dihadapannya.

Naruto memperlihatkan kilatan tajam di matanya. Selanjutnya, tangan pemuda pirang itu mencengkram pinggang Sasuke, kemudian mulai menghentakkan pinggulnya untuk memompa lubang Sasuke dengan cepat.

"ARGHH!—" Sasuke menjerit. Kali ini punggungnya melengkung menahan rasa sakit, sedangkan tangannya sudah mencakar brutal ke dada bidang Naruto.

"—LEPAS!—AGHH! SAKIT!" Erangnya lagi mencoba bergerak liar.

Naruto menahan tangan Sasuke, dan menekannya ke sisi ranjang, "Sudah kubilang. Jangan membuatku marah." Desisnya tajam.

Bukannya menurut, Sasuke semakin brutal meronta, ia bahkan menggigit lengan Naruto yang menahan tangannya.

Mata onyx nya memicing tajam. Penuh kemurkaan. Kemarahan. Dan benci.

Naruto hanya menyeringai melihat tatapan di wajah korbannya itu. Ia kembali meneruskan genjotannya di liang anal Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan lengannya yang tergigit hingga berdarah.

"HGHH!—HMMPHH!—" Sasuke masih mengerang sambil tetap mempertahankan gigitannya di daging lengan Naruto. Darah segar menetes masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Membuat rasa asin itu berbaur dengan air liurnya.

Menjijikan.

Sasuke melepaskan gigitannya dan terbatuk keras.

Naruto menyeringai, "Kenapa anjing kecil? Tidak ingin menggigitku lagi?"

"DIAM KAU!—ARGH!—LEPASKAN AKU!—HGHH!" Sasuke mencoba berontak dengan cara lain. Memukul, menampar dan menendang pemuda yang menindihinya itu.

Nihil!—Tenaga Naruto benar-benar besar. Bahkan pemuda pirang itu menyodok lubangnya dengan tempo yang semakin cepat dan keras. Menyebabkan tubuh Sasuke terhentak berkali-kali.

Terlalu brutal dan kasar. Setiap genjotan Naruto membuat lubang anal Sasuke tergesek dan mengeluarkan darah. Pemuda onyx itu terengah-engah dengan erangan tertahan. Tangannya tidak sanggup menahan gerakan Naruto. Ia terlalu lemah. Yang bisa dilakukannya adalah merintih dan memohon.

"Naru—Ahhk—tolong, jangan perkosa aku—"

Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai, "_Oh my_—apa tadi aku mendengar permohonan dari seorang Uchiha?" Ucapnya sinis seraya menjilat lengannya yang berdarah karena digigit pemuda onyx itu.

Sasuke mencengkram seprai dengan erat saat Naruto kembali menyodok lubang analnya. Rektumnya mulai berkedut liar

"Prostatku—Aghhh—Naruto, berhenti—"

"Hum? Kenapa dengan prostatmu? Kau suka?" Tanya Naruto dengan seringai licik. Ia menyentakkan penisnya lebih keras lagi. Menyodok dan menggenjot lubang surgawi itu.

_God!_—Naruto benar-benar gila dibuat oleh Sasuke. Bagian bawah pemuda onyx itu mencengkram batang kemaluannya dengan sangat erat. Membuat Naruto menahan desah nikmatnya.

"Hggh!—Sasuke—" Lenguhan Naruto semakin keras seiring dengan kedutan dibagian penisnya. Otaknya mulai mengabur dan kosong. Pandangannya menghitam. Yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda _blonde_ itu hanyalah satu.

—Menggagahi Sasuke.

Memperkosanya hingga pingsan.

.

Pegangan jemari Sasuke di seprei mulai terlepas. Ia hanya bisa terengah-engah dengan jeritan sunyi. Pemuda itu tidak sanggup berteriak lagi. Tenaganya melemah, sumpah serapahnya menghilang, seluruh kemarahannya menguap menjadi rasa putus asa.

Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah saat Naruto kembali melebarkan pahanya, mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kedua kakinya, memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang menegak berdiri dengan pre-cum yang terus menetes.

Pemuda onyx itu menunggu seringai licik maupun hinaan dari mulut Naruto. Tetapi sang Uzumaki tidak mengatakan apapun bahkan tidak menyeringai sama sekali.

Mata birunya terpejam menikmati setiap sodokan di lubang anal Sasuke. Tubuh_ tan_ nya berkilat dengan keringat yang membuat aroma maskulinnya keluar. Suara baritonnya memperdengarkan desahan dan lenguhan yang menakjubkan. Bahkan surai _blonde _nya yang berantakan menciptakan kesan seksi pada sosoknya.

Untuk sesaat, Sasuke terpana dengan pandangan menggiurkan dihadapannya. Menatap 'sang dewa Yunani' yang menyetubuhinya dengan gerakan kasar.

Pemuda onyx itu menjulurkan tangannya, menggapai rambut pirang yang sempat membuatnya takjub. Menyisir surai itu dengan perlahan.

Naruto membuka kelopak matanya, menatap heran pada Sasuke dengan _ocean blue_ miliknya yang memabukkan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya sang Uzumaki heran. Ia bingung dengan sikap Sasuke yang tidak lagi berontak.

Sasuke menatap sosok didepannya dengan lembut, jemarinya menelusuri memar di pipi pemuda itu, hasil dari pem-_bully_ an di sekolah.

_Apakah Naruto selalu tersiksa seperti ini setiap hari? _

_Apakah dia sering menangis setiap malam?_

_Kenapa dia tidak kesakitan di-bully oleh orang lain?_

_._

Banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di kepala Sasuke mengenai Naruto.

Pemuda itu terlalu misterius baginya.

.

Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke dengan kasar, matanya berkilat tajam, "Jangan. Menyentuhku. Brengsek." Desisnya mengancam.

Sasuke tidak membalas perkataan Naruto, ia malah melempar pertanyaan yang membuat pemuda pirang itu terdiam kaku, "Apakah tidak sakit?"

"A—Apa?" Naruto menaikkan kedua alisnya. Heran.

"Pem-_bully_-an di sekolah. Apakah kau tidak sakit saat disiksa sampai memar begini?" Tanyanya lagi seraya menyentuh memar di pipi Naruto dan sobekan kecil di sudut bibir itu.

Naruto mulai memperlihatkan seringainya, "Jangan membuatku tertawa. Orang sepertimu mengkhawatirkanku? Aku tidak akan tertipu dengan jebakan licikmu itu."

"Apa? Jebakan licik?"

Naruto mendengus, "Kau sengaja berpura-pura prihatin padaku agar aku merasa kasihan dan membebaskanmu, begitu?—Heh!—Tidak akan!" Sinisnya.

Sasuke ingin membantah perkataan pemuda itu, tetapi hentakan penis Naruto yang liar membuat Sasuke menjerit keras. Tubuhnya melengkung saat ujung kejantanan Naruto kembali menyodok prostatnya.

"Hghh!—Ahhhkk!—Naruto, _Stop_!—" Sasuke mencoba mempertahankan kewarasan otaknya, ia tidak ingin terbuai lagi oleh gerakan sensual Naruto, namun kejantanannya memiliki pikiran sendiri. Penisnya bergetar hebat dan ingin segera memuntahkan lahar putih miliknya.

"Ahkk!—Jangan keluar!—Ahhnn!" Sasuke mencengkram penisnya erat, berusaha menghentikan spermanya yang memaksa untuk menyembur.

Naruto menjilat bibirnya, "Oh—ternyata kau suka diperkosa olehku ya? Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku akan memperkosamu terus menerus, pangeran." Desisnya seraya melepaskan dan menarik tangan Sasuke, lalu mendorongnya ke sisi ranjang.

Sekarang penis pemuda onyx itu tanpa pertahanan lagi, dan semakin bergetar hebat.

Sasuke berteriak dan menjerit ketika rasa nikmat terus menghantam bagian bawah tubuhnya, "JANGAN KELUAR!—AHHN!—_STOP!_"

Naruto semakin gencar menusuk anal Sasuke, memperdengarkan suara becek yang semakin nyaring dari lubang kenikmatan itu.

Pemuda pirang itu berbisik ke telinga Sasuke dengan suara serak yang parau, "Kau menyukai saat aku memperkosamu, Teme?—_Oh my_—apa yang akan keluarga Uchiha katakan kalau melihatmu menjadi pelacurku?"

"_Stop!_—Ahhnn—Jangan!—" Tubuh Sasuke semakin tersentak cepat, napasnya terengah-engah. Ia tidak sanggup lagi menahan spermanya lebih lama. Pemuda itu menggenggam erat lengan Naruto ketika tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Naruto mengerti arti getaran dan napas pemuda onyx itu. Ia mulai mempercepat tempo genjotannya, memberi lebih dari sekedar rasa kepuasan.

Otot perutnya mengejang seiring cengkraman rektum Sasuke yang semakin erat. Ia mulai kehilangan kendali akan gerakannya, dan hawa nafsu menyelimuti setiap sel otaknya.

Kasar. Brutal. Dan bar-bar. Setiap sodokan dari Naruto membuat Sasuke tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Ia bahkan tidak peduli gesekan di lubang bawahnya yang berdarah. Yang ada di otaknya hanyalah mencari kenikmatan dan membebaskan sperma nya untuk menyembur keluar.

Tubuh keduanya bergetar hebat. Otot perut masing-masing mengejang keras dengan penis yang siap menumpahkan sari putih itu.

"Ahhk!—ARGHH!—" Sasuke berteriak dengan erangan tertahan saat Naruto menggenjotnya tanpa ampun. Detik selanjutnya, kejantanannya memuntahkan sperma miliknya dan terciprat ke perut Naruto, sedangkan pemuda pirang itu, menghentakkan pinggulnya untuk terakhir kali sebelum menembakkan cairan putih kentalnya tepat di dalam liang rektum Sasuke.

Naruto terengah-engah sebentar sebelum mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang surga itu, ia menatap sang Uchiha sebelum beranjak dari sana. Pemuda pirang itu mengambil baju dan celana yang teronggok dilantai dan memakainya dengan cepat.

"Aku pergi." Dua patah kata dari Naruto, sedikit membuat Sasuke lega. Ia tidak lagi diperkosa. Penyiksaan ini berakhir. Yang dibutuhkannya sekarang adalah istirahat.

Mata onyx pemuda Uchiha itu menatap kepergian Naruto dari kamarnya dalam diam. Pandangannya mengabur, dan sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghitam.

Apakah ia akan pingsan lagi?

Sasuke mencoba untuk tetap sadar, dengan menggapai segelas air putih di atas lemari kecil disebelah ranjang. Berharap setelah meminum air itu, kesadaran dan kewarasannya kembali pulih. Tetapi jarinya terlalu lemah untuk digerakkan, membuat tangannya gemetaran.

Tepat sebelum ia menyentuh kaca bening itu, kesadarannya menghilang dan warna hitam lagi-lagi mendominasi penglihatannya.

Gelas tadi tersenggol perlahan dan meluncur jatuh ke lantai.

.

.

.

.

—_**PRAANG!**_

.

.

Gelas itu pecah berkeping-keping. Menumpahkan air putih yang tadinya masih berada di tabung bening itu ke bidang datar porselin.

"Apa kau sakit, Itachi?" Suara seorang wanita menyadarkan lamunan pemuda tertua Uchiha itu.

"Ah—maaf, aku menjatuhkan gelas." Sahut Itachi sambil memegangi keningnya yang berdenyut sakit.

Wanita tadi tersenyum, kemudian menaruh beberapa lembaran dokumen ke meja kerja Itachi, "Tidak apa-apa, mungkin kasus pembunuhan sebelumnya membuat otakmu kelelahan."

"Ya—mungkin saja. Sepertinya aku butuh isirahat, Konan." Ucap Itachi seraya duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Itu bagus. Kau memang butuh istirahat." Sahut wanita yang bernama Konan itu. Matanya melirik ke luar jendela, parkiran kepolisian adalah hal yang pertama dilihatnya. Bukan pemandangan yang bagus untuk ditatap—memang.

Konoha Police Departement merupakan gedung kepolisian yang membosankan. Hanya ada penjahat yang berlalu lalang didalamnya, kecuali para polisi tentu saja.

"—Kau tidak menjemput adikmu, Itachi?" Konan kembali bertanya setelah bosan menatap parkiran.

Itachi mengedikkan bahu, ia memilih duduk di kursinya, "Tadi sudah kujemput, tetapi anak itu malah tidak ada. Mungkin supirnya sudah menjemputnya terlebih dahulu."

Konan menatap temannya itu dalam diam, "—Kau masih bertengkar dengan ayahmu?"

"Maksudmu, Uchiha Fugaku?—Ya." Jawab Itachi singkat tidak terlalu tertarik.

Konan menghela napas, "Apa karena kau memilih menjadi polisi makanya kau bertengkar dengan ayahmu, begitu?"

Itachi tidak menjawab, ia hanya diam, berpura-pura tidak mendengar.

Konan masih melanjutkan celotehannya, "—Bukankah lebih mudah mengendalikan Uchiha's Corporation dibandingkan harus menjadi seorang polisi? Aku jadi kasihan padamu. Kau harus bertemu dengan adikmu secara diam-diam agar tidak ketahuan Fugaku."

"Sudahlah, Konan—" Itachi memotong dengan cepat, "—Lagipula pangkatku sekarang adalah komisaris besar polisi di Konoha ini. Bukankah itu—bagus?"

"Yeah—" Konan mengedikkan bahunya, malas, "—tetapi kalau aku menjadi dirimu, aku lebih suka menjadi _president direktur_ di sebuah perusahaan terbesar di Konoha. Menempati urutan pertama konglomerat terkaya di dunia."

Itachi hanya mendengus pelan, ia heran, bagaimana bisa wanita _materialistik_ ini menjadi partner kerjanya?—Menyebalkan.

Tepat ketika Itachi memutuskan pergi ke luar ruangan, suara dering telepon membuatnya menghentikan gerakan. Ia cepat-cepat berpaling dan mengangkat sambungan telepon itu.

"Hallo?_ Konoha Police Departement_ disini? Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

.

"_Itachi__—_" Panggilan diseberang telepon membuat tubuh pemuda itu membeku.

.

"A—Ayah?"

.

"_Aku butuh bantuanmu._" Dingin dan tegas. Suara Uchiha Fugaku terkesan memerintah daripada meminta tolong.

.

"A—Apa maksudnya?"

.

"_Sasuke belum pulang juga sampai sekarang. Aku takut dia diculik."_

.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Sasuke pasti baik-baik saja. Mungkin saja dia sedang pergi ke rumah temannya."

.

"_Jangan bodoh, Sasuke tidak mempunyai teman sama sekali. Hanya ada satu kesimpulan disini__—__dia diculik oleh seseorang._" Jelas Fugaku dengan nada bergetar emosi.

.

Itachi memijat keningnya yang berdenyut, "Baiklah—aku mengerti, Aku akan mencari Sasu—"

.

_**Tuuut**__**—**__**Tuuut**_—Sambungan telepon langsung diputus tiba-tiba oleh Fugaku, bahkan tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari sang Uchiha tertua itu. Benar-benar orang tua egois.

Konan yang berdiri dihadapan pemuda itu hanya bisa menaikkan satu alisnya, tertarik, "Dari siapa? Ada kasus baru?"

Itachi hanya mengangguk diam, ia mengambil jacketnya dengan cepat, kemudian bergegas ke luar ruangan "Katakan pada yang lain kalau aku sedang sibuk. Ada kasus penculikan yang harus aku tangani."

"Ta—Tapi, kenapa tidak menyerahkan kasus ini pada bawahan saja?" Sela Konan yang masih kebingungan.

Itachi medesah di ambang pintu, "Aku tidak bisa. Karena kasus ini mengenai penculikan adikku."

"A—Apa?" Konan terperanjat kaget. Belum sempat ia bertanya lebih jauh, sosok Itachi sudah bergerak pergi meningalkannya sendirian di ruangan. "—Sial, Itachi benar-benar ceroboh kalau sudah menyangkut adik kesayangannya itu."

Wanita itu beranjak menuju mejanya dan menelepon Karin, wanita yang bekerja di sektor penyidikan kriminalitas, "Karin-san?—Perintahkan pada satuan kepolisian untuk menyusuri area wilayah Konoha. Ada kasus penculikan yang melibatkan Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Konan cepat, "—Oh iya, katakan juga pada Deidara untuk segera melakukan penyidikan di Konoha Gakuen besok pagi, tempat Uchiha Sasuke bersekolah." Lanjutnya lagi.

Karin yang berada diseberang telepon mengangguk paham seraya menjawab, 'Siap, Inspektur!' Dan kemudian segera mematikan sambungan mereka.

Konan kembali melirik ke luar jendela dengan helaan napas panjang. Mobil _ferrari_ merah milik Itachi bergerak perlahan keluar dari parkiran.

"Sepertinya kasus ini akan rumit." Ucap wanita itu pelan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Wohoooo~**

**CrowCakes kembali membawakan fic YAOI rated M... *tebar-tebar confetti***

**Agak gaje dan aneh memang, ****dan mungkin akan update seminggu sekali karena keterbatasan waktu dan ide #plak XD *Crow dihajar massa*. ****tetapi Crow harap kalian menikmatinya...**

**I Love You Girls/Guys...**

**.**

**RnR Minna-san! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya.**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu**

**Rated: M for Mature, Sexual Content **

**.**

**.**

* * *

**You're My Kidnapper**

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**.**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

.

.

Ruangan penyekapan tempat Sasuke tinggal sekarang benar-benar kotor dan berantakan. Debu yang menumpuk di beberapa bagian lemari, lapisan dinding yang terkelupas, dan ranjang kayu reot adalah hal yang paling dibenci oleh pemuda Uchiha itu saat terbangun dari siumannya.

Sasuke mencoba bangkit dari ranjang, tetapi pergerakannya terhenti ketika rasa nyeri menyerang bagian bawah tubuhnya. Sepertinya pemerkosaan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto masih menimbulkan trauma bagi otak dan persendian ototnya.

—Ngilu dan sakit.

Mata onyx nya menatap ke arah jendela yang tertutup potongan kayu. Ia bisa melihat bahwa sinar matahari tidak lagi masuk melalui celah jendela. Sasuke tebak, bahwa waktu sudah menunjukkan malam hari.

Ia tidak menyangka kalau dia pingsan lumayan lama, mungkin sekitar—5 jam atau 7 jam? Entahlah, Sasuke tidak tahu—otaknya tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain rasa sakit diseluruh bagian tubuhnya.

.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Suara Naruto membuat telinga Sasuke menegak. Pemuda onyx itu langsung mundur dengan cepat ke pojok kasur, menutupi tubuhnya yang gemetaran dengan selimut. Matanya masih berkilat penuh kebencian.

Naruto mendengus pelan, ia mengeluarkan beberapa roti dan botol air dari kantong belanjaan, kemudian melemparkannya ke ranjang.

"Makan—" Ucap Naruto dingin. "—Aku tidak ingin kau cepat mati. Aku masih ingin menyiksamu."

Sasuke menggeram marah, ia mengambil roti tadi kemudian melemparkannya dengan kasar ke wajah Naruto, "AKU TIDAK BUTUH MAKANAN SAMPAH!—PERGI!"

Naruto membalasnya dengan tatapan geram. Pemuda pirang itu berjalan dengan cepat ke arah Sasuke kemudian menghantamkan tinjunya ke wajah pemuda itu dengan suara _**-Duagh!-**_ keras.

"Dengar—" Naruto mendesis seraya menjambak surai hitam itu, "—Jangan membuatku membunuhmu. Makan atau kau kuhajar."

Sasuke meringis sesaat dengan rasa sakit di pipinya, ia menebak bahwa sekarang wajahnya penuh memar dan luka. Tidak mau mengambil resiko di pukuli oleh Naruto lagi, Sasuke terpaksa mengambil salah satu roti dan memakannya dengan pelan.

"Ughh—" Pemuda onyx itu mengernyit ketika rasa asin darah bercampur dengan roti yang dimakannya. Mungkin gusinya ada yang robek saat di hajar oleh Naruto tadi.

Naruto diam menatap Sasuke yang memakan rotinya dengan kesusahan, pemuda pirang itu mendengus kecil, "Buka mulutmu."

Sasuke menoleh cepat ke arah Naruto, "A—Apa?"

"Aku bilang buka mulutmu." Desak Naruto sedikit emosi, tangannya menarik dagu pemuda raven itu, kemudian jarinya membuka paksa mulut sang Uchiha.

—Penuh darah di dalam mulut pemuda onyx itu. Apakah Naruto terlalu kasar menghajar Sasuke?

Sedikit kesal, Naruto membuka botol air mineral dan menyodorkannya pada Sasuke, "Kumur-kumur dengan air. Kau terlalu banyak membuang darah." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke tidak membantah, ia merenggut cepat botol minuman yang disodorkan Naruto dan mulai kumur-kumur untuk mencuci rongga mulutnya yang penuh darah. Kemudian memuntahkannya ke ember terdekat di sisi ranjang.

Naruto hanya menatap kegiatan Sasuke dalam diam. Mata birunya menjelajah ke tubuh pemuda Uchiha itu. Penuh luka lebam dan memar. _Gosh!_—Naruto tidak menyangka kalau pukulannya benar-benar membuat Sasuke berantakan seperti itu. Terlebih lagi beberapa bercak darah di bagian bawah tubuhnya dan sisa sperma yang masih menempel.

—Kacau. Satu kata itulah yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan Sasuke sekarang.

"Setelah selesai makan, gunakan kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhmu." Perintah Naruto sambil menunjuk pojokan kamar, tepatnya ke arah pintu kayu yang menghubungkan kamar tidur dan kamar mandi.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya makan rotinya dalam diam, matanya terus menatap Naruto penuh kebencian. Untuk sesaat, Sasuke menyesal karena sudah merasa kasihan pada Naruto yang di-_bully._ Tetapi sekarang, Sasuke berharap Naruto terus disiksa di sekolah hingga mati.

.

Pemuda pirang itu berbalik menuju keluar kamar tanpa berbicara apapun lagi. Meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di ruangan sempit itu.

Tepat ketika Naruto menutup pintu, pemuda onyx itu segera beranjak menuju bidang datar kayu tadi dan mencoba memutar kenopnya.

_Cklek__—__cklek_—Pintu dikunci dari luar. _Yeah__—__no big surprise though_.

Sasuke bersender lemas di tembok. Ia sudah putus asa untuk bisa melarikan diri dari tempat ini, bahkan lewat jendela pun percuma, sebab jendela di kamarnya di tutup oleh potongan kayu dan jeruji besi yang solid.

_God!_—tempat ini lebih mirip sel penjara dibandingkan apartemen kumuh. Bahkan tinggal dijalanan pun masih lebih bagus daripada apartemen sempit yang memiliki ruang tahanan seperti ini.

Lelah memikirkan cara untuk kabur, Sasuke memilih untuk membersihkan dirinya saja di kamar mandi. Setidaknya malam ini, dia tidak ingin tidur dengan tubuh bau dan kotor.

.

.

Naruto berjalan menuju kamarnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Pemuda pirang itu merasa lelah lahir batin. Terlebih lagi mengingat kalau dia 'menyekap' seorang Uchiha di apartemennya.

Naruto bergerak mengambil _remote tivi_ dan menyalakan kotak tipis kecil itu dengan malas. Layar yang tadinya berwarna hitam, mulai menampakkan pixel berwarna dengan gambar seorang pembawa berita.

.

__Konoha' News__

_"Malam ini, telah terjadi penculikan yang melibatkan anak bungsu dari keluarga terpandang, Uchiha... Diperkirakan bahwa penculikan terjadi pada siang hari tepat di Konoha Gakuen." Sang wanita pembawa berita menghentikan laporannya, kemudian beralih menatap layar dengan pandangan serius, "__—__Para polisi setempat berusaha menyelidiki siapa pelaku kasus penculikan itu. Bahkan disebutkan, bahwa kepala keluarga, Uchiha Fugaku, siap memberi imbalan 'besar' bagi siapa saja yang menemukan Uchiha Sasuke." Sang pembawa berita kembali berdehem._

_"__—__Sekian Konoha's News yang dapat disampaikan. Kita kembali ke__—__"_

.

Belum sempat pembawa berita tadi menyampaikan berita terbaru lainnya, Naruto sudah mematikan televisi nya dengan malas. Ia kembali bersandar di atas ranjangnya. Dan mulai mendesah berkali-kali.

Naruto benar-benar bingung dengan dirinya sekarang. Ia menyekap Sasuke, dan sekarang dianggap sebagai penculik juga. _Well_—kalau boleh jujur, Naruto sebenarnya tidak menculik Sasuke, ia hanya 'meminjam' pemuda itu saja untuk dihajar dan dipukuli. Tetapi mana mungkin polisi akan percaya dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

_Damn!_—Ia benar-benar bingung sekarang. Pantas saja sejak tadi Naruto mendengar suara _sirine_ polisi berkeliaran di sekitar sini, ternyata mereka sedang menyelidiki tentang hilangnya seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

—Benar-benar berisik. Naruto ingin tidur dengan tenang tanpa gangguan.

Bisakah mereka berhenti menyalakan _sirine_ menyebalkan itu dan menyerah untuk mencari Sasuke? Lagipula Sasuke hanya 'menginap' beberapa hari ditempatnya. Pemuda manja itu tidak akan mati ditangannya—_Well_—mungkin sedikit berantakan dengan memar dan luka, _but__—__hey!_—tetap saja Sasuke tidak akan mati.

Naruto benar-benar lelah. Semua pemberitaan itu membuat otaknya hampir meledak.

Ia butuh istirahat total sekarang.

.

.

.

.

**_Konoha Gakuen, pukul 08.00 Pagi_**

.

Itachi dan Deidara berdiri tepat didepan gerbang besar Konoha Gakuen. Pagar itu menjulang tinggi dengan ukiran menakjubkan.

Deidara bersiul takjub, "_Damn, dude!_—Ini tempat adikmu sekolah? _Wow!_—Benar-benar mewah."

Itachi hanya ber'Hn' kecil, ia menyeret partnernya itu untuk segera masuk ke lingkungan megah Konoha Gakuen.

"Jadi—apa yang akan kita lakukan disini?" Tanya Deidara sembari menyusuri halaman sekolah.

"Menyelidiki kasus, menginterogasi para siswa yang terakhir kali melihat Sasuke, lalu bertanya pada kepala sekolah." Jawab pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Apakah urutanmu tidak terbalik, Itachi?—Seharusnya kita bertanya pada kepala sekolah dahulu, kemudian menginterogasi siswa, kemudian menyelidiki yang terlihat mencurigakan." Sela Deidara cepat.

"Dengar—" Itachi berbalik cepat menatap pemuda berkuncir pirang itu, "—aku tidak peduli dengan kepala sekolah. Yang kupedulikan hanyalah menemukan Sasuke, oke?"

"Sejujurnya Itachi, itu menyalahi aturan dan prosedur kita."

"_FUCK THAT!_—Aku yang berwenang disini! Kau hanya perlu mengikuti perintahku!" Seru Itachi emosi.

"Wooo—Wooo—_dude, relax, okay? Fine, i'll do anything what you say, so don't be mad. Deal?_" Jelas Deidara mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah.

Itachi hanya mendengus pelan, ia kembali berjalan menuju koridor kelas. Berharap menemukan petunjuk atau apapun juga yang dapat menemukan Sasuke. Tetapi yang dilihatnya hanyalah sekumpulan siswa sombong yang angkuh. Tipikal orang kaya dan berduit.

"Jadi—kita akan mulai darimana?" Tanya Deidara lagi.

Itachi mengedikkan bahu, tidak tahu. "Entahlah, aku juga bingung."

Tepat setelah ucapannya itu, sebuah seruan terdengar memanggil namanya dengan keras, membuat pemuda Uchiha itu berbalik.

Sakura terlihat melambai dengan girang sambil sesekali melempar senyumnya.

"Itachi-niisan!—" Seru gadis itu penuh semangat.

"Ah—Sakura-san." Sahut Itachi lagi. Ia membalas senyum Sakura dengan lengkungan tipis miliknya.

Sakura lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum, "Apa yang Itachi-niisan lakukan disini?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Menyelidiki kasus penculikan Sasuke." Jawab Itachi cepat.

Sakura sedikit terperanjat, "Jadi benar kalau Sasuke diculik? Aku pikir dia pulang duluan."

Itachi mengerutkan alisnya, "Apa maksudmu 'pulang duluan'?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu, "_Yeah_—kemarin aku diberitahu beberapa orang kalau Sasuke-kun sempat menolong Naruto yang di-_bully_ di toilet, setelah itu Sasuke-kun tidak kelihatan lagi. Aku pikir Sasuke-kun sudah pulang duluan karena sakit." Jawab gadis itu panjang lebar.

"Naruto?" Tanya Deidara bingung.

Sakura mengangguk, "Ya—cowok paling kuno dan miskin di Konoha Gakuen. Kalian bisa menemukannya dengan cepat. Dia sangat kumuh dibandingkan siswa lain." Ucap gadis itu terlihat tidak tertarik membicarakan Naruto.

Itachi dan Deidara saling berpandangan dengan tatapan misterius, sepertinya mereka menemukan 'calon' tersangka.

"Dimana kami bisa menemukan Naruto?" Tanya Itachi lagi.

Sakura terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Uhmm—mungkin sekarang dia berada diperpustakaan seperti biasa."

"Begitukah?" Tanya Itachi lagi, ia memberi kode pada Deidara untuk segera pergi. "—Baiklah, sepertinya kami ada urusan lain lagi. _Bye_ Sakura-san." Kata pemuda Uchiha itu yang langsung menyeret partnernya menjauh. Meninggalkan Sakura yang terbengong sendiri.

.

.

.

**_Perpustakaan, pukul 09.30 Pagi_**

.

Naruto sibuk mengamati dan membaca beberapa buku di ruang perpustakaan. Alisnya berkerut bingung ketika mendapati istilah yang terdengar asing, kemudian mencari buku lain sebagai referensinya. Bukan hal yang mudah untuk mempertahankan prestasinya dengan murni belajar, dibandingkan menyogok dengan uang. Tetapi ia harus belajar keras demi beasiswa miliknya. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar bisa terus sekolah di tempat 'mengerikan' ini.

Naruto kembali berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal miliknya, berkonsentrasi pada setiap baris tulisan di kertas itu tanpa peduli dengan lingkungan sekitar. Namun kesenangan itu harus terganggu saat sebuah suara membuatnya menjauhkan mata dari buku.

"Komisaris besar polisi, Uchiha Itachi—" Seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut hitam panjang terikat rapi terlihat menunjukkan lencana kepolisiannya langsung di depan wajah Naruto, "—kami ingin menanyakan sesuatu mengenai Uchiha Sasuke." Lanjutnya lagi tanpa basa-basi.

Naruto mendongak menatap kedua polisi yang berada didepannya, satu berwajah dingin dan satu lagi berwajah psikopat dengan rambut pirang terkuncir. Sang Uzumaki mendengus kecil, ia membereskan bukunya, "Tidak ada yang perlu ditanyakan disini, aku tidak mengenal Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab pemuda pirang itu cepat sambil beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Tunggu—" Itachi menahan lengan Naruto, "—Aku perlu bantuanmu untuk menemukan Sasuke."

"_Well__—__you know, i don't fucking care_—" Naruto menepis pegangan Itachi, "—menyingkir dari jalanku." Lanjutnya dengan nada kesal. Ia bergerak cepat menjauh dengan hentakan gusar.

"Kau menjadi salah satu tersangka ku, Naruto." Pernyataan mengagetkan keluar dari mulut Itachi, membuat pemuda pirang itu membeku. Ia menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik dengan wajah tegang.

"A—apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Itachi mengeluarkan rokok dari saku jacketnya, membakar ujungnya dan menghisapnya dengan nikmat, "Sakura bilang kau sempat bersama dengan Sasuke kemaren. Tepatnya di toilet sebelum Sasuke diculik." Lanjutnya lagi sembari menghembuskan asap rokok.

Naruto menggeram, "Hal itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan penculikan Sasuke!—Semua orang bisa ke toilet sesuka hatinya!" Teriak Naruto marah.

"Yup! Memang benar—" Itachi membuang rokoknya dilantai kemudian menginjaknya pelan, "—Tetapi tidak semua orang yang ke toilet langsung diculik setelahnya." Desis pemuda Uchiha itu tajam.

Naruto lagi-lagi menggeram kesal, "Dengar—" Ia menggebrak meja terdekat, "—Ancamanmu tidak berpegaruh padaku, Tuan Polisi. Jadi jangan membuang napas percuma. Permisi!" Ucap pemuda itu seraya berbalik pergi.

Deidara yang berada di sebelah Itachi hanya menghela napas lelah, "_Good,_ kau membuatnya marah. Kau benar-benar hebat dalam mengancam seseorang, Komisaris. Sekarang kita tidak menemukan pentunjuk apapun." Ucapnya sarkastik.

"_Shut up_, Deidara. Aku hanya mencoba menekannya sedikit." Terang Itachi.

"Itu hanya berpangaruh pada penjahat, dan tidak berpengaruh pada anak remaja, oke?" Potong Deidara kesal.

Itachi meliriknya tajam, "Berhenti menyalahkanku, sebaiknya kita ikuti saja anak itu."

"_Yeah_—asal kau berhenti mengancam seseorang. Kau membuat reputasi polisi terlihat buruk." Ucap Deidara lagi yang ditanggapi Itachi dengan memutar bola matanya malas.

.

.

Naruto bergerak cepat di lorong koridor untuk menuju kelasnya. Para polisi tadi cukup membuat pemuda pirang itu gelisah dan takut. Ia tahu polisi tadi hanya mencoba menggertaknya saja, akan tetapi, hal itu cukup membuat Naruto gugup dan kalang kabut.

_Damn!_—sepertinya _maag_ nya kambuh karena tekanan _stress._

"Hey Miskin!" Panggilan dari siswa lain membuat tingkat stres Naruto meningkat. Terlebih lagi melihat lima orang siswa yang langsung menyeretnya ke belakang sekolah. Sudah dipastikan, Naruto akan dihajar sampai babak belur lagi.

_Shit!_—Bisakah mereka tidak mem-_bully_ nya hari ini saja? Para polisi tadi sudah cukup membuat_ maag_ nya kambuh.

"—Kenapa diam saja, Miskin?—Kau takut, heh?!" Ucap salah satu siswa yang langsung memukul kepala Naruto dengan kasar.

Naruto hanya diam membungkuk sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan lengan. Ia berharap memarnya nanti tidak akan separah kemarin. Biaya untuk membeli perban dan obat sangat mahal sekarang ini.

"JAWAB!" Teriak siswa tadi sambil menendang Naruto yang langsung tersungkur dilantai. Pemuda pirang itu hanya mengangguk takut-takut, dia tidak berani menjawab, karena akan menambah pukulan yang diterima nya nanti. Yang terbaik adalah menutup bibir serapat-rapatnya dan pasrah bila dihajar.

Gerombolan tadi terkekeh sebentar sebelum menendang Naruto di perut dan bagian tubuh lainnya. Bahkan wajah Naruto pun tidak lepas dari bogem mentah mereka.

Naruto mencoba meringkuk di tanah, bertahan dengan rasa sakit dan luka di tubuhnya, termasuk wajahnya yang lebam di tendang berkali-kali oleh siswa pem-_bully_ an itu. Ia bisa menebak kalau wajahnya benar-benar hancur dengan pelipis yang robek dan darah yang terus mengucur.

.

"Sedang berpesta, _Kids_?" Suara Itachi menghentikan pergerakan para gerombolan itu. Mereka menoleh cepat dan terkejut mendapati dua orang yang berpenampilan misterius dan berbahaya.

"Siapa Kalian?!" Teriak salah satu siswa tadi dengan gusar.

Deidara mendengus sambil meludah kesal, "—Sepertinya kalian butuh pelajaran, Heh?! Dasar anak-anak manja!"

"Deidara, hentikan." Cegah Itachi, yang menahan partnernya untuk tidak mengeluarkan pistol.

Deidara mendengus, ia melipat kedua tangannya malas.

Itachi kembali berbalik menatap gerombolan itu, "Kami polisi—" Ia mengeluarkan lencananya, "—kami disini untuk—"

"LARIIII!—" Teriakan salah seorang siswa membuat gerombolan itu langsung berpencar kabur dengan panik. Bahkan ada yang terjatuh karena mencoba melarikan diri.

Deidara berteriak kesal sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya, "HEH!—DASAR ANAK ORANG KAYA!—IDIOT!"

"Deidara, hentikan tingkah kekanakanmu. Biarkan mereka pergi." Sela Itachi lagi, ia kembali beralih menatap Naruto yang mencoba merapikan jas seragamnya lagi, "—kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya pemuda Uchiha itu seraya membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Ya—aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab pemuda pirang itu cepat.

Deidara menatap Naruto kemudian bersiul takjub, "_Woooo__—__man__—__you're messed up! Are you okay?_"

Naruto mengangguk, "Hn—aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi lukamu cukup parah. Lihat robekan dipelipismu itu, dan juga memar di pipi. _God_, benar-benar mengerikan." Lanjut Deidara sembari mengeluarkan sapu tangan untuk diberikan pada Naruto. Berharap kain kecil itu sedikit menghentikan pendarahan di kening Naruto.

"Aku sudah terbiasa. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap Naruto lagi seraya menerima sodoran sapu tangan Deidara.

Itachi bersender di tembok, mata onyxnya terus memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang membersihkan luka-lukanya. "Apa kau sering dipukuli seperti ini?" Tanya Itachi akhirnya.

Naruto menoleh sekilas kemudian mendesah pelan, "_Yeah_—setiap detiknya."

"Apakah Sasuke juga memukulimu?" Tanya Itachi lagi yang lebih mirip menginterogasi.

Naruto memutar bola matanya kesal, "Jadi karena itu kau menolongku? Menanyaiku dengan pertanyaan polisi dan menganggapku sebagai tersangka kriminal?" Sinis pemuda pirang itu.

Itachi mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah, "_Nope!_—Aku hanya ingin bertanya sebagai saudara dari Uchiha Sasuke. Itu saja."

Naruto mendengus sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Itachi, "Sasuke tidak pernah mem-_bully_ ku. Dia menganggapku tidak penting, _well_—itu bagus, karena aku tidak mau menambah orang yang ingin menyiksaku." Jawabnya malas.

Itachi mengangguk paham... Mulutnya ingin terbuka untuk berbicara lagi tetapi langsung tertutup saat perhatiannya teralihkan pada luka cakaran di beberapa bagian tubuh Naruto ketika pemuda pirang itu menyibak bajunya sedikit.

Ada beberapa goresan memanjang disekitar dada, perut dan mungkin lengannya. Itachi penasaran siapa yang tega mencakar Naruto se-brutal itu. Apakah ada segerombolan cewek gila yang mencakarnya tanpa ampun?

"Lukamu—" Pemuda Uchiha itu menunjuk ke beberapa bagian tubuh Naruto, "—Sepertinya terlihat menyakitkan. Apa kau punya kucing liar?" Tanyanya heran.

Naruto yang sadar langsung merapikan bajunya untuk menutupi luka cakaran yang disebabkan oleh Sasuke, "Ah—Uhm—Yeah. Maksudku, bukan kucing mahal, hanya kucing rumahan." Bohong pemuda itu gugup, "—Uhm—kau tahu? Kucing liar? Kucing jalanan?" Jelasnya, berharap Itachi percaya dengan cerita palsu yang dibuatnya.

"Oh—" Sang Uchiha lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk diam.

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali ke kelasku. Permisi." Potong Naruto yang langsung menjauh dengan panik bahkan sebelum kedua polisi itu sempat bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai kucingnya.

Deidara menatap Itachi heran, "Apa kau percaya dengan cerita anak itu?"

Itachi mendengus kecil, "Maksudmu, dengan cerita kucing yang membuat cakaran diseluruh tubuhnya?—_Well_, aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa dibohongi."

Deidara terkekeh, "Ya, aku juga merasa begitu. Aku tebak, dia dicakar oleh seseorang."

"Hn... Sebaiknya kita kembali ke markas dulu. Aku terlalu lelah melanjutkan penyelidikkan ini." Ucap Itachi yang beranjak pergi.

Dibelakangnya, Deidara hanya mengangguk setuju. "_Yeah_—lagipula sekolah ini membuatku tidak nyaman. Terlalu banyak anak orang kaya yang manja." Jelasnya lagi.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di kelas, Naruto sibuk mengemas buku pelajarannya.

Ia akan pulang sekarang juga! Jam ini, menit ini, dan detik ini juga. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan Kakashi-sensei yang menatapnya keheranan padahal pelajaran sedang berlangsung, ataupun tatapan teman sekelas yang penasaran dengan wajahnya yang pucat pasi.

Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kembali ke apartemen, dan berharap Sasuke tidak melarikan diri dari kamar penyekapannya. Naruto tidak ingin mengambil resiko tertangkap, ia harus mengikat Sasuke lebih kuat, kalau perlu ia akan melilit pemuda onyx itu dengan rantai agar tidak kabur.

_Shit!_—Para polisi itu berhasil membuat Naruto kewalahan dan juga ketakutan setengah mati.

"Kakashi-sensei, aku pulang duluan. Perutku sakit." Bohong Naruto sambil bergerak pergi bahkan sebelum sang guru mengijinkannya.

Pemuda pirang itu berlari di sepanjang koridor dengan cepat, melewati beberapa murid dan guru kemudian bergegas keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Ia perlu secepat mungkin kembali ke apartemennya. Ia harus memastikan bahwa Sasuke tidak melarikan diri.

—Atau keamanan dirinya akan terancam.

.

.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di 'kamar penyekapan', Sasuke terlihat duduk di pojok ranjang sambil menekuk lututnya frustasi. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dari semalam yang dikerjakannya hanya melamun dan memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Apakah nanti dia akan diperkosa lagi? Atau lebih buruknya disiksa dan dihajar sampai mati?

Sasuke menggeleng cepat, ia tidak boleh depresi dan menyerah, setidaknya ia harus bertahan hidup. Tetapi memikirkan keadaannya sekarang, sepertinya 'bertahan hidup' adalah hal yang paling mustahil dilakukan.

Lihat saja dirinya, penuh luka dan memar, belum lagi seragamnya tidak diganti sejak kemarin, walaupun dia selalu mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, hal itu masih belum cukup. Ia perlu pakaian bersih. Baju baru yang mewah.

Sasuke kembali menekuk lututnya dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Di saat seperti ini, ia sangat rindu dengan kehidupan megahnya. Dan juga dengan kakaknya itu.

—Itachi.

.

_**BRAAK!**_—Pintu kamar Sasuke di dobrak paksa, membuat pemuda onyx itu terlonjak kaget dan segera meringkuk di pojok kasur dengan gemetaran.

Yang dilihat manik hitamnya pertama kali adalah wajah panik Naruto dan napas terengah-engah pemuda pirang itu.

Belum sempat Sasuke menggeram marah ke arah Naruto, pemuda pirang itu sudah mencengkram tangannya kemudian mengikatnya dengan kuat ke sisi ranjang dengan tali tambang.

Lilitan yang erat dengan simpul mati.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, IDIOT!—LEPASKAN AKU!" Teriak Sasuke murka.

"DIAM!"—_**PLAK!**_— Naruto menampar pemuda onyx itu kuat, membuat wajah yang pucat itu memerah nyeri.

Sasuke menggeram penuh kebencian, ia mengigit bibirnya kuat menahan gemetar amarahnya.

Naruto mendeliknya tajam, "Dengar—" Ia menyentak tangan Sasuke kasar, "—Jangan berteriak, jangan membantah, dan jangan membuatku marah atau kau tahu akibatnya, mengerti, brengsek?"

"_Cuih_—" Sasuke meludah ke wajah pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu. "—kau tidak berhak memerintahku, bodoh!"

Naruto menggertakkan giginya geram, "—Ternyata kau memang tidak mengerti dengan kalimatku, heh?!" Desis pemuda itu lagi. "—Baiklah, akan ku buat kau mengerti kata-kataku." Ia mengambil ikat pinggangnya kemudian melecut tubuh Sasuke dengan keras. Membuat kulit putih pemuda onyx itu memerah dan luka.

"Arghh!—" Sasuke berteriak seraya meringkuk di ranjangnya, mencoba melindungi punggungnya yang terus dilecut oleh sabuk Naruto. Teriakan dan rintihan terus keluar dari bibir pemuda onyx itu, tidak sedikitpun Naruto mengurangi siksaannya.

Pemuda pirang itu harus mengajarkan pada Sasuke tentang kekuatannya. Berharap ia tidak lagi dibantah atau dibalas dengan perkataan kasar dari korban penyekapannya.

.

Siksaan itu berhenti saat Sasuke hampir pingsan karena menahan rasa sakit cambukkan di tubuhnya. Pemuda onyx itu gemetaran dengan napas terengah-engah. Badannya yang kurus dan pucat semakin terlihat menyedihkan dengan goresan dan memar.

Naruto berhenti mencambuk Sasuke, ia kembali memakai sabuknya tanpa perasaan bersalah. "Jangan mencari masalah saat aku pergi. Tetap diam dan menurut." Ucap pemuda pirang itu seraya beranjak keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang merintih kesakitan dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya.

.

.

.

**_Konoha's Police Departement, pukul 14.00 Siang_**

.

"Mana laporan yang kuminta, Konan?" Terang Itachi sambil mengerjakan beberapa dokumen di ruang kerjanya.

Konan yang baru masuk hanya mendengus sebal.

"Oh ayolah—beri aku waktu lagi, kasus sebelumnya masih dalam pengerjaan dan sekarang kau memintaku untuk membuat laporan tentang penculikan adikmu?—Suruh saja Karin atau Deidara." Tolak wanita berambut biru itu sedikit emosi.

Itachi menatapnya tajam, "Kau memang tidak berguna."

"HEI!—" Konan menggebrak meja, ia mengetuk kepala pemuda Uchiha itu dengan pensilnya, "—Dengar ya, Tuan Komisaris. Aku memiliki kasus sendiri untuk dipecahkan, jadi jangan menambah pekerjaanku." Dengusnya lagi.

Itachi memutar bola matanya malas, "Pekerjaan yang kau maksud itu adalah pacaran dengan Yahiko, begitu?"

Konan terdiam, pipinya mulai memerah, "_Well_—bukan pacaran sih, tetapi masih dalam tahap pendekatan. Lagipula, Yahiko merupakan _agent_ khusus penyidikkan."

"Yeah—dan lagi, gosipnya, dia pacaran dengan Nagato." Potong Itachi, memanasi Konan.

"HEY!—Itu hanya gosip!" Seru wanita berambut biru itu dengan gusar. "—Yahiko itu normal. Dia menyukaiku. Jatuh cinta padaku!"

"Hn—kasihan sekali Yahiko. Menyukai wanita _materialistik_ sepertimu."

"ITACHI!—" Konan mulai meraung galak, "—KAU BENAR-BENAR INGIN MATI, HEH!"

Tepat ketika adu mulut hampir berubah menjadi adu tembak, ketukan di pintu membuat perang senjata api mereka harus dihentikan sebentar.

Sosok Yahiko terlihat masuk ke ruangan Itachi sambil membawa lembaran dokumen penting, ia menatap Konan dan Itachi bergantian, "Apa—kalian sedang sibuk?"

"Eh?" Konan menatap pemuda berambut jingga itu dengan bingung, kemudian menyadari bahwa tangannya sedang memegang pistol yang mengarah ke kepala Itachi, "Oh—tentu saja tidak. Kami sedang bercanda." Lanjut Konan lagi dengan tawa gugup seraya menyarungkan kembali senjata apinya.

Itachi mendengus kecil sambil merapikan kerah kemejanya, "Ada laporan terbaru, Yahiko?"

Sang _agent_ mengangguk pelan, "Berdasarkan kesaksian beberapa orang, terakhir kali Sasuke terlihat bersama Naruto di toilet , dan mereka bolos sekolah bersama."

"Hmm—Begitukah?" Itachi terlihat berpikir sebentar, "—Apa kau tahu dimana tempat tinggal, Naruto?"

Yahiko mengangguk lagi, "Aku sudah mendapatkan biodata Naruto dari kepala sekolah Konoha Gakuen, ia tinggal di apartemen kecil dekat stasiun kereta Konoha. Beberapa blok dari tempatnya sekolah."

"Apakah disekitar sana berkeliaran kucing liar?" Tanya Itachi lagi.

Yahiko mengerutkan keningnya, bingung, "Kucing liar?—Untuk apa menanyakan hal itu?"

Itachi mengibaskan tangannya, malas, "Cukup jawab saja."

Yahiko berpikir sejenak, "Hmm—_well_—yang ku tahu, tidak ada kucing di daerah sana. Tempat itu penuh dengan anjing, jadi kucing liar tidak akan berani berada di kawasan itu." Jelas sang _agent_ lagi.

Itachi mengangguk paham. Sekarang, kebohongan Naruto semakin terlihat jelas. Sebenarnya apa yang ditutupi oleh anak itu? Kalau dia di_-bully_ oleh gerombolan orang seharusnya dia berbicara jujur saja, tidak perlu menyembunyikan kenyataan itu. Tetapi gerombolan siapa yang tega mem-_bully_ orang dengan cakaran?

"Yahiko—" Itachi mulai membuka suara, "—Aku ingin kau menyelidiki apartemen Naruto."

Yahiko menegakkan badannya dan memberi hormat, "Siap, Komisaris." Tegasnya cepat.

Konan yang berada di sebelah Itachi berusaha memberi kode mata pada pemuda Uchiha itu untuk menunjuknya sebagai partner Yahiko.

Itachi menghela napas lelah, "Konan, kau juga ikut menyelidi—"

"SIAP!" Teriak wanita itu bersemangat, bahkan tanpa mendengar kelanjutan perkataan sang komisaris. Ia beranjak pergi dari ruang kerja sang Uchiha sambil menggandeng Yahiko yang sedikit kebingungan.

"Huh—dasar wanita." Dengus Itachi sebal.

.

.

.

**_Naruto's Apartement, pukul 17.00 Malam_**

.

Pemuda pirang bermarga Uzumaki itu terlihat memasuki apartemennya setelah kembali dari _mini market_ terdekat. Ia membeli beberapa potong roti dan air mineral untuk diberikan kepada tawanannya. Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto mengunci apartemennya rapat-rapat setelah pulang dari belanja. Ia merebahkan dirinya di sofa terdekat sambil menghela napas panjang. Kantong belanjaannya dibiarkan tergeletak di lantai. Ia tidak tertarik untuk membereskannya, pikirannya kalut dengan situasinya sekarang ini. Ia ragu, apakah bisa terus menyekap Sasuke tanpa diketahui para polisi?—Tapi sampai kapan? Bagaimanapun, sekarang dirinya adalah seorang kriminal penculikan, pemerkosaan dan penyiksaan. Ia tidak berniat menambah gelar 'pembunuh' di namanya lagi.

Tiga hal itu saja sudah cukup membuatnya frustasi hampir mati.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya yang letih, dia tidak bisa membebaskan Sasuke. Dirinya tidak mau mengambil resiko di adukan pada polisi dan kemudian ditangkap. Kerja keras dan beasiswa nya selama ini akan lenyap seketika.

Jadi, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Menyembunyikan Sasuke seumur hidup? Berharap keluarga Uchiha menyerah mencari anak bungsu mereka?

—Tidak. Itu mustahil.

Keluarga Uchiha tidak pernah putus asa dan menyerah. Mereka selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Dan itu membuat Naruto harus memutar otak agar 'kasus penculikan' yang dilakukannya tidak terendus oleh polisi maupun keluarga Uchiha.

Naruto sekali lagi menghela napas berat, ia bangkit dari sofa nya dan beranjak menuju kamar penyekapan untuk memberi makanan pada pangeran manja itu.

.

Pemuda pirang itu memasukkan kunci, kemudian memutar kenop pintu dengan perlahan. Yang pertama kali di lihat manik birunya adalah Sasuke yang masih meringkuk di pojokan kasur dengan salah satu tangan terikat di ranjang. Tubuhnya penuh luka cambukkan dari Naruto. Memar dan lebam, bahkan mungkin sedikit goresan berdarah di bagian tubuhnya.

Naruto mendesah pelan. Ia lupa membeli perban dan sejenis peralatan P3K lainnya untuk mengobati luka pemuda onyx itu. _Well_—mungkin besok saja, yang terpenting sekarang adalah tetap mempertahankan pemuda onyx itu agar tidak mati kelaparan.

"Makanlah—" Suara bariton Naruto membuat tubuh Sasuke terlonjak seketika. Mata hitam pemuda itu melihat sosok dihadapannya dengan tatapan waspada dan ketakutan. Tubuhnya semakin meringkuk ke pojokan dan gemetaran. Walaupun sang onyx menatapnya dengan _death glare_ yang mengancam, tetapi tubuhnya mengatakan hal yang berbeda.

Ia ketakutan.

Kini sosok pemuda Uchiha itu mirip kucing liar jalanan yang mencoba mempertahankan sisa harga dirinya yang masih menempel.

Naruto mendengus kecil, pemuda pirang itu ingin sekali menghajar wajah angkuh sang Uchiha, namun melihat kondisi pemuda itu sekarang, sepertinya permainan 'tangan kasar' nya harus dihentikan sejenak.

"—Cepat makan, aku tidak ingin melihatmu mati kelaparan." Jelas Naruto dengan suara dingin.

Ia melemparkan roti dan botol mineral ke kasur pemuda onyx itu.

Sasuke masih tidak bergerak bahkan untuk menyentuh roti yang berada di sampingnya. Matanya menatap ganas. Mirip tatapan anjing liar yang siap merobek musuhnya bila mendekat. Sayangnya, Naruto bukanlah orang yang bisa diancam dengan tatapan murahan seperti itu.

Pemuda pirang itu mendekat dan menyentak bahu Sasuke kasar.

"—Dengar, brengsek. Kalau kau tidak makan, tanganku akan terus melayang ke tubuhmu. Jadi ikuti perintahku dan jangan membantah." Desis Naruto lagi.

Sasuke terlihat meringis kesakitan ketika pundaknya di cengkram oleh Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu ikut mengalihkan tatapannya ke bahu Sasuke. Luka, memar dan lebam terlihat jelas di tubuh pucat itu.

Walaupun Naruto membenci Sasuke, tetap saja ia tidak tega menatap pemuda onyx itu yang gemetaran ketakutan.

"Aku tidak akan mengulang perkataanku hingga dua kali, Sasuke." Ucap Naruto lagi, mencoba melembut, "—Jadi makanlah. Aku sudah bersikap baik padamu, tetapi kalau kau keras kepala begini, tanganku akan melayang ke wajahmu." Ia mengambil rotinya kemudian menyodorkannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menatap diam dengan _death glare_ nya selama beberapa detik. Yakin kalau Naruto tidak akan memukulnya lagi, ia mulai membuka bibrnya pelan. Mendekat ke arah roti di tangan Naruto dan menggigitnya pelan. Rasa sakit di bibirnya masih terasa ketika dia mengunyah gandum halus itu.

Untuk sesaat, Naruto bisa bernapas lega melihat Sasuke sudah mau makan lagi. Walaupun bibir ranum nan pucat itu terlihat kesusahan menelan rotinya, dan mata onyx nya menatap Naruto dengan waspada, namun surai hitamnya yang menawan masih terlihat lembut dan mengagumkan.

Naruto menggeleng keras seraya mengusir pemikiran itu dari kepalanya. Tidak mungkin ia tergoda dengan surai lembut pemuda itu.

Tidak!—Ia masih normal. Ia menyukai Sakura!

"Aku pergi sekarang... Setelah makan, istirahatlah." Perintah Naruto seraya beranjak pergi.

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan perkataan pemuda itu, ia hanya diam sambil menghabiskan rotinya. Matanya masih mendelik galak menatap kepergian pemuda pirang itu.

.

Setelah yakin mengunci pintu kamar Sasuke, Naruto segera beranjak menuju kamarnya sendiri, tepat di sebelah 'kamar penyekapan' itu. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya diranjang seraya menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantalan yang empuk.

Naruto harus tetap fokus dengan korban penyekapannya. Bukan berarti menyukainya. Hanya saja—Ughh—apa istilahnya ya?—Mengamati!

Ya benar!—Ia harus mengamati Sasuke agar tidak kabur, dan lebih penting lagi tidak melakukan hal yang membuat dirinya terancam.

Naruto kembali menyamankan posisinya diranjang. Matanya melirik foto Sakura yang tertempel di tembok kamar... Entah kenapa, gadis itu sekarang tidak menarik lagi untuk ditatap. Otaknya penuh dengan sosok Sasuke yang terlihat menggoda saat—diperkosanya.

Naruto lagi-lagi panik dan menggeleng cepat dengan pemikirannya itu.

Ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa otaknya penuh dengan sosok Sasuke yang—mendesah?

_Damn!_—

.

"Unghh—" Suara erangan terdengar dari kamar penyekapan. Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya kaget.

Apakah Sasuke baru saja—mendesah?

"Hnghhh—" Kali ini suara pemuda onyx itu lebih keras.

Naruto meneguk liurnya panik seraya menempelkan telinganya ke sisi tembok, mencoba mendengar lebih jelas lagi. Salahkan saja tembok pemisah yang sangat tipis itu hingga Naruto bisa mendengar keseluruhan erangan Sasuke yang—menggoda.

Awalnya hanya suara rintihan yang kecil, namun semakin nyaring, dan kemudian disambung suara _**-Bruk-**_ keras.

Naruto heran, sebab setelah suara _**-Bruk-**_ tadi, tidak ada lagi erangan dan desahan. Sedikit panik, pemuda pirang itu bergegas ke kamar Sasuke dan membuka pintunya dengan cepat.

"HOI!—SASU—!" Teriakannya terhenti saat melihat tubuh pucat itu teronggok dilantai. Naruto yakin kalau Sasuke terjatuh dari ranjangnya. Bahkan tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangan pemuda itu pun terlepas, apakah tadi Sasuke mencoba melarikan diri?

"HOI!—TEME!" Naruto menarik tubuh pemuda itu ke pelukannya, "—Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya bingung.

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah mengerang kecil dengan tubuh yang berkeringat dan panas.

Naruto menyentuh kening Sasuke.

—Yup! Pemuda onyx itu demam.

_Shit!_—Sekarang Naruto bingung harus melakukan apa.

"O—oke, Teme. Bertahanlah. Aku akan mencari obat. Tunggu disini." Ucapnya lagi seraya bergegas untuk pergi, namun gerakannya terhenti saat lengannya dicengkram oleh Sasuke.

"Nii-san—hhh—Nii-san—Jangan pergi—hhh—aku takut." Pemuda onyx itu mengiggau dengan tangan gemetaran. Demamnya terlalu parah dan Naruto tidak bisa meninggalkannya dengan keadaan begini.

Pemuda pirang itu memapah tubuh Sasuke untuk berbaring ke atas kasur. Ia terus memeriksa demam pemuda onyx itu. Mungkin air dingin akan sedikit mengurangi panas Sasuke.

Yakin dengan pemikirannya, Naruto segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk mengambil peralatan kompres. Ia keluar dengan membawa baskom dan air dingin serta handuk kecil di sisinya.

"Sasuke?" Naruto mencoba memanggil selembut mungkin. Namun masih belum ada tanggapan yang berarti. Hanya ada erangan kesakitan.

Pemuda pirang itu mencelupkan handuk kecil ke dalam baskom yang penuh air dingin kemudian meletakkannya hati-hati di kening Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha hanya mengerang perlahan. Tangannya menggapai lengan Naruto dan mencengkramnya erat.

"—Nii-san—hhh—" Pemuda onyx itu masih mengigau. Napasnya terus tersengal-sengal. Naruto membalas cengkraman Sasuke dengan tepukan halus.

"_It's Okay... I'm here..._" Ucap pemuda pirang itu lagi seraya mengelus rambut hitam milik Sasuke.

Mungkin Naruto harus sedikit lembut pada pemuda onyx itu. Dan mungkin—ia juga harus berhenti memukuli dan menyiksa Sasuke. Apalagi melihat keadaan pemuda itu sekarang. Terlalu menyedihkan.

Tangannya kembali mengelus pipi Sasuke dengan jemarinya. Menelusuri setiap bentuk leher jenjang yang mulus itu dengan hati-hati.

Ia baru tahu kalau kulit Sasuke sangat halus. Dan juga pucat. _Yeah_—walaupun ada luka dan bekas cambukan, tetap saja hal itu tidak mengurangi kesempurnaan seorang Uchiha.

_Shit!_—sekarang Naruto mulai berpikir lagi kenapa dia menyekap Sasuke. Apakah hanya karena seorang gadis, dia tega menghajar pemuda ini sampai babak belur.

_Well_—Naruto sadar ia memang agak brengsek.

Mungkin SANGAT brengsek.

Ia berharap dapat memperbaiki sikapnya lagi. Dan mungkin—ia akan mencoba sedikit lunak pada pemuda ini.

.

"Nghh—" Sasuke kembali mengerang pelan. Ia mencoba mengerjap perlahan. Onyx nya mencoba fokus, dan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah Naruto yang sedang menyentuh pipinya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Naruto lagi, mencoba membuat senyuman kecil yang kaku.

Sasuke sedikit terlonjak kaget melihat Naruto yang berada di depannya, ia mundur ketakutan dengan geraman mengancam layaknya seekor anjing yang siap siaga.

Naruto ikut mundur dengan kedua tangan terangkat, tanda menyerah, "Woo—Woo—_relax_, aku tidak akan melukaimu, aku hanya mengobatimu—" Ia menunjuk ke arah baskom dan handuk kecil di kening pemuda onyx itu, "—lihat? Hanya mencoba membantumu."

Sasuke masih men-_death glare_ nya galak, "Untuk apa?!—Bukankah kau senang aku tersiksa?!" Desisnya.

Naruto mendengus kecil, "Apa kau lebih senang kalau aku menghajarmu daripada membantumu, begitu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia masih meringkuk di pojok kasur dengan tatapan tajam.

Naruto menghela napas, "—Aku bersumpah tidak akan menyakitimu lagi. Jadi berbaringlah, biarkan aku membersihkan tubuhmu dulu." Pinta pemuda itu seraya menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke dengan hati-hati.

Sasuke menggeram kecil ketika jemari Naruto menyentuh tangannya, tetapi ia langsung diam saat pemuda pirang itu mengelus lembut kulitnya. Saat Sasuke yakin ia tidak akan dihajar lagi, ia memutuskan mengikuti perintah Naruto tanpa berontak.

Sasuke membaringkan badannya di atas kasur dan membiarkan Naruto membersihkan tubuhnya dengan handuk kecil yang sudah dicelupkan ke air bersih. Sesekali ia meringis karena lukanya tersapu handuk basah tadi.

"Apakah sakit?" Tanya Naruto hati-hati.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil, "Sedikit—" Balasnya dengan suara yang serak karena sakit.

Naruto mengangguk paham, ia menyapu permukaan tubuh Sasuke dengan sangat lembut dan pelan, hingga—

"Maafkan aku—" Sebuah ucapan singkat itu keluar dari mulut sang Uzumaki.

"A—Apa?" Sasuke menoleh heran dengan perkataan pemuda pirang itu.

"Aku bilang—maafkan aku." Sahut Naruto lagi. Ia menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan memilih menatap Sasuke serius, "—Aku tahu kalau aku sudah berbuat kelewatan padamu. Mungkin kau tidak akan memaafkanku, tapi—_shit!_—Aku tidak pandai dalam merangkai kata-kata, jadi—"

"Hentikan." Potong Sasuke tajam.

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang hentikan." Desis Pemuda onyx itu yang kembali menggeram, ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang penuh rasa marah dan benci, "—KAU PIKIR SETELAH MENYIKSAKKU, MEMPERKOSAKU, KEMUDIAN MEMINTA MAAF, MAKA MASALAH AKAN SELESAI, BEGITU?!"

"Sasu—"

"DIAM!—" Sasuke mendorong Naruto keras, tubuhnya gemetaran menahan emosi, "—aku hancur... KAU MENGHANCURKANKU!" Tunjuknya geram dengan cairan bening di matanya yang siap tumpah.

"—Kau—menyiksaku, memperkosaku... Aku hancur, Naruto!—aku rusak!—" Suara Sasuke bergetar dan tenggelam dalam isakan sunyi. Ia mencengkram kepalanya erat dengan air mata yang terus meleleh.

"Sasuke—aku—minta maaf—"

"MAAF!?—" Pemuda onyx itu kembali meraung, "—SETELAH YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU KEMUDIAN KAU MEMINTA MAAF?!—ENAK SEKALI KAU BICARA!"

"Dengar—aku tahu aku salah. Aku hanya—"

"—KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBUNUHKU SAJA?!—ITU LEBIH MUDAH UNTUKKU!" Raung Sasuke lagi.

Naruto terdiam. Membeku, ketika melihat pemuda onyx itu berteriak layaknya orang gila. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ia sudah berhasil menghancurkan Uchiha Sasuke. Seharusnya dia senang. Seharusnya dia tertawa karena kemenangannya itu.

Tapi tidak—ia tidak tertawa bahkan tidak bersorak untuk merayakan keberhasilannya.

—Naruto menyesal. Ada ganjalan besar yang menohok jantungnya saat melihat pemuda onyx itu menangis.

.

"Sasuke—" Naruto menarik pemuda itu ke dalam pelukannya. Merengkuh tubuh kurus itu kuat-kuat, "—Maaf—maaf—" Ia mengucapkannya berkali-kali tanpa henti. Namun yang bisa didengarnya hanyalah suara tangisan Sasuke di dadanya. Getaran tubuh dan isakan pemuda itu.

Pemuda pirang itu hanya diam seraya tetap mempertahankan pelukannya ditubuh Sasuke sampai pemuda itu tenang.

Sasuke masih terisak kecil tetapi ia tidak meraung atau mendorong tubuh Naruto lagi. Yang ia butuhkan hanya ketenangan dan rasa nyaman.

"Sasuke—" Naruto menaruh dagunya pelan di atas kepala pemuda onyx itu sambil tetap memeluknya lembut, "—Tubuhmu masih gemetaran. Apa kau takut padaku?"

"A—Aku tidak tahu lagi. Kepalaku sakit. Tubuhku sakit." Sahut Sasuke lagi.

Naruto mendesah kecil, ia melepaskan pelukannya sejenak, kemudian mengelus pipi pemuda onyx itu pelan, "Maafkan aku. Aku sadar tidak seharusnya memukulimu seperti itu."

Sasuke mencoba menjauhkan tangan Naruto dari wajahnya, ia berusaha menolak perlakuan 'lembut' pemuda itu. Ia tidak percaya pada Naruto—ia tidak akan mau pemuda pirang itu menggoyahkan kebencian dan kemarahannya.

"Jangan—" Sasuke menolak belaian lembut Naruto, "—Lepaskan tanganmu. Aku membencimu."

"Sasuke."

"Tidak Naruto!—Jauhkan tanganmu dariku!"

"Tidak akan Sasuke—" Balas Naruto tegas. Ia menahan tangan Sasuke di kasur, membuat tubuh kurus itu terbaring lemah di ranjang.

"Apa yang kau laku—hnnghh!" Belum sempat Sasuke protes, Naruto sudah menggapai _nipple _Sasuke dan memuntirnya pelan.

"Sasu—hhh—" Ada dengus napas yang cepat dari suara Naruto. Sepertinya tubuhnya memanas karena suatu rangsangan. Apakah melihat Sasuke tidak berdaya membuat pemuda pirang itu terangsang? Entahlah, Naruto tidak tahu, di otaknya hanya ada sosok Sasuke yang menggoda untuk disentuh.

Pemuda onyx itu mencoba mendorong tubuh Naruto, namun ia sendiri tidak terlalu mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya. Kekuatannya melemah seiring sentuhan pemuda pirang itu di tubuhnya.

"Apakah sakit?" Tanya Naruto pelan. Sasuke menggeleng perlahan, mencoba tidak mengeluarkan desahan yang berarti saat pemuda itu memelintir _nipple_ nya.

Entah karena terangsang atau Naruto sedang kesurupan, ia mulai mendekatkan mulutnya ke benda kecil _pink _di dada Sasuke, kemudian menjilatnya dan menghisapnya kuat. Kepala pemuda onyx itu tersentak ke belakang dengan sensasi mengejutkan itu. Tubuhnya terbaring di kasur dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

Naruto melepaskan hisapannya seraya menyeka air liur di pinggiran dagunya, mata birunya menatap Sasuke, "Apakah aku menyakitimu?" Tanyanya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan lengannya. Menyembunyikan rasa malu dan napasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Na—hhh—Naruto—" Panggil Sasuke dengan suara seraknya.

Yang dipanggil hanya meneguk ludahnya gugup mendengar panggilan seksi itu. Mata birunya menatap penuh kelaparan pada mangsa didepannya. Ingin sekali ia menjamah tubuh itu dengan gerakan kasar dan brutal, tetapi ia harus menahan keinginannya karena badan Sasuke masih belum pulih dari luka. Jadi yang dilakukannya hanya bersikap lembut dan menekan sisi agresif nya.

Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang langsing pemuda itu dan menariknya pelan seraya menenggelamkan kepalanya dileher Sasuke. Menghirup aroma memabukkan sang Uchiha yang membuat libidonya menggelegak liar.

Deru napas Naruto di telinga Sasuke, membuat pemuda onyx itu terangsang dan mulai menggeliat kecil.

Naruto mencoba menahan gerakan seduktif yang dilakukan pemuda onyx itu. Agak sulit memang, namun ia berhasil menguasainya dengan menghisap _nipple_ Sasuke dan memuntirnya lembut. Membuat tubuh sang Uchiha bergetar kecil dengan napas memburu.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Sasuke, dan meletakkan tubuh itu di kasur. Sedangkan ia sendiri mulai melepas kaos bajunya dan mengacak rambutnya sebentar. Kemudian menindihi tubuh sang Uchiha dengan pelan.

"Kalau kau merasa sakit, katakan saja, oke?" Kata Naruto lagi seraya meremas dada Sasuke dan memainkan_ nipple _kecil itu. Menarik, memelintir dan memuntirnya penuh nafsu.

Sasuke hanya bisa bergetar disentuh secara intim seperti itu. Punggungnya melengkung dengan mulut yang terbuka mengeluarkan beberapa tetes saliva. Tangannya mencengkram lengan Naruto, membenamkan kukunya disana.

"Hghh—" Naruto meringis sedikit ketika rasa sakit dari cakaran Sasuke melukainya, namun ia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Asalkan libidonya tersalurkan, ia tidak peduli tubuhnya penuh dengan luka cakaran.

Pemuda pirang itu mulai menyibukkan tangan satunya lagi ke arah selangkangan Sasuke. Mengelus dan menggoda bagian itu agar menegang cepat. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk organ vital itu berdiri dengan gagahnya. Hanya butuh elusan kecil dan _-Plop-_ batang kejantanan Sasuke sudah siap untuk 'disantap'.

Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai kecil, ia memasukkan tangannya ke celana dalam Sasuke dan menggapai benda yang butuh belaian disana. Lagi-lagi tubuh putih dihadapannya bergetar semakin keras, cengkramannya pun semakin erat.

"Na—Ahhkk—Naruto—Hnghh—" Pemuda onyx itu mulai mendesah. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat, mencoba mempertahankan sisa harga diri dan kewarasannya. Tetapi sentuhan Naruto semakin membuat organ dalam tubuhnya meleleh. Ia seharusnya merasa dipermalukan karena diperkosa 'dua kali' dengan sekarang ini, namun otaknya menolak untuk menghentikan gerakan erotis yang dilakukan tubuhnya.

Sasuke merasa—menginginkan lebih dari sekedar sentuhan. Namun ia berusaha menahan libidonya dengan menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

Naruto yang melihat sikap Sasuke tadi, mencoba memasukkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya ke mulut pemuda itu, "Gigit jariku saja, jangan membuat luka lagi di mulutmu." Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke tidak membalas maupun menolak. Ia mulai menggigit jari pemuda pirang itu seraya menahan desahannya.

Gigitan yang kuat, hingga membuat jemari Naruto berdarah.

"Hghh—" Lagi-lagi sang Uzumaki meringis kecil karena gigitan yang dilakukan Sasuke.

Tangannya yang lain kembali memainkan kejantanan pemuda onyx itu yang sudah mengeluarkan pre-cum. Memijatnya perlahan, mengelusnya dan mengocoknya cepat.

Dada Sasuke naik-turun dengan irama yang tidak karuan. Erangan dan lenguhan bercampur menjadi satu. Menulikan telinga Naruto dengan suara seksi sang Uchiha.

Tetapi sentuhan saja belum cukup bagi Naruto, ia menginginkan lebih. Ia ingin membuat tubuhnya terbakar dengan hawa nafsu, tenggelam dalam lingkaran dosanya.

Dengan perlahan, ia menarik kepala Sasuke dan mendongakkan wajah pemuda itu.

Naruto membuka mulutnya tepat diatas mulut Sasuke yang sudah terbuka. Pemuda pirang itu meneteskan ludahnya ke dalam mulut sang onyx, kemudian menciumnya dengan cepat. Menghisap kembali air liurnya yang terjatuh di rongga mulut Sasuke, dan menggerayangi lubang hangat itu dengan lidahnya.

Hisapan, lumatan dan decakan terus bercampur menjadi satu saliva. Mengalir melewati sela dagu dan leher Sasuke. Lalu berhenti saat keduanya membutuhkan oksigen untuk paru-paru mereka.

"Na—hhh—Naru—hngghh—" Panggilan Sasuke kembali membakar libido pemuda pirang itu. Sang Uzumaki kembali menyentuh bagian vital Sasuke. Selanjutnya turun ke arah lubang anal yang terus berkedut tanpa henti, membuat Naruto menjilat bibirnya penuh nafsu.

"Aku ingin—hhh—memasukimu." Pinta Naruto dengan nada yang agresif. Perintah yang mutlak.

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, kakinya sudah dibuka lebar, menunjukkan penis dan lubangnya yang bergetar hebat. Naruto menjilat lingkaran anal itu dengan lembut dan mengecupnya pelan, seakan-akan memberi salam pertemuan kedua mereka setelah pemerkosaan yang pertama.

Jari Naruto terlepas dari mulut Sasuke kemudian bergerak menuju liang anal pemuda itu. Memasukkannya secara perlahan ke lubang hangat itu. Awalnya hanya satu jari telunjuk, kemudian jari tengah ikut bergabung memberi kenikmatan di sana.

Sasuke tersentak, ia membelalakkan onyx nya saat kedua jari Naruto bergerak liar di dalam lubangnya. Menggesek dinding rektumnya dan memutar jari-jari itu disana.

"Naru!—Ahkk!—_Stop_!—" Sasuke mengerang tertahan dengan napas yang terus terengah-engah. Bukannya berhenti, Naruto semakin gencar mengobrak-abrik lubang anal Sasuke hingga mengeluarkan suara becek yang keras.

"Arghh!—Ahkkk!—Naru!—" Sasuke berteriak keras ketika lubangnya terus dikocok tanpa henti, ia bahkan mencakar bahu Naruto untuk menghentikan kegiatan 'menyakitkan' itu.

Naruto menghentikan aksinya saat Sasuke mulai gemetaran tidak terkendali. Melepaskan jarinya dari lubang itu dengan suara _-plop-_ kecil. Kemudian menjilatnya dengan nafsu.

"Kenapa aku tidak sadar kalau rasamu sangat manis, Sasuke?" Ucapnya dengan suara bariton yang menggoda. Senyuman tipis masih terpasang diwajah tampan itu, membuat Sasuke tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan membuat kepalanya pusing dengan feromon Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, pemuda Uchiha itu hanya tersengal-sengal dengan wajah memerah sempurna. Napasnya terdengar berat, penuh dengan gairah yang ingin dikeluarkan.

Naruto yang mengerti arti dengusan napas Sasuke mulai membuka retsletingnya dan mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah menegak tegang, tentu saja dengan tetes _pre-cum_ diujungnya.

Pemuda pirang itu mendekatkan kejantanannya di depan mulut Sasuke, "Jilat." Tegasnya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan juga tidak membantah, ia mulai mendekatkan kepalanya ke batang kemaluan Naruto, membuka bibirnya dan memasukkan benda keras dan panjang itu ke rongga mulutnya.

Rasa hangat mulai menjalar di bagian selangkangan pemuda pirang itu, membuatnya menahan getar kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh mulut Sasuke. Hentakan pinggulnya yang semula lembut dan pelan mulai berubah menjadi sentakkan keras dan cepat. Membuat Sasuke membelalakkan matanya karena tersedak.

Pemuda onyx itu mencoba mendorong pinggul Naruto menjauh, namun pemuda dominan di hadapannya menahan kepalanya dan memaksa memasukkan penisnya hingga ke pangkal tenggorokannya, menyumbat jalur pernapasan Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Hmmphh!—Hghhpp!" Mata onyx Sasuke terbalik menahan muntah. Tangannya mencoba mencakar Naruto dengan brutal. Melukai beberapa bagian tubuh pemuda pirang itu dengan goresan memanjang.

Naruto meringis kecil, ia menghentikan sodokannya dan mengeluarkan penisnya dari rongga mulut Sasuke.

"Ghok—ohok—" Sasuke terbatuk keras. Ia mencoba mengambil napas sedalam-dalamnya setelah mulutnya disiksa oleh kejantanan Naruto.

Naruto melirik ke arah luka cakaran yang dibuat Sasuke. Di perut, lengan dan dadanya. Semua cakaran itu berbekas dan memanjang dengan darah yang segar. Mata birunya berkilat tajam.

Sasuke yang melihat perubahan raut wajah pemuda pirang itu langsung mundur ketakutan ke pojok kasur. Ia menggeleng lemah seakan meminta Naruto untuk tidak menyiksanya lagi.

Tangan Naruto menggapai pundak Sasuke yang gemetaran.

"N—Naru—" Sasuke memanggil lirih. Ia ketakutan.

Bukannya menampar pemuda onyx itu, Naruto malah menjatuhkan kecupan singkat di dahi sang Uchiha, "Sudah kukatakan, jangan takut padaku." Bisiknya lembut.

Sasuke hanya melebarkan matanya, tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda pirang 'ringan tangan' itu tidak menyiksanya lagi.

"Peluk." Perintah Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam karena bingung dengan perintah pemuda itu. "A—Apa?"

"Aku bilang peluk." Ucap pemuda pirang itu, mengulang perintahnya.

Enggan untuk bertanya lagi, Sasuke terpaksa melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar leher pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, ia mengangkat Sasuke dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya kemudian menghirup dalam-dalam tengkuk leher pemuda onyx itu dan meninggalkan '_kiss mark_' disana. Tangannya menggerayangi pantat kenyal sang Uchiha seraya meremasnya gemas. Penisnya diarahkan ke lubang anal Sasuke dan mencoba mendorongnya masuk secara perlahan.

Tubuh pemuda onyx itu tersentak kaget saat kejantanan Naruto mencoba menerobos bagian bawah tubuhnya. Matanya terbelalak lebar dengan jeritan tertahan. Otot rektumnya menyempit saat Naruto terus menusuknya semakin dalam. Membuat pemuda pirang itu melenguh nikmat luar biasa ketika penisnya diremas dengan kuat.

"Ahhh—Sasuke—sempit—nikmat—ahh—" Naruto mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya keluar-masuk secara perlahan. Menikmati setiap sensasi cengkraman dinding rektum Sasuke.

Tubuh pemuda onyx itu tersentak ke atas dan ke bawah dengan cepat seiring genjotan penis Naruto di liang anusnya. Suara becek terus terdengar selain erangan nikmat yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ahhkk—Naru—Ahkk!—Aghh!—" Tangan Sasuke mencengkram punggung Naruto erat. Mencoba bertahan agar tidak limbung.

Naruto menahan pinggang pemuda onyx itu, kemudian menyodoknya keras dan dalam. Menciptakan suara lenguhan dan erangan sakit dari sang 'penerima'.

"Naru—ahkk!—keluar—" Ucap Sasuke dengan erangan tertahan. Seluruh ototnya mengejang cepat. Mencoba menahan orgasme nya.

Naruto yang mengerti, mencoba menyodok lebih brutal dan kasar. Mendorong dan memutar penisnya dengan gerakan erotis di lubang anal Sasuke.

"Ahhh—Hhhh—" Otot perut Naruto juga ikut mengejang seiring _intens_ nya sodokan di gua hangat itu.

Ia menjatuhkan Sasuke di kasur, membuka paha putih itu lebar-lebar dan kembali menyodok liang surga itu dengan hentakan keras. Sesekali suara desahannya berbaur dengan erangan erotis milik sang Uchiha. Membakar akal sehat dan kewarasan mereka.

.

Sasuke membenamkan kukunya lebih dalam ke punggung Naruto dan mencakarnya ketika ia tidak sanggup lagi menahan semburan lahar putih yang hampir keluar dari ujung penisnya.

"Na—Ahkk!—Naru!—Tidak sanggup!—Ahkk!—" Tubuh Sasuke bergetar hebat. Otot rektum nya menyempit dan meremas penis Naruto semakin kuat.

Naruto menarik Sasuke dan memeluk tubuh langsing itu kedalam rengkuhannya, "Aku juga—hhh—ingin keluar—" Sahutnya seiring otot perutnya yang mulai mengejang. Ia membenamkan penisnya dalam-dalam kemudian memuntahkan benih hangatnya ke dalam lubang anal Sasuke.

"AHHHKK!—" Sasuke menjerit keras ketika ia mulai menyemburkan spermanya keluar. Membenamkan kukunya ke punggung Naruto dan mencakarnya dengan kuat saat orgasme.

Kemudian cengkramannya melemah seiring napasnya yang tersengal-sengal setelah menumpahkan seluruh tetes spermanya.

Pemuda onyx itu terjatuh di kasur dengan keringat menyelimuti tubuh mulusnya. Terlihat seksi dan sensual. Naruto bahkan harus meneguk ludahnya agar tidak terangsang lagi.

"Naru—" Sasuke memanggil lirih, masih dengan napas terengah-engah.

Pemuda pirang yang dipanggil itu hanya meliriknya sekilas, "Apa?" Tanyanya.

"Kenapa kau bersikap baik padaku?" Tanya sang Uchiha sedikit bingung dengan sikap pemuda pirang itu yang berubah dengan cepat.

"Aku hanya kasihan melihatmu ketakutan begitu. Lagipula—aku menyesal sudah menghajarmu." Jawab Naruto jujur.

Sasuke diam mendengar pernyataan sang Uzumaki, "Kalau begitu—bisakah aku pulang? Aku ingin kembali ke rumahku."

Naruto menoleh terkejut ke arah pemuda onyx itu, "Maaf—tapi tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?—Bukankah kau sudah tidak ingin menyiksaku lagi? Jadi—"

"Para polisi mengejarku." Potong Naruto cepat. Ia bangkit dari kasur dan duduk ditepi ranjang seraya mengusap wajahnya, lelah, "—mereka menganggapku kriminal karena menculikmu."

"Kalau soal polisi—aku bisa menghapus laporan tentang penculikanku dan—"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau katakan tentang luka-luka ini?" Tunjuk Naruto pada tubuh Sasuke.

Pemuda onyx itu bergeming, ia menggigit bibirnya gelisah, "Aku—akan bilang kalau aku jatuh." Ucapnya cepat.

Naruto menggeleng, "Jangan bodoh, Teme. Polisi tidak akan percaya padamu."

"Tapi—Aku hanya ingin segera pulang."

"Dengar—" Naruto mencengkram pundak Sasuke erat, "—Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal disini selama beberapa hari untuk memulihkan lukamu, setelah itu kau bisa pulang ke rumahmu."

"Tapi—"

"Sasuke—aku tidak bisa ditangkap polisi sekarang. Aku butuh beasiswa ku agar terus sekolah." Mohon Naruto lagi.

Sasuke kembali berpikir sejenak, kemudian menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan tajam, "Tetapi dengan satu syarat, jangan pernah menyiksaku lagi."

Naruto menampilkan cengiran lebarnya yang mempesona, "Baiklah, aku janji."

Sasuke terdiam menatap senyuman pemuda itu yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya, tanpa sadar pipinya merona merah, "Dan—jangan lupa membelikanku perban dan obat merah untuk lukaku juga." Jelas pemuda itu lagi, mencoba membuang muka dengan kesal.

Naruto beranjak menuju sisi pemuda onyx itu kemudian mencium pundaknya pelan, "Oke—aku akan mengobatimu sampai sembuh."

Sasuke mendengus, "Jangan menciumku, Dobe. Lagipula aku pikir kau itu normal dan menyukai Sakura."

"Uhm—yeah—dulu." Jawab Naruto seraya mengacak rambut pirangnya, "—Dengar—aku minta maaf sudah menyiksamu. Aku hanya—kau tahu, sedikit cemburu dan marah. Itu saja." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli, ia masih marah soal penyiksaan dan penyekapan yang dilakukan Naruto, tetapi—_well_—mungkin rasa kasihan dan kebaikan hatinya yang membuat Sasuke tidak lagi mempersoalkan hal itu lagi. Memikirkan alasannya yang konyol itu, membuat Sasuke geli sendiri. Mana mungkin keluarga Uchiha baik hati? Itu adalah hal yang paling mustahil. Tetapi Sasuke mau memaafkan Naruto. Lihat saja wajah tampan itu dan surai _blonde_ yang memikat, siapa yang tidak jatuh hati melihat kesempurnaan pemuda pirang itu. Sejahat apapun Naruto pasti akan dimaafkan oleh Sasuke.

Bukannya Sasuke menyukai Naruto, hanya saja—_well_—mungkin sedikit rasa suka.

Hanya sedikit. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Lagipula Naruto itu adalah 'mantan' penculiknya. Memang bukan gelar yang bagus. Tetapi hanya itu yang ada dipikiran Sasuke saat ini.

Mantan penculik.

.

.

_**TOK**__**—**__**TOK**__**—**__**TOK!**__**—**_Suara ketukan di pintu apartemen membuat Naruto sedikit kaget dan menautkan alisnya heran. Ia penasaran siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini ke apartemennya. Yang dia tahu, ia tidak mempunyai teman sama sekali apalagi tetangga.

"Tunggu disini." Ucap Naruto pada Sasuke.

Pemuda onyx itu mengangguk patuh. Tidak membantah perintah pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto bergerak keluar dari kamar kemudian berjalan menuju pintu depan.

_Cklek!_—Ia memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Pemandangan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah dua orang yang berdiri diambang pintunya dengan sikap mengancam.

"Aku Konan, inspektur kepolisian—" Ucap salah satu orang tersebut yang bergender perempuan dengan rambut berwarna biru seraya menunjukkan lencana polisinya, "—kami disini untuk menyelidiki kasus tentang penculikan Sasuke." Lanjut wanita tadi.

Partnernya, seorang pria berambut jingga ikut menunjukkan lencananya, "Yahiko, _agent_ khusus penyelidikan. Kami disini ingin menanyaimu beberapa pertanyaan." Ucapnya tegas.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya, terkejut dengan kedatangan dua polisi itu, "A—apa mau kalian? Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan penculikan itu, oke?"

Konan mendorong sisi tubuh Naruto untuk menjauh, "Kalau begitu biarkan kami memeriksa tempat ini."

"Tidak!—Ini apartemenku dan kalian tidak bisa seenaknya masuk!" Seru Naruto emosi.

"Dengar,_ kid_—kami hanya ingin memeriksa tempatmu saja." Sela Yahiko sedikit kesal.

Belum sempat Naruto protes, Konan sudah masuk ke dalam apartemennya tanpa permisi, "Wow—motif di tembokmu lumayan menakjubkan. Apa kau sejenis—_stalker_? Penguntit?" Tanyanya sarkastik sambil menatap beberapa foto Sakura yang tertempel di seluruh dinding ruangan.

Naruto menatap wanita itu tajam, "Dengar, _bitch_—kau tidak berhak mengomentari apa yang aku lakukan!"

"A—Apa?!—Kau memanggilku apa, Bocah sialan?" Desis Konan lagi, kesal.

Saat Naruto bersiap menghajar polisi wanita itu, seruan Yahiko membuat keduanya menoleh.

"Hey, _Kid!_—Kamar apa ini?" Tunjuknya pada sebuah kamar yang tertutup rapat.

—Kamar tempat penyekapan Sasuke.

—_Oh shit!_

Naruto meneguk air liurnya panik, "Ti—tidak ada apa-apa disana. Hanya gudang tidak terpakai." Lanjutnya lagi seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya di depan pintu itu.

Bukan Yahiko namanya kalau memakan bulat-bulat kebohongan pemuda pirang dihadapannya. Ia menaikkan alisnya penuh curiga, "Kalau memang hanya gudang, buka dan tunjukkan padaku."

"A—apa?"

"Kataku, buka pintunya dan tunjukkan 'gudang' yang kau katakan itu." Tantang Yahiko tegas.

Naruto mulai gelisah, wajahnya pucat pasi. Ia tidak punya pilihan, selain menuruti perintah polisi itu. Bagaimana pun juga, ia pasti akan ditangkap dan dipenjara karena menculik seorang Uchiha.

—Cepat atau lambat.

.

Naruto menyetuh kenop pintu dan memutarnya perlahan.

.

—Ia berharap sel tahanan tidak se-mengerikan kehidupannya di apartemen sempit ini. Setidaknya dia mendapat makanan gratis, bukan?

.

Pintu mulai terbuka dengan suara derit nyaring yang memekakkan telinga.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Habislah sudah dirinya!

.

Selanjutnya, yang pemuda pirang itu tahu adalah wajah terkejut dari kedua polisi tadi. Dilanjutkan dengan jeritan Konan yang kaget begitu masuk ke dalam kamar.

"ASTAGA!"

.

.

_Oh__—__No_—_matilah aku_.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Maaf untuk fic nya yang kepanjangan dan juga alurnya kecepatan, hehehe... Terima kasih buat yang udah bela-belain baca n review... makasih minna-san.. **

**I love you soo much!**

**.**

**RnR please! ^o^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya.**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu**

**Rated: M for Mature, Sexual Content**

**.**

* * *

**You're My Sex Slave**

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**.**

**~Enjoy~**

**.**

******(Dalam chap ini tidak ada adegan lemonnya #plak XD)**

* * *

.

.

Oke—Menggabungkan dua orang polisi dan satu tersangka penculikan di satu tempat adalah hal yang buruk.

Membawa bencana.

Malapetaka.

Yup!—Itu yang dialami oleh Naruto sekarang. Terjebak dengan dua orang polisi di apartemennya yang sempit. Ditambah sebuah kamar penyekapan sebagai saksi bisu tragedi penculikan Sasuke. Bukan hanya penculikan saja, tetapi juga penyiksaan dan pemerkosaan.

_Oh great!_—Naruto yakin dia akan dipenjara dengan hukuman berat karena perbuatannya itu.

Dan sekarang keadaannya juga berada di situasi yang genting. Ia diperintah untuk segera membuka kamar tempat penyekapan Sasuke oleh polisi-polisi tadi. Naruto berusaha mengelak dengan mengatakan bahwa kamar itu hanyalah gudang biasa, tetapi polisi tidak bisa dikelabui semudah itu. Jadi terpaksa, Naruto membuka pintu kamar dengan jantung yang hampir meloncat dari dadanya.

.

_Cklek_—Bidang datar kayu itu terbuka perlahan.

Kedua polisi tadi langsung menerobos masuk dan terkejut melihat pemandangan di kamar sempit itu. Terlebih Konan yang langsung menjerit kaget.

"ASTAGA!—" Mata wanita itu membulat seketika, "—Kamar ini benar-benar berantakan." Ucapnya seraya melihat berkeliling. Sifat para wanita memang mengutamakan kebersihan dibandingkan laki-laki, jadi jangan heran kalau Konan sedikit terkejut melihat kamar yang kotor itu.

Naruto yang tadinya memejamkan mata karena ketakutan hanya bisa membelalak kaget dengan heran.

—_A—APA?!_

_—Apa dia tidak melihat Sasuke di dalam sana?_

Dengan gerakan cepat pemuda pirang itu ikut masuk ke dalam kamar, tetapi langsung membeku sesaat ketika tidak menemukan Sasuke yang seharusnya berada di atas kasur.

—Kemana pemuda itu?

—Dimana Sasuke? Apa dia melarikan diri? Tidak—itu mustahil. Jendela tertutup rapat dengan potogan kayu dan jeruji solid, tidak mungkin Sasuke kabur lewat jendela.

—Jadi kemana Sasuke sekarang?!

.

Yahiko menatap tembok kamar itu. Penuh foto Sakura dengan berbagai pose dan ekspresi. Ia yakin kalau Naruto adalah seorang pengutit sejati. Tetapi ia tidak berhak menangkap pemuda itu kalau tidak ada laporan dari sang korban. Jadi dia mengabaikan potret-potret tadi.

Matanya kembali menjelajah lemari kecil. Ada sisa roti dan botol mineral disana. Yahiko menduga, mungkin pemuda pirang itu baru saja selesai makan.

Matanya kembali beralih menatap sekeliling dan menemukan beberapa bercak darah di beberapa tempat. Lantai dan kasur. Yahiko memicingkan matanya, "Darah siapa ini?" Tanyanya pada Naruto.

Sang Uzumaki meneguk liurnya gugup sebelum menjawab, "Uhmm—darahku—aku terluka." Jelasnya lagi sambil menunjuk beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang penuh cakaran.

Yahiko menatap pemuda itu curiga, "Darimana kau mendapatkan cakaran ini?—Kucing?"

"Ah—uhmm—itu—" Belum sempat Naruto menjawab, suara Konan menyela pembicaraan tadi.

"Aku rasa itu cakaran seseorang." Ucap wanita itu seraya meneliti tubuh Naruto, "—Apakah pacarmu yang melakukannya?"

"Ah—uhm—yeah—begitulah." Jawab Naruto gugup, berharap kedua polisi itu percaya dengan kebohongannya.

Sayangnya, Yahiko masih curiga dengan Naruto, ia beralih menatap partnernya tajam, "Tahu darimana kalau cakaran itu dari pacar anak ini?" Tanya sang _agent_ lagi.

Konan memutar bola matanya malas, seraya menunjuk ke arah kasur, "Lihat ranjang itu dari dekat. Aku melihat bercak sperma dan darah disana. Pasti anak ini melakukan _sex_ sebelum kita datang kemari. Benarkan?" Terangnya lagi.

Naruto lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengangguk panik, "Ya—begitulah."

Yahiko menatap Naruto dengan picingan tajam, kemudian mendesah lelah, "Baiklah, aku percaya." Sahutnya singkat.

Naruto yang melihat kalau dua orang polisi itu sudah selesai dengan penyelidikannya mencooba bersikap tegas seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Kalau begitu, bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri?—urusan kalian sudah selesai, kan?" Ucap pemuda itu penuh nada sinis.

Konan mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah, "Baiklah, bocah. Kami akan pergi." Ujarnya seraya menyeret Yahiko menjauh keluar dari kamar Naruto. Dan bergerak cepat menuju pintu depan.

—_**BLAM!**_—Naruto segera menutup pintu depan apartemennya dengan keras tepat setelah dua polisi itu pergi. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya sejenak di bidang datar kayu itu sebelum berlari kembali ke kamar penyekapan Sasuke.

"SASUKE!—" Pemuda itu berseru keras. Memanggil pemuda onyx itu. Ia sangat berharap kalau Sasuke bukanlah sejenis hantu yang bisa menghilang sesuka hati.

.

"Ya?" Jawaban terdengar dari arah kamar mandi. Pemuda Uchiha itu keluar dari dalam sana dengan rambut yang masih basah, "—Ada apa?" Tanyanya bingung.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya, terkejut, "Kau—sejak tadi berada di dalam sana?" Tunjuknya pada toilet.

"Ya, aku perlu membersihkan diri. Memangnya ada apa?—Tadi aku mendengar suara seseorang, apakah ada tamu?" Sasuke kembali bertanya pada pemuda pirang itu sambil bersender di ambang pintu toilet.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya ragu, haruskah ia jujur atau berbohong? Dalam keadaan seperti ini, jujur adalah tindakan yang tepat untuk dilakukan.

"Sasuke, dengar—" Pemuda pirang itu memegang lengan Sasuke dan menariknya ke tepi ranjang, "—Kau tahu kalau aku sudah menjadi kriminal karena menculikmu kan?" Tanya Naruto serius. Pemuda onyx dihadapannya mengangguk.

"Ya?—Lalu?"

Naruto memijat keningnya yang berdenyut sakit, "—tadi ada dua orang polisi yang datang kesini menyelidiki tentang penculikanmu."

"Dua orang polisi?—"

"Ya—dan jujur hal itu membuatku panik." Sahut Naruto lagi.

Sasuke berdiri diam menatap pemuda pirang didepannya. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Memang Naruto menculiknya, menyiksanya dan memperkosanya, tetapi itu dulu—_Well_, tepatnya dua hari yang lalu—Dan sekarang ia tidak keberatan kalau harus diperkosa lagi, kecuali disiksa tentu saja. Sasuke benci disiksa.

"Mungkin aku memang harus pergi ke kantor polisi untuk mencabut laporan itu." Terang Sasuke mencoba memberi solusi.

"Tidak!—Tidak!" Naruto berdiri seraya menggerakkan tangannya panik, "—Itu tidak akan berhasil. Walaupun polisi sudah menyerah tetapi keluargamu ingin aku dipenjara."

Sasuke kembali berpikir, mencari jalan keluar lain, namun otaknya buntu tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi, "Apakah ada solusi lain?"

"Aku tidak tahu—" Naruto mengusap wajahnya lelah, kemudian menatap Sasuke lagi, "—Apakah kau ingin kembali ke keluargamu?"

Sasuke mendesah pelan, "—Sebenarnya yang aku rindukan hanya kakakku saja. Aku menyayanginya. Aku tidak peduli dengan ayahku, jadi kalau disuruh memilih antara tetap disini atau pulang. Aku memilih tetap disini."

"Eh?" Naruto membelalakkan matanya kaget, "—Aku pikir kau ingin pulang."

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Aku memang rindu dengan kemewahan dan kemegahan, tetapi aku tidak suka disana. Kau tahu—aku selalu dipaksa untuk menuruti perintah ayahku."

"Dipaksa? Seperti apa?"

Sasuke mendengus kecil, "—misalnya pacaran dengan putri president direktur Haruno's Corp hanya untuk bisnis."

"Jadi kau pacaran dengan Sakura hanya karena—"

"Bisnis?... Ya, itu benar." Jawab Sasuke malas.

Naruto tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya, sekarang ia semakin bersalah pada pemuda onyx itu karena menuduh pemuda itu seenak jidatnya saja, "Aku—minta maaf."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan." Sela Sasuke langsung, "—kau tidak ada salah."

"Tidak, aku bersalah." potong Naruto cepat, seraya menggenggam tangan pemuda Uchiha itu, "—aku menculikmu, menyiksamu dan—" Ia menggigit bibirnya, tidak sanggup mengatakan 'memperkosa'.

Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya, melemparkan senyum kecilnya, "_Well_—aku sekarang tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kau sudah berjanji tidak akan menyakitiku lagi dan mau mengobati luka-lukaku."

Naruto membalas senyuman itu dengan lengkungan tipis miliknya, "_Thanks_—" Kemudian mengusap lembut pipi Sasuke pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong—" Sasuke membuka suara lagi, "—bolehkah aku meminjam kemejamu?—seragamku tidak layak pakai." Tunjuknya pada pakaiannya yang robek dan penuh darah.

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Baiklah, tunggu disini." Perintahnya seraya bergegas keluar kamar menuju lemari terdekat, mengambil satu potong kemejanya dan kembali lagi ke tempat Sasuke, "—Pakailah, mungkin terlalu besar untukmu, tapi setidaknya kau memakai baju."

Sasuke tidak protes, ia segera mengambil kemeja yang disodorkan oleh pemuda itu dan memakainya dengan cepat. "Hmm—tidak buruk juga." Ucapnya pelan.

Naruto tersenyum kecil saat melihat Sasuke tenggelam dalam kemeja miliknya yang terlihat kebesaran, kemudian memeluk pemuda onyx itu dari belakang, sesekali kecupan singkat dilandaskan di bahu sang Uchiha, "—Jangan membuatku khawatir dengan menghilang seperti tadi, oke?"

"Aku tidak menghilang, aku hanya ke kamar mandi."

"Tetap saja—" Naruto mendeliknya tajam, "—jangan melakukan hal itu lagi."

"Hn—" Balas Sasuke singkat. Ia tidak berontak saat pemuda pirang itu menjatuhkan ciuman di pipi dan lehernya, bahkan ia pasrah saat Naruto menjatuhkannya lagi ke atas kasur dan menggerayanginya.

—Mungkin—Sasuke sudah mulai menyukai sang penculiknya.

.

.

.

Yahiko menggeram kesal di dalam mobil patrolinya, ia melirik sang partner dengan tajam, "Apa maksudnya semua ini, Konan?—Kau menyuruh kita pergi dari apartemen anak itu, dan sekarang malah mengawasinya dari dalam mobil patroli?—Sebenarnya apa yang kau—"

"Dia bohong—" Potong Konan cepat seraya mengeluarkan rokoknya dan menghisapnya dalam-dalam. Matanya tidak beralih dari jendela apartemen Naruto yang masih menyala.

"A—Apa?" Yahiko meliriknya bingung, "—Apa maksudmu?"

Konan tidak membalas tatapan pria itu, ia sibuk menghembuskan asap rokoknya, "—Anak itu berbohong. Kita sudah mengawasinya sejak tadi siang dan tidak melihat ada orang yang masuk ke apartemen itu. Jadi, tidak mungkin pacarnya datang berkunjung apalagi melakukan '_sex'_ dengannya." Lanjut wanita itu seraya membentuk gestur mengutip saat mengatakan '_sex_'.

"Jadi, kau juga sadar?" Tanya Yahiko yang mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Konan, "—Jangan-jangan kau sengaja menyebutkan 'pacar' agar Naruto menjawab 'iya'?—Begitu?"

Konan menyeringai, "Pintar sekali. Aku sengaja menjebaknya dengan kata-kataku, hanya ingin mengetahui, apakah dia berbohong atau tidak."

"Dan nyatanya?" Tanya Yahiko lagi.

"_Well_—Kau sudah tahu bukan?—Anak itu berbohong."

Yahiko menyandarkan punggungnya ke jok mobil, "Apakah—Sasuke disekap di dalam sana? Maksudku—tidak mungkin anak itu mencakar tubuhnya sendiri."

Konan mengangguk serius, "Tidak salah lagi, Sasuke disekap di dalam sana."

"Kalau begitu, kita harus menyelamatkan Sasuke!" Seru Yahiko yang langsung membuka pintu mobil dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Tidak!—" Konan menahan tangan pria itu, "—Kita tidak boleh gegabah, yang pertama kita lakukan adalah melaporkan hal ini pada Itachi."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke?!"

"Dengar—" Konan mendelik tajam, "—Kalau kita gegabah Naruto bisa membunuh Sasuke. Kau sudah lihat darah di kamar tadi, bukan? Anak itu psikopat, dia bisa melukai siapapun yang mengancam nyawanya."

Yahiko menggertakkan giginya kesal, "Aku mengerti... Baiklah kalau begitu, kita harus cepat memberitahukan hal ini pada komisaris." Lanjutnya lagi seraya menyalakan mesin mobil.

Konan tidak menjawab. Wanita itu tetap diam seiring dengan mobil patroli yang menjauh. Hanya matanya saja yang tidak lepas dari jendela kamar apartemen Naruto.

Ia berharap—Sasuke masih selamat saat ditemukan nanti.

.

.

.

**_Apartement Naruto, Pukul 07.00 Pagi, Keesokan harinya_**

.

Pagi itu Naruto bangun lebih cepat, ia melirik Sasuke yang masih tidur disebelahnya dengan pulas. Kemudian tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat bahwa sekarang mereka akan hidup bersama.

_Great!_—Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain bersama Sasuke sekarang.

Matanya beralih menatap ke sekeliling ruangan. Foto sakura bertebaran dimana-mana. Sedikit membuat mata Naruto sakit. Mungkin ia harus mengganti foto gadis itu dengan potret Sasuke.

_Yeah__—_kedengarannya bagus.

Naruto menggerakkan badannya untuk melepaskan pelukan Sasuke di lengannya. Kemudian beranjak turun dari tempat tidur.

"Nghh—Naruto?" Sasuke memanggil pemuda pirang itu dengan suara seraknya. Sesekali ia mengucek mata untuk memfokuskan pandangannya.

"Maaf sudah membangunkanmu." Ucap Naruto sambil melandaskan ciuman di kening pemuda onyx itu. "—Bagaimana dengan luka-lukamu?"

Sasuke melirik ke arah tubuhnya, "Lumayan membaik."

"Baguslah—" Naruto mencium pundak pasangannya itu, "—setelah pulang sekolah, aku akan membeli beberapa perban dan obat merah untuk lukamu."

"Kau akan ke sekolah?" Tanya Sasuke lagi seraya turun dari ranjang.

"Yeah—" Naruto mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaian untuk mencari seragam sekolahnya, "—hanya sebentar. Setelah itu aku akan segera pulang, oke?"

"Apa kau tidak takut?—" Suara Sasuke menginterupsi kegiatan Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu, Teme?"

"—Bagaimana kalau aku memilih kabur saat kau ke sekolah?" Tantang sang onyx lagi.

Naruto berpikir sejenak, kemudian menampilkan cengiran lebarnya, "Kau tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu—"

"Kenapa?—Aku berani melakukan itu. Aku akan kabur lalu melapor kepada polisi dan kau ditangkap. Cerita selesai." Jelas Sasuke lagi seraya melipat kedua tangannya dengan angkuh.

Naruto terkekeh kemudian mendekat ke arah Sasuke, dan melandaskan kecupan singkat di bibir sang Uchiha, "Aku pergi. Baik-baik disini, oke?"

Sasuke mendengus dengan rona merah saat Naruto menciumnya, "Curang—"

Sang Uzumaki tertawa lalu mengacak surai hitam Sasuke dengan lembut, "_Bye_—beristirahatlah dulu, lukamu harus segera pulih."

"Hn—" Jawab pemuda onyx itu lagi yang langsung bergelung dengan selimutnya.

.

.

.

**_Konoha's Police Departement, Pukul 09.00 Pagi_**

.

Itachi mengetukkan jari-jarinya di atas meja dengan gelisah, beberapa laporan dimeja kerjanya tidak tersentuh sama sekali. Yang dipikirkan pemuda itu adalah keselamatan Sasuke.

Ia mendapat laporan tadi malam oleh Yahiko dan Konan kalau Sasuke DIDUGA di sekap di apartemen Naruto. Tidak ada kepastian dan bukti memang, hanya saja Itachi juga yakin kalau adiknya disekap di apartemen itu. Ia harus menyelamatkannya, tetapi Konan bilang tunggu hingga pagi menjelang agar mereka lebih mudah menyelamatkan Sasuke saat Naruto pergi sekolah.

Dan pemikiran pintar itu tidak ditolak oleh Itachi sama sekali. Ia menurut dan mengikuti saran partner nya itu.

_Cklek!_—Pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka menampilkan sosok Konan yang membawa beberapa dokumen penyidikkan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Itachi?"

"Buruk. Bisakah kita langsung berangkat?" Tegas Itachi seraya mengambil jacketnya dengan cepat, dan memakainya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Itachi, tenanglah, oke? Kita akan segera 'menjemput' Sasuke. Jadi bisakah kau sabar sedikit lagi?" Jelas Konan seraya menaruh lembaran dokumen tadi ke meja kerjanya.

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi, Konan!—Adikku dalam bahaya!" Serunya dengan gerakan kesal.

Konan mendesah, "Baiklah, kita akan menunggu Yahiko dulu, setelah itu kita berangkat."

Itachi mendengus pelan, "Dimana Yahiko sekarang?"

Konan terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Tadi aku melihat dia sedang berbicara di telepon dengan ayahmu."

"A—Ayahku?—Maksudmu Fugaku?—Untuk apa Fugaku menelepon Yahiko?"

Konan mengedikkan bahu, "Entahlah, awalnya ayahmu ingin berbicara denganmu tetapi karena kau sibuk, ayahmu akhirnya berbicara dengan Yahiko mengenai kasus penculikan Sasuke."

"Lalu?" Tanya Itachi yang mulai penasaran.

"Yahiko memberitahu segalanya, termasuk dugaan tentang Naruto yang menculik Sasuke." Sahut Konan lagi.

Itachi menggebrak meja dengan geram, "KALIAN MEMBERITAHU FUGAKU SEGALANYA?!"

"H—hei, ada apa? Memangnya kenapa kalau kami memberitahu tentang hal itu?—Bukankah wajar memberitahu keluarga korban mengenai situasi sekarang ini?" Jelas wanita itu lagi.

Itachi mengerang, "Kalau keluarga korban lain sih tidak masalah, tetapi yang kita bicarakan disini adalah Uchiha Fugaku! Apa kau sudah berpikir apa yang akan laki-laki itu lakukan?"

"Ha? Memangnya Fugaku akan melakukan apa?"

Itachi memijat keningnya sakit, "Fugaku akan membebaskan Sasuke dengan tangannya sendiri dan menghukum penculiknya dengan caranya juga."

"Maksudmu?" Konan mulai merasa panik dengan penjelasan Itachi.

"Fugaku—akan membunuh penculiknya."

"_Wait!_—itu tidak masuk akal. Fugaku bisa dipenjara kare—"

"Konan, kita sedang membicarakan Uchiha Fugaku disini, konglomerat terkaya. Dia bisa membeli 'hukum' dengan uangnya. Dan kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan kekuasaannya."

"_Shit!_—" Konan menggebrak meja. "—Seharusnya aku bisa berpikir lebih cerdas lagi."

Belum sempat Itachi menjawab kekesalan wanita itu, suara Yahiko menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka.

"_Guys_—ada apa? Wajah kalian pucat." Ucap pemuda berambut jingga itu.

Konan melirik Yahiko kemudian menyeretnya pergi, "Kita harus berangkat sekarang. Cepat!"

"Ta—tapi—laporanku—"

"Lupakan soal laporan, Yahiko!—" Itachi kembali menyahut dengan galak, "—Kita harus segera pergi!"

"Oke—asalkan beritahu ada apa sebenarnya ini." Jelas Yahiko seraya berlari mengikuti dua rekannya itu.

"Ya—Akan kujelaskan di dalam mobil." Balas Itachi lagi.

.

.

.

**_Apartement Naruto, Pukul 10.00 Pagi_**

.

Sasuke masih mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di kasur selama beberapa menit, kemudian beranjak dari ranjangnya saat perutnya berteriak minta diisi.

_Hmm_—mungkin sedikit roti akan mengurangi rasa laparnya.

Puas dengan keputusannya, Sasuke segera turun dari ranjang menuju dapur terdekat. Ia berharap Naruto punya kulkas untuk menyimpan beberapa makanan. Setidaknya satu buah tomat pun tidak apa-apa.

Langkahnya terdengar berat karena sendi-sendinya masih terasa sakit dan tubuhnya belum pulih dari luka. Tetapi ia mencoba bertahan demi mengisi perutnya yang kosong. Bagaimana pun juga, dia tidak ingin mati kelaparan disini.

Mata onyx nya mulai menjelajah seisi dapur. Ruang sempit itu hanya sedikit memiliki perabotan memasak. Hanya ada 3 piring, 2 gelas, beberapa sumpit, satu kompor dan panci, serta—kulkas.

_Oh thanks god!_—Sasuke tidak perlu mati kelaparan.

Pemuda onyx itu segera membuka lemari es dan meneliti isinya.

_Hmm_—hanya ada cup ramen, beberapa botol air mineral dan—roti.

_Yes!_—akhirnya dia bisa mengisi perutnya lagi.

Sasuke segera mengambil roti tadi dan menggigitnya dengan tidak sabaran. Tawar. Dan terasa dingin.

Memang tidak enak, tetapi setidaknya ia tidak kelaparan lagi.

Saat mulutnya sibuk mengunyah, matanya melirik seluruh isi dapur. Foto Sakura tertempel diseluruh temboknya. Bahkan tidak hanya dapur, ruang depan, kamar tidur dan bahkan kamar mandi pun tertempel foto gadis berambut _pink_ itu.

Sasuke tidak habis pikir kenapa Naruto memuja Sakura berlebihan seperti itu. Gadis itu hanya anak manja yang menyebalkan. Mungkin Sasuke harus melepaskan foto-foto Sakura di seluruh apartemen Naruto dan menggantinya dengan kertas tembok dengan warna biru malam. Warna kesukaannya.

—Sedikit dekorasi tidak akan membuat pemuda pirang itu marah, kan?

Tepat ketika Sasuke ingin melaksanakan niatnya itu, sebuah gedoran dari arah pintu depan hampir membuat pemuda itu terlonjak kaget.

"Siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini?" Bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

—_Apakah Naruto sudah pulang?_

Dengan rasa penasaran yang besar, Sasuke bergerak menuju pintu depan apartemen, menyentuh kenopnya takut-takut, dan membukanya perlahan. Ia berharap kalau yang mengetuk pintu tadi adalah Naruto, dengan membawa perban dan makanan.

Jujur, roti tawar tadi belum membuat perutnya kenyang.

_Cklek!_—Pintu terbuka lebar. Menampilkan tiga sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah terkejut. Salah satunya adalah sosok yang dikenal oleh Sasuke.

"Itachi-niisan—?" Ucap pemuda onyx itu yang agak kaget dengan kedatangan kakaknya.

Itachi yang tidak menyangka bertemu adiknya itu, hanya bisa tercengang tidak percaya, "Sa—Sasuke?!" Ia menarik lengan Sasuke dan memeluknya erat. "—_Oh god_, aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Lanjutnya lagi, kemudian melepaskan pelukan pada sang adik dan meneliti tubuh pemuda itu.

Beberapa lebam, dan luka mengerikan terlihat jelas di tubuh putih Sasuke. Itachi menggeram marah, "Apa dia yang melakukan semua ini, Sasuke?"

"Nii-san dengar—aku—"

"JAWAB!" Teriak Itachi marah sembari mengguncang pundak sang Uchiha muda, "—Dimana. Naruto?" Desisnya tajam.

Sasuke terlihat meringis kesakitan, "Ugh—dia—sedang ke sekolah."

Itachi menggeram marah, "Aku akan membunuh anak itu. Aku bersumpah." Ucapnya seraya berbalik menuju ke arah mobil.

Konan mencoba menahan lengan rekannya itu, "Itachi, tunggu! Jangan gegabah!"

"AKU TIDAK BISA TINGGAL DIAM, KONAN!"

"Tetap saja, kau ini polisi. Hentikan bersikap kekanakan seperti itu." Tegas wanita itu lagi, mulai emosi.

Itachi mengepalkan tangannya marah, "BAGAIMANA KAU BISA TENANG KALAU ADIKMU DISIKSA SEPERTI ITU!" Tunjuknya kasar pada seluruh tubuh Sasuke. "—KAU LIHAT LUKA MENGERIKAN ITU!—AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBUNUH PEMUDA ITU!" Tepat setelah teriakannya, Itachi bergegas menuju mobilnya dan melaju kencang menuju Konoha Gakuen. Meninggalkan dua rekannya yang sedikit frustasi termasuk Sasuke yang mulai panik.

"Kita harus segera menghentikan Itachi-niisan." Tukas Sasuke cepat.

Yahiko dan Konan melirik pemuda itu heran.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau senang Naruto akan 'ditembak mati' oleh kakakmu?" Potong Yahiko cepat.

Sasuke menggeleng cepat ketika membayangkan kakaknya akan menembak tubuh pemuda pirang itu hingga berlubang, "Tidak!—Tidak!—Kalian semua salah paham."

"Apanya yang salah paham?!" Tanya Konan semakin frustasi.

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan perkataan wanita itu dan segera menghentikan taksi yang lewat, "Akan kujelaskan nanti. Sekarang kita harus mengejar Itachi-niisan!" Ucapnya panik.

"Hei—bisakah kau sopan pada orang yang lebih tua, Uchiha Sasuke?" Sahut Konan mendeliknya tajam.

Sasuke membalas tatapan wanita itu lebih galak lagi, "Cepat!" Serunya yang lebih mirip perintah.

Konan mengerang kesal dan segera menyeret Yahiko untuk naik ke dalam taksi demi mengejar komisarisnya itu.

Ughh—hari yang menyebalkan.

.

.

.

**_Konoha Gakuen, Pukul 11.00 Pagi_**

.

Disekolah, tepatnya di kelas, Naruto melakukan kegiatannya seperti biasa. Dan berpenampilan seperti biasa juga. Yang berbeda darinya hanyalah satu hal, yaitu ia lebih sering tersenyum sendiri dan tidak lagi menatap Sakura dengan pandangan takjub. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan hinaan yang mampir di telinganya.

_Wow!_—ia tidak menyangka kalau jatuh cinta membuatmu tidak peduli dengan dunia sekitar. Yang dipikirkannya hanyalah sosok Sasuke seorang. Bagaimana pemuda onyx itu mendesah, mengerang dan bergetar erotis.

_Ahh_—Memikirkan hal itu membuat Naruto ejakulasi dini di kelas.

_**BRAK!**_—Sakura menggebrak meja Naruto dengan keras sambil menatapnya tajam. Pemuda pirang yang sedang duduk itu hampir terjungkal ke lantai karena kaget. Terlebih lagi menatap Sakura yang berada tepat di depan matanya.

Kalau sekarang Naruto masih memuja Sakura, mungkin saja pemuda itu akan bersujud syukur karena gadis itu mau 'menggebrak' mejanya dan menatapnya penuh intimidasi seperti itu, namun sekarang, ia hanya menghela napas malas dan mendengus kecil.

_Well_—Sakura sudah tidak menarik lagi bagi matanya.

"Mau apa kau kesini." Desis Naruto tajam.

Sakura tercengang melihat reaksi pemuda pirang itu, ia tidak menyangka kalau Naruto akan menatapnya penuh kebencian. Seharusnya semua siswa memujanya dan menghormatinya. Bukan malah menatapnya dengan _death glare_.

Gadis itu mencoba tidak mempedulikan delikan ganas Naruto, ia membalasnya dengan tatapan merendahkan, "Dimana. Sasuke?" Tanyanya sinis.

Naruto memutar bola matanya, tidak peduli, "Aku tidak tahu." Sahutnya.

"Jangan membohongiku, Miskin. Katakan dimana Sasuke!—Kau terakhir kali bersama pacarku di toilet." Desis gadis itu.

Pemuda pirang dihadapannya hanya mendengus kesal, "Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak tahu!"

Tepat saat Sakura ingin memaki Naruto, sebuah suara menyela pertengkaran itu.

"Dimana Naruto?!" Seru suara tadi dengan nada dingin dan mengancam. Seluruh siswa dikelas menatap pria misterius yang berdiri di ambang pintu kelas dengan tatapan ketakutan, kemudian menunjuk ke arah meja belajar pemuda itu dengan cepat.

"Ingin berbicara apa denganku?" Jawab sang Uzumaki.

Pria tadi hanya berdiri tegap dengan kebencian diwajahnya, "Aku Uchiha Fugaku—" Ada desis tajam dari nada suaranya, "—Dan aku kemari untuk berbincang denganmu mengenai putraku, Uchiha Sasuke." Ucapnya lagi, seraya menjentikkan jarinya keras. Beberapa suruhan Fugaku langsung masuk ke dalam kelas, mengunci kedua tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya menjauh.

"HEI!—LEPASKAN AKU!" Teriak pemuda pirang itu lagi.

Fugaku mendeliknya dingin, "Aku tidak akan membebaskanmu, sampai kau memberitahu keberadaan anakku." Desisnya tajam kemudian bergerak menjauh dari kelas. Meninggalkan bisikan heran dari seluruh siswa termasuk Ino yang menyikut Sakura dengan penasaran.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya gadis berkuncir pirang itu.

Sakura mengedikkan bahu, "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kalau ayah Sasuke-kun sudah turun tangan, berarti hal itu adalah masalah yang besar." Jawab gadis _pink _tadi.

.

.

.

.

_**BLAM!**_—Itachi menutup mobilnya dengan keras. Ia sudah sampai tepat di depan pagar Konoha Gakuen dan siap mencincang habis pemuda bernama Naruto itu. Bahkan ia tidak segan-segan menembak Naruto kalau pemuda itu membuatnya emosi.

Ia bergerak cepat masuk ke dalam gerbang Konoha, tetapi baru selangkah berjalan, gerakannya terhenti ketika melihat Naruto dipaksa masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil hitam mewah milik suruhan Fugaku.

Itachi langsung bersembunyi di balik tembok pagar saat mobil tadi bergerak keluar dari gerbang Konoha Gakuen, melaju kencang dari gedung sekolah. Ia menebak kalau Fugaku sudah mengetahui keseluruhan kasus itu dari mulut besar Yahiko.

_Sial!_—Ia akan memberikan surat peringatan pada _agent_ idiot itu. Dan kini keselamatan Naruto mulai terancam. Sejujurnya, ia senang kalau Fugaku membunuh anak itu, tetapi ia tidak mau nama Uchiha tercoreng karena perbuatan bodoh ayahnya.

.

"ITACHI-NIISAN!—" Teriakan Sasuke membuat sang Uchiha tertua itu menoleh kaget. Terlebih lagi melihat adiknya keluar dari dalam taksi bersama dua rekannya.

"Kenapa kau menyusulku?"

"Aku ingin memberitahu soal Naruto pada nii-san—" Sahut Sasuke tanpa memberikan kesempatan Itachi bicara, "—Kau tidak boleh memenjarakan Naruto." Lanjutnya cepat.

"Ha?—Apa kau bodoh?!—Dia sudah menyiksamu!" Tegas Itachi lagi.

"Aku tahu!—Hanya saja—" Sasuke menggigit bibirnya gugup, "—Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dipenjara."

"Kenapa?!"

"Itu—cerita yang sangat panjang." Sahut Sasuke lagi.

Itachi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Jelaskan dengan singkat." Perintahnya.

Sasuke bergerak gelisah, "Begini, awalnya dia memang menculikku dan menyiksaku, bahkan aku dihajar sampai babak belur—" Ada jeda di kalimatnya saat ia mendengar Itachi mulai menggeram penuh kemurkaan mendengar kisah pendek itu. Sedikit gugup, Sasuke mencoba melanjutkan ceritanya lagi, "—Tetapi semua berubah ketika dia memperkosaku dan meminta ma—"

"_**APA?!**_" Teriakan tiga polisi didepannya menyela perkataan Sasuke. Termasuk Itachi yang langsung terbelalak lebar mendengar pernyataan adik kesayangannya itu. Bagian disiksa dan dihajar memang membuat Itachi hampir meluapkan emosinya, tetapi saat Sasuke mengatakan 'diperkosa', emosi itu semakin meluap dan hampir membuatnya stres sesaat.

"Bisakah jangan berteriak? Telingaku berdenging." Tukas Sasuke sambil melempar _death glare_ nya.

Itachi menyambar pundak Sasuke dan mengguncangnya keras, "KAU DIPERKOSA?!—BAGAIMANA BISA?!"

"Nii-san tenanglah, aku tidak apa-apa." Sela Sasuke lagi.

"BAGAIMANA BISA KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA?!—KAU ITU DIPERKOSA!"

"Nii-san! Berhenti berteriak!" Seru Sasuke yang tak kalah emosinya.

Konan mencoba menenangkan komisarisnya itu, sedangkan Yahiko menatap prihatin pada Sasuke.

"Pasti berat disekap lalu diperkosa seperti itu." Ucap Yahiko seraya mengelus puncak kepala Sasuke lembut.

"Jangan. Menyentuhku." Desis sang Uchiha bungsu seraya menepis tangan Yahiko dari kepalanya, "—Kenapa menatapku dengan tatapan kasihan seperti itu?!—Sudah kukatakan aku baik-baik saja!—Lagipula aku dan Naruto sudah memiliki hubungan 'khusus'!"

"Khusus?" Itachi mendelik galak, "—Apa maksudmu dengan hubungan 'khusus' itu?"

"_Well_—" Sasuke menyentuh tengkuk lehernya gelisah, "—sepertinya aku dan Naruto 'pacaran'." Tangannya membuat gestur mengutip saat mengatakan 'pacaran'.

"_**APA?!**_" Lagi-lagi ketiga polisi itu berteriak keras. Bahkan kali ini, Itachi hampir pingsan mendengar pernyataan mengejutkan itu. Sudah cukup dengan stres yang dialaminya, kini sang Uchiha tertua harus merasakan darah tinggi nya yang mulai kambuh lagi.

Konan yang pertama kali mencoba mengklarifikasi perkataan Sasuke, "Jadi—kau disekap, lalu disiksa, kemudian diperkosa dan sekarang kau bilang bahwa kalian pacaran?!" Jelasnya seraya menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"_Yeah_—begitulah." Sahut Sasuke malas.

"Sasuke, aku mohon jangan bercanda di saat begini." Tukas Itachi yang mencoba menenangkan denyutan sakit di keningnya.

"AKU TIDAK BERCANDA!—" Seru Sasuke kesal, "—Jadi aku harap nii-san tidak memenjarakan Naruto."

Itachi berhenti memijat keningnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan serius, "Kalau soal Naruto, aku melihatnya dipaksa masuk ke dalam mobil milik Fugaku."

"A—Apa?!—Kenapa nii-san tidak mencegah ayah?"

"Heh!—untuk apa? Aku malah berterima kasih kalau Fugaku mau membunuh anak itu."

"Nii-san!—" Sasuke menggertak marah, "—Aku harus mencegah ayah untuk melakukan hal kejam pada Naruto." Tegasnya lagi seraya menghentikan taksi yang lewat.

"Hei, Sasuke!—" Itachi menyambar pergelangan tangan adiknya cepat, "—Jangan bertindak bodoh!"

Sasuke menepis cengkraman kakaknya itu, "—Kalau Nii-san tidak mau membantuku, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!"

Itachi mendesah. Berdebat dengan Sasuke disaat genting begini bukanlah hal yang pintar, jadi yang dilakukannya hanyalah menuruti permintaan adiknya itu, "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kita akan ke tempat Fugaku. Tapi ingat jangan bertindak idiot."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk paham.

.

.

.

**_Uchiha's Mansion, Pukul 12.00 Siang_**

.

Kediaman Uchiha merupakan istana yang terlalu megah bagi orang miskin seperti Naruto. Lantai porselin putih yang mahal, beberapa guci dan patung bernilai seni tinggi, serta lukisan besar sang kepala keluarga terpampang megah di ruang depan, membuat nyali orang yang bertamu ke istana itu akan ciut melihat kemewahan keluarga Uchiha.

Sayangnya, nyali Naruto lebih ciut menghadapi todongan pistol tepat dikepalanya daripada sibuk melihat-lihat ruangan megah itu.

Dihadapannya, Fugaku duduk angkuh dengan mata berkilat tajam, sedangkan dua _bodyguard_ nya sibuk menodongkan pistol ke sisi kiri dan kanan kepala Naruto.

"Bagaimana ruangan ini?—Indah bukan?" Ucap Fugaku seraya melebarkan kedua tangannya, seakan-akan ingin menunjukkan kemewahan ruang tempat penyekapan itu.

Pemuda pirang itu melihat sekelilingnya, ukuran kamar itu dua kali lipat lebih besar dari apartemennya, dengan kabin-kabin tinggi, meja kayu panjang dengan ukiran seni, serta beberapa dekorasi yang kelihatannya sangat mahal kalau dilelang.

Naruto kembali beralih menatap Fugaku kemudian menangangguk ketakutan. Sang kepala keluarga Uchiha hanya mendengus kecil.

"Jadi—" Fugaku mengambil cerutu di saku jasnya, "—apa kau yang menculik anakku?"

Naruto meneguk ludahnya, gugup, "Uhm—bisa dibilang begitu—"

_**CRIK!**_—Bunyi pelatuk pistol yang ditarik membuat Naruto menggigil ketakutan, apalagi todongan pistol tadi semakin mendekat ke sisi kepalanya.

Fugaku mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menghentikan pergerakan _bodyguard_ nya, ia kembali berbicara, "—Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada putraku?" Pertanyaan cukup sederhana namun penuh intimidasi keluar dari mulut dingin sang kepala keluarga.

Pemuda pirang itu mulai berkeringat dingin, "A—Aku menyekapnya dan menyiksanya—" Ada jeda di kalimat Naruto sebab dua _bodyguard_ tadi hampir menarik _trigger _pistol.

Fugaku kembali menatap Naruto dengan tajam, "—Lanjutkan." Perintahnya tegas.

Sang Uzumaki meneguk ludah, ketakutan, "—Da—Dan memperkosanya."

_**BRAAK!**_—Gebrakan meja yang dilakukan Fugaku membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget, termasuk dua _bodyguard_ nya yang juga ikut terkejut mengetahui _boss_ mereka marah besar.

"Kau—apa?" Desisan tajam keluar dari mulut Fugaku seiring tatapannya yang semakin bengis.

"A—Aku memperkosanya." Ulang Naruto lagi hampir mati ketakutan.

"Bunuh." Perintah sederhana yang keluar dari mulut Fugaku membuat Naruto membelalakkan matanya ngeri.

"Tu—Tunggu dulu!—" Naruto mencoba bertahan saat dua _bodyguard_ tadi bersiap-siap menarik _trigger_ pistol. "—A—Aku pacaran dengan Sasuke."

Semua gerakan di ruangan itu terhenti, termasuk Fugaku yang membeku ditempat, ia menoleh dengan kaku, "—Kau bilang apa?"

Naruto lagi-lagi meneguk salivanya, "A—Aku pacaran dengan Sasuke."

"JANGAN BERCANDA, BOCAH!"—_**DUAGH!**_—Fugaku menghadiahi Naruto bogem mentah tepat di pipi, membuat pemuda pirang itu terjatuh ke lantai dengan debaman keras. "—Jangan membuatku ingin membunuhmu dua kali." Desisnya tajam.

Naruto meludahkan rasa asin yang mampir di mulutnya ke lantai porselin, "—aku tidak berbohong. Setelah aku memperkosanya aku sadar kalau aku menyu—"

"DIAM!—" Fugaku menarik kerah baju Naruto, "—Kau pikir aku termakan omonganmu?—Dengar Nak, tidak ada orang yang jatuh cinta setelah diperkosa. Kau kebanyakan bermimpi."

"AKU TIDAK BOHONG!—AKU BENAR-BENAR MENYU—"

—_**BUGH!**_—Perut Naruto ditendang secara kasar oleh sang kepala keluarga Uchiha. Membuat pemuda itu berteriak kesakitan dan kembali memuntahkan darah.

Fugaku melihat rintihan Naruto dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin. "Kau sepertinya tidak mengerti cara berbicara dengan baik dan benar, huh?—Baiklah, aku akan mengajarimu pelajaran yang sepantasnya kau terima." Desisnya dengan suara serak yang berat.

Fugaku menjetikkan jarinya keras, kemudian salah satu_ bodyguard_ nya membawa tongkat _baseball _yang penuh dengan paku runcing. Sang kepala keluarga Uchiha menimang-nimang benda tadi ditangannya. Mata hitamnya semakin gelap dengan luapan kemurkaan.

"—Kita akan mulai pelajaran pertama kita." Ucapnya dingin sembari mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tongkat tadi ke udara.

.

Sang _sapphire_ membelalakkan mata dengan penuh kengerian dan teror saat tongkat itu berayun ke arah kepalanya.

.

—_**DUAAGH!**_—Hantaman keras itu dilanjutkan dengan teriakan nyaring dari sang Uzumaki.

.

_**"AAAAAAARRGHHHH!**__**—**__**"**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**BRAAK!**_—Pintu depan kediaman Uchiha didobrak kasar oleh Sasuke.

"AYAH!—" Pemuda onyx itu berteriak memanggil sang kepala keluarga Uchiha dengan panik.

Itachi yang berada dibelakang Sasuke ikut mensejajarkan langkahnya, "Sasuke—aku akan mencoba mencari Fugaku di lantai dasar." Ucap sang kakak lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan kami?" Potong Konan seraya menunjuk dirinya dan Yahiko.

Itachi menoleh sekilas. "Kalian berjagalah di depan."

"_**Baik!**_" Sahut kedua polisi itu bersamaan.

Itachi kembali beralih pada adiknya, "Kau—lantai atas." Perintahnya lagi.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk cepat dan bergegas menaiki tangga untuk mencari keberadaan Fugaku. "AYAH!—DIMANA KAU!" Teriak Sasuke lagi.

Tangannya gemetaran memikirkan nasib pemuda Uzumaki itu. Ia terus berdoa semoga ia tidak menemukan Naruto dalam keadaan tidak bernapas.

_Please!_—ia tidak ingin Naruto mati.

"AYAH!—JAWAB AKU!" Teriak Sasuke lagi semakin keras.

Ia mendobrak kamar tidur pria itu—Nihil!

Ia kembali mencoba ruang kerja ayahnya—Kosong!

Sasuke terus bergerak dari satu ruangan ke ruangan lain, namun ia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Naruto maupun ayahnya.

_Sial!__—__sebenarnya dimana mereka?!_ Rutuk pemuda onyx itu dalam hati.

Tepat ketika ia ingin kembali ke lantai dasar, sebuah teriakan dari lantai atas membuatnya menoleh cepat.

Sasuke terbelalak menyadari kebodohannya, "Benar!—lantai tiga!" Ucapnya lagi seraya bergegas lari menuju ke arah asal teriakan.

Pemuda onyx itu bergegas menaiki tangga, kemudian mendobrak ruangan terdekat dengan suara _**-BRAK!-**_ keras.

.

"Ah!—Sasuke—" Suara Fugaku yang pertama kali mampir ditelinga pemuda onyx itu saat pintu terbuka lebar. Sang kepala keluarga duduk angkuh di kursi kerjanya sambil melebarkan kedua tangannya, seakan-akan menyambut kedatangan putra bungsunya itu.

"—Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa bebas." Ucap Fugaku lagi dengan nada suara lega.

Sasuke hanya menatap ayahnya tajam, "Dimana. Naruto?" Desisnya.

Fugaku terdiam menatap kemarahan putranya itu, "—Untuk apa mengkhawatirkan penculikmu, Sasuke?"

"AYAH!—JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!—DIMANA NARUTO?!" Raung Sasuke emosi.

Fugaku menampilkan tatapan dinginnya lagi, kemudian menjentikkan jarinya.

Salah seorang anak buah Fugaku masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil menyeret tubuh Naruto yang tergolek lemah dengan badan penuh luka dan memar. Bahkan pelipis serta bibir pemuda pirang itu robek dengan luka yang parah.

"Na—Naruto!" Seru Sasuke panik sembari memeluk tubuh pemuda pirang itu. "—Naruto!—Jawab aku!" Teriaknya lagi seraya menyentuh pundak sang Uzumaki.

Fugaku yang berada dihadapan mereka hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi, ia menjetikkan jarinya lagi dan anak buahnya sudah menyeret tubuh Naruto mendekat ke arahnya. Sedangkan tubuh Sasuke di pegangi erat oleh para_ bodyguard_ agar berhenti berontak.

"LEPASKAN AKU, BRENGSEK!" Raung Sasuke marah, mencoba meronta dari cengkraman para anak buah ayahnya agar bisa menyelamatkan Naruto.

Fugaku bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke laci meja kerjanya, "—Kau tahu, Sasuke. Anak ini mengatakan kalau kalian 'pacaran', bukankah itu hal terkonyol yang pernah aku dengar?" Ia menatap putra bungsunya itu tajam, "—Katakan kalau itu bohong." Perintahnya seraya mengelus lembut pistol yang diambilnya dari dalam laci.

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya panik, "Ayah, aku mohon jangan melakukan hal itu." Pinta pemuda onyx itu ketakutan saat moncong pistol menyentuh kening Naruto.

Fugaku tidak mempedulikan permohonan anaknya, matanya berkilat tajam menatap Naruto, "—Tenanglah Sasuke, aku akan membebaskanmu dari penculik menjijikan ini."

"Ayah aku mohon!—Hentikan!" Sasuke meronta semakin liar. Mencoba membebaskan dirinya dari cengkraman para _bodyguard_.

.

Dihadapan Sasuke, Naruto mencoba membuka matanya yang bengkak karena dihajar hingga babak belur. Penglihatannya buram dan tidak fokus, telinganya juga berdenging sakit, tetapi ia masih bisa mendengar samar-samar teriakan dan tangisan Sasuke.

Naruto tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke berteriak dan meronta-ronta seperti itu. Yang ditangkap pendengarannya adalah suara Sasuke yang terus memohon memanggil ayahnya.

Mata biru Naruto kembali beralih ke arah sosok sang kepala keluarga Uchiha yang berdiri disampingnya. Laki-laki itu mendekatkan moncong pistol ke arah sisi kepalanya. Naruto yakin ia tidak akan selamat di tembak di kepala, apalagi dengan jarak sedekat itu.

—Apakah ia akan mati?

Ia berharap di surga nanti kehidupannya akan lebih baik. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu lagi di-_bully_ setiap harinya.

Naruto kembali memejamkan matanya perlahan. Berharap kematian tidak sesakit yang dibayangkannya.

.

Fugaku kembali mendesis tajam, "—Matilah kau, manusia rendahan."

_Trigger_ pistol di tarik.

.

Sasuke meraung lebih keras, "**_AYAH!—JANGAN!_**"

.

.

.

—_**DOOORR!**_

.

Satu peluru dimuntahkan keluar dari moncong pistol.

Tubuh Naruto tersungkur dilantai dengan cepat.

Selanjutnya yang pemuda pirang itu tahu, cairan merah kental tadi mulai menjalar perlahan membasahi lantai porselin mahal itu dengan aroma yang menjijikan.

Ia tidak sanggup berteriak, hanya sapphire birunya yang sempat menangkap ekspresi ngeri di wajah Sasuke sebelum warna hitam kembali mendominasi penglihatannya.

.

Ternyata mati—tidaklah sesakit yang dibayangkannya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Oke Bersmbung dengan gajenya... Btw, maaf ya kalau di chap ini pendek dan gak ada adegan melon nya #plak *lemon maksudnya***

**... Dan sekali lagi terima kasih buat yg udah setia baca n review... reader, reviewer, dan silent rader, kalian semua adalah harta berhargaku *Cium satu-satu sampe bibir monyong***

**.**

**RnR Please! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya.**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu**

**Rated: M for Mature, Sexual Content **

**.**

**.**

* * *

**You're My Kidnapper**

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**.**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

.

.

**_Konoha Gakuen, Pukul 08.00 Pagi_**

.

Empat hari terlewat sejak kasus penculikan dan tragedi penembakkan di kediaman Uchiha. Hanya Sasuke, Itachi dan Fugaku yang mengingat jelas bagaimana tubuh Naruto yang bersimbah darah tersungkur dilantai. Potongan gambar paling mengerikan yang tertangkap oleh mata onyx Sasuke.

Tetapi kini, Sasuke kembali ke sekolah seakan-akan waktu itu hanyalah mimpi buruk. Dirinya yang pendiam semakin tertutup dan dingin. Bahkan saat Sakura menyapanya, ia hanya diam saja. Ia juga tidak berniat untuk membuka pembicaraan dengan gadis itu.

Sasuke hanya duduk diam di kelas sambil menatap bangku Naruto yang kosong di belakang.

Pemuda pirang itu tidak ada disana. Kursi itu kosong sejak empat hari yang lalu... Rasanya—sunyi.

Empat hari—Yang sanggup merubah perasaan bencinya pada pemuda pirang itu menjadi rasa cinta.

Aneh?—Memang aneh. Tapi itulah yang dirasakan oleh hatinya.

"Sasuke-kun?—" Panggilan Sakura membuat pemuda onyx itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari bangku Naruto ke wajah gadis _pink_ itu.

"Hn?" Sasuke menyahut malas.

Sakura tersenyum kecil kemudian duduk di sebelah 'kekasih' nya itu, "—Gosip soal penculikanmu itu—"

"Tidak ada penculikan—" Potong Sasuke cepat, "—Aku hanya menginap di tempat temanku."

"Tapi—" Sakura masih tidak percaya, matanya beralih menatap punggung tangan Sasuke yang ada sedikit luka dan lebam, "—Bagaimana kau menceritakan luka-lukamu itu?"

Sasuke mendelik galak, "—Ini hanya luka biasa. Terjatuh. Cerita selesai dan berhenti menanyaiku lagi." Tegas pemuda onyx itu sembari beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Tunggu—" Sakura menahan lengan Sasuke panik, "—Kau tidak seperti biasanya Sasuke. Sebenarnya ada apa? Kau lebih sering melamun dan—menatap bangku Naruto." Suara gadis itu melemah dan lebih mirip bisikan.

"Tidak ada yang berubah. Aku seperti biasanya." Balas Sasuke lagi seraya menepis pegangan gadis itu ditangannya.

Mata hijau Sakura sedikit terluka, "Aku mengerti—" Ia kembali menatap 'kekasihnya' itu dan mencoba tersenyum, "Sasuke, bagaimana kalau setelah pulang sekolah kita jalan-jalan—"

"Tidak—" Sasuke menolak secara tegas, "—Aku ada urusan. Maaf." Ucapnya lagi seraya beranjak pergi, meninggalkan kelas.

Ia benar-benar butuh udara segar untuk menjernihkan otaknya sekarang. Tidak ada waktu untuk berbincang omong kosong dengan gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

**_Konoha's Hospital, Pukul 14.00 Siang_**

.

Itachi duduk disalah satu bangku tunggu tepat didepan sebuah kamar pasien—Nomor 101.

Sesekali pemuda itu mengetukkan kakinya karena gelisah. Menunggu seorang pasien benar-benar membosankan. Apalagi pasien itu adalah musuh terbesarmu sekaligus 'kekasih' adikmu.

Ironis.

"Itachi?" Suara Yahiko membuat sang Uchiha menoleh ke arah rekan kerjanya itu. "—Minumlah dulu. Kau kelihatan letih." Lanjut sang _agent_ seraya menyerahkan segelas kopi ke arah Itachi.

"_Thanks_."

Yahiko ikut duduk disamping pemuda Uchiha itu, "Jadi—dia selamat, huh? Benar-benar beruntung—"

Itachi tidak merespon perkataan rekannya itu. Otaknya kembali mengingat kejadian di kediaman Uchiha, tepatnya saat penembakkan itu terjadi.

.

.

**_FlashBack_**

.

"AYAH!—JANGAN!" Sasuke berteriak keras. Dilanjutkan dengan suara letusan pistol yang nyaring.

Itachi yang berada di lantai dasar dapat mendengar desingan peluru itu dan segera berlari menuju lantai tiga. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi disana, tetapi kalau Sasuke berteriak, ia yakin hal itu benar-benar gawat dan genting.

.

_**BRAAK!**_—Itachi mendobrak pintu ruangan, asal suara letusan tadi. Yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah Naruto yang babak belur dan darah yang menggenangi tubuh pemuda pirang itu.

"TIDAAK!—" Sasuke meronta dan menyikut dua_ bodyguard_ yang memegangi lengannya kemudian berlari menuju ke arah Naruto.

Fugaku hanya mendesis dingin, "Huh!—Benar-benar beruntung—" Ucapnya seraya melirik ke arah tembakannya yang bersarang di bahu pemuda pirang itu.

Tembakkan awal. Hanya sebuah gertakan kecil dari sang Uchiha untuk 'penculik' itu. Namun kali ini, Fugaku memastikan bahwa pelurunya akan bersarang di otak pemuda pirang itu.

Ia kembali menodongkan pistolnya ke arah kepala Naruto, "—Tetapi keberuntunganmu akan segera berakhir, Nak." Lanjutnya lagi dengan suara yang mengancam.

"Hentikan ayah!—" Sasuke menangis sembari memeluk tubuh Naruto, "—Aku mohon, hentikan—Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau perintahkan, jadi tolong lepaskan Naruto." Lanjutnya lagi seraya memohon keras. Suara tangis dan nada ketakutan bercampur di tenggorokan pemuda onyx itu. Tangannya yang gemetaran masih memeluk erat tubuh Naruto, seakan-akan ia takut pemuda pirang itu akan menghilang dari dekapannya.

Itachi yang berada di ambang pintu langsung mengeluarkan pistol dari saku jacketnya, kemudian menodongkannya ke arah Fugaku, "—Jatuhkan senjatamu, Tuan Uchiha!"

Fugaku melirik tidak tertarik ke arah putra sulungnya itu, "Tuan polisi—" Ucapnya seraya menaruh kembali pistolnya ke atas meja, "—Bisakah kau penjarakan penculik ini?"

Belum sempat Itachi bersuara, Sasuke sudah menyela dengan cepat, "Ayah—Aku mohon lepaskan Naruto. Aku mohon!"

Fugaku mendelik anaknya itu, "Kenapa aku harus berbaik hati pada penjahat sepertinya?"

"Dia bukan penjahat!—" Potong Sasuke lagi, "—Ia kekasihku."

—_**PLAK!**_—Tamparan dari Fugaku melandas cepat ke pipi Sasuke. Pria Uchiha itu mendesis sinis, "Jangan berani mengatakan hal menjijikan itu."

Sasuke menahan gemetaran tubuhnya yang emosi, "—Aku mencintainya."

"SASUKE!" Fugaku meraung keras.

"AYAH DENGARKAN AKU!—" Sasuke membalas raungan Fugaku dengan teriakan keras, "—Aku mencintainya. Dia kekasihku. Jadi, aku mohon lepaskan Naruto." Ada nada tercekat dan ketakutan dari kalimat tegas itu.

Fugaku menggertakkan giginya geram, "Baiklah—asal dengan satu syarat." Ia kembali mendesis, "—Jangan pernah berhubungan dengan anak ini lagi, dan aku akan mencabut semua laporanku tentang penculikan itu."

"A—Apa?—Apa maksud ayah?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Seperti yang kukatakan. Jangan pernah berhubungan dengan anak ini." Jelas Fugaku lagi seraya menuju bangku kerjanya dan duduk dengan angkuh. "Oh iya—aku lupa memberitahumu, aku dan ayah Sakura sudah menyetujui hari pernikahan kalian. Tentunya, setelah kau lulus sekolah. Aku harap kau menyetujui permintaanku. Kalau kau menolak—aku bisa meledakkan kepala anak ini dengan pistolku kapan saja." Lanjut sang kepala keluarga sembari menatap Naruto dengan geram.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya menggigit bibirnya yang gemetaran, matanya beralih ke sosok Naruto yang berada di pelukannya. Kalau hal itu bisa membuat pemuda pirang itu selamat, maka ia akan—

"Aku setuju—" Ucapnya lirih.

—Menerima negoisasi ayahnya.

.

Fugaku menarik sudut bibirnya menjadi sebuah seringai tipis, "Bagus—" Ia kembali melirik ke arah Itachi, "—Tuan polisi, cabut seluruh laporanku dan bebaskan Naruto dari tuduhan penculikkan."

.

**_End OF Flashback_**

_._

.

Itachi mendesah kesekian kalinya ketika mengingat hal itu. Kekuasaan ayahnya memang benar-benar diluar kendali. Laki-laki itu bisa membeli hukum dengan uangnya sesuka hati. Dan itu cukup membuat Itachi semakin frustasi memikirkan masa depan adiknya. Apalagi diharuskan menikah dengan wanita yang tidak kau cintai, itu merupakan hal terkonyol yang pernah didengarnya.

"Kau menghela napas lagi." Ucap Yahiko seraya menyeruput minumannya.

Itachi mencoba tersenyum, "Yeah—aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Biar kutebak—" Yahiko melirik sekilas, "—Adikmu?"

"Hn—" Gumam Itachi singkat sambil menyesap kopinya.

Yahiko menepuk pundak rekannya itu, prihatin. Saat dia mencoba untuk menghibur Itachi, suara langkah dari koridor membuat kedua polisi itu menoleh.

Sosok Sasuke terlihat menuju ke arah mereka sambil menenteng bunga dan buah.

Itachi bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mendekat ke arah adiknya itu, "Sasuke?—Sedang apa kau kesini?—Kalau Fugaku tahu, kau bisa dalam masalah besar."

"Nii-san—aku hanya ingin menjenguk Naruto—"

"Tidak!—Fugaku akan—"

"_Please_—hanya sebentar saja." Pinta Sasuke lagi. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi memohon pada Itachi, ia berharap kakaknya itu mau bermurah hati sedikit saja.

Sang kakak mendesah pelan, "Baiklah—hanya sebentar."

Sasuke mengangguk, kemudian bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar pasien. Meninggalkan Itachi yang masih melihatnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan.

Mata onyx nya menjelajah ruangan itu. Warna putih mendominasi keseluruhan kamar. Hanya ada sedikit perabotan yang terlihat didalam sana. Lemari kecil dan kursi, serta ranjang tempat Naruto beristirahat. Selain itu tidak ada lagi yang istimewa. Kecuali vas bunga yang kosong di atas lemari kecil tadi.

Sasuke mendekat ke sisi ranjang Naruto dan duduk di kursi tepat disebelah pemuda pirang itu. Tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuh kening Naruto.

Tidak ada panas dan demam. Itu bagus.

Sasuke kembali menyentuh beberapa luka di wajah sang Uzumaki. Robekan di pelipis pemuda itu sudah dijahit, memar dan lukanya juga sudah diperban. Pemuda onyx itu sadar kalau luka Naruto lebih parah dibanding luka penyiksaan yang dialaminya.

Tepat ketika Sasuke bangkit dari kursi dan ingin berbalik pergi, tangannya terlanjur ditahan oleh Naruto yang mulai siuman.

"Nghh—Sa—su—" Pemuda pirang itu mengerang perlahan. Rasa sakit dikepalanya masih bersarang dan ia belum sembuh total. Namun tangannya tetap memegangi lengan Sasuke dengan kuat agar tidak pergi.

"Na—Naru?" Sasuke sedikit kaget, ia kembali duduk seraya menangkup tangan Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Sesekali senyuman lega tersungging di bibir tipis itu. "—Aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Lanjutnya lagi sambil mengelus lembut surai _blonde_ pemuda itu.

Naruto mencoba membalas senyum Sasuke dengan lengkungan bibirnya, namun rasa sakit membuat pemuda itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk tersenyum, "—Terima kasih."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah ada yang sakit? Apa aku perlu memanggil dokter?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Naruto menggeleng pelan, "—Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja."

Sasuke menghela napas lega, "—Aku senang kau sudah sadar."

"Yeah—terima kasih." Balas Naruto lagi, tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus pipi Sasuke, "—Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Hn?" Sasuke membalasnya dengan tatapan heran, "—Memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Ya—" Naruto mengangguk lemah namun ia mencoba tersenyum, "—Kita akan pergi dari kota ini, dan memulai hidup yang baru. Hanya kita berdua. Tidak ada Konoha Gakuen, tidak ada keluarga Uchiha, bahkan tidak ada Sakura. Hanya kau dan—"

"Naruto—" Sasuke memotong 'khayalan' pemuda pirang itu dengan cepat, ia melepaskan pegangan Naruto dari pipinya, "—Aku—tidak bisa."

"A—Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya, ia menggigit bibirnya ragu, "—Aku—akan menikah dengan Sakura setelah lulus sekolah."

"A—Apa?!" Naruto membelalakkan matanya kaget, "—Bagaimana bisa?—Kau tidak mencintai Sakura kan?"

"Naruto—" Sasuke kembali memotong perkataan Naruto, "—Itu adalah perjanjian yang kusepakati dengan ayahku."

"KENAPA?!" Naruto meraung, ia mencengkram pundak Sasuke dan menyentaknya keras, bahkan ia tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit di seluruh persendiannya, "—KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN HAL ITU?!"

"Naruto—aku—"

"JANGAN KATAKAN UNTUK MELINDUNGIKU!" Sela Naruto lagi.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, pemuda onyx itu hanya menunduk diam, tidak berani menatap wajah Naruto.

Cengkraman pemuda pirang itu melemah, namun amarah masih membakar emosinya, "—Aku mohon, jangan katakan kau menyetujui hal itu hanya untuk melindungiku." Ucapnya lagi yang lebih mirip bisikan tertahan. Rasa tertekan, kecewa dan sedih keluar dari mulut pemuda pirang itu, ia bahkan tidak tahu harus mengekspresikan nada suaranya yang terdengar terluka seperti apa lagi.

"Aku—harus menyetujui kesepakatan itu, Naruto—"

"Tidak—Tidak!—" Naruto kembali mencengkram lengan Sasuke, "—Kita bisa kabur!—Lari dari kota ini!"

"Naruto hentikan." Suara Sasuke terdengar lelah. Ia melepaskan pegangan Naruto dari lengannya, "—Hentikan bertingkah kekanakan. Kita tidak bisa bersama lagi—seharusnya kau mengerti itu." Lanjut sang onyx seraya memeluk lengannya erat. Wajahnya terus menunduk tanpa melihat tatapan Naruto.

"Kau—tidak bisa melakukan hal itu, Sasuke!—Kita saling menyukai!—Mencin—"

—_**PLAK!**_

Tamparan Sasuke melandas dengan cepat ke pipi Naruto. Terlalu cepat sehingga membuat pemuda pirang itu membeku dengan mata terbelalak kaget.

"Kenapa?" Naruto mulai bersuara lagi, mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menatap mata Sasuke.

"Kau masih bertanya 'kenapa'?—" Suara Sasuke terdengar bergetar, "—Kau seharusnya mengerti kita tidak akan pernah bersama. Derajat dan martabat kita berbeda. Dan lebih penting lagi 'gender' kita sama. Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir tentang hal itu?" Desis sang onyx tajam.

"Tetapi aku tidak peduli dengan derajat dan martabatku!"

"ITU KAU!—" Sasuke menunjuk penuh emosi ke arah Naruto, "—Tetapi tidak denganku. Aku lahir dari keluarga Uchiha. Lagipula hubungan kita hanya sekedar penculik dan korbannya. Tidak lebih." Sambung pemuda itu seraya menenangkan emosinya kembali.

Naruto hanya diam. "Aku mengerti—" Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke, berharap bisa menyembunyikan senyum getir yang sempat tertangkap mata pemuda raven itu, "—Pergilah. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan." Lanjut Naruto.

Sasuke mencoba membuka bibirnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun ego membuat bibir itu terkatup kembali. Ia memilih menatap Naruto sebentar sebelum berbalik pergi. Ia bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun saat keluar dari ruangan itu.

Mungkin—itu yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua.

—Berpisah.

.

.

"Sasuke?" Itachi mencoba memanggil adiknya saat pemuda onyx itu keluar dari ruangan pasien, "—Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya sang kakak lagi.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk pelan, "Saat semester ini berakhir dan kami lulus. Aku dan Sakura akan melangsungkan pernikahan."

Itachi tidak membalas perkataan adiknya itu, ia hanya menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tembok, "—Kau bisa kabur dari rumah. Pergi jauh dari laki-laki itu. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan—"

"Nii-san—" Sasuke memotong cepat, "—Aku harus melakukan ini untuk generasi Uchiha. Bukan sekedar karena keinginan ayah."

Itachi kembali terdiam, "—Kau serius akan berpisah dengan Naruto?"

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya?—" Balas Sasuke sambil menatap sang kakak dengan pandangan getir, kemudian segera memalingkan wajahnya sebelum cairan bening di kelopak matanya mengalir, "—Aku harus pulang. Selamat tinggal."

Itachi tidak menahan atau berbicara apapun untuk menyahut pernyataan adiknya itu. Ia hanya menatap kosong punggung Sasuke yang terus menjauh keluar dari gedung rumah sakit.

—Itachi sadar, beban yang dipikul Sasuke lebih berat dari masalahnya sendiri. Dan ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk melindungi adiknya itu.

_God!_—Hal itu membuat Itachi semakin frustasi.

.

.

.

.

_Home Sweet Home_, bukanlah hal yang tepat untuk Naruto saat ini.

Sudah seminggu sejak ia diperbolehkan pulang oleh dokter, namun perpisahannya dengan Sasuke membuat pemuda pirang itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain merasa hampa ketika kembali ke apartemennya. Ia bahkan tidak mengucapkan 'Aku pulang, Sakura' atau 'Kau cantik hari ini, Sakura'.

Tidak—ia sama sekali tidak bernafsu menatap foto gadis itu, apalagi untuk berbicara dengan potret tadi.

Ia bergerak menuju kamar bekas penyekapan Sasuke. Matanya menjelajah isi ruangan itu. Bercak darah masih tertempel di lantai dan kasur, serta noda 'putih' lainnya yang belum ia bereskan.

Naruto mendesah. Ia cukup lelah untuk mengenang pemuda onyx itu. Bahkan ia bingung akan menampilkan ekspresi seperti apa saat disekolah nanti. Haruskah ia acuh? Ataukah mencoba menyapa Sasuke?

Naruto tidak tahu. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah istirahat total.

.

.

.

**_Konoha Gakuen, Pukul 08.00, Keesokan harinya_**

.

Sasuke masuk sekolah seperti biasa dan mencoba bersikap normal. Bertingkah angkuh, dan bersikap dingin, merupakan satu-satunya pertahanan diri yang dimiliki pemuda itu. Ia tidak berusaha bertingkah mencolok lagi dengan berbicara maupun membantu Naruto yang di-_bully _lagi.

Ia tidak akan mengambil resiko itu, karena akan ketahuan oleh ayahnya yang memiliki mata-mata di sekolah ini yang bisa memantau setiap pergerakan Sasuke.

_Yeah_—Ia akan mencoba menjadi 'Uchiha'... Menjadi seorang yang brengsek dan berhati dingin. Ia pernah sekali mencoba berbaik hati, dan berakhir dengan arus bernama percintaan bersama Naruto.

Tidak!—Ia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu lagi. Atau ayahnya akan 'membunuh' pemuda yang disayanginya itu.

.

_**BUAGH!**_—Sebuah suara yang tidak asing mampir ditelinga Sasuke. Ia menoleh dan mencoba mencari asal suara pukulan itu. Mata onyx menjelajah koridor kelas dan menemukan beberapa gerombolan siswa sedang menghajar seseorang.

Tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk menebak siapa yang sedang di-_bully_ itu. Sasuke yakin, Naruto sedang dihajar sampai babak belur disana. Namun ia mencoba acuh, tidak peduli. Onyx nya bisa menangkap saphire biru Naruto yang sedang menatapnya dalam diam. Pemuda pirang itu tidak mencoba meminta tolong atau menampilkan tatapan memohon.

Mata biru itu terlihat—kesepian. Kosong. Tetapi Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dengan membuang muka. Ia tidak mempunyai urusan lagi dengan Naruto.

Hubungan mereka sudah berakhir, bukan?

.

Pelajaran Kakashi-sensei selesai lebih cepat dari biasanya, Sasuke bersyukur ia akan pulang cepat juga, jadi ia tidak perlu bertemu Naruto lagi. Setidaknya untuk hari ini.

"Sasuke—" Panggilan Kakashi-sensei membuat sang Uchiha mendongak menatap gurunya itu.

"Ya—Kakashi-sensei?"

"Bisakah kau membawa buku-buku ini ke perpustakaan?" Tunjuknya pda beberapa kardus berisi buku-buku pelajaran, "—Aku meminjamnya dan sekarang aku tidak sempat untuk mengembalikan semua ini."

Sasuke mengangguk, "Tentu saja, Kakashi-sen—"

"Bersama Naruto—" Potong Kakashi-sensei. "—Kau tidak sanggup membawa kardus-kardus ini sendirian." Lanjutnya lagi.

Belum sempat Sasuke menyerukan protesnya, guru bermasker itu sudah melarikan diri dari kelas bersama Iruka-sensei yang sudah menungguinya sejak tadi didepan pintu.

Sang Uchiha hanya bisa berdecak kesal. "Cih—" Ia bergerak untuk mengangkat kardus-kardus itu.

"Akan kubantu—" Ucap Naruto seraya mengambil kardus dari tangan Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu!" Tegas sang onyx seraya mendelik tajam, "—Menyingkir!"

"Aku tidak bisa, Kakashi-sensei menyuruh kita untuk—"

"Lupakan soal Kakashi-sensei!—Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!" Seru Sasuke sedikit emosi, membuat seluruh pasang mata melirik ke arah mereka dengan tatapan heran dan penasaran.

Sasuke yang menyadari seluruh tatapan teman sekelas berpaling ke arah mereka hanya bisa mendengus kecil, "Baiklah—lakukan apa yang kau suka." Sahutnya cepat.

Naruto tidak menjawab, hanya mengangkat setengah kardus untuk dibawanya, dan setengah lagi dibawa oleh Sasuke. Mereka langsung bergerak keluar kelas menuju perpustakaan.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke mengutuki guru bermasker itu. Ia menyesal menyetujui untuk membantu Kakashi-sensei.

—Sial!

.

"Sasuke—Ruang perpustakaan disini." Ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan di sebelahnya. Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan berbalik.

Ah!—Sasuke tidak sadar kalau dia berjalan terlalu jauh melewati ruang perpustakaan. Mungkin karena ia kebanyakan melamun, akhirnya ia tidak fokus dalam berjalan.

_Shit!_—Sekarang sikapnya mirip orang yang salah tingkah.

"A—Aku tahu—" Tegas Sasuke mencoba berdalih.

Naruto tidak membantah, ia hanya mengikuti Sasuke di belakangnya dan meletakkan kardus-kardus tadi di atas meja.

"Apakah kita sudah selesai?" Tanya pemuda pirang itu seraya menggerakkan otot bahunya yang kaku.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Ya—sepertinya begitu." Ucapnya sambil menatap ruangan perpustakaan itu.

Sepi—Tidak ada siapapun di sana kecuali dirinya dan Naruto. Memang bukan hal yang aneh kalau perpustakaan sedang kosong, sebab sekarang masih jam pelajaran, dan lagi beberapa siswa sibuk belajar di kelas masing-masing. Selain itu,_ librarian_ perpustakaan sepertinya sedang sibuk keluar dan meninggalkan ruangan begitu saja. Benar-benar pegawai yang tidak disiplin.

"Sasuke—" Naruto memanggil dengan suara pelan, "—Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

Sasuke menoleh sekilas, kemudian mengerutkan keningnya, tidak suka. Ia tahu arah pembicaraan pemuda pirang itu sehingga Sasuke cepat-cepat menggeleng, "Tidak bisa—tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi. Aku pergi—"

"Tunggu—" Naruto segera mencengkram lengan pemuda itu, "—Aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar."

"Sudah kubilang tidak bisa, Naruto!—Lepaskan!" Desis sang onyx tajam. Ia bahkan menambahkan geraman di suaranya, berharap Naruto berhenti mencengkram tangannya.

"Sasuke!"

"NARUTO, LEPAS—HMPHH!" Belum sempat Sasuke berteriak, Naruto sudah menutup mulut pemuda onyx itu dengan tangannya, kemudian menyeretnya ke pojok perpustakaan yang tidak terlihat oleh mata orang lain.

"Ssst—Diamlah Sasuke." Bisik Naruto tajam seraya melirik ke arah pintu perpustakaan.

Awalnya Sasuke tidak menurut dan memilih meronta, namun begitu melihat beberapa siswa masuk ke dalam ruangan perpustakaan itu, tubuh sang Uchiha langsung membeku.

Kalau dia ketahuan bersama Naruto sekarang, tamatlah riwayatnya.

.

Sasuke mulai berhenti berontak. Hanya jantungnya saja yang terus berdegup keras seiring napasnya yang menderu. Entah karena gugup akan ketahuan orang lain atau karena aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto, yang pasti, hal itu membuat Sasuke hampir hilang kesadaran.

"Le—pas—" Erang Sasuke seraya mendorong dada Naruto menjauh. Napasnya sudah tidak karuan dan matanya mencoba tidak menatap pemuda pirang dihadapannya.

Naruto hanya diam menatap perubahan sikap sang Uchiha. Alisnya berkerut bingung dengan keadaan ganjil Sasuke.

—Ada apa dengannya? Apakah sakit?—Demam?

Naruto mencoba menyentuh kening Sasuke namun segera ditepis kasar oleh pemuda onyx itu.

"Jangan. Menyentuhku." Desisnya galak seraya mengeluarkan tatapan _death glare_.

Naruto kaget dengan sikap Sasuke, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah, "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, jadi biarkan aku memeriksa keadaanmu, oke?—Aku takut kau demam."

"A—Aku tidak demam!" Tukas Sasuke lagi seraya menepis tangan Naruto dari keningnya.

"Tapi napasmu—"

"Napasku tidak apa-apa, Dobe!" Sergah Sasuke langsung.

Naruto ingin kembali menyela pernyataan pemuda itu namun terhenti saat matanya tanpa sengaja jatuh ke arah selangkangan Sasuke. Ada benda yang menonjol di balik celana itu, dan Naruto mulai menyeringai kecil ketika menyadari deru napas dan wajah memerah sang Uchiha.

_Oh my!_—Dia baru sadar Sasuke benar-benar manis dan tsundere.

Naruto mendekat perlahan dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher sang onyx, membuat pemuda raven itu sedikit terusik dengan tingkah Naruto.

"A—Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe?!—Hentikan!" Tegas Sasuke dengan suara bisikan tajam.

"Tidak bisa. Maaf. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi—" Ucap Naruto dengan dengusan napas yang cepat, "—Aku hampir gila karena tidak bisa menyentuhmu selama beberapa hari ini."

"Naru—"

"Aku mohon, Sasuke—Biarkan aku menyentuhmu sedikit saja—" Pinta pemuda pirang itu lagi. Sesekali ia melandaskan kecupan singkat di leher putih Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha mencoba menolak kecupan lembut Naruto. Namun bagian selangkangannya punya pemikiran sendiri, dan itu sedikit membuat Sasuke kesal dengan dirinya.

.

Tangan Naruto mulai bergeriliya masuk ke dalam celana Sasuke dan meremas benda yang sudah menegak itu. Sang onyx bergetar hebat sambil menutup mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan erangan sedikitpun.

"Na—ngh!—Naru—" Sasuke mencoba berbisik pelan seraya mempertahankan napasnya yang terengah-engah.

Bukannya berhenti, Naruto semakin gencar menjamah tubuh mulus pemuda onyx itu, di mulai dari membuka retsleting Sasuke, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam baju sang Uchiha, hingga memainkan dua _nipple_ yang sudah tegang disana.

Sasuke lagi-lagi bergetar saat _nipple_ nya di hisap oleh Naruto yang kelaparan. Ia mencengkram surai _blonde_ sang dominan dengan keras kemudian berusaha mendorongnya.

"Le—pas—Ahkkk—_Stop!_—" Desak Sasuke lagi, masih mencoba mendorong kepala pemuda pirang itu dari dada nya.

Melihat gerakan berontak Sasuke, akhirnya Naruto menyerah dan melepaskan hisapannya dari_ nipple _pemuda itu. Ia kembali menjatuhkan kecupannya di daun telinga sang Uchiha. Menghembuskan dengus napasnya sembari menjilat lembut spot _sensitive_ sang penerima.

Sasuke kembali mengerang ketika perlakuan Naruto semakin intim dengan menggigiti telinganya, "Naru—nghhh—_please stop_—"

"Tidak bisa—_hhh_—berhenti—" Ucap sang dominan seraya menggesekkan bagian bawah tubuhnya ke selangkangan Sasuke. Menggoda kejantanan sang Uchiha untuk mau bergulat panas dengannya.

Sang Uchiha mencoba menolak 'ajakan' pemuda pirang itu, namun otaknya menginginkan lebih dari sekedar gesekan saja. Ia ingin menyentuh sang pendominan, mengerang di bawah lengan atletis itu dan mendesah penuh gairah. Tetapi tidak!—Ia tidak bisa melakukannya di ruang perpustakaan. Itu akan membuat mereka dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

"Naru—Hghh!—Kita tidak bisa melakukannya disini—" Bisik Sasuke lagi seraya mendorong kepala Naruto dari bagian _nipple_ nya yang sedang digigit.

"Kenapa?" Pertanyaan polos dari Naruto hampir saja membuat Sasuke menghajar kepala pemuda pirang itu dengan rak buku terdekat.

"Apa kau tidak lihat mereka?—" Sahut Sasuke seraya mendelik ke beberapa orang yang berada di perpustakaan, "—Nanti mereka akan menangkap basah kita."

"Tidak akan—" Sahut Naruto santai, "—Kita di pojok ruangan, lagipula terlindungi oleh lemari buku. Tidak akan ketahuan."

"Tapi—Nghh!—" Belum sempat Sasuke protes lagi, sebuah cumbuan mampir di tengkuk lehernya dan meninggalkan tanda '_kiss mark_' disana.

Naruto tersenyum kecil seraya menyambut bibir Sasuke dengan mulutnya, "Percayalah, kita tidak akan ketahuan. Jadi tenang saja, oke?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia sibuk menahan desahannya saat jari Naruto memelintir dua _nipple_ nya yang menonjol, "Naru—Nghh!—Berhenti menyentuh dadaku—Ahnn!—rasanya aneh—" Mohonnya lagi.

Naruto menatap Sasuke bingung, "Aneh?—Maksudmu—begini?" Tepat setelah ucapannya tadi, jarinya kembali bergerak memuntir kedua _nipple_ Sasuke. Membuat sang onyx bergetar hebat seraya menempelkan punggungnya ke sisi tembok.

"Ja—ahnn!—Jangan—" Pinta Sasuke sambil mencoba melepaskan jari Naruto dari dua tonjolan _pink_ nya itu.

"Kenapa?—" Lagi-lagi pertanyaan pura-pura polos terlontar dari mulut Naruto, Ia menyeringai kecil sambil menarik-narik_ nipple_ sang onyx. Dan sesekali mencubitnya gemas.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, beberapa tetes saliva mengalir melalui sela dagunya, "Ja—Jangan—Ahkk—sakit—"

"Kalau begitu, aku hisap saja—" Ujar Naruto yang langsung melahap puting berwarna _pink_ itu dengan rakus.

"Hen—Ahhk!—Hentikan, Idiot!" Sasuke semakin bergerak liar saat dadanya dihisap dan digigit lembut. Sentuhan pemuda pirang itu membuat organ dalamnya seakan-akan meleleh dilantai. Membuat kakinya tidak sanggup menahan berat badannya lagi.

"Tapi aku haus—" Balas Naruto yang masih setia menghisap puting dada sang Uchiha dengan decakan keras.

"Jangan bodoh, Dobe—Ahkk!—Seberapa keras kau menghisap dadaku tetap tidak akan ada yang keluar—Unghh!—" Pemuda itu terus menggeliat geli. Sesekali mencoba mendorong tubuh atletis dihadapannya.

Naruto berpura-pura berpikir sejenak, kemudian melepaskan hisapannya dari dada Sasuke, "—_Yeah_—kau benar. Kalau begitu—" Mata birunya mendelik ke arah selangkangan pemuda onyx itu, "—aku hisap yang disini saja." Lanjutnya seraya menyentuh celana Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha terbelalak kaget, "Do—Dobe!—Hentikan—Nghh!—" Belum sempat Sasuke menghentikan gerakan Naruto, pemuda pirang itu sudah lebih dahulu membuka retsleting Sasuke dan mengeluarkan batang kejatanan pemuda onyx itu yang meneteskan pre-cum.

Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit, "—Kau basah, Sasuke. Apa kau menyukai sentuhanku?" Tanyanya lagi seraya mengelus penis sang Uchiha dengan lembut.

Sasuke menggeleng lemah, "Ja—jangan—Ahkk!—" Ia cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya agar berhenti mengeluarkan desahan. Kalau ada yang mendengar suaranya, maka habislah dirinya.

Naruto sepertinya tidak peduli dengan sekitar, tangan kanannya terus digerakkan untuk mengocok milik Sasuke sedangkan tangan kirinya mencoba menahan tubuh pemuda onyx itu agar tidak limbung.

"Apakah—sakit?" Tanya Naruto lagi saat melihat wajah merah Sasuke yang sesekali terdengar rintihan.

Sang Uchiha hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat lalu menggeleng, "Tidak—Ahhk!—Rasanya nikmat—Nghh!—Penisku merasa nikmat—"

Oh—Sasuke—Tidakkah dia sadar kalau ucapannya membuat Naruto semakin bernafsu untuk menjamah tubuh mulus tanpa pertahanan itu? Lihat saja wajah pemuda pirang itu sekarang, penuh dengan tatapan kelaparan mirip serigala liar.

Naruto berlutut di depan Sasuke kemudian menjilat batang kejantanan pemuda onyx itu dengan lahap.

Sasuke yang kaget langsung berusaha berontak, "Ja—Jangan, Idiot!—Ahkk!—Penisku kotor—Nghh!—"

"Tidak kotor—" Sahut Naruto cepat, "Kau—manis—" Lanjutnya lagi tanpa mengurangi gerakan lidahnya untuk menjilat benda keras itu.

Sasuke mencoba mendorong kepala sang dominan menjauh dari organ vitalnya, terlebih lagi menyingkirkan jari-jari Naruto yang mulai bergeriliya meremas belahan pantatnya, "Ngh!—Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe—lepas—Ahhk—"

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia sibuk mengulum penis Sasuke dan memaksa jarinya masuk ke lubang anal pemuda onyx itu.

Sasuke yang masih bersender di tembok mencoba meronta sekuat tenaganya, sambil sesekali mengerang tertahan. Tubuhnya tidak sanggup lagi menahan berat badannya, dan ia mulai melorot perlahan seiring pahanya yang bergetar hebat.

"Na—Ahh—Naru—" Sasuke mendesah dengan wajah memerah, keringat membanjiri pelipisnya, terlihat erotis dengan air liurnya yang terus menetes di sela dagu.

Naruto menghentikan kulumannya dan sentuhannya di lubang Sasuke, ia menatap sang Uchiha dengan pandangan takjub.

Pemuda onyx itu terduduk di lantai dengan paha yang terbuka lebar, celana panjangnya sudah teronggok di lantai beberapa menit yang lalu, memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang mulai menegang dan anus nya yang berkedut. Kedua tangannya mencoba mempertahankan sisa jas seragam yang masih tersisa ditubuhnya.

"Hen—Hhh—Hentikan Naruto—kita akan ketahuan—nghh—" Mohon Sasuke lagi. Sayangnya, dalam keadaan menggoda seperti itu, malah membuat Naruto semakin bernafsu untuk menyetubuhinya.

Naruto beringsut mendekat ke arah Sasuke, kemudian membuka baju seragam Sasuke, "Tidak apa-apa—kita tidak akan ketahuan—" Ucapnya mencoba menahan dengus gairahnya.

Sasuke menggeleng, masih tetap mempertahankan baju seragamnya, "Tapi—orang-orang di perpustakaan akan menemukan kita—"

"Tidak akan asal kau tetap diam—" Potong Naruto cepat seraya melemparkan baju seragam Sasuke ke lantai. Kini tubuh porselin itu tidak tertutupi apapun, dan siap disantap.

"—Kau cantik—_hhh_—sempurna—" Puji Naruto seraya menghirup sisi leher sang Uchiha. _Oh god!_—aroma tubuh pemuda onyx itu hampir membuat Naruto mabuk kepayang.

"Hentikan, Idiot—Nghhh!—" Belum sempat Sasuke protes, tangan Naruto lagi-lagi sudah menggapai lubangnya dan seenak jidatnya menusukkan jarinya ke dalam liang anal pemuda onyx itu.

Naruto menjilat bibirnya sebelum mengecup seluruh tubuh Sasuke, dimulai dari kening, pipi, dagu, leher dan dada. PutingSasuke merupakan area ter-favorite Naruto untuk dimainkan. Ia menggigit dan menghisapnya layaknya bayi yang kelaparan.

Sasuke tidak banyak berbuat apapun untuk menyingkirkan tubuh pemuda pirang itu, ia hanya berusaha menahan desahannya saat Naruto sibuk menghisap tonjolan dadanya itu.

Mata Sasuke tanpa sengaja jatuh pada selangkangan Naruto, benda di dalam celana itu terlihat menonjol dan tersiksa berada di dalam sana. Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kejantanan Naruto. Mengelusnya lembut dan menyentuhnya pelan, membuat sang Uzumaki tersentak kecil.

"Hghh!—Sasu—Ghhk!—" Naruto menghentikan hisapannya. Ia mencoba menahan dengus napasnya saat miliknya disentuh oleh Sasuke.

"Apakah—sakit? Kau terlihat tersiksa—" Ujar Sasuke lagi seraya membuka retsleting Naruto dan mengeluarkan benda panjang yang meneteskan pre-cum itu.

Naruto mencoba menggeleng lemah, deru napasnya sudah terdengar mirip serigala di masa kawin, penuh nafsu dan gairah untuk menyetubuhi seseorang. Tangannya menarik kepala Sasuke perlahan, dan mendekatkan ke batang kemaluannya.

"Tolong—jilat—" Mohon Naruto dengan napas terengah-engah tidak terkendali. Tidak perlu diminta dua kali, Sasuke segera membuka mulut kecilnya dan meraup organ vital pemuda pirang itu dengan sekali telan.

"Gahkk—Ahhgh—" Naruto sedikit kesusahan dalam menahan desahannya, tubuhnya terus bergetar sambil berusaha menggigit bibirnya kuat.

_Sial!—Sial!_—Lidah Sasuke terlalu nikmat memanja penisnya. Membuat benda keras itu berdenyut-denyut liar.

Sasuke mendongak menatap Naruto sambil tetap mengulum penis pemuda pirang itu. Dari bawah sini, pemandangan tubuh berkulit _tan_ itu terlihat menakjubkan, dengan otot _six pack_ serta keringat yang berkilat. Ah—jangan lupa, rambut yang diacak berantakan membuat sosok Naruto semakin menggiurkan.

"Nharhutho—" Sasuke mencoba memanggil sang dominan dengan mulut yang penuh batang kejantanan pemuda pirang itu.

"Sasuke—jangan memanggilku saat kau mengulum penisku, itu—Hghh!—sedikit geli—" Sahut Naruto lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk patuh, kemudian melepaskan kulumannya dan berhenti di ujung penis Naruto lalu menyeruputnya keras. Seakan-akan ia sedang menghisap minuman dari sedotan, hanya saja yang ia sedot sekarang adalah pre-cum Naruto yang terasa getir dan asin di lidahnya. Namun ia menyukai rasa itu dimulutnya.

"Berhenti—Hghh!—Sasuke—" Naruto melepaskan kuluman Sasuke dari penisnya. Kemudian melandaskan ciuman singkat di bibir pemuda onyx itu.

"Aku—ingin_—hhh_—memasukimu—" Pinta Naruto seraya berbisik di telinga sang onyx.

Sasuke tidak langsung menyetujuinya, matanya lebih dahulu melihat keadaan sekeliling, berharap tidak ada orang yang melihat kegiatan mereka. Dari balik rak buku, Sasuke tidak melihat seorang pun di perpustakaan, ia tebak beberapa siswa tadi sudah kembali ke dalam kelas dan _librarian_ masih tidak ada ditempat

_Good!_—Situasi yang aman.

"Baiklah—" Akhirnya Sasuke menjawab. Ia berbalik dan menopang tubuhnya ke tembok, tangannya bergerak untuk membuka belahan pantatnya dan memperlihatkan lubang analnya yang berkedut liar. "—Masukkan, Naruto—" Pintanya lagi dengan wajah memerah menahan malu.

Permintaan menggoda itu tentu akan dikabulkan dengan cepat oleh Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu menjilat bibirnya penuh nafsu sebelum mendekatkan ujung penisnya ke lingkaran lubang milik Sasuke.

"Hghh!—Ahkk!—" Paha Sasuke bergetar saat benda panjang itu memasuki bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia mencakar dinding dengan kuat, mencoba mempertahankan badannya agar tidak limbung, sedangkan mulutnya sudah terbuka dengan air liur yang menetes.

Naruto mendengus senang saat miliknya sudah masuk seutuhnya ke dalam lubang Sasuke. "Ahh—Hangat—" Ucapnya seraya menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan.

Sang onyx bergetar dan terus gemetaran ketika tubuhnya disentak kedepan dan belakang. Membuat otaknya hampir hilang kesadaran karena rasa nikmat di bagian anusnya.

"Ahhk!—Naruto—hhh—Nghh!—Hghh—" Pemuda onyx itu terus mendesah hebat seiring hentakan sang dominan di belakang tubuhnya. Tangannya yang mencengkram bidang datar dinding mulai merosot lemah dan hampir tarjatuh. Tetapi Naruto langsung menangkap pinggang pemuda itu dan kembali menyodoknya lebih kuat.

"Jangan—pingsan—Ahggh!—" Pinta Naruto lagi disela hentakkan pinggulnya. Masuk-keluar, dorong-tarik, semua gerakan itu dilakukan dengan tempo cepat dan brutal, sesekali ia melakukan putaran di dalam rektum Sasuke, memberikan rasa nikmat berlebih.

Tubuh sang Uchiha terus merosot seiring tenaganya yang melemah, hingga berpangku dengan kedua lutut dan tangannya dilantai, sedangkan bagian pantatnya terus dihantam tanpa ampun oleh penis Naruto.

"_Oh__—__Great__—__Fuck_—Agghh!—Aku ingin menggagahi mu terus, Sasuke—Ahghh!—" Racau Naruto lagi. Ia senang melihat pemuda onyx yang sebelumnya bersikap angkuh dan sombong itu kini meronta dan mendesah hebat dibawah tindihannya.

Naruto ragu apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura kalau tahu 'kekasih' yang dianggap paling hebat se-Konoha mengerang nikmat di setubuhi olehnya.

.

.

.

.

**_Di kelas, pukul 10.00 Pagi_**

.

"Ino-san—" Sakura memanggil sahabat karibnya itu, "—Kau tahu dimana Sasuke-kun?"

Ino yang sedang mencatat di kelas hanya mendongak bingung ke arah gadis _pink_ itu, "—Bukankah Sasuke disuruh oleh Kakashi-sensei untuk mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan bersama Naruto."

"Ah iya—benar juga." Sahut Sakura lagi.

Ino kembali menatap gadis itu, "Kau ingin menemui Sasuke di perpustakaan?" Pertanyaan gadis pirang itu dijawab dengan anggukan semangat.

"Ya!—Aku tidak sabar menemui kekasihku." Lanjut Sakura seraya menangkup kedua tangannya dan berkhayal yang aneh-aneh.

Ino hanya terkikik geli, "Asal jangan lupa, hari ini Uchiha Fugaku-san akan kemari untuk menemuimu dan Sasuke. Kau tahu—membicarakan pertunanganmu."

Sakura melirik kaget, "Kau tahu dari mana informasi seperti itu?"

Ino tertawa kecil, "Ayolah Sakura—ayahku adalah rekan kerja Uchiha Fugaku-san, tentu saja aku tahu semuanya."

Sakura memeletkan lidahnya sambil mengetuk kepalanya pelan, "Hehehe—aku lupa. Kalau begitu—aku pergi dulu untuk mencari Sasuke-kun. _Bye_ Ino!" Gadis _pink_ itu melambai riang ke arah sahabatnya sebelum bergerak pergi dari kelas.

Ino hanya tersenyum kecil, "Dasar gadis penuh semangat."

.

Sakura bergerak menyusuri koridor untuk menuju perpustakaan. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar menemui pangerannya itu.

Kakinya terus berlari menuju ruangan yang dituju. Setelah sampai ditempat, Sakura mencoba menengok ke dalam perpustakaan.

—Kosong! Tidak ada orang sama sekali.

Sedikit bingung, Sakura mencoba berjalan masuk, meneliti setiap meja dan kursi bahkan _counter_ tempat _librarian_ pun tidak lepas dari pemeriksaannya. Barharap Sasuke bersembunyi disana kemudian berseru '_Surprise!_' padanya. Namun tidak, semua sudut tempat itu terliha kosong.

_Apa Sasuke sudah kembali ke kelas, ya?_ Tanya Sakura dalam hati.

Merasa yakin dengan keismpulannya bahwa Sasuke sudah pergi, Sakura pun beranjak menjauh. Namun baru beberapa langkah menuju ke arah pintu keluar, suara aneh menggelitik sensor pendengarannya.

—Suara yang samar-samar berada di pojok ruangan, tertutup oleh rak buku yang besar.

Tubuh Sakura membeku sesaat karena berpikir bahwa ada hantu di perpustakaan. Tetapi ketika ia sadar kalau hantu tidak muncul pada pagi hari, maka gadis itu mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengintip arah asal suara.

Ia berjingkit agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi sama sekali. Tubuhnya beringsut perlahan ke pojok ruangan. Suara yang tadinya samar-samar mulai semakin jelas. Gabungan antara teriakan dan rintihan kesakitan.

_Apakah ada orang yang disiksa?_ Batin Sakura heran.

Tangannya terjulur ke sisi rak buku, kepalanya dimiringkan untuk melihat keadaan di balik lemari besar itu. Ia mencoba mengintip tanpa ketahuan. Kemudian yang dilihatnya hampir membuat jantung Sakura berhenti berdetak dengan mata terbelalak ngeri.

.

Dihadapan gadis _pink_ itu, Naruto sedang menggagahi 'kekasihnya' dengan gerakan brutal.

"Aghh!—Nikmat!—Kau hebat Sasuke—Ahkk!—" Racau Naruto seraya menghentakkan pinggulnya dan mendorong penisnya lebih dalam ke lubang surgawi itu.

Sasuke yang berada di lantai mencoba mencakar-cakar bidang porselin itu dengan liar, "Ahkk!—Naruto!—Sakit!—Hghh!" Tubuh putihnya terus tersentak ke depan dan ke belakang dengan cepat seiring hantaman pemuda pirang itu di belakang tubuhnya.

Naruto menjilat bibirnya penuh gairah, ia mengangkat satu kaki Sasuke dan melebarkannya, membuat penisnya bisa mengakses lubang anal itu leluasa. Menyodoknya tanpa ampun dan sesekali menghentaknya agar bisa menyentuh prostat sang Uchiha.

Naruto mencengkram pinggang Sasuke erat, "Kau suka—nghh—disetubuhi olehku, Sasuke?"

"Ahhkk!—Iyha—Nhikmat—Hgnnh!—" Erang Sasuke dengan mulut yang terbuka dan lidah yang menjulur penuh saliva, "—Agh!—Sodhok—Therus—Nghh!—" Desah sang onyx lagi sambil mengocok penisnya sendiri.

Rasa nikmat membuat Sasuke tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi, ia menginginkan kejantanan Naruto di tubuhnya. Mengobrak-abrik dinding analnya dengan gerakan kasar dan brutal.

.

Sakura yang masih bersembunyi di balik rak hanya gemetaran dengan wajah pucat pasi. Ia mundur perlahan dengan kedua tangan menutup mulutnya yang hampir berteriak histeris ketakutan.

—_Tidak!—Sasuke tidak akan melakukan hal itu!—Sasuke mencintainya, benarkan?_

.

Suara kecupan terdengar keras saat Naruto mencium bibir sang Uchiha, "Sasuke—Ahhh—aku mencintaimu—Hghh!—"

"Aku—Ahkk!—mencintaimu juga, Naruto—Nghh!—Ahgh!" Sahut Sasuke seraya mengerang dan mendesah hebat.

.

Sakura yang mendengar itu mencoba menahan tangisannya, ia menggeleng cepat dan memejamkan matanya erat, mencoba menghentikan mimpi buruk itu. Namun gadis itu sadar, itu bukanlah mimpi buruk, itu kenyataan yang membuat hatinya hancur.

Dengan menahan tangisannya, Sakura berlari keluar dari perpustakaan dengan cepat, ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan beberapa siswa yang ditabraknya. Yang dibutuhkannya sekarang adalah tempat sepi untuk menangis dan berteriak.

_Kenapa?—Kenapa harus Naruto yang disukai Sasuke?!_

Beberapa pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepala Sakura seiring isakan tangisnya yang tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Ia gadis terpopuler. Terhormat dan kaya raya. Tetapi kenapa ia bisa kalah dengan pemuda pirang bodoh dan kutu buku itu?

Sial!—Sakura membenci semuanya!

.

—_**DUG!**_—Sakura menabrak seseorang yang membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang. Sedikit kaget dan bingung, gadis itu menoleh ke arah orang yang ditabraknya. Setidaknya ia harus meminta maaf karena sibuk menangis dan tidak melihat jalan.

"Ma—Maaf—_hiks_—aku—" Sakura mencoba mengumpulkan suaranya agar tidak terdengar bergetar dan terisak. Sedangkan tangannya terus diusap ke kelopak mata untuk menyapu air mata yang terus keluar.

"Sakura?" Panggilan didepannya membuat sang gadis mendongak, terlebih lagi ia mendengar suara yang familiar.

Sakura menatap orang yang ditabraknya dan manik hijaunya langsung terbelalak kaget.

"Uchiha Fugaku-san?—" Ucap Sakura akhirnya. Ia berdiri cepat seraya membersihkan roknya, "—Maafkan saya—" Lanjutnya lagi sambil membungkuk 90 derajat.

Fugaku melirik Sakura dalam diam. Gadis itu terisak didepannya pasti tanpa sebab, pria Uchiha itu mulai merasakan firasat buruk, "Dimana—Sasuke?" Tanya tegas.

Sakura sedikit terlonjak diberi pertanyaan tiba-tiba seperti itu, ia menunduk sambil memainkan jarinya, bibirnya bergetar, "Sasuke—dia—_hiks_—"

Fugaku semakin tajam menatap gadis itu, tanpa diberitahu pun, pasti Sasuke sudah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura menangis. Pria Uchiha itu yakin pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan pemuda pirang yang menculik Sasuke dulu.

"Bawa aku ke tempat Sasuke." Perintah Fugaku lagi.

Sakura mendongak takut, "Ta—Tapi—Fugaku-san—"

"Cepat bawa aku." Tegas Fugaku yang mulai terdengar kesal.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya gelisah kemudian mengangguk pelan, ia tidak berani membantah lagi. Ucapan Fugaku adalah mutlak.

"Baiklah, Fugaku-san—"

.

.

.

Di perpustakaan, tepatnya di pojok ruangan yang tersembunyi, Naruto dan Sasuke masih melakukan aktifitas terlarang mereka. Bergulat panas dengan suara erangan serta desahan yang memabukkan. Sesekali decakan liur bergabung untuk meramaikan kegiatan itu.

Tidak ada kata 'berhenti' untuk keduanya sampai puncak kenikmatan dapat mereka raih. Tetapi untuk sekarang—mereka masih menikmati setiap sensasi persetubuhan itu. Terlebih lagi Sasuke yang terus mendesah keras di bawah tindihan sang dominan. Sesekali ia mengerang nikmat saat Naruto menampar pantatnya dengan suara _**-PLAK!- **_keras.

Ah—Sasuke sangat menikmati sifat dan sikap kasar pemuda pirag itu.

"Sasuke—Ahk!—nikmat—hhh—hangat—" Racau Naruto lagi. Wajah pemuda itu memerah hampir pingsan karena sengatan kenikmatan. Tubuhnya melemah perlahan, namun sodokannya tetap mempertahankan tempo cepat di anal Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha hanya menatap Naruto dengan senyum senang. Ia baru pertama kali ini melihat wajah kepayahan sang dominan. Terkesan imut—dan menggemaskan. Apalagi tubuh _tan_ itu bergetar tidak karuan dan hampir limbung.

Sasuke mengetatkan lubangnya lebih kuat, meremas penis Naruto di analnya.

"Gaahhk—Ahkk!—" Naruto mendesah. Ia terengah-engah dengan mulut yang terbuka. Tangannya mengepal menghantam lantai dengan kuat, "_Stop!_—Ahkk!—Jangan diketatkan—_hhh_—aku tidak tahan—" Rutuk sang dominan lagi.

Sasuke mengelus surai _blonde_ itu lembut, "Tapi kau terlihat—Nghh!—menawan saat kesusahan—Ahh—seperti itu." Sahutnya lagi seraya mengecup pundak Naruto.

Naruto tidak menjawab, dan masih sibuk tersengal-sengal dengan napas tidak terkendali. Matanya mulai mengabur hampir pingsan karena sengatan kenikmatan lubang Sasuke. Tetapi sodokannya di anal pemuda onyx itu tidak melambat sedikitpun, bahkan genjotannya semakin cepat dan—cepat.

Sasuke memeluk leher sang dominan, sesekali ia mengetatkan lubangnya untuk menggoda Naruto. Membuat pemuda pirang itu semakin bergetar hebat.

"Sasu—Hghh!—ketat—Nghh!—tidak tahan—" Ucap Naruto lagi, mencoba tetap sadar, namun matanya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi lagi. Pandangannya semakin kabur dan sebentar lagi ia pingsan. Ia menyesal mengajak Sasuke bergulat panas dengan dirinya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau pemuda onyx itu merupakan 'Uke' terhebat, bahkan tahan sampai beberapa ronde dan puluhan menit.

_God_—Ia menyesal.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil sambil memeluk leher sang dominan, "Ahhh!—tahan sebentar lagi—Ahh—oke?" Pinta sang Uchiha lagi.

Naruto mengangguk patuh dengan wajah yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan lagi. Pingsan adalah satu-satunya cara agar dia berhenti 'disiksa' oleh ketatnya lubang anus Sasuke.

"Hghh!—Sasuke—_hhh_—tidak tahan—" Erang Naruto lagi yang menggenjot lubang Sasuke semakin cepat. Penisnya berkedut-kedut liar di dalam liang hangat itu.

Sasuke yang paham hanya mengecup bibir Naruto penuh sayang, "Keluarkan didalamku—Nghh!—" Lanjut sang Uchiha lagi sambil mengocok penisnya sendiri. Sedangkan lubang analnya terus diberi kenikmatan oleh batang kejantanan pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto mendengus semakin cepat, napasnya terus terengah-engah, dan otot perutnya mengejang hebat, "Ahhhhgh!—Sial!—Sial!—mau keluar!—Aghh!" Ia menusuk anus Sasuke semakin dalam hingga menyodok prostat pemuda onyx itu.

Sasuke mengerang ketika prostatnya dihajar tanpa ampun, "_God!_—Agghh!—Lubangku disodok!—Naru—Hgghh!—Keluar!"

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan nikmat sang uke, kembali bersemangat menyodok lubang becek itu. "Aghh!—Sasuke!—Ahhhhkk!" Tepat setelah teriakan tertahannya, Naruto menembakkan semburan putihnya ke dalam lubang anus Sasuke, menyemprotkan spermanya hingga otot perutnya berhenti mengejang.

Sasuke yang berada didepan Naruto mulai ikut bergetar seiring prostatnya yang terus disodok. Ia tidak sanggup lagi menahan sari putihnya lebih lama.

"Ahhg!—AHHHK!—" Sasuke berteriak tertahan saat ia mencapai orgasme, ia menyemburkan spermanya dengan kuat hingga terciprat ke lantai dan—sepatu seseorang?

Tunggu!—Sepatu seseorang?

Sasuke yang terengah-engah mencoba mengumpulkan kewarasannya sebelum menatap bingung sepasang sepatu yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Onyx nya bergerak perlahan dari bawah ke atas, mencoba mendongak, hingga matanya terbelalak lebar dan ngeri memandang sosok didepannya.

"A—Ayah?!—" Suara Sasuke terdengar tercekat. Terlebih lagi menatap Sakura yang berada di belakang Fugaku dengan sikap gelisah.

Fugaku menggeram dengan penuh emosi, menatap anaknya yang diselimuti—sperma. Mata laki-laki itu berkilat tajam.

"Berdiri." Ucap Fugaku dingin.

"A—Ayah—Aku bisa menjelaskan—"

"BERDIRI, BRENGSEK!" Raung Fugaku murka. Ia menarik tangan Sasuke dan menyentak lengan pemuda itu kasar.

Kegiatan gulat panas yang dilakukannya dengan Naruto membuat koordinasi tubuh Sasuke tidak seimbang dan hampir limbung, terlebih lagi anusnya masih terasa sakit dan perih, hal itu membuat sang Uchiha bungsu terjatuh kembali ke lantai.

Naruto yang melihat 'kekasihnya' dalam keadaan meringis menahan nyeri, langsung bergegas untuk menolong pemuda itu, "Sasuke—kau tidak apa-apa?"

.

_**DUAGH!**_—Suara tendangan diikuti tubuh Naruto yang terlempar ke sisi tembok membuat Sasuke terkejut. Ia menatap ke arah pelaku penendangan itu.

"Ayah!—Berhenti!—Jangan menyiksa Naruto!—Aku mohon!" Pinta Sasuke lagi.

Fugaku hanya mendelik sinis, "Kau akan menikah besok."

"A—Apa?" Mata onyx Sasuke melebar, "—Apa maksud ayah?!—Ayah tidak serius kan?"

"Aku selalu serius. Dan besok kau akan melangsungkan pernikahan dengan Sakura." Desis Fugaku tajam, kemudian mata hitamnya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan jijik, "—Kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Mulai detik ini juga."

Naruto yang menahan sakit hanya bisa membeku, matanya terbelalak lebar mendengar pernyataan dari Fugaku. Seluruh kerja keras dan prestasinya lenyap dalam hitungan detik. Hilang sekejap mata.

"Kau—tidak bisa melakukan itu." Desis Naruto tajam. Ia menggertakkan giginya kesal.

Fugaku membalas desisan Naruto dengan tatapan dingin "Aku bisa melakukan apa saja. Karena aku—Uchiha Fugaku." tepat setelah ucapannya, ia menyeret Sasuke menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Lepaskan Aku!—Ayah, Lepaskan!" Raung Sasuke sambil berteriak marah, ia men-_death glare_ Sakura dengan dingin. Ia menyalahkan gadis _pink_ itu akan semua musibah ini.

Sasuke membenci Sakura. Sangat membencinya.

Sakura hanya bisa menunduk diam tidak bergerak. Manik hijaunya melirik sekilas pada Naruto yang masih terduduk di lantai, tanpa bisa bergerak.

"Naruto—maaf—tapi mulai sekarang, aku yang akan membahagiakan Sasuke." Ucap gadis _pink_ itu sebelum bergerak pergi.

Naruto tidak mendengarkan perkataan Sakura. Telinganya tuli sesaat dengan ucapan Fugaku tadi. Ia menatap nanar lantai porselin dibawahnya.

—_Apa__—_

_._

—_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?—Aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah? Terlebih lagi—  
_

_._

—_Sasuke __akan menikah?—__Besok?_

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Oke, fic saya semakin hancur... hiks... *nangis di pojok ruangan***

**Untuk chap selanjutnya mungkin akan lama di publishnya, soalnya masih dalam tahap pengerjaan, yah setidaknya 5-6 hari mungkin... hehehe ^^**

**Semoga Minna-san masih suka ya *puppy eyes***

**.**

**RnR Please! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya.**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu**

**Rated: M for Mature, Sexual Content **

**.**

**.**

* * *

**You're My Kidnapper**

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**.**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

.

.

**_7 Tahun Kemudian_**

**.**

**_Uchiha's Corporation, Pukul 08.00 Pagi_**

.

Sasuke duduk malas di meja kerjanya, lembaran dokumen yang berada di hadapannya hanya dilihat tanpa disentuh sama sekali. Rapat hari ini membuatnya lelah lahir batin, mungkin sedikit refresing akan mengendurkan rasa stres nya. Tetapi ia tidak bisa beristirahat sekarang, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Sedikit malas dan enggan, Sasuke mencoba membuka dokumennya dan mulai bekerja lagi.

"Kau tidak istirahat?" Suara seseorang mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari tumpukan kertas ke arah sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Nii-san, sedang apa kau disini? Ada yang kau butuhkan?" Tanya sang Uchiha muda lembut. Ia menyayangi kakaknya itu. _Yah_—walaupun pertengkaran Itachi dan Fugaku masih berseteru hingga bertahun-tahun, tetapi hubungan dirinya dan sang kakak tetap akur.

Itachi menggeleng perlahan sambil menyalakan rokoknya, "Aku hanya mampir untuk melihat keadaanmu." Ia bergerak menuju meja Sasuke dan mengacak rambut adiknya itu, "—Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik—" Jawab Sasuke singkat seraya menepis tangan Itachi dari kepalanya, "—dan berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil. Aku sudah berumur 25 tahun."

Itachi tertawa sebentar, kemudian melirik sebuah figura kecil di meja kerja Sasuke, "Bagaimana dengan keluargamu?"

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan Itachi.

Sebuah potret keluarga bahagia. Dirinya, Sakura dan seorang gadis kecil diantara mereka. "Baik." Ucap Sasuke akhirnya.

Itachi mengangguk, kemudian menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam, "Kau masih menyukainya?"

"Sakura?"

"Bukan—tetapi pemuda pirang itu... Naruto." Sahut Itachi lagi.

Begitu nama Naruto disebut, tangan Sasuke berhenti bergerak diatas kertas dan hanya terdiam membeku, "Aku—tidak tahu." Nada suara yang ditampilkan pemuda onyx itu terdengar ragu.

"Hn—Aku mengerti." Ucap Itachi lagi, "—Pasti sulit bagimu untuk melupakan pemuda itu."

"Itachi-niisan—" Sasuke memotong cepat, "—Kalau urusanmu sudah selesai, kau bisa pergi."

"Apa kau mengusirku?" Tanya Itachi sambil terkekeh kecil.

Sasuke mendengus, "Tidak—aku hanya—"

"Baiklah—aku akan pergi. Tetapi kalau kau butuh teman bicara, kau bisa hubungi aku, Sasuke." Balas Itachi seraya berbalik keluar dari ruang kerja adiknya itu. Meninggalkan Sang Uchiha muda yang menghela napas lelah.

Sasuke menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi kerja, matanya melirik malas ke arah figura foto itu. Hanya ada potret dirinya berwajah _stoic,_ Sakura yang tertawa kecil dan anak gadis mereka yang berumur 5 tahun. Gadis kecil itu mirip sekali dengan Sakura, berambut merah muda dan bermata onyx miliknya.

Sasuke kembali mendesah, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh figura itu, mengeluarkan foto tadi dan meletakkannya di meja. Kini figura kecil itu menampilkan foto Naruto berumur 18 tahun yang sedang tersenyum lebar dengan dirinya yang berwajah hampir menangis.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Menipu orang dengan foto keluarga adalah hal yang terlucu dalam hidupnya, terlebih lagi kau menyimpan foto orang yang kau cintai dibalik foto keluarga itu. Tetapi bukan itu saja yang membuat Sasuke tersenyum, ia sadar kalau foto dirinya dengan Naruto itu sangat jelek. _Well_—sebenarnya hanya gambar Sasuke saja yang terlihat jelek, sedangkan Naruto penuh pesona dengan cengirannya itu.

—Kenapa hanya dia yang berwajah hampir menangis? Dan kenapa Naruto malah menampilkan cengiran lebar di sebelahnya?

—Ah iya—Sasuke baru ingat sekarang.

Foto itu diambil tepat setelah hari pernikahannya dengan Sakura, 7 tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

**_FlashBack_**

.

Pagi itu kediaman Uchiha ramai dipadati oleh beberapa tamu yang berpakaian mewah serta elegan. Para konglomerat, pejabat dan beberapa kolega perusahaan Uchiha's Corp berkumpul di tempat Uchiha Fugaku hanya untuk merayakan pesta pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Ruangan mewah di salah satu mansion itu dipersiapkan untuk pemberkatan pernikahan kedua calon mempelai. Semua dekorasi sudah tertata rapi termasuk kue pengantin dengan tinggi 1,5 meter dihias pernak-pernik mewah. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan berdecak kagum.

Namun di tempat lain, tepatnya di kamar Sasuke, suasana suram terus menggantungi atmosfir di ruangan itu. Sang Uchiha bungsu hanya duduk diam tanpa ekspresi didepan cermin.

Jas putihnya terlihat mewah dengan setangkai mawar merah yang tersemat rapi di saku kiri jasnya. Rambut hitamnya membuat penampilan pemuda onyx itu semakin menawan dan menakjubkan. Sayangnya, hal itu tidak membuat Sasuke senang, ia terus mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat dan gemetaran. Sesekali ia memanggil nama Naruto dalam bisikan bisunya.

.

_**Tok!**__**—**__**Tok!**_—Sebuah ketukan halus di pintu kamar membuat pemuda onyx itu menoleh sekilas. Seorang pelayan membungkuk penuh hormat.

"Sasuke-sama—Fugaku-sama meminta anda untuk segera memasuki ruang pemberkatan." Ucap pelayan tadi seraya terus membungkuk 90 derajat.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dengan angkuh, tanda mengerti, "Pergilah—aku tahu."

Sang pelayan membungkuk terakhir kali sebelum menutup pintu kamar itu dengan pelan. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. Setelah yakin dengan keputusannya, pemuda onyx itu mulai bangkit dan bergerak keluar kamar menuju ruangan pemberkatan digelar.

.

.

Ruangan pemberkatan itu terkesan mewah dan luas, mirip sebuah gereja terkenal di kota Vatikan. Tidak terkecuali ukiran di dindingnya yang mengikuti gaya seni Eropa-modern. Sang mempelai pria menunggu di altar dengan pendeta di sampingnya. Mata onyx nya terus menatap kosong ke arah pintu yang menampilkan sosok Sakura dengan gaun putih mewah yang memasuki ruangan itu. Tersenyum kecil pada setiap tamu, namun begitu melihat wajah tanpa ekspresi Sasuke, senyum di wajah gadis itu langsung memudar. Ia tahu, pemuda itu terpaksa menikahinya. Dan hal itu membuat dada Sakura nyeri.

—Apakah di hati Sasuke hanya ada Naruto?

—Apakah ia tidak bisa menggantikan posisi pemuda pirang itu?

.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Sakura naik ke altar, tentu saja tanpa tersenyum sedikitpun. Ekspresi Sasuke kosong. Tidak tertarik untuk melihat calon istrinya itu walaupun sang gadis terlihat lebih cantik dari bisanya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kecil ketika Sakura melempar senyum tipis ke arahnya.

Sasuke muak.

"Bisa kita mulai saja pernikahannya?" Ucap Sasuke yang terdengar seperti perintah. Sang pendeta tertegun kemudian tersenyum gugup.

"Baiklah—kita akan mulai ikrar pernikahannya." Sahut sang pendeta lagi.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya diam membisu, bahkan ia tidak mendengar ucapan pendeta itu tentang ikatan janji pernikahan dan segala tetek bengeknya.

Sasuke tidak peduli!—Ia hanya ingin pesta ini berakhir. Ia mulai muak dengan beberapa tamu yang berpura-pura bahagia dengan pernikahannya, atau terharu karena akhirnya dia menikah.

_Heh!__—__Kalian hanyalah penjilat keluarga Uchiha! Kalian bahkan tidak peduli aku menikah dengan siapa atau bagaimana rumah tanggaku, yang kalian pedulikan hanya uang dan kekuasaan!__—__Dasar Sampah!_ Geram Sasuke dalam hati.

.

"Haruno Sakura—" Suara pendeta sudah memasuki kalimat pengikraran janji, "—Bersediakah anda mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, dalam keadaan susah maupun senang, untuk menjadi pendamping hidup pria disebelah anda hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan, manik hijaunya menatap Sasuke serius, "Saya bersedia." Sahutnya pelan. Sang pendeta tersenyum, kemudian beralih pada Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke—" Pendeta tadi kembali berbicara, "—Bersediakah anda mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, dalam keadaan susah maupun senang, untuk menjadi pendamping hidup wanita disebelah anda hingga maut memisahkan kalian?" Pertanyaan itu terhenti hanya untuk mendengar kalimat 'saya bersedia' dari sang onyx. Namun ditunggu beberapa menit pun, Sasuke masih bergeming dan tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun.

Sakura yang heran mencoba menatap calon 'suaminya' itu, "Sasu—" Panggilannya berhenti saat mata Sasuke menoleh ke arah lain. Tepatnya ke arah pintu ruangan yang menampilkan sosok Naruto berbalut jas hitam dengan mawar merah tersemat cantik di jasnya.

Sasuke terpaku, bibirnya bergetar tertahan. Dan mata onyx nya mulai mengabur dengan cairan bening.

—_Kenapa?_

—_Kenapa kau kemari, Naruto? Kenapa kau bisa tersenyum sedangkan aku harus tersiksa dengan pernikahan ini._

Pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di kepala sang Uchiha muda hanya menjadi kalimat-kalimat tanpa jawaban. Ia tahu, tidak seharusnya ia berharap Naruto akan menghentikan pernikahannya dan membawa lari dirinya dari ruangan 'neraka' ini.

Membawa lari mempelai pria dari sini?

Tidak!—Itu akan beresiko terhadap nyawa pemuda pirang itu. Jadi yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menahan gemetar tubuhnya saat melihat pemuda pirang itu berdiri dengan sebuket bunga di tangannya.

Sasuke dapat melihat gerak bibir yang dilakukan Naruto untuknya. Ia bisa menangkap setiap bisikan pemuda itu diantara sunyinya dan khidmat nya ruangan itu.

.

_Uchiha Sasuke__—__Maukah kau mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit dan sehat, baik dalam keadaan susah dan senang untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku, hingga maut memisahkan kita?_

.

Sasuke menangkap semua gerakan bibir Naruto dengan sempurna. Termasuk senyum getir pemuda pirang itu saat membisikkan ikrar pernikahan.

Dan akhirnya Sasuke pun bersuara—

"Aku bersedia—" Ucapnya lirih.

Sang pendeta yang berada disebelahnya tersenyum, "Dan sekarang, melalui kebajikan yang dikuasakan kepada saya dari Tuhan kita, saya mengumumkan anda sebagai suami-istri, bukan lagi dua melainkan satu. Satu dalam perhatian, dalam takdir, dalam kasih, dan dalam hidup, selamanya, hingga maut memisahkan kalian." Kalimat itu menggelegar di ruangan yang tadinya sunyi. Seluruh tamu mengucapkan puji syukur dan bertepuk tangan atas pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Namun gadis itu hanya diam, ia sadar bahwa saat Sasuke mengucapkan kata 'Aku bersedia' matanya tidak menatap ke arahnya, melainkan memandang ke sosok Naruto yang berada di ambang pintu ruangan. Sakura bisa melihat tubuh Sasuke yang bergetar menahan tangisnya, dan bibirnya yang terus mengucapkan '_Aku bersedia, Naruto... Aku bersedia._' yang terus diulang hingga membuat gadis itu tuli.

_Kenapa Sasuke menangis? Seharusnya yang menangis adalah dirinya. _

Sakura hanya bisa diam. Manik hijaunya berkabut dengan cairan bening bernama air mata.

_Kenapa kau tidak bisa melihatku, Sasuke? Aku didepanmu. Berhenti menatap Naruto!__—__Aku istrimu!_—Namun semua teriakan hatinya hanya bisa menggumpal di tenggorokan. Bahkan isak tangisan pun teredam oleh euphoria para tamu.

—_Kenapa kau tidak bisa memberikanku celah sedikit saja, Sasuke?_

_._

Dan pesta itu berakhir tanpa adanya ciuman dari kedua mempelai.

.

.

Sakura duduk diam di dalam kamar. Pembaktian pernikahannya sudah lewat sejak satu jam yang lalu dan kini hanya tersisa pesta bagi para tamu. Namun gadis itu memilih kembali ke kamar dengan beralasan kepalanya sakit. Setidaknya Fugaku-san dan ayahnya percaya hal itu.

Gadis itu duduk didepan cermin. Ia tersenyum miris melihat _make-up_ nya berantakan. Dengan perlahan, ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk melepaskan perhiasan dan pernak-pernik mewah di rambutnya. Padahal ia cantik. Sangat menawan dan mempesona, tetapi kenapa Sasuke tidak pernah melirik sedikitpun ke arahnya. Ia hanya perlu afeksi dari pemuda onyx itu. Hanya sedikitpun tidak apa-apa. Namun itu hanyalah khayalan semu dibandingkan sosok Naruto.

Ya!—Sasuke tergila-gila pada pemuda pirang itu. Ia Sangat mencintainya.

—_Krek_—Sakura menggenggam erat perhiasan di tangannya dengan kuat. Membuat benda malang itu patah menjadi dua bagian. Mirip hatinya yang hancur sekarang ini. Untuk apa menjadi istri Sasuke kalau ia sama sekali tidak bisa menyentuh perasaan pemuda itu. Untuk apa memiliki tubuh Sasuke kalau hatinya tidak bisa didapatkan.

Pertama kalinya dalam hidup Sakura, ia merasa bodoh telah menyetujui pernikahan ini.

.

_Cklek_—Pintu dibuka perlahan. Sosok Fugaku menatap gadis itu dengan bingung.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya sang ayah.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, "Sudah baikan." Ucapnya lagi.

Fugaku mengangguk, kemudian mata hitamnya menjelajah sekitar ruangan, "Dimana—Sasuke?"

Mendengar nama Sasuke disebut, membuat tubuh Sakura terdiam kaku. Tangannya yang mencoba melepaskan ikatan rambut langsung terhenti dangan gerakan kecil. Bibirnya berusaha menampilkan senyum kaku, "Dia menitipkan surat untuk Fugaku-san." Lanjut Sakura lagi seraya menyerahkan secarik kertas.

Fugaku mendelik heran dan penasaran, kemudian menyambar kertas tadi dengan cepat.

.

_**Ayah**__**—**__**aku diculik. **_

_**Aku tidak perlu memberitahumu siapa yang telah menculikku. Kau pasti bisa menebaknya.  
**_

_**Ya!**__**—**__**pemikiranmu tidak salah, Ayah. Aku diculik oleh Naruto... Lucu, bukan?**__**—**__**Dia menculikku lagi, namun kali ini aku setuju ikut dengannya tanpa ada pemberontakkan.**_

_**Hanya untuk hari ini saja, aku ingin 'diculik' olehnya**__**—**_

_**Aku ingin bersamanya**__**—**_

_****__**—**_Hari ini saja.

—_**Sasuke**__**—**_

.

.

Fugaku meremas kertas itu penuh dengan kemurkaan kemudian melemparkannya ke lantai dan menginjaknya penuh emosi. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum getir.

"Lucu bukan, Ayah?—Sasuke mencintai penculiknya dibandingkan istrinya sendiri." Sakura menyisir rambut _pink_ nya dengan tangan yang gemetaran, "—Aku ingin menangis, tapi tidak bisa. Aku ingin berteriak, tapi tidak sanggup mengeluarkan suara."

"Sakura—" Fugaku memotong ucapan menantunya itu dengan cepat, "—Aku akan membawa kembali Sasuke kemari."

"Tidak, Ayah—" Sakura kembali menyela, "—biarkan dia mendapatkan kebebasannya untuk hari ini saja. Aku sudah mengijinkannya." Gadis itu berbalik menatap sang mertuanya, kemudian mencoba tersenyum getir.

"—Aku mencintainya." Suara Sakura mulai terisak, "—Aku sangat mencintainya." Ucapannya kini hilang ditelan suara tangisan yang tertahan. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat di kasur. Ia mencoba kuat, namun tidak bisa.

Ia lemah... Sangat lemah.

Fugaku hanya bisa terdiam. Pria Uchiha itu tidak mengatakan apapun selain keluar dari kamar dan menutupnya dengan perlahan. Meninggalkan tangisan pilu Sakura disana.

.

_—Aku akan mengijinkanmu bersama Naruto untuk hari ini saja, Sasuke__—__Hanya untuk hari ini saja._

Dan Fugaku kembali ke tempat pesta dengan menampilkan senyum palsunya.

.

.

.

Apartemen sempit Naruto merupakan kenangan yang mengerikan bagi otak Sasuke. Seharusnya begitu.

Namun pemuda onyx itu malah lega ia bisa kembali ke tempat penyekapannya. Ia bahkan menatap kamarnya dulu. Masih sama saat dia meninggalkan tempat ini, tetap berantakkan dan berdebu.

Naruto yang bersender di ambang pintu hanya tersenyum kecil, "Kau menyukai kamar penyekapanmu, Sasuke?"

Pemuda Uchiha itu tidak menjawab, ia hanya menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk lengkungan tipis, "Aku—merindukannya." Ucapnya seraya mengelus seprei kasur itu. Bukan untuk mengingat penyiksaan yang diterimanya, melainkan persetubuhannya dengan pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto beranjak dari ambang pintu ke arah pemuda onyx itu, tangannya terulur untuk mengelus surai hitam Sasuke, "Lalu—apa kau merindukanku juga?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto kemudian tersenyum kecil, "—Sangat. Aku sangat merindukanmu." Lanjutnya lagi. Ia menyentuh tangan pemuda pirang itu, kemudian mengecupnya lembut.

Naruto tidak membalas perlakuan lembut pemuda Uchiha itu, ia hanya menatapnya dengan getir, "—Aku akan pergi ke luar negeri." Pernyataan mengejutkan itu meluncur dari bibir sang Uzumaki, membuat Sasuke membeku sejenak kemudian menoleh cepat.

"A—Apa kau bilang?"

Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke, "Sore ini aku akan berangkat ke bandara." Ia tersenyum pahit, "—Orangtuaku memintaku untuk kembali ke luar negeri dan bersekolah disana."

"Na—Naruto—"

"Aneh bukan?" Suara Naruto kembali menyela, "—Ayahku memintaku kembali ke luar negeri tepat setelah aku dikeluarkan dari Konoha Gakuen. Kebetulan yang tidak terduga." Lanjutnya lagi seraya menarik koper dari bawah ranjang dan memasukkan beberapa pakaiannya ke dalam sana.

Sasuke bangkit dari kasur seraya mencengkram kerah baju Naruto, matanya berkilat marah, "KAU TIDAK BOLEH MELAKUKAN HAL ITU PADAKU, DOBE!—AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU!—"

"Sasuke—" Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke dari kerah bajunya. Ia tersenyum getir lagi, "—Aku harus pergi."

"Tidak—" Sasuke menunduk seraya mencengkram kepalanya erat, "—Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku." Lanjutnya lagi dengan suara bergetar keras. Isak tangis mulai meluncur dari bibir pucat itu.

Naruto menyentuh surai hitam sang Uchiha kemudian menyisirnya dengan lembut, "Kau sangat menawan—" Ucapnya lagi, "—Sakura beruntung mempunyai suami sepertimu."

"Hentikan—" Suara Sasuke tercekat di tenggorokannya, matanya terpejam dengan erat, mencoba menahan airmata.

"Aku serius, Sasuke—aku iri karena Sakura bisa menikahimu." Ucap pemuda pirang itu yang masih mengelus lembut pipi Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha menggeleng lemah sambil terisak kecil, ia bergerak maju dan mencengkram jas pemuda itu erat, "Hentikan!—Hentikan!—" Ia melemparkan tubuhnya ke pelukan Naruto, "—Berhenti—_hiks_—sebelum kepalaku meledak." Isak Sasuke lagi.

Naruto diam dan menepuk lembut puncak kepala pemuda onyx itu, "Sasuke—" Ia memanggil lirih, "—Mau membuat kenangan bersama?"

Sang onyx tidak menjawab, ia terus memeluk tubuh Naruto, dan sesekali bergetar menahan air matanya.

Pemuda pirang itu tidak perlu menunggu persetujuan Sasuke, ia langsung bergerak ke lemari terdekat untuk mengambil kamera _polaroid_ nya.

"Kita akan buat foto yang bagus." Ucap Naruto, "—Jadi tersenyumlah, oke?" Lanjutnya seraya mengarahkan kamera ke wajah mereka berdua.

Sasuke tidak membalas, ia hanya menunduk dengan bibir bergetar yang terkatup rapat, matanya penuh dengan cairan bening yang siap tumpah, sedangkan disebelahnya Naruto mencoba menampilkan cengiran khas nya yang menawan.

.

_Klik!_—Suara _shutter_ berbunyi disambung dengan kilatan putih. Kemudian foto tadi keluar secara perlahan.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengipas-ngipaskan benda kecil itu ditangannya. Ia menatapnya dengan senyuman puas. Momen kebersamaan mereka ditangkap dan disimpan ke dalam pixel-pixel gambar foto tadi.

Mungkin—ia akan menjadikannya koleksi pribadinya sendiri. Sebagai kenang-kenangan.

"Lihat, Teme?—" Naruto menunjukkan potret yang sudah selesai tadi, "—Kau jelek sekali disini. Wajahmu benar-benar buruk ru—"

_**BRUK!**_—Belum selesai Naruto mengeluarkan kalimat ejekannya, Sasuke sudah menerjang tubuhnya hingga mereka terjatuh ke lantai dengan sosok sang Uchiha berada diatas perut Naruto. Kamera _polaroid_ tadi terlepas dari tangan Naruto dan terguling di lantai.

"Kenapa?!—" Sasuke mulai terisak kembali, tangannya terus mencoba menyeka air matanya, namun tidak berhasil, cairan itu terus berjatuhan tanpa henti, "—Kenapa kau memilih meninggalkanku?!" Akhirnya sang Uchiha tidak sanggup lagi.

Pemuda onyx yang terkenal dingin dan tanpa ekspresi itu menangis keras di hadapan Naruto.

"Kenapa?!" Tangannya mencengkram erat jas hitam Naruto, "—KENAPA?!—JAWAB AKU!" Raungnya lagi seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya gemetaran.

Naruto tertegun sejenak dengan tangisan sang Uchiha, ia bahkan tidak menghindar saat Sasuke memukul dadanya dengan keras tanpa henti. Sesekali telingannya menangkap segukan dan isak tangis pemuda raven itu.

"Hei, Sasuke—" Tangan Naruto terulur untuk menyentuh leher Sasuke dan menariknya perlahan ke dada, "—Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak melupakanku."

"Aku—_hiks_—akan melupakanmu, Brengsek—" Ucap Sasuke lagi sambil terus menangis.

Naruto tersenyum getir, "Kalau begitu—aku akan membuatmu terus mengingatku."

Belum sempat Sasuke bertanya apa maksud pemuda pirang itu, kepalanya sudah terlanjur ditarik, dan kecupan singkat pun terjadi antara bibirnya dan bibir Naruto... Tabrakan yang lembut dan hangat. Bahkan Sasuke bisa merasakan dengus napas pemuda pirang itu di kulit wajahnya. Terasa nyaman dan memabukkan. Namun kecupan itu harus berakhir saat paru-paru keduanya membutuhkan suplai oksigen.

"Na—Naru—" Sasuke memanggil terbata-bata, ia berhenti menangis dan menatap sang dominan dengan rasa kaget dan terkejut karena tidak siap menerima ciuman pemuda itu.

Naruto yang berada di bawah tindihannya hanya menampilkan senyum lebar, "—Sekarang kau tidak akan bisa melupakanku. Itu kenanganku untukmu, Teme."

Sasuke terpaku sebentar sebelum mendengus kecil, ia mengusap airmatanya sambil tersenyum tipis, "—Idiot, setidaknya berilah kenangan yang benar-benar tidak bisa ku lupakan. Bukannya ciuman seperti itu."

"Eh?—Apa maksud—" Sebelum sempat Naruto bertanya, bibirnya lagi-lagi berbenturan dengan mulut sang onyx. Bahkan pemuda pirang itu bisa merasakan lidah mungil Sasuke mencoba memasuki rongga mulutnya dengan gerakan seduktif.

Naruto tentu saja tidak menolak, ia membuka mulutnya perlahan, dan lidah sang Uchiha langsung menerjang masuk ke dalam rongga mulut pemuda pirang itu. Menyentuh dan mengabsen setiap organ di dalam lubang hangat itu. Gigi, gusi, langit-langit bahkan lidah Naruto pun dijamah dengan rasa kelaparan oleh lidah Sasuke.

Awalnya Naruto menikmati gerakan agresif lidah Sasuke dimulutnya, tetapi langsung kaget saat lidah sang Uchiha mencoba menjilat pangkal lidahnya dengan rakus. Sasuke bukan hanya ingin menciumnya, melainkan 'memakan' rongga mulutnya.

Sedikit panik, Naruto mencoba mendorong pundak pemuda itu seraya terbatuk keras, "Ghok—Ohok—Sasuke—tenanglah—Ghok—jangan terlalu liar seperti itu. Kita bisa menikmatinya—Ohok—secara perlahan." Lanjut pemuda pirang itu seraya menyeka air liur disela dagunya.

Sasuke yang berada diatasnya hanya terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah, "Tidak—_hhh_—bisa—aku ingin merasakan dirimu. Semuanya." Sahut pemuda onyx itu seraya menarik kembali kerah jas Naruto dan memagut bibir itu dengan rasa lapar berlebih.

Naruto benar-benar kewalahan melawan lidah liar Sasuke. Benda lunak basah itu bergerak menjilat apa saja di dalam mulutnya. Bahkan Naruto tidak diperkenankan untuk berbicara dan bernapas sedetik pun. Apakah Sasuke selalu terlihat 'kelaparan' seperti ini? Terlalu agresif sebagai 'Uke'.

.

Sasuke terus memanja lidah Naruto selama beberapa menit. Setelah pemuda onyx itu mulai bosan dengan pergulatan lidah mereka, ia mulai menjelajah ke leher dan perut sang dominan.

Ah—Betapa Sasuke menyukai bentuk sempurna perut _six pack_ pemuda pirang itu. Berwarna _tan_ memikat dan berkilat dengan peluh yang membuat tubuh itu semakin menggoda.

Sang Uchiha mengecup perut Naruto perlahan demi perlahan, inchi demi inchi hingga mulutnya menemukan benda keras yang menonjol di balik celana pemuda itu. Terlihat tersiksa dan sempit. Membuat Sasuke segera membuka retsleting celana Naruto dan membebaskan benda panjang itu dari sana.

Naruto mencoba duduk dilantai, menyamankan posisinya, pandangannya tidak beralih dari mulut Sasuke yang mengecup pelan organ vitalnya yang menegang. Ia mencoba melebarkan pahanya agar pemuda onyx itu bisa mengulum benda miliknya lebih leluasa.

"Hmph!—Nghmp!—" Erangan Sasuke terdengar sensual di telinga Naruto saat mengulum penisnya. Membuat gairah sang Uzumaki menggelegak liar.

Setiap saliva yang menetes di mulut Sasuke, decakan yang dibuat bibir mungil itu, maupun mata onyx yang terpejam menikmati setiap sensasi pre-cum Naruto di rongga mulutnya, semua hal itu membuat otak Naruto tidak bisa berpikir jernih, dan menyapu kewarasannya, selain hasrat untuk menjamah setiap centi tubuh sang Uchiha.

Tangan Naruto bergerak mengelus punggung Sasuke, kemudian berhenti di belahan pantat kenyal pemuda onyx itu. Meremasnya gemas dan sesekali mencengkramnya kuat, membuat sang Uchiha melenguh terangsang.

Sasuke menggeliat kecil saat tangan Naruto masuk ke celananya dan mengeluarkan batang kejanatanannya yang sudah menegang.

"Sasuke—" Naruto memanggil lirih seraya menghentikan kuluman pria itu di penisnya, "—Berbaringlah."

"Tidak!—" Potong Sasuke cepat, matanya menatap sang dominan serius, "—Kali ini biarkan aku yang membuatmu nikmat."

"Eh?" Naruto tidak mengerti apa maksud pemuda onyx itu. Jadi dia memilih menurut dan membiarkan Sasuke melakukan pekerjaannya, yaitu menjilat dan mengulum organ vitalnya.

Sasuke terlihat sibuk memainkan kejantanan sang dominan. Menjilat, menghisap dan memakan benda panjang itu dengan rakus. Sesekali ia meludahkan liurnya ke penis Naruto untuk membuat benda itu semakin licin untuk di kocok.

"Hghh!—" Naruto mengerang tertahan. Ia menyukai setiap sentuhan lidah pemuda itu di miliknya. Membuatnya hampir hilang kendali dan bersiap-siap menerjang pemuda onyx itu. Tetapi seluruh gerakan dihentikan sang Uchiha.

"Sudah kukatakan—jangan bergerak—" Perintah Sasuke seraya menatap tajam ke Naruto.

"Tapi—Hghh—Aku tidak tahan—" Sahut sang dominan dengan suara bariton yang serak.

Sasuke berdecak kecil kemudian segera melepaskan jas putih yang masih dipakainya, bahkan celananya pun ikut terlepas dan terlempar ke lantai.

"Kalau begitu—" Sasuke mulai beranjak ke arah kepala Naruto, membuka lebar pahanya dan memposisikan lubang analnya yang berkedut ke mulut sang 'Seme', "—Jilat."

Perintah mutlak itu tentu tidak akan ditolak oleh Naruto. Ia mencengkram belahan pantat Sasuke dan mulai menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menyapu lubang anal sang onyx. Manis.

Setiap rasa yang ada ditubuh pemuda itu sangat manis, melebihi rasa permen dan kue yang sering dimakannya.

"Ahhh!—Nghh!—" Tubuh Sasuke bergetar saat ia merasa lidah Naruto bergerak liar masuk ke anusnya dan menjilat dinding rektumnya. "Naru—Ngh!—Cukup!—Jangan dijilat lagi—Ahhk!—"

Bukannya patuh, Naruto semakin bergairah menjilat dan mengecup lubang itu, membuat tubuh Sasuke semakin bergetar.

"Do—Dobe—Ahhk!—_Stop_!—" Sedikit pukulan di kepala Naruto membuat pemuda pirang itu menyudahi jilatannya dan sibuk mengaduh sakit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme?!—Kepalaku sakit!" Tukas Naruto seraya mendelik galak, tangannya mencoba mengelus-elus puncak kepalanya yang sempat di pukul oleh Sasuke.

"Itu karena kau tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku, Dobe—" Balas sang onyx seraya beranjak dari kepala Naruto menuju lemari terdekat dan mengeluarkan _lubricant_ dari laci.

Naruto hanya menatap diam kegiatan Sasuke yang sedang melumuri lubang pantatnya, "Apa perlu kubantu?" Tawar pemuda pirang itu lagi.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak perlu—berbaringlah di lantai seperti anjing pintar." Sahutnya lagi.

Naruto hanya mengangguk menurut dengan mengikuti perintah pemuda itu.

Sasuke mulai beranjak menuju Naruto kemudian membuka pahanya lebar dan mengunci tubuh pemuda pirang itu di antara kakinya, ia mulai bersiap untuk memasukkan kejantanan sang dominan ke lubangnya. Namun saat jarak lubangnya dan penis Naruto 10 centi lagi, kakinya terpeleset oleh cairan _lubricant_ di lantai dan membuat gravitasi menguasai tubuhnya.

_**JLEB!**_—Lubang analnya jatuh tepat di atas penis Naruto, memakan habis benda keras dan panjang itu dalam sekali tusukan. Terlalu dalam dan tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke menjerit kesakitan.

"AHHKK!—" Tubuh Sasuke bergetar hebat, matanya terbalik dengan mulutnya yang terbuka dengan lidah terjulur keluar, napasnya sesak tiba-tiba.

Naruto yang berada di bawahnya ikut tercekat saat penisnya menusuk lubang Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba dan cepat, ditambah lagi, liang anus pemuda onyx itu yang berdenyut liar dan mencengkram kejantanan Naruto dengan kuat. Membuat sang Uzumaki bernapas tidak karuan saat tersengat kenikmatan itu.

"Aghh!—Sasuke—Hghh!—Lubangmu terlalu—nghh—ketat—" Lenguh Naruto yang mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang saat melihat wajah erotis sang 'Uke'.

Tubuh putih Sasuke bergetar keras diatasnya, pahanya gemetaran dan otot perutnya mengejang, membuat lubang itu semakin ketat meremas penis Naruto.

"Sa—Aghhg!—Sakit!" Erangan Sasuke bercampur dengan rintihan, onyx nya melirik ke bawah dan melihat cairan _lubricant_ bercampur dengan warna merah darah menetes keluar dari lubang anusnya. Sepertinya tusukan itu terlalu dalam dan menggesek dinding rektumnya hingga terluka. Sial!—cairan _lubricant_ itu sama sekali tidak membantu.

Untuk beberapa detik, Sasuke hanya bisa terengah-engah dengan bibir yang bergetar. Mulutnya terus terbuka mencoba menangkap oksigen dengan lidahnya yang terjulur. Air liurnya menetes perlahan ke perut sang dominan.

"Erotis—_hhh_—kau adalah ekstasi ku—" Ucap Naruto seraya membelai pipi pemuda onyx itu lembut. "—bergeraklah Sasuke—_hhh_—" Pinta sang Uzumaki yang lebih mirip perintah.

Sasuke mengangguk lemah, ia mengangkat pantatnya sedikit kemudian menghempaskannya cepat ke penis Naruto.

"Arggh!—" Lagi-lagi tubuh langsing itu bergetar, saat benda milik sang dominan terbenam di dalam tubuhnya, "—Na—Naru—Hghh!—"

"Cepat bergerak—hgh!—Sasuke—" Perintah Naruto lagi. Ia menyentuh pinggul pemuda onyx itu dan membantu mengangkat dan menghempaskan lubang surgawi itu ke penisnya dengan kuat.

"Ahhk!—Naru—Ahkk!" Sasuke terus mengerang kesakitan dengan sodokan yang dilakukan pemuda pirang itu di anusnya. Tubuhnya terhentak ke atas dan ke bawah dengan cepat. Setiap sodokan yang dibuat oleh sang dominan membuat lubangnya semakin becek, campuran _lubricant,_ darahnya dan pre-cum Naruto.

Suara becek itu menulikan pendengaran Sasuke, membuyarkan kewarasan yang dimilikinya dan terus membakar libidonya dengan cepat. Hentakan, sodokan, dan tusukan yang dilakukan Naruto pada lubangnya membuat sang Uchiha semakin terengah-engah.

Matanya terus terbalik menampilkan ekspresi kenikmatan yang luar biasa, bahkan mulutnya pun di obrak-abrik oleh jari-jemari Naruto yang mencoba menggapai lidah serta tonsilnya.

Lambung Sasuke menggelegak ingin muntah saat Naruto mengelus tonsil tenggorokannya, sedangkan bagian bawah tubuhnya terus disodok tanpa ampun. Membuat tenaga sang Uchiha melemah drastis dan pasrah dengan kekuatan sang dominan.

Naruto yang menyadari bahwa Sasuke tidak lagi berontak ataupun memarahinya, membuat pemuda pirang itu segera mengambil aksinya dengan membalikkan keadaan mereka. Kini tubuh Sasuke didorong ke lantai dan terbaring tidak berdaya dibawah tindihannya.

Naruto menyeringai kecil melihat keadaan pemuda onyx itu yang terbaring dengan wajah dan tubuh gemetaran dibalut keringat. Bagaimana bisa Naruto tidak tergila-gila dengan pemandangan menakjubkan itu.

Sedikit tidak sabaran, Naruto mencoba melebarkan paha Sasuke dan kembali menyodoknya dengan hentakkan tiba-tiba.

"Arggh!—" Sasuke tersentak dengan mata terbelalak, napasnya kembali tercekat untuk beberapa saat ketika milik Naruto menghajar bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Napas Naruto terdengar berat menahan rangsangan penisnya yang terus berdenyut liar didalam rektum Sasuke. Lubang itu terlalu ketat mencengkram organ vitalnya, membuat sang dominan hampir kehilangan kendali.

"Ahhg—Hhh—" Naruto mencoba mempertahankan tempo genjotannya di lubang hangat itu. Namun setiap gerakan seduktif yang dilakukan Sasuke membuat sang Uzumaki kewalahan.

Hasrat dan nafsu perlahan demi perlahan menyelimuti pandangan Naruto, membuat gerakan pemuda itu semakin kasar dan brutal menyodok anus Sasuke.

Erangan dan desahan sang onyx menutupi pendengaran Naruto, melantunkan lenguhan yang menggoda.

"Ahhhk—Naru!—" Sasuke mengalungkan lengannya ke leher pemuda pirang itu, tubuhnya terus terhentak mengikuti irama genjotan sang dominan yang sedang menggagahi lubang analnya.

Naruto membalas rengkuhan Sasuke dengan pelukan yang kuat, pinggulnya terus bergerak maju-mundur tanpa henti, menikmati setiap sensasi hangat dan basah di liang itu. Sesekali ia meremas belahan pantat pemuda onyx itu karena gemas.

"Sasu—Hghh!—" Napas Naruto mulai tercekat dan pendek-pendek, denyut penisnya semakin liar berkedut, dan otot perutnya mengejang hebat. Sasuke mengerti setiap gerakan pemuda pirang itu. Naruto akan keluar sebentar lagi.

Dengan sigap, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya di leher Naruto, dan mencoba menghempaskan pantatnya dengan kuat ke penis pemuda pirang itu. Membantu Naruto untuk mempercepat orgasme nya.

Naruto mulai kewalahan dengan sikap agresif Sasuke, ia mencengkram pinggang sang Uchiha dengan kuat, "Sasuke—Aghh!—Panggil aku—Hghh!"

Sasuke yang awalnya tidak mengerti, hanya bisa tertegun dengan perkataan Naruto, tetapi sedetik kemudian ia mulai paham maksud pemuda pirang itu. Tangannya kembali dilingkarkan ke bahu Naruto dan bibirnya mendekat ke telinga pemuda itu, "Ahh—Suamiku—Nghh—Gagahi aku—Ahhk!—"

Pernyataan singkat dari Sasuke membuat tubuh Naruto semakin bergetar karena terangsang, Ia memeluk tubuh langsing itu dengan erat, "Ahh!—Sasuke—hhh—kau adalah istriku!—Hghh!—milikku—Ahhgh!"

Sodokan Naruto semakin _intens_ memompa lubang anal Sasuke dengan gerakan cepat, menimbulkan bunyi becek dari liang basah itu.

Sasuke tersentak saat ujung penis Naruto menyentuh prostatnya, membuat onyx nya terbelalak penuh kenikmatan, "Na—Naru!—Ahghh!—Aku mau—keluar!—" Erangnya seraya mencakar punggung sang dominan untuk mempertahankan tubuhnya agar berhenti gemetaran.

Naruto meringis kecil dengan luka cakaran tadi, namun hal itu tidak menghentikan kegiatan panasnya. Ia terus menyodok, dan mengobrak-abrik anus Sasuke dengan batang kejantanannya yang kembali berkedut liar.

"Sasuke—Ahgg!—Aku keluar!—" Perut Naruto mulai mengejang.

Sasuke terengah-engah, "—Keluarkan di dalamku—Ahkk!—Aku ingin sperma mu, Naruto—Aghh!—" Desahnya lagi. Tubuh langsing itu menggelinjang nikmat saat Naruto menyodoknya semakin dalam dan cepat. Penisnya ikut bergetar tanpa terkendali, selanjutya—

"AHHKK!—" Sasuke berteriak keras mengeluarkan seluruh orgasmenya bersamaan dengan semburan cairan putih yang keluar dari ujung kejantanannya.

Sedangkan Naruto terus memompa genjotannya hingga otot perutnya mengejang dan akhirnya ikut melenguh keras, "Ahhg!—Sasuke!—Aku Keluar!" Bersamaan dengan seruan tertahannya, penisnya mulai berdenyut dan menembakkan spermanya ke dalam anus Sasuke. Memenuhi gua hangat itu dengan benihnya.

Sasuke tersengal-sengal di lantai sembari mencoba menormalkan kembali napasnya, tubuhnya masih tidak berdaya dengan paha yang terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan cairan darah dan sperma yang menetes dari lubang analnya.

Naruto mulai bangkit seraya melirik ke arah jam tangannya, pukul 16.00 sore. Sudah waktunya untuk mengantar Sasuke pulang, setelah itu berangkat ke bandara. Namun melihat keadaan sang Uchiha yang tidak bisa bergerak dan terlihat letih ia mencoba mencari alternatif lain. Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja disini.

Sedikit kelelahan, Naruto mencoba menggapai jas Sasuke untuk mencari ponsel pemuda itu. Setelah mendapat apa yang dicarinya, jari-jarinya mulai bergerak untuk menelepon seseorang.

.

_"Hallo?—Apa ini kau Sasuke?"_ Jawaban dari seorang gadis diseberang telepon membuat Naruto sedikit mendengus kecil.

.

"Sakura—ini aku Naruto." Ucap sang Uzumaki lagi membuat gadis yang berada diseberang telepon terkejut kaget.

.

_"Na__—__Naruto?__—__Dimana Sasuke? Ada apa dengannya?"_ Suara gadis itu terdengar bergetar karena khawatir.

.

"Tenanglah Sakura, Sasuke sedang istirahat." Jawab Naruto cepat. Ia bisa mendengar Sakura menghembuskan napas lega.

.

_"Lalu__—__ada apa kau meneleponku dengan ponsel Sasuke?"_

.

Naruto diam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "—Bisakah kau menjemput Sasuke di apartemenku? Dia—tidak bisa berjalan."

.

Sakura mengerti maksud pemuda pirang itu dengan kalimat '_dia tidak bisa berjalan_', suaranya bergetar menahan tangis, _"Aku mengerti__—__kalian dimana?"_

.

"Aku akan mengirimkan alamatku lewat _message_. Terima kasih Sakura." Ucapnya lagi seraya mematikan sambungan telepon dengan cepat, bahkan tanpa mendengar persetujuan gadis itu.

Mata birunya menatap Sasuke yang terlihat ketiduran di lantai. Dengan lembut, Naruto menggendong tubuh langsing itu ke atas kasur dan menutupinya dengan selimut. Kecupan singkat dilandaskan di kening sang Uchiha.

Salam perpisahan—

"Sasuke—" Naruto mengelus lembut pipi putih itu, "—Aku pasti akan kembali. Jadi tetaplah mengingatku dan menungguku, oke?" Pintanya dengan suara bisikan tertahan.

Sasuke tidak membalas ucapan Naruto, hanya suara dengkuran halus yang keluar dari mulut sang onyx.

Naruto tersenyum tipis dan segera memakai baju serta celananya, kemudian membereskan kopernya dengan cepat. Ketika ia mulai beranjak keluar dari kamar, matanya melirik ke arah foto_ polaroid_ yang menampilkan potret mereka berdua.

"Tolong jaga foto itu, Sasuke." Tepat setelah ucapannya itu, Naruto berjalan menjauh dan menutup pintu kamar dengan suara pelan.

.

Sasuke yang sedang berbaring di ranjang masih menutup matanya, berpura-pura tertidur, hingga langkah kaki Naruto semakin menjauh dan menghilang. Kemudian mata onyx itu langsung terbuka, melirik ke arah foto tadi dan mengambilnya dengan gerakan lembut. Mendekatkan potret tadi ke dadanya seakan-akan memeluk kenangan terakhirnya dengan Naruto.

Sasuke menarik selimut hingga mencapai dagu dan mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan. Ia akan menunggu Sakura untuk menjemputnya... Tetapi, sampai gadis _pink_ itu datang, Sasuke akan terus tertidur sambil menghirup aroma tubuh Naruto dari kasur dan selimut itu.

.

**_End Of Flashback_**

.

.

Sasuke mengembalikkan foto tadi ke tempatnya, menutupi 'kenangannya' dengan potret keluarga. Onyx nya kembali beralih ke lembaran dokumen dan mulai bekerja lagi. Mencoba menyingkirkan kesedihannya dengan bekerja terus menerus tanpa henti.

.

"Pa—"

.

"Papa—" Suara gadis kecil mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari tumpukan kertas ke ambang pintu ruang kerjanya.

.

Sesosok gadis berumur 5 tahun dan berambut _pink_ pendek sebahu itu tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

Sasuke membalasnya dengan sunggingan kecil, "Uchiha Sakura-chan, sedang apa kau di kantor papa?" Ia bertanya dengan lembut seraya beranjak dari kursi dan menuju ke arah putri satu-satunya itu.

Sakura tersenyum, "Apa papa lupa?—Hari ini kita akan menemui mama, kan?"

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya heran, matanya melirik ke arah kalender.

Ah—benar juga. Hari ini adalah peringatan kematian Haruno Sakura. Istri sah nya. Kematian yang dikarenakan persalinan itu sedikit membuat Sasuke terluka, namun keberadaan gadis kecilnya membuat rasa sedihnya berkurang perlahan demi perlahan.

"Baiklah—tapi tunggu papa menyelesaikan pekerjaan papa dulu, oke?—Setelah itu papa janji kita kan pergi menemui mama." Mohon Sasuke pada putri satu-satunya itu.

Sang anak hanya menggembungkan pipinya, cemberut, "Papa pasti bohong."

"Tidak—papa tidak akan bohong—papa janji—" Sasuke menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya, "—Janji jari kelingking?"

Sakura kecil berseru girang seraya menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking sang ayah, "Janji jari kelingking!" Ucapnya semangat kemudian tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengacak puncak kepala sang anak, "Baiklah—kalau begitu keluarlah dulu untuk bermain. Papa harus bekerja lagi."

"Baik!" Sahut Sakura seraya memberi hormat layaknya polisi, kemudian bergegas keluar ruangan.

Sasuke hanya menatap anaknya lembut. Entah kenapa walaupun wajah serta rambut anak itu mirip Sakura, dan mata anak itu sehitam onyx nya, tetapi senyum gadis itu mirip seseorang yang dicintai Sasuke.

Sedikit mendesah lelah, pria Uchiha itu kembali ke kursi kerja dan menghempaskan pantatnya disana. Ia menatap kalender kecil di mejanya.

Tanggal kematian Sakura selalu di lingkarinya dengan tinta merah agar ia selalu ingat untuk membawa putri mereka bertemu dengan makam wanita itu. Hanya untuk mengobrol singkat ataupun berdoa demi ketenangan Sakura.

Sasuke kembali menghela napas berat seraya mengusap wajahnya yang letih. Ia sudah berumur 25 tahun sekarang ini, namun ia masih tidak melupakan cinta pertamanya alih-alih mengenang istrinya itu.

Bahkan saat sang istri meninggal, Sasuke hanya sedih selama satu hari saja. Tetapi saat ditinggal Naruto, kehidupannya hampa selama beberapa tahun.

—Apakah ia sangat mencintai pemuda _blonde_ itu dibandingkan istrinya?

Kenyataan memang terdengar menggelikan. Padahal Naruto tidak pernah menghubungi maupun mengontaknya, tetapi ia masih mencintai pemuda idiot itu, bahkan Sasuke sempat berpikir kalau Naruto mungkin sudah melupakannya, dan menikah dengan wanita lain.

Mungkin—

Ia masih tidak tahu, dan berharap prediksinya salah.

.

"Papa—" Suara kecil Sakura menginterupsi lamunan Uchiha tadi.

Sasuke melirik ke ambang pintu seraya melempar senyum kecil, "Bukankah papa sudah bilang untuk menunggu?"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, "Papa lama—aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan mama."

Sasuke mendesah kecil—bahkan sifat keras kepala anaknya itu mirip sekali dengan Naruto.

"Papa mengerti—" Sasuke beranjak dari kursi kemudian mengambil jasnya yang tersampir di atas meja, lalu memakainya dengan cepat, "—Baiklah, ayo berangkat." Lanjut sang Uchiha tadi seraya tersenyum kecil.

Sakura berlonjak senang kemudian menggandeng tangan ayahnya dengan cepat, "—Sepulang dari tempat mama, belikan aku es krim ya, papa?"

Sasuke menggendong putrinya itu kemudian menggeleng kecil, "Tidak boleh—es krim tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

Sakura memeletkan lidah, kesal, "Papa mirip kakek. Tidak seru!"

Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi pernyataan anaknya itu, "Lalu?—Kau lebih menyukai papa atau kakekmu?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak sebelum memeluk ayahnya itu, "Tentu saja papa!"

Sasuke lagi-lagi tersenyum. Ia bergerak keluar ruangan kemudian melirik Ino yang menjadi sekretarisnya itu, "Ino-san, katakan pada yang lain kalau aku keluar dulu. Ada urusan penting."

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pria Uchiha itu, kemudian tersenyum lembut, "Urusan, huh?—Biar aku tebak—makam Sakura?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

Ino yang menjadi sekretarisnya hanya mendesah lelah, "Kau tahu, Sasuke—anakmu itu butuh sosok seorang ibu, dan bukannya makam batu—" Ucapnya seraya beranjak menuju ke arah Sasuke dan mengelus rambut Sakura yang berada di gendongan pria itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Delik Sasuke lagi, tidak suka.

Ino tersenyum lembut, masih mengelus lembut surai _pink_ gadis kecil itu, "Aku bersedia menjadi pengganti Sakura."

Sasuke mendeliknya galak, "Jangan bercanda disaat seperti ini, Ino."

Wanita berkuncir pirang itu tertawa kecil, "Baiklah—baiklah—aku hanya bercanda. Jangan dimasukkan ke dalam hati." Lanjutnya lagi seraya berbalik kembali ke arah mejanya.

Sasuke mendesah, "Aku pergi—"

Ino mengangguk sambil melambai kecil ke arah anak perempuan di gendongan Sasuke, "_Bye_—Sakura-chan, hati-hati di jalan."

Sang gadis kecil membalas lambaian Ino dengan cengiran lebar, "Tentu saja, Ino-san. _Bye_—"

Ino menatap dua sosok itu hingga hilang di balik_ lift_ kemudian kembali ke pekerjaan rutinnya. Tepat ketika Ino duduk dikursinya kembali, suara dering telepon membuatnya sedikit kaget, dengan gesit, Ino langsung mengangkat telepon tadi, "Selamat siang, Uchiha's Corporation disini, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Ucap wanita itu, cepat.

.

_"Selamat siang, saya sekretaris dari Namikaze's Corporation, president direktur kami bersiap menuju perusahaan anda untuk melakukan rapat penting tentang kerjasama ini."_ Jawab seseorang dari sebelah sambungan.

.

Ino sedikit terlonjak, ia melirik jam tangannya, _Sial!_—dia lupa ada rapat penting sebentar lagi, "Ba—Baiklah, kami akan segera menyiapkan beberapa lembar persetujuan serta dokumennya."

.

Ada jeda diseberang telepon sebelum suara itu kembali terdengar, _"Apakah Uchiha Sasuke-san sedang berada di kantor sekarang ini? President direktur kami ingin berbicara sebentar."_

.

Ino menggigit jarinya gugup, "Uhm—Maaf, tetapi Uchiha Sasuke-san sedang pergi keluar untuk memperingati kematian istrinya. Mungkin sekitar 1 sampai 2 jam."

.

Lagi-lagi jeda yang panjang dari seberang telepon, _"Baiklah, president direktur kami setuju untuk menunggu Uchiha Sasuke-san selesai dengan urusan pentingnya. Dan akan segera sampai di perusahaan anda satu jam lagi."_

.

"Aku mengerti—" Jawab Ino sedikit lega.

.

_"Baiklah kalau begitu, selamat siang."_

.

"Selamat siang."

—_Klek_—telepon langsung di tutup pelan. Wanita pirang itu segera bersandar lemas di kursi.

"—Ughh—Sepertinya aku harus menelepon Sasuke untuk memberitahu jadwal _meeting_ nya dengan Namikaze's Corp." Setuju dengan pemikirannya itu, Ino segera mengetikkan _message_ ke ponsel pribadi sang president direktur.

.

.

.

"Jadi mama—hari ini Sakura diajak jalan-jalan oleh kakek ke taman. Kakek juga membelikan Sakura mainan yang besar sekali—" Celoteh gadis kecil itu didepan batu nisan Haruno Sakura. Sesekali ia menampilkan mimik kesal saat menceritakan tentang Fugaku yang memarahinya karena berkeliaran di jalan.

Sasuke yang berada di belakang Sakura hanya mengeluarkan rokok, membakar ujungnya, lalu menghisapnya dalam-dalam. Punggungnya bersandar malas di batang pohon tepat di belakangnya tadi. Sesekali ia tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah _energic_ gadis kecil itu.

_Drrrt!__—__Drrrt!_—sebuah _message _membuat ponsel yang berada di saku celana pemuda itu bergetar kecil. Sang Uchiha meraih benda mungil tadi kemudian menatap pesan yang dikirimkan Ino ke _handphone_ nya.

.

_'President direktur Namikaze's Corp akan segera kemari. Meeting dilakukan siang ini. Cepat kembali!__—_

—_Oh ya! Jangan lupa membelikanku oleh-oleh. Setidaknya satu potong strawberry cake cukup untukku... Kiss you'_

.

Pesan Ino tadi membuat Sasuke mengernyit jijik. Apalagi dibagian '_kiss you_', ia yakin kepala wanita itu perlu dibedah sekali-kali untuk menyingkirkan pikiran kotor dari otak kecilnya.

Sasuke mengembalikkan ponselnya ke saku celana. Mata onyx nya memandang Sakura yang sedang memetik bunga-bunga kecil untuk diletakkan di depan makam ibunya. Sesekali gadis kecil itu tertawa geli saat kupu-kupu hinggap di rambutnya.

"Sakura-chan—" Sasuke memanggil lembut, "—Ayo kita pulang." Ucap sang ayah.

Sakura menoleh cepat kemudian tersenyum lebar, menampilkan cengiran menawannya. Untuk sesaat Sasuke tertegun karena cengiran anaknya mirip dengan Naruto.

"Hmph—" Sasuke mendengus kecil menahan senyum. Ternyata dia memang masih menyukai Naruto, bahkan anaknya sendiri pun dianggap mirip dengan pemuda pirang itu.

Sang Uchiha menggendong putrinya kemudian menatap makam istrinya itu, "Aku pulang, Sakura—"

Sang anak ikut melirik ke arah batu nisan lalu tersenyum, "Sakura juga pulang dulu mama—_Bye-bye_—" gadis mungil itu terus melambai girang ke arah makam itu hingga tubuhnya dimasukkan ke dalam mobil oleh sang ayah, kemudian bergerak menjauh keluar dari lingkungan pemakaman.

"Papa—Bagaimana dengan es krim nya?" Tanya Sakura menagih janji saat di kantor tadi.

Sasuke melirik anaknya yang berada di jok belakang melalui kaca spion tengah, "Kita tidak akan membeli es krim—tapi kita akan membeli _strawberry cake_, kau suka?"

"YATTA!—" Sakura kecil mengangkat kedua tangannya seraya bersorak mengatakan '_banzai_'.

Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis.

.

.

.

**_Uchiha's Corporation, pukul 13.10 Siang_**

.

Sasuke bergerak cepat menuju ruang _meeting_ dengan masih menggendong Sakura di pelukannya. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya dengan panik.

—Telat satu jam lebih!

—Sial!

Bagaimana dia bisa mempertahankan reputasi Uchiha's Corp, kalau integritas serta kredibilitas nya dipertanyakan begini karena tidak disiplin. Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengutuk kecerobohannya karena sibuk memilih _strawberry cake_ untuk Sakura dan Ino, mungkin ia harus memotong gaji sekretaris nya itu untuk mengganti kerugian waktunya.

Sasuke kembali berlari menuju ruang _meeting_. Matanya langsung menangkap sosok Ino yang berdiri di luar ruangan dengan gelisah.

Sasuke langsung berseru keras, "Ino-san!—"

Wanita pirang itu menoleh sedikit terkejut, "Darimana saja kau?—President direktur Namikaze's Corp sudah berada di dalam ruangan sejak satu jam yang lalu." Omel Ino cepat seraya merapikan dasi Sasuke.

"Maaf—Bisa kau temani Sakura dulu?" Sasuke mengalihkan gendongan putrinya itu ke pelukan sekretarisnya. Ino langsung menyambutnya dengan senang.

"Tentu saja—Lalu bagaimana dengan kue ku?" Tanya Ino lagi.

Sasuke menujuk ke arah bungkusan kotak yang berada di tangan Sakura, "Di dalam sana—makanlah dengan Sakura." Ucapnya yang lagi-lagi disambut pekikan girang Ino. Wanita pirang itu langsung berlenggang pergi sambil menggendong Sakura menjauh dari sana. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri gugup didepan ruang rapat.

Sang Uchiha menarik napas dan menghembuskannya dengan cepat. Mencoba menetralisir degup jantung dan kegugupannya. Ini pertama kalinya ia harus _meeting_ dengan perusahaan terkenal yang dapat menyaingi ketenaran Uchiha's Corp.

Padahal yang Sasuke tahu, Namikaze's Corp merupakan perusahan yang baru saja berdiri sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu, namun perusahaan itu langsung menaiki tangga saham tertinggi di perekonomian dunia.

Menakjubkan adalah kata yang pantas disandang oleh Namikaze's Corp.

Dan hari ini, Sasuke mencoba membuat perjanjian kerja sama dengan perusahaan itu. Ia mencoba berpenampilan se-profesional mungkin. Ia harus bisa mendapatkan tanda tangan sang president direktur Namikaze's Corp untuk menyetujui kerja sama mereka. Menjadi kolega perusahaan itu merupakan tangga untuk mencapai kesuksesan bisnis di jaman sekarang ini.

Sasuke merapikan jas nya kembali, kemudian mengangguk yakin.

—Baiklah, siap tidak siap, _meeting_ harus tetap berjalan.

Sang Uchiha bungsu menyentuh kenop pintu kemudian membukanya perlahan. Setiap pasang mata menoleh ke arah dirinya. Termasuk president direktur dari Namikaze's Corp.

Sasuke mencoba mengeluarkan kata-kata pemrintaan maaf karena telat menemui pertemuan penting mereka, namun kalimatnya langsung menggumpal ditenggorokan dan membuat suaranya tercekat saat melihat sosok di hadapannya.

.

"Ah—Uchiha Sasuke-san—" Sosok itu tersenyum kecil, "—Kami sudah menunggumu." Lanjutnya lagi. Dengan suara bariton yang khas.

Mata onyx Sasuke terbelalak lebar.

Ia mengenal sosok itu... Laki-laki yang pernah mengisi ruang di hatinya.

.

Sosok tadi bangkit dari kursi seraya merapikan jas hitam yang membalut kulit _tan_ menawannya. Rambut pirang pria itu terlihat halus dan sedikit berantakan, menimbulkan kesan agresif yang memukau, serta jangan lupakan mata _ocean blue_ yang selalu menggoda untuk ditatap itu.

Tidak ada kata 'kutu buku' atau kacamata. Sekarang sosok itu terlalu berbeda, lebih sempurna dan menakjubkan.

Sasuke membeku saat. Terlebih lagi saat sosok pria tadi mendekat dan menjulurkan tangannya.

"Halo Uchiha Sasuke-san—Namaku Uzumaki Naruto—"

.

—_Ti__—__tidak mungkin, kan? Ini pasti mimpi. _

Sasuke masih tidak bergerak dari rasa terkejutnya.

.

"—Aku adalah president direktur Namikaze's Corp. Salam kenal." Lanjut pria bernama Naruto itu dengan senyum menawannya.

.

Sasuke tetap membeku dengan mata terbelalak.

—Pemuda pirang yang dirindukannya itu, kini berdiri dihadapannya. Di depan matanya. Tepat berjarak 1 meter di depan tubuhnya.

.

_Ini pasti__—__mimpi, kan?_

_._

_._

—_Iya, kan?_

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Muohohohoho gajeee... Alurnya kecepatan ya? **

**Btw, fic nya belum telat kan dari jadwal? *ngelirik tanggal* Fiuh, setidaknya tepat waktu buat update, huehehe...**

**Aq harap Minna-san masih suka ceritanya... ^^ Btw disini aku bikin nama anak Sasuke, Uchiha Sakura dengan sosok Sakura saat masih kecil... aq gak biasa bkin OC, hehehe jadi dimaklumin aja kalau anak Sasuke mirip Sakura saat masih kecil...  
**

**Next chapter nunggu 3-4 hari dulu... Tetep masih dalam pengerjaan, hehehe...**

**.**

**RnR Minna-san! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya.**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu**

**Rated: M for Mature, Sexual Content **

**.**

**.**

* * *

**You're My Kidnapper**

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**.**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

.

.

Sasuke melemparkan jasnya ke atas sofa, kemudian menghempaskan pantatnya ke kursi kerja. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan _meeting_ pentingnya dengan Naruto.

Siapa sangka, pemuda yang dibuang ayahnya itu, kini tumbuh menjadi pebisnis sukses yang menduduki peringkat pertama dalam perekonomian dunia. Bahkan kalau Sasuke menceritakannya pada Itachi, kakaknya itu akan terkejut. Ia yakin itu.

Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lengan. Mata onyx nya melembut perlahan. Memorinya kembali memutar ulang rekaman tentang Naruto saat rapat tadi.

.

Mata biru yang mengerjap. Rambut pirang yang berkilau. Tubuh tegap atletis pemuda itu, serta suara bariton yang semakin menggoda, membuat organ dalam Sasuke seakan-akan melumer dilantai. Meleleh layaknya es krim di musim panas.

Apalagi saat mulut Naruto terbuka, entah untuk berbicara atau bertanya. Bahkan di tengah rapat, Sasuke melamunkan bibir pemuda pirang itu di dalam mimpinya, menggoda dan menjilat tubuhnya. Lagi. Seperti dulu.

.

_Tok!__—__Tok!_—Sebuah ketukan halus dari arah pintu membuat Sasuke berhenti berkhayal dan melihat siapa yang berani mengganggu lamunannya.

"Kau sibuk?—" Ino menengokkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan Sasuke seraya menggendong Sakura.

Sasuke mencoba duduk dengan tegap, "Tidak—Ada apa?" Tanyanya lagi.

Ino menunjuk gadis mungil yang berada didekapannya, "Sakura merengek untuk bertemu denganmu." Kemudian menurunkan anak itu ke lantai. Serta merta Sakura langsung berlari menuju ayahnya.

Sasuke menyambut putrinya dengan senyum kecil, "Kau tidak nakal saat papa bekerja, kan?"

Sakura langsung menggeleng cepat, "Tidak—aku sudah menjadi anak baik."

"Pintar—" Sasuke mengacak rambut _pink_ itu dengan lembut. Mata onyx nya kembali beralih pada Ino yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. "Jadi—Apakah Naruto sudah pergi?"

Ino bergerak gelisah, "Soal itu—Naruto-san menyampaikan padaku kalau dia ingin bertemu denganmu. Sekarang." Wanita itu menambahkan tekanan pada kata 'sekarang'.

Sasuke terdiam. Berhenti mengelus rambut putrinya, "Begitukah?—" Ada nada keraguan dalam suaranya. Ia masih belum siap berbicara empat mata dengan pria pirang itu, namun otaknya hanya bisa pasrah dengan gejolak perasaannya yang ingin segera menemui Naruto, "—Suruh dia masuk." Ucap pemuda itu akhirnya.

Ino mengangguk perlahan kemudian bergegas keluar ruangan untuk mempersilahkan sang president direktur dari Namikaze's Corp masuk ke ruangan bos nya itu.

Sasuke menggendong putrinya untuk di dudukkan ke kursi kerjanya, "Saat ada tamu nanti, kau harus bersikap baik, oke?"

Sang anak menatap ayahnya sebelum mengangguk paham, "Baik, papa."

Sang Uchiha tersenyum kecil, "—Pintar." Ia mengelus rambut _pink_ itu pelan.

.

_Cklek!_—Pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka, menampilkan sosok tinggi nan tegap sang Uzumaki.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" Tanya pria pirang itu dengan suara bariton berat yang menggoda.

Sasuke mencoba menahan senyum tipis dan semburat merah di wajahnya, "Tidak—masuklah."

Naruto melemparkan senyum tipisnya, kemudian berjalan ke arahnya dengan sikap wibawa. Tingkah pemuda yang dulu kutu buku dan sedikit urak-urakkan itu berubah menjadi sesosok pria matang dengan sikap elegan. Apakah waktu merubah sosok Naruto? Entahlah, Sasuke juga tidak tahu, dia hanya mencoba menikmati setiap momen yang dilaluinya sekarang sebagai imbalan kekosongan hatinya sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Mau minum?" Sasuke beranjak menuju dispenser terdekat untuk menuangkan segelas air putih.

Naruto menggeleng pelan, "Tidak perlu, terima kasih—" Ucapnya lagi. Mata birunya menjelajah ruang kantor Uchiha sebelum tertumpu pada sesosok gadis kecil berumur 5 tahun yang sangat mirip dengan—

"Sakura—Namanya Uchiha Sakura—" Sela Sasuke cepat begitu tahu Naruto sedang memperhatikan buah hatinya, "—dia anakku." Sambungnya lagi.

Ada sebaris senyum tipis di bibir Naruto, "Dia cantik seperti ibunya."

"Hn—" Jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia bergerak menuju sisi Naruto kemudian meyodorkan segelas air putih tadi, "—Minumlah, aku tahu kau sangat kehausan."

Pria pirang dihadapannya tertawa, "—Darimana kau tahu kalau aku haus?"

Sasuke mendengus sebentar, "Tentu saja aku tahu—" Tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuh bibir Naruto, "—bibirmu kering." Lanjutnya lagi.

Naruto sedikit terbelalak melihat gerakan jari Sasuke yang menyapu lembut bibirnya, pria pirang itu mencoba menyingkirkan tangan sang onyx dari mulutnya, "—Uhm—Kenapa kau menamai anakmu Sakura?" Ia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan lebih memilih menatap ke luar jendela daripada memandang tatapan pria Uchiha.

Sasuke mencoba berpikiran positif kalau Naruto menepis tangannya hanya untuk kesopanan dan bukan karena—membencinya. Ia menghela napas sebelum menjawab, "Istriku—Sakura—ingin aku menamai anak kami dnegan nama Uchiha Sakura. Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan terakhirnya."

"Permintaan terakhir?" Naruto menoleh penasaran.

Senyum getir tampil di bibir pucat itu, "Sakura meninggal setelah dia melahirkan anak kami."

Ada jeda sunyi sebelum Naruto mulai angkat bicara, "Aku turut menyesal."

"Tidak apa-apa—lagipula itu hanya masa lalu." Sahut Sasuke cepat seraya menyentuh kepala anaknya lembut.

Naruto hanya diam, "Masa lalu—" Ia bergumam lirih tanpa terdengar oleh sang Uchiha, mata birunya melirik ke sosok Sasuke yang tersenyum sambil sesekali mencubit pipi anaknya.

.

Ada suatu rahasia di mata _ocean blue _itu. Tatapan yang dikeluarkannya tidak secerah dulu. Kali ini lebih kosong dan hampa, layaknya mayat hidup. Tidak ada gairah dan semangat, hanya wajah letih dengan mencoba bersikap wibawa.

"Naruto—" Suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan sang Namikaze, ia menoleh dan mendapati pria Uchiha itu sudah berdiri di hadapannyadengan tatapan heran, "—Apa kau sakit?"

Pertanyaan singkat itu dijawab dengan gelengan lemah, "Tidak—aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin?—" Ada nada cemas dari bibir Uchiha, "—Kau terlihat pucat."

"Aku yakin sekali, aku baik-baik saja." Potong Naruto cepat seraya melempar senyum tipis, "—Mungkin karena perjalananku kesini yang membuatku sedikit letih. Kau tahu—penerbangan ke Konoha yang tiba-tiba membuatku lupa untuk sarapan."

Sasuke terlihat kaget sebentar, "Kau tidak makan sejak tadi pagi?"

"Begitulah—" Hanya sahutan singkat dari pria pirang itu. Ia kembali menyeruput air putihnya namun gerakannya terhenti saat Sasuke menyambar gelas tadi dengan cepat. Mata onyx didepannya menaut tajam.

"Kita akan makan siang diluar. Sekarang." Ucap Sasuke tegas. Ciri khas sang Uchiha kalau sudah menuntut sesuatu.

Naruto mencoba tersenyum sebisanya, "Tidak perlu, lagipula—"

"Sakura-chan—" Sasuke memanggil anaknya tanpa peduli dengan kalimat Naruto tadi, "—Bagaimana kalau siang ini kita makan di Ichiraku Ramen? Kau suka?"

Gadis kecil yang tadinya sibuk mencoret-coret kertas kosong langsung berbalik penuh dengan mata berbinar saat mendengar kata 'ramen', "YATTA!" Lagi-lagi ia bersorak sambil berteriak '_banzai'_ berkali-kali.

Mungkin putrinya itu terlalu kebanyakan nonton _anime_ atau _Tokusatsu_ yang mengumbar kata '_Yatta dan banzai_'. Soalnya, hanya dua kata itu saja yang bisa di mengerti Sakura.

Sasuke berbalik dan menatap Naruto dengan kedua tangan melipat di depan dadanya, "Kau tidak bisa menolak, Dobe." Sikap angkuh dan _arrogant_ yang entah kenapa di rindukan oleh pria pirang itu.

Naruto mendengus kecil seraya tersenyum, "Baiklah—aku juga ikut."

Sasuke melengkungkan bibirnya, kemudian bergerak menuju Sakura dan mengendong anaknya dengan lembut, "Sakura-chan, ingin makan ramen?"

"Ya!—" jawab gadis itu cepat. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi seraya bersorak '_banzai_'—lagi.

Naruto hanya menatap pria onyx itu dalam diam. Senyum Sasuke, tawa Sasuke, dan sosok Sasuke, semua hal itu hampir membuat Naruto gila dan hilang kendali untuk beberapa detik. Tetapi ia mencoba bersikap dewasa dengan menahan seluruh gejolaknya.

—Benar!—Ia harus menekan seluruh perasaanya.

—Demi 'orang itu'...

—Bukan Haruno Sakura, bukan juga Uchiha Sasuke... Tetapi demi 'wanita itu'.

.

"Naruto?—" Sasuke berbalik lagi, "—Ayo berangkat."

"Ah iya—" Pria pirang itu bergegas mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu ke luar ruangan. Mengekor di belakangnya dengan jarak 1 meter.

.

.

.

**_Ichiraku's Restourant, pukul 16.00 Sore_**

.

Restoran itu merupakan hal yang menakjubkan bagi anak sekecil Sakura. Hiasan bunga di setiap pojok ruangan, kursi dan meja yang tersusun rapi dan mewah, serta beberapa koki yang terlihat menampilkan atraksi memasak mereka. Pemandangan itu membuat mata hitam Sakura membulat dengan binar cerah. Ia bahkan berlari menuju _counter _terdekat seraya menunjuk koki yang berada di dapur dengan penuh semangat.

"Papa lihat!—_Chief!_—_Chief!_"

"_Chief?_" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya bingung mendengar perkataan anaknya itu.

Naruto hanya mendengus kecil menahan senyum, kemudian bergerak maju dan menggendong gadis kecil itu dibahunya, "_Chef_, Sakura-chan... Bukannya _Chief!_"

"Ah iya!—" Sakura menepukkan tangannya dengan kuat, "—_Chef!_" Lanjutnya lagi kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi sambil berteriak '_banzai_'.

Sasuke mengulum senyum melihat tingkah anaknya dan Naruto, kemudian ia beranjak menuju pelayan terdekat untuk memesan meja, "Satu meja untuk tiga orang." Pintanya sopan.

"Lewat sini, Tuan." Sahut pelayan tadi seraya menunjukkan tempat duduk mereka.

.

Sakura yang pertama kali duduk di kursinya dengan gembira, khas anak kecil. Sedangkan disebelahnya duduk Sasuke seraya menepuk lembut puncak kepala gadis mungil itu. Naruto memilih bangku didepan mereka.

Seorang pelayan langsung bergegas ke arah mereka sambil menenteng buku menu, "Pesanannya, Tuan?"

Sasuke melirik Naruto, "Kau ingin apa?"

"Ramen." Jawab Naruto cepat.

Sang Uchiha kembali menatap pelayan tadi, "Ramennya tiga mangkuk." Ujarnya sembari menunjukkan tiga jarinya.

Sang pelayan mengangguk paham kemudian membungkuk hormat, meninggalkan mereka.

.

"Jadi—" Naruto menatap Sasuke, "—Kau mempunyai anak dengan Sakura?"

Sasuke tersenyum getir, "Seperti yang kau lihat—" Ia menepuk kepala lembut gadis mungil itu, "—Dia anakku dengan Sakura."

"Hn—Aku bisa melihatnya." Sahut Naruto lagi, mencoba menyembunyikan getar suaranya.

Sasuke kembali menatap Naruto, "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?—Aku tidak menyangka kau menjadi president direktur Namikaze's Corp."

Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya dengan lengkungan kecil, "Kisah yang panjang—"

"Persingkat saja—" Jelas Sasuke lagi. Tertarik.

Sang Uzumaki menangkupkan kedua tangannya di atas meja, ia mencoba tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah kalau kau memaksa—" Ucapnya lagi, "—Aku kembali ke luar negeri dengan memulai kehidupan baru, sekolah, dan kuliah. Kemudian bekerja."

"Kau bekerja dimana?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Tepat saat Naruto ingin menjawab, seorang pelayan sudah berdiri di depan meja mereka dengan membawa pesanan tiga mangkuk ramen. Sasuke mengucapkan 'terima kasih' sebelum pelayan tadi membungkuk pergi.

Naruto mengambil mangkuk ramennya dan meletakkan tepat didepannya, kemudian kembali melanjutkan ceritanya yang sempat tertunda, "Aku bekerja di bawah kendali Hyuuga's Corp. Kemudian mereka berencana membuka anak perusahaan, yaitu Namikaze's Corp dengan president direktur nya aku sendiri."

Sasuke menyeruput mie nya dalam diam, "Aku tidak menyangka kalau Hyuuga's Corp membuka anak perusahaan, dia merupakan perusahan terbesar kedua setelah Uchhiha's Corp."

Naruto mengangguk setuju, "Ya—Kekuatan ekonominya sebanding dengan perusahaanmu."

"Lalu?—" Sasuke kembali melirik pria pirang itu, "—Bagaimana kau bisa bekerja di bawah pimpinan Hyuuga?"

Naruto membeku sesaat sebelum tersenyum kaku, "—Ayahku merupakan teman lama keluarga Hyuuga. Aku juga tidak tahu itu, sampai aku diberitahu sendiri oleh Hiashi Hyuuga yang merupakan pimpinan perusahaan itu."

"Begitukah?—" Sasuke berhenti memakan ramennya dan menatap Naruto tajam, "—Lalu, apa kau sudah—menikah?"

Naruto yang sedang meminum teh yang sempat dibawakan oleh pelayan, langsung tersedak kaget, "Ghok—ohok—" Ia batuk beberapa kali sebelum bisa mengendalikan dirinya. "Ten—Tentu saja belum—Bagaimana bisa kau menyimpulkan hal aneh itu?" Ucap Naruto seraya menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

Sasuke berdehem sebentar untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya, "_Yeah_—aku pikir kau sudah menikah. Soalnya kau terlihat—apa ya istilahnya—uhmm—dewasa dan matang." Ucapnya lagi sembari menghindar dari tatapan sang Uzumaki.

Naruto meneliti wajah Sasuke yang memerah, kemudian membalasnya dengan senyum tipis, "_Thanks_."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, ia mencoba tersenyum kecil, namun gerakan tangan Naruto yang terulur ke arahnya membuat pemuda onyx itu membeku.

Naruto menatap serius, "Di bibirmu—ada kuah ramen." Ucapnya singkat seraya terus menjulurkan tangan untuk menyeka noda tadi.

Jantung Sasuke berdegup keras, wajahnya semakin memerah. Ia mencoba menutup matanya erat karena panik.

—Apakah Naruto akan menyentuhnya? Menyeka noda di bibirnya?

Sedikit gugup, Sasuke menggigit bibirnya gelisah dan menunggu sentuhan itu datang. Namun beberapa detik lamanya ia memejamkan mata, tangan Naruto masih tidak sampai juga ke bibirnya. Sebenarnya apa sih yang dilakukan pria pirang itu? Tinggal menyeka kuah ramen dari bibirnya kan tidak terlalu susah?

"Oke, sudah bersih—" Kata Naruto lagi.

—Eh?

Sasuke membuka matanya kaget. Padahal Naruto belum menyentuh bibirnya sama sekali, kenapa pemuda pirang itu mengatakan sudah bersih?—Belum sempat dia mengeluarkan suara protes, Sakura yang berada di sebelahnya terdengar berseru senang.

"Terima kasih!" Ucap gadis itu riang karena Naruto sudah membersihkan mulutnya dari kuah ramen.

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum kecil, "Sama-sama, _princess_." Jawabnya tanpa melihat wajah merah Sasuke yang sudah salah sangka.

Sang Uchiha hampir menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam mangkuk ramen karena rasa percaya dirinya yang terlalu berlebih, apalagi ia sempat mengira Naruto akan menyeka bibirnya.

—_Ugh__—__Tingkahku benar-benar memalukan. _Batin Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai menikmati makan siang, atau tepatnya makan sore mereka di restoran Ichiraku, Sasuke memutuskan untuk membawa pulang Sakura karena gadis mungil itu mulai mengantuk. Tipikal anak kecil yang akan tidur setelah kenyang. Lucu sekali.

"Kau akan pulang sekarang?" Tanya Naruto saat mereka baru keluar dari restoran itu.

Sasuke mengangguk. "_Yeah_—Sakura terlihat sangat mengantuk." Sahutnya lagi sambil menggendong anaknya itu di punggung. "—Bagaimana denganmu, Naruto? Kau akan langsung mengambil penerbangan malam?"

Naruto mengeluarkan rokok dari saku jasnya, "Tidak—mungkin aku akan tinggal di hotel sementara waktu. Kau tahu—bisnisku disini masih belum selesai, lagipula ada sesuatu yang harus ku urus." Ucapnya lagi.

"Oh—" Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto lagi, "—Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di apartemenku?—Tentu saja gratis." Tawar pemuda onyx itu yang disambut tatapan terkejut dari Naruto.

"Kau—serius?" Tanya pemuda pirang itu lagi.

"Ya—Lagipula apartemenku cukup luas untuk menampung kita berdua—uhm—maksudku, kita bertiga." Tukas Sasuke lagi mencoba menyembunyikan rasa malunya karena salah bicara.

Naruto tersenyum, "_Deal_—"

.

.

.

**_Sasuke's Apartement, Pukul 19.00 Malam_**

.

Perjalanan dari restoran Ichiraku ke apartemen Sasuke seharusnya tidak memakan waktu lama, namun pemuda onyx itu membuat perjalanan mereka lebih lama dari biasanya, karena ia sibuk berkeliling kota sambil menunjukkan beberapa tempat menarik pada Naruto yang baru sampai di Konoha.

Langit yang tadinya berwarna merah senja berubah menjadi gelap malam dalam sekejap mata. Membuat Sasuke terpaksa menghentikan jalan-jalan mereka dan langsung menuju ke apartemennya.

.

"Masuklah—" Ajak Sasuke seraya membuka kenop pintu apartemennya.

Naruto memasuki ruangan itu dan langsung terpaku takjub menatap keseluruhan ruangan. Dekorasi yang manis dengan lukisan besar bernilai tinggi tertempel di dinding, beberapa perabotan yang juga sama mahalnya berada di beberapa sudut ruangan, di tambah pelapis dinding minimalis dengan pemilihan warna lembut membuat apartemen itu terlihat menganggumkan.

Sasuke yang heran melihat Naruto hanya berdiri di ambang mencoba menyentuh lengan pemuda pirang itu, "Naruto?—Ada apa?"

"Ah—" Naruto yang tersadar langsung membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan senyumannya, "—Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya menganggumi apartemenmu."

Pria Uchiha tersenyum kecil, "Masuklah dulu." Lanjutnya lagi seraya bergerak menuju kamar Sakura untuk membaringkan gadis kecil itu di atas kasur. Sedangkan Naruto memilih duduk di sofa sambil merokok.

"Mau minum?" Tawar Sasuke setelah keluar dari kamar anaknya.

"Air putih saja." Jawab Naruto cepat.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil, kemudian bergerak menuju _counter _bar nya. Ia kembali dengan membawa dua gelas air putih di cawan piala.

"Kapan kau berencana untuk kembali ke luar negeri?" Tanya Sasuke seraya menyerahkan air putih tadi dan duduk di sebelah Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu menerima sodoran Sasuke dan meletakkan air putihnya di atas meja, bibirnya masih sibuk menghisap rokok, "Entahlah, mungkin dua atau tiga hari. Atau mungkin satu minggu."

"Hn—" Sasuke memainkan gelasnya dengan malas, "—Kau bisa tinggal disini selama mungkin."

Naruto terkekeh sebentar sebelum mengucapkan 'Terima kasih', ia kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pemuda onyx yang duduk disebelahnya itu. Sang Uchiha masih tidak berbeda dari tujuh tahun yang lalu, tetap cantik dan menawan, juga sangat—menggoda.

Panik dengan pemikirannya, Naruto langsung cepat-cepat menggeleng untuk menyingkirkan pemikiran busuknya, "A—Aku lelah, bisakah aku ke kamar untuk istirahat?"

Sasuke menoleh dengan tatapan terkejut, "Ah benar juga—maafkan aku karena lupa menunjukkan kamarmu." Ucapnya lagi sambil mencoba bangkit dari sofa, namun karena tingkah gugupnya, kakinya tersandung karpet dan sukses mendarat ke pangkuan Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu sedikit terkejut, terlebih lagi wajah mereka yang lumayan dekat.

Sasuke bisa melihat _ocean blue_ dihadapannya melebar kaget karena bertemu pandang dengan onyx hitam miliknya. Jantung sang Uchiha langsung bedetak kencang menyadari posisi mereka sekarang. Ditambah kedua tangannya yang tanpa sengaja bertumpu pada dada sang Uzumaki, membuat sikapnya semakin panik.

"Ah—Maafkan aku." Sasuke langsung bangkit dari posisinya sekarang dan merapikan bajunya dengan cepat.

Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun, bahkan menatap mata pemuda onyx itu pun tidak, ia hanya beranjak dari sofa dengan sikap tenang, seakan-akan kejadian Sasuke terpeleset dan menindihi tubuhnya tidak pernah terjadi.

"Jadi—dimana kamarku?"

"Ah—sebelah sini." Balas sang Uchiha yang langsung melesat menuju kamar terdekat. Ia membuka pintunya dengan cepat, "—Mungkin tidak terlalu luas, tapi cukup untuk berisitirahat." Lanjut Sasuke seraya tersenyum kecil.

Naruto lagi-lagi tidak menjawab dan langsung melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar, kemudian menutup pintunya sebelum Sasuke sempat berbicara lagi.

Sang onyx hanya menatap bingung tingkah tidak biasa Naruto. Ia tidak pernah melihat pemuda pirang itu sangat—tertutup dan pendiam.

Apa dia sakit? Atau masalah bisnisnya terlalu rumit?_ Well_—Sasuke tidak tahu, ia memilih kembali ke kamar anaknya dan tidur disana. Setidaknya ia ingin menjaga Sakura agar tidak bermimpi buruk.

.

.

Naruto bersender di balik pintu kamar dengan gugup. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar bunyi detak jantungnya yang terus menggedor-gedor brutal gara-gara sentuhannya dengan Sasuke saat di sofa tadi. _Yah_—walaupun ia mengakui bahwa Sasuke terjatuh kepangkuannya karena murni kecelakaan semata, tetapi hal itu sanggup membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Jujur—Naruto masih menyukai dan ingin mencumbu Sasuke dengan ganas. Tetapi melihat keadaannya sekarang, ia mencoba menjauhi pemuda onyx itu sebisa mungkin. Bukan karena Sasuke sudah memiliki anak—tetapi ada hal lain yang membuatnya tidak bisa berdekatan dengan sang Uchiha lagi.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi sebelum tidur." Bisik Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Tepat ketika ia ingin melangkah menuju kamar mandi, sebuah _message_ masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Sedikit tergesa-gesa, Naruto membuka pesan tadi.

.

_'Naruto-kun, apa kau sampai di Konoha dengan selamat?__—__Aku sudah mendapatkan ijin dari ayah untuk menyusulmu ke Konoha besok. Jadi, kau tinggal di hotel mana? Biar aku bisa menemuimu disana.'_

.

Pesan singkat itu menyita seluruh perhatian Naruto. Ia mendesah perlahan sebelum membalas.

_'Aku tidak tinggal di hotel, aku menginap di tempat kenalanku, Uchiha Sasuke.'_

Pesan dikirim dengan cepat, sedetik kemudian balasan kembali diterima.

.

_'Oh ya?__—__Dimana? Berikan aku alamatnya agar aku bisa menyusulmu, oke?'_

.

Naruto diam sebentar sebelum menggerakkan jarinya untuk membalas pesan tersebut.

_'Tidak perlu, lagipula Sasuke merupakan pimpinan perusahaan Uchiha's Corp, sangat tidak sopan kalau wanita terhormat sepertimu berkunjung ke kediamannya tanpa permisi.'_

Pesan itu langsung dikirimnya dengan cepat. Naruto menunggu balasan, yang diterima namun beberapa detik berlalu tidak ada _message_ yang masuk, jadi ia memilih meletakkan ponselnya di atas ranjang, kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

—Pemuda pirang itu berharap guyuran air hangat akan membuat pikirannya jernih kembali.

.

.

Sasuke sudah berganti pakaian dengan piyama biru nya, kemudian menaiki ranjang dan tidur di sebelah Sakura. Ia memeluk putri satu-satunya itu penuh sayang.

"_Sweet dream, _Sakura-chan_._" Ucapnya sambil melandaskan satu kecupan singkat di kening putrinya yang sudah tertidur.

Sasuke mulai menutup matanya untuk bergerak ke alam mimpi, namun beberapa kali mencoba memejamkan onyx nya, ia tetap tidak bisa terlelap. Tubuhnya menolak perintah untuk tidur, terlebih lagi bagian bawah selangkangannya yang tiba-tiba menegang.

_Damn!_—Apakah memikirkan Naruto sebelum tidur adalah hal yang buruk? Hingga membuatnya tegang begini? Sial!—Sial!—

Sasuke tidak jadi tidur dan memilih bangkit dari ranjang secara perlahan. Ia mencoba tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun saat keluar dari kamar putrinya agar Sakura tidak terbangun.

Setelah sukses menutup pintu dengan pelan, pemuda onyx itu memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. Sesekali ia menghela napas lelah sambil memikirkan bagaimana cara menghentikan ereksi nya.

Hanya ada satu jalan keluar yang bisa dipikirkan Sasuke saat itu—

—Masturbasi.

.

Mata onyx nya melirik ke arah kamar Sakura dan Naruto. Merasa situasi aman, Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri, kemudian mengelusnya dengan pelan.

"Nghh—" Suara lenguhan pelan mulai terdengar. Jarinya bergerak menyusuri batang kejantanannya, dan sesekali mengelus ujung penisnya. Pre-cum mulai menetes dengan banyak.

Sasuke tidak pernah ingat kapan terakhir kali ia masturbasi. Menyentuh dirinya sendiri sambil berfantasi. Mungkin 6 bulan yang lalu? Atau beberapa tahun lalu? Entahah, dia terlalu sibuk mengurus Sakura tanpa peduli dengan dirinya sendiri.

Dan sekarang—saat dia menyentuh kejantanannya, rasanya benar-benar nikmat. _Ahh_—ini benar-benar sensasi menyenangkan ketika onani sambil memikirkan Naruto. Membuat penisnya semakin tegang dan menegak. Berdiri dengan gagahnya.

"Ahn—Hnghh—Naru—" Ia mendesah pelan memanggil nama pria pirang itu. Tangan kanannya mengocok batang kemaluannya, sedangkan tangan kiri memuntir _nipple_ nya dengan lembut. Kepalanya menengadah dengan mulut terbuka penuh kenikmatan.

"Naru—Ahnn—" Ia terus mendesah tertahan, berfantasi tentang sosok pemuda pirang itu yang menyentuh tubuhnya sejengkal demi sejengkal hingga membuatnya mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

Sasuke mempercepat kocokannya di penisnya, napasnya terus terengah-engah dengan wajah yang menggiurkan.

"Naru—Ahkk—Naru—"

.

"Apa kau selalu begitu, Sasuke?" Suara Naruto membuat sang onxy terlonjak kaget hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Mata hitamnya menoleh ke arah Naruto yang berdiri tepat di depan tubuhnya dengan handuk melilit pinggang pria pirang itu. Tetes air yang jatuh dari ujung rambutnya membuat sosok itu semakin menggoda.

"Na—Naruto!—Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Ucap Sasuke dengan suara tercekat. Ia mencoba menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

_Sial!__—__Kenapa harus ketahuan disaat memalukan seperti ini_. Kutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya bingung, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?—Aku mendengar rintihanmu dari kamarku. Aku penasaran dan menemukanmu disini." Ucapnya lagi seraya menatap dari ujung kepala Sasuke hingga ujung kaki pemuda itu.

Sang Uchiha mencoba menyembunyikan benda yang mengeras di balik kedua tangannya itu seraya memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna. Ia malu. Benar-benar malu ketahuan melakukan hal yang menjijikan seperti ini. Rasanya, Sasuke ingin menangis saja.

Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya berbalik tanpa menatap Sasuke lagi, "Kalau ingin melakukan 'itu, lakukanlah di kamar mandi dan jangan diruang tamu. Aku kembali ke kamarku dulu—" Ucapan singkat pria pirang itu membuat Sasuke menoleh bingung.

—Apakah Naruto benar-benar tidak tertarik padanya?—Apakah ia tidak layak disentuh lagi oleh pemuda itu?

"Apakah aku—membuatmu jijik?" Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke membuat Naruto terdiam.

Sang Uzumaki berbalik bingung, "Apa maksud—" Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke yang berada dihadapannya menatap dirinya dengan pandangan hampir menangis.

"Apakah—aku tidak menarik lagi?—Apakah karena aku sudah memiliki anak makanya kau tidak menyukaiku lagi? " Tanya pemuda onyx itu dengan suara bergetar. Tubuhnya gemetaran sesaat sebelum bangkit dan merapikan piyamanya kembali, "—Maafkan aku, sebaiknya aku tidur dulu, sudah malam." Lanjut Sasuke lagi.

Tepat ketika Sasuke ingin bergerak menjauh, lengannya langsung ditahan Naruto.

"Tidakkah kau mengerti, Sasuke?—" Desisan terdengar dari suara pria pirang itu, ia semakin mencengkram erat lengan sang onyx, matanya birunya berkilat tajam, "—Tidakkah kau sadar kalau aku menahan hasratku padamu? Tidakkah kau juga sadar kalau aku sangat menginginkanmu?"

"Lalu—kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" Naruto memotong cepat pertanyaan Sasuke, "—Aku tidak bisa melakukannya lagi karena suatu alasan." Ucap pemuda pirang itu lagi. Ia mengendurkan genggamannya di lengan Sasuke. "—Maaf, sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamarku." Tukas Naruto.

"Jangan!—" Sasuke menghalangi jalan pemuda itu, "—Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Aku ingin kau menyentuhku." Terlalu vulgar untuk keluar dari mulut dingin itu. Tetapi Sasuke tidak peduli, ia benar-benar menginginkan Naruto. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika tingkahnya sekarang mirip seperti pelacur.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak peduli. Ia menginginkan pria pirang itu. Sekarang.

"Kau akan menyesal nantinya—" Lirih Naruto lagi.

Sasuke menggeleng cepat, "Aku tidak akan menyesal. Jadi kumohon—sentuh aku." Pintanya.

Naruto beralih menatap mata onyx Sasuke, kemudian menarik tubuh langsing itu ke dalam pelukannya, "_You're so hopeless, you know_—"

"_Yeah__—__i know_—" Jawab Sasuke lembut seraya membalas pelukan pria pirang itu. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh atletis Naruto. Campuran sabun dan parfum, benar-benar wangi yang memabukkan.

Naruto menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Sasuke, mengendus wangi yang di rindukannya. Kemudian mencumbui leher jenjang itu dengan perlahan. Mengecupnya dan menjilatnya dalam sentuhan lembut.

"Ahhn—" Sasuke mendesah saat ia merasakan bibir Naruto menjelajah ke lehernya dan menyapu bagian itu dengan cepat.

"Kau suka sentuhanku?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara serak dan agak parau, membuatnya terdengar semakin menggoda.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya mengangguk pelan, "Suka—Ahhn—"

Naruto tersenyum senang kemudian melepaskan pelukan dan cumbuannya dari tubuh putih itu. Tingkah sang dominan yangg menjauh membuat Sasuke bingung. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya, terlebih lagi pemuda pirang itu duduk di atas sofa dengan gaya angkuh.

"_Striptease_—" Perintah mutlak keluar dari bibir pimpinan Namikaze's Corp itu. Membuat mata Sasuke melebar seketika.

"Hah?—Apa?"

Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya menjadi seringai tipis, "—Kalau kau sangat menginginkanku, _striptease_ dihadapanku sekarang, dan buat 'junior'ku berdiri." Ucapnya lagi seraya menunjuk selangkangannya yang masih lemas.

Sasuke menggeram kecil. Ia kesal sudah menodai harga dirinya hanya karena ingin dijamah oleh pemuda pirang itu. Tetapi sang onyx tidak bisa mundur lagi. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Naruto memohon dibawah kakinya agar diperbolehkan menyentuh tubuhnya.

Sasuke mulai berdiri di depan Naruto. Walaupun tanpa musik, pemuda onyx itu mencoba bergerak se-sensual mungkin. Meliukkan tubuhnya, berputar dengan perlahan, dan sesekali mengangkat bajunya hanya untuk menggoda sang Uzumaki yang tertegun memandang perutnya.

Naruto yang duduk di sofa mulai menyunggingkan senyum girang saat Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya dengan gerakan erotis lalu mengecup pipi dan dagunya seakan-akan ingin mengajaknya untuk bergulat panas bersama.

Tantangan diterima. Naruto segera menarik pinggang sang onyx dan membawanya pada cumbuan yang melibatkan pergulatan lidah dan saliva. Termasuk tangan yang juga ikut bergabung meramaikan suasana dengan menyentuh tubuh pasangan masing-masing.

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman Naruto dari bibirnya dengan napas yang terengah-engah, "Naru—Nghh!—Aku belum selesai _striptease_—Ahhn—" Ucapnya disela-sela percumbuan mereka.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Tidak perlu _striptease_ lagi. Sekarang masturbasi didepanku."

"A—Apa?" Sasuke menatap kaget. Sedangkan Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan seringai tipis.

"Lakukan, Sasuke." Pinta sang Uzumaki.

Sedikit terpaksa dan keengganan, akhirnya Sasuke melakukan yang diperintahkan oleh Naruto. Ia duduk di lantai tepat di hadapan Naruto, kemudian membuka pahanya lebar-lebar dan mengocok batang kejantanannya dengan cepat.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Sekarang panggil namaku."

Sasuke mengangguk, tangannya terus menyentuh penisnya yang berdenyut liar, "—Ahkk—Naruto—Nghhh—Hhhnn—"

Kocokan tangan Sasuke semakin cepat, membuat napasnya tersengal-sengal tidak terkendali, ditambah wajahnya yang memerah semakin membuat sosok itu minta dijamah.

"Naru—Ahhhn—Naruto—" Bibir mungilnya terus memanggil sang dominan. Sesekali mempercepat kocokan dan membuka lebar pahanya yang bergetar.

"Keluarkan." Perintah lagi-lagi meluncur dari mulut sang Uzumaki. Membuat Sasuke tidak mempunyai pilihan lain, dan mulai bergetar hebat saat mencapai klimaks.

"Ahhhk—AHHK!—" Semprotan sperma meluncur cepat melewati ujung kejantanannya dan terciprat ke sisi sofa. Sasuke jatuh terengah-engah dilantai dengan dada yang naik turun.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Pintar—" Pujinya lagi, seakan-akan ia baru saja melatih seekor anjing untuk menjadi penurut.

Pemuda pirang itu mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan menjilat tubuh sang onyx dengan rasa lapar. Menjatuhkan beberapa kecupan dan '_kissmark_' di kulit putih pucat itu.

Sasuke mencoba mendorong tubuh Naruto, "—Aku—_hhh_—capek—" Pintanya lagi.

"Tapi aku baru saja mau mulai." Potong sang dominan seraya mengerayangi bagian kejantanan Sasuke dengan tangannya. "—Ayo bermain denganku, Teme."

"Ta—Tapi aku sudah lemas." Sela Sasuke sambil menunjuk penisnya.

Naruto menyeringai, "Kita akan buat 'berdiri' lagi—" Tepat setelah ucapannya itu, tangannya langsung mencengkram kejantanan sang Uchiha dan mengocoknya cepat. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk benda itu mengeras lagi, sebab rangsangan Naruto terlalu memabukkan untuk ditolak.

"Ahhhk—Naru—" Sasuke mengerang tertahan di lantai, tangannya mengepal erat di bidang datar porselin itu. Tubuhnya terus bergetar seiring sentuhan nikmat yang diberikan oleh pemuda pirang dihadapannya.

Naruto mengecup bibir Sasuke, berusaha menyalurkan rasa sayangnya pada pria itu. Kemudian kembali menggerayangi dada sang onyx dengan lidahnya. Menjilat _nipple_ Sasuke dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat.

"Ahh—Naru—Nghh—" Sasuke terus mendesah dan mengerang. Tujuh tahun tanpa disentuh siapa pun membuat tubuh pria Uchiha itu sangat _sensitive_. Membuatnya mengerang hebat walaupun dengan sentuhan kecil saja.

Naruto membaringkan Sasuke dilantai, kemudian menindihinya dengan cepat, "Sasuke—" Naruto memanggil dengan suara bariton dalam, membuat pemuda Uchiha itu langsung terangsang.

"Naru—Nghh—" Sasuke menggeliat pelan saat Naruto menjilat dan menggigit putingnya, "—Sentuh aku—Ahhnn—"

Sang dominan tersenyum tipis, "—Perintah dilaksanakan." Ucapnya lagi sembari membuka lebar paha Sasuke dan mengecup lubang yang berkedut liar itu. Sesekali ia menjilatnya sesuai putaran lingkaran kecil itu.

"Hghh!—" Sasuke melengkungan punggungnya seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Naruto mempermainkan lubangnya.

Suara decakan terdengar saat sang dominan menghisap dan menjilat liang anus itu, bahkan meludahinya terlebih dahulu agar dua jarinya bisa menyeruak masuk.

"Ahhn!—" Sasuke mencengkram karpet dibawah tubuhnya, dan napasnya terus terengah-engah tidak karuan, menikmati setiap sodokan jari Naruto di lubangnya.

"Aku ingin masuk—" Permintaan sang Uzumaki hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan lemah dari Sasuke. Ia membalikkan punggungnya, kemudian menunggingkan pantatnya di hadapan Naruto.

"Masukkan—" Sahut Sasuke memberikan ijin.

Naruto mulai memposisikan ujung kejantanannya di pantat Sasuke, kemudian menusuk lubang itu secara perlahan dan dalam. Membenamkan penisnya di anal sang onyx dan menggesek dinding rektum itu dengan hati-hati.

"Ahh—Nghh—" Sasuke mencoba menahan erangan saat lubangnya di sodok. Namun tubuhnya terus bergetar menyalurkan hasrat nafsunya. Apalagi saat Naruto mencoba menggenjotnya pelan-pelan.

Sasuke mulai menikmati permainan lembut sang dominan, tetapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, sebab Naruto langsung mencengkram pinggul pria Uchiha itu dan menyodoknya keras dan dalam.

"Ahhhk!—Naruto!—" Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya di lantai. Erangannya membuat ruangan yang tadinya sunyi itu mulai bergemuruh dengan suara lenguhan nafsu.

Dibelakang Sasuke, Naruto terus menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk menikmati lubang becek itu. Sesekali ia menggeram dan mendengus kecil itu menekan sengatan kenikmatan di penisnya.

"Hhggh—Sasu—Ahh—" Genjotan Naruto semakin cepat dan dalam, menghantam prostat sang onyx.

Ah—Betapa Naruto merindukan cengkraman rektum 'uke' nya itu. Ketat dan sempit. Membuat libidonya terus terbakar dan menggelegak liar. Bahkan genjotannya mulai tidak terkendali dengan tempo sodokan yang cepat.

Sasuke terus mencengkram karpet, mulutnya terbuka dengan lidah yang menjulur meneteskan air liur.

Naruto yang melihat wajah eksotis pemuda Uchiha itu langsung menjilat bibirnya penuh gairah. Ia terangsang melihat ke-erotisan yang dikeluarkan oleh feromon Sasuke. Ia membalikkan tubuh pemuda onyx itu dengan lembut, kemudian memulai mengekplorasi mulut hangat sang Uchiha.

Naruto memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sasuke dan berhasil menyentuh bagian sensitif pemuda raven itu. Gigi, lidah, gusi bahkan langit-langit mulut menjadi sapuan lidah Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu terus melahap bibir Sasuke dengan rakus, bahkan Sasuke harus pasrah ketika mulutnya 'diperkosa' oleh lidah Naruto. Tanpa sadar, pemuda bermata onyx itu merangkulkan tangannya disekeliling leher Naruto, dan menerima perlakuan pemuda yang ada didepannya. Sasuke bahkan membiarkan dan mengijinkan tangan-tangan jahil Naruto menggelitik area _nipple_ nya.

.

Gerakan sensual mereka semakin_ intens_ seiring Naruto yang mulai menjilat puting Sasuke, dan menggenjot lubang sang onyx disaat yang bersamaan. Memberikan sensasi yang memabukkan.

Sasuke kembali mendesah keras, "—Ahhk!—Naruto, aku ingin keluar!—"

"Hmph—Secepat ini?" Dengus Naruto dengan seringai kecil seakan-akan menertawakan pria Uchiha itu.

Sasuke mendeliknya galak, "Jangan—Nghhh—Tertawa—"

Naruto tersenyum kecil seraya mengecup bibir pemuda Uchiha itu, "Aku masih belum bersenang-senang—" Balasnya seraya mengangkat tubuh Sasuke.

"A—Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe?!" Tanya Sasuke panik saat Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya ke kamar Sakura.

Naruto mengecup leher Sasuke, "Hanya—_hhh_—bersenang-senang—" Lanjutnya dengan seringai jahil.

Sasuke semakin panik, saat Naruto berhenti tepat di depan ranjang putrinya yang tertidur, "Ja—jangan macam-macam, Idiot—" Bisiknya ketakutan dan panik.

Naruto hanya menyeringai jahil, "Berusahalah agar tidak membangunkan putrimu—"

"A—Ap—AHHKK!—" Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto sudah menyodok lubangnya dengan cepat dan keras. Membuat tubuh langsing itu terhentak ke atas dan ke bawah di dalam pelukan sang dominan.

"Jangan—hghh—bersuara—" Perintah Naruto seraya menggendong sang 'uke' agar tidak jatuh ke lantai, sedangkan Sasuke berusaha keras memeluk leher Naruto supaya tidak limbung.

"Hnngh!—Hmmphh!—" Sasuke menggigit bibirnya agar tidak menimbulkan suara, ia tidak ingin anaknya terbangun dan melihatnya di gagahi oleh pria lain. Tidak—itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Namun sodokan Naruto semakin brutal dan kasar, menimbulkan bunyi becek dari anusnya yang mengeluarkan cairan pre-cum pemuda pirang itu. Lengan Sasuke tidak sanggup lagi berpegangan di leher sang dominan, matanya mulai melemah begitu juga dengan cengkramannya.

Naruto yang sadar kondisi Sasuke langsung menurunkan tubuh itu dan membuatnya menghadap ranjang.

"Pegangan di sisi kasur—" Perintah Naruto.

Sasuke menurut, ia membalikkan posisinya hingga pantatnya tertungging ke arah Naruto. Tangannya sendiri ia cengkramkan ke seprei terdekat.

Naruto tersenyum senang, ujung penisnya kembali mendekat mencari kenikmatan di lubang yang berkedut itu. Memasukkannya secara tiba-tiba dengan hentakan keras. Membuat Sasuke hampir memekik nyaring.

"Ahhk!—Naru—pelan-pelan—Nghh!" Desak Sasuke lagi disela-sela erangannya. Penisnya terus bergetar ingin segera menyembur keluar, namun dari jarak sedekat ini dengan putrinya, tidak menutupi kemungkinan kalau sperma nya akan mengenai wajah Sakura.

_Sial!__—__Sial!__—_

Sasuke terus menggeram dalam hati, kesal. Terlebih lagi tubuhnya yang masih gemetaran menahan kenikmatan.

—_Kapan sih Naruto akan keluar? Sial!__—_

_._

"Aku tidak akan keluar sampai kau duluan yang _orgasme_—" Sahut Naruto seakan-akan bisa membaca gerak tubuh dan pikiran pemuda onyx dihadapannya.

"Kau—" Sasuke mendesis seraya mendelik dengan _death glare _andalannya, membuat Naruto hampir tertawa kecil. Ah!—Betapa pria pirang itu juga merindukan tatapan mematikan ciri khas dari sang Uchiha.

.

Naruto memulai sodokannya lagi. Kali ini ia menarik Sasuke agar berdiri dan kembali menggenjotnya dari belakang.

"Ahh—Hnnghh!—" Desahan Naruto kembali terdengar. Sedangkan didepannya, Sasuke mencoba menahan erangannya dengan kuat.

"Hmmph!—Hngh!—" Sasuke berusaha menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, namun serangan kenikmatan dari analnya membuat tubuhnya hampir limbung dengan mata terpejam erat.

Naruto memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, terus menyodok lubang sempit itu hingga becek. Tanpa mempedulikan sosok Sakura yang masih tertidur sambil memeluk boneka _teddy bear _nya.

"Naru—Hghh!—_Stop_—aku ingin keluar!—" Ucap Sasuke dengan napas tersengal-sengal tidak karuan. Tubuhnya bergetar liar, dan peluhnya terus keluar dari pori-pori badannya. Membuat tubuh sang onyx terlihat mengagumkan dengan kilatan keringat itu.

Naruto menjilat punggung Sasuke, merasakan setiap sentuhan kulit bercampur peluh itu. Mengagumkan, bahkan rasanya pun manis. Apakah tubuh sang Uchiha selalu terbuat dari gula yang manis dan memabukkan? Entahlah, yang dipikirkan Naruto hanyalah terus menyentuhnya dan merasakan setiap inchi tubuh Sasuke.

"Naru—Ahhk!—Aku tidak tahan—" Erang pemuda onyx itu seraya terus bergetar tanpa henti. Penisnya mulai berkedut liar dan mulutnya terbuka mengeluarkan saliva yang terus menetes di sela dagu.

Naruto mengecup pundak Sasuke, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu, "Keluarkan sekarang—" Pintanya lagi.

Sasuke menggeleng cepat, "Kalau aku keluar—Ahkk!—nanti sperma nya akan mengenai wajah Sakura." Tolak sang onyx.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Tidak akan—jadi keluarkanlah—" Ucapnya seraya masih menyodok lubang anal itu semakin keras dan dalam. "—Aku juga—Hghh!—ingin keluar—" Lanjutnya lagi.

Sodokan sang dominan semakin kuat dan brutal, memperdalam genjotannya dengan cepat, membuat Sasuke hampir limbung.

"Naru—Ahk!—Keluar!" Sang Uchiha bergetar semakin kuat. Penisnya berkedut dengan liar seiring hentakan keras kejantanan Naruto dilubang analnya.

"AHHKK!—" Sasuke mengeluarkan teriakan serta lenguhannya bersamaan dengan semburan cairan putih dari ujung kejantanannya. Sperma miliknya jatuh dan terciprat di pipi sang anak.

"Hghh!—" Naruto pun tak kalah bergetarnya ketika penis miliknya dicengkram ketat oleh lubang anus Sasuke, memuntahkan seluruh benih spermanya ke lubang rektum itu dengan sekali sodokan.

Mereka terengah-engah sesaat, kemudian saling melempar ciuman sayang, sampai—

.

"Pa—pa?" Mata hitam Sakura terbuka perlahan, mengerjap pelan karena suara berisik yang mengganggu kenyamanan tidurnya.

Naruto yang kaget langsung merunduk di balik ranjang, sedangkan Sasuke bergegas menarik selimut gadis itu dan menutupi pinggangnya dengan panik, "Ha—Hai sayang, kau terbangun?"

"Ungh—" Sakura mengucek matanya, "—Kenapa papa berisik sekali?" Tanya nya malas.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya gugup, ia mendelik sewot ke arah Naruto yang terkekeh di lantai, bersembunyi.

"Ah—Papa tadi terjatuh, makanya berteriak."

"Oh—" Sakura menjawab singkat, kemudian melirik ke arah pipinya yang basah. Ia menyeka cairan di wajahnya itu dengan bingung, "Eeeww—Apa ini?"

Sasuke yang terkejut dengan cairan spermanya yang terciprat ke wajah putri satu-satunya itu langsung bergegas mengambil kotak tisu dan membersihkan tangan Sakura, "Uhm—mungkin hujan." Bohong sang ayah.

Naruto lagi-lagi terkikik geli.

Sasuke yang mendengar suara tawa pemuda pirang itu langsung menghadiahinya dengan tendangan langsung ke kepala.

"AWW!—SAKIT TEME!" Teriak Naruto yang langsung bangkit dari tempat persembunyiannya seraya mengelus kepalanya yang tersiksa.

Sakura melirik kaget, terlebih lagi menatap Naruto yang telanjang bulat dari atas hingga bawah. Mata hitam nya langsung menyensor apapun yang menggelantung di selangkangan pria pirang itu.

"Bodoh!—Tutupi dirimu, Idiot!" Seru Sasuke panik seraya menutupi pinggang Naruto dengan sebagian selimut yang dipakainya.

"Ah iya!—maaf." Sahut Naruto lagi seraya mendekat ke arah Sasuke untuk berbagi selimut.

Sekarang tingkah mereka berdua terlihat konyol di hadapan Sakura. Berdesak-desakkan dan saling melempar sumpah serapah.

Sakura mendengus kecil, "Tidurlah dikamar lain. Aku bisa tidur sendirian disini." Ucapnya seraya berbaring kembali dikasur.

Sasuke menatap anaknya bingung, kemudian ikut naik ke atas ranjang, "Kalau begitu—papa juga akan tidur dengan Sakura." Ucapnya lembut seraya memeluk buah hatinya itu.

Naruto diam sebentar, lalu ikut merangkak naik ke atas kasur, "Aku juga—" Ujarnya seraya melempar kedipan genit pada Sasuke yang men-_death glare _nya dengan galak.

Sakura hanya mengerang kesal karena dihimpit tubuh ayahnya dan badan atletis Naruto.

_Huft!_—Sepertinya gadis mungil itu tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini. Apalagi mendengar teriakan ayahnya tepat di depan kupingnya itu.

"Naruto—jaga tanganmu! Jangan menyentuhku!" Seru Sasuke kesal. Sedangkan Naruto hanya terkekeh kecil.

_See?_—Sakura benar-benar harus begadang hari ini.

.

.

.

Matahari merupakan satu-satunya yang mengganggu acara tidur Sasuke. Pria itu mengerang perlahan saat sinar sang mentari menyapa kelopak matanya yang baru setengah terbuka.

Ia mengulet sebentar di atas kasur sebelum bangun dari kasur. Ia melirik ke samping dan menemukan Sakura masih tertidur nyaman di sebelahnya, sedangkan Naruto—

—Pria itu sudah hilang dengan secarik kertas di atas meja.

.

_**Sasuke, aku berangkat duluan, ada rapat yang harus kutemui.**_

_**Aku akan pulang cepat, jadi kau juga harus pulang cepat, oke?**_

_**Oh iya**__**—**__**aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan di atas meja makan, dan kopi hangat untukmu di atas meja kecil di kamar.**_

_**Ini nomor ponsel ku, 0820xxxxxxx, telepon aku kalau kau merindukanku, oke?**_

_**Kiss you**__**—**_

.

Naruto mengakhiri catatannya dengan gambar 'love' dikertas itu, membuat Sasuke mengulum senyumnya tipis.

—'_Kiss you'? Heh, dasar kuno._ Batin Sasuke lagi. Lagi-lagi ia menahan senyum senangnya dan beralih menatap kopi hangat di atas meja.

Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil cangkir tadi, menghirup aromanya kemudian menyesapnya pelan.

Ah—Sasuke tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

**_Uchiha's Corporation, Pukul 09.00 Pagi_**

.

Sasuke memasuki perusahannya dengan langkah ringan. Senyum tidak henti-hentinya terpasang diwajah yang dulunya _stoic_ itu.

Ino yang melihat pimpinannya itu hanya memiringkan kepala bingung, "Ada apa denganmu hari ini, Sasuke?"

Sang Uchiha berhenti sebentar hanya untuk menyapa sekretarisnya itu, "Oh—Hai Ino."

Wanita yang disapa terbelalak kaget, tidak menyangka_ boss_ nya yang cuek dan tidak peduli manusia itu menyapanya dengan nada ceria. Apakah kiamat akan datang? Ataukah ia sedang bermimpi?

"Ah—Umh—Pagi juga—" Jawab wanita tadi.

Tepat ketika Sasuke ingin memasuki ruangannya, Ino kembali memanggilnya, "—Sasuke, tadi ada tamu yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, "Tamu?—Siapa?" Tanya lagi.

Ino terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Seorang wanita—mungkin kau harus bergegas ke ruanganmu. Di sudah menunggu di dalam."

"Ok, _Thanks_ Ino." Sahutnya cepat kemudian melangkah masuk ke ruangannya.

.

_Cklek!_—Pintu terbuka, mata Sasuke langsung menatap sesosok wanita yang duduk anggun di sofa tamu ruangannya.

Wanita berambut indigo tadi meliriknya sekilas kemudian tersenyum, "Ah—Uchiha Sasuke-san?" Ia bangkit dari sofa tamu, kemudian bergerak menuju pria Uchiha itu seraya menjulurkan tangan untuk berjabatan, "—Namaku Hinata Hyuuga."

Sasuke menatap bingung sebelum membalas jabatan tangan itu, ia heran kenapa Hyuuga mau 'berkunjung' ke perusahaan Uchiha. Mereka bukanlah musuh bisnis, tetapi juga bukan kolega. Jadi kedatangan anak dari pemimpin perusahaan Hyuuga pastilah sesuatu yang sangat penting.

Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat wajah kebingungan Sasuke, "Maaf mengganggumu, Uchiha-san, aku disini hanya ingin berterima kasih karena kau mau menampung Naruto di kediamanmu."

Saat nama Naruto disebut, tubuh Sasuke mulai menegak. Perasaan aneh mulai menyelimuti jantungnya, terlebih lagi saat Hinata membuka bibirnya untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang sempat tertunda.

"—Aku adalah tunangan Naruto. Salam kenal." Ucap wanita itu dengan kata-kata yang meluncur lembut, namun entah kenapa menusuk tepat di jantung Sasuke.

—_Dia bilang apa tadi?_

_._

—_Tunangan?_

.

"Ah iya—kami juga berencana akan melangsungkan pernikahan di kota ini." Lanjut Hinata tanpa memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah Sasuke.

"Kau bilang apa?"

Hinata menatapnya heran, "Aku bilang kami akan menikah di kota ini. Tidakkah Naruto memberitahumu?—Dia bilang padaku kalau kalian berdua adalah teman akrab, jadi aku pikir Naruto sudah memberitahukan segalanya padamu."

Sasuke menggeleng cepat, "Tidak—dia tidak memberitahuku apa-apa."

"Benarkah?" Hinata terlihat berpikir, "—Padahal tadi malam aku sudah mengirimkan pesan padanya untuk bertemu di hotel, dan dia bilang sedang menginap di tempat kenalannya, yaitu kau, Uchiha Sasuke-san."

"Lalu?—Soal pernikahan kalian?" Tanya Sasuke tidak sabaran.

Hinata kembali menatap sang Uchiha dan melemparkan senyum manis, "Ah iya—pernikahan kami akan di lakukan di gereja Konoha. Besok lusa."

"A—APA?!" Suara Sasuke tercekat ke tenggorokannya. Rasa pusing mulai menyelimuti otaknya, ia mencoba tidak pingsan seraya bersender di meja dengan tubuh gemetaran.

—_Naruto akan menikah lusa?_

_._

—_Menikah?_

_._

_—Lusa?_

.

_—Apakah ini karma untuknya? Untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke?_

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Wohoooo~ Maaf agak gaje Minna-san... Chap depan adalah chap terakhir, jadi bakalan panjang XD... **

**Btw, Happy New Year Minna-san! Semoga di tahun ini semua harapan dan keinginan kita terkabul ya, amin... XD**

**I love you girls/guys... Semoga di tahun yang baru ini aku bisa mempersembahkan fic-fic yang lebih baik lagi untuk kalian... **

**Reader, reviewer dan para silent reader. ****Kalian yang terbaik dan kalian semua adalah sahabatku... **

**Terima kasih sudah setia bersamaku di fanfiction, men-support ku, dan mau menjadikanku teman kalian, aku mencintai kalian girls/guys... ^^**

**.**

**RnR Please? :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya.**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu**

**Rated: M for Mature, Sexual Content **

**.**

**(Maaf ya Minna-san, tidak ada lemon di chap ini ^^)  
**

* * *

**You're My Kidnapper**

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**.**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

.

**_Restaurant, Pukul 12.00 Siang_**

.

Sasuke menyesap kopinya dalam diam, sikapnya terlihat tenang namun tangannya terus gemetaran tanpa henti. Hinata yang berada dihadapan Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas tingkah pemuda itu dibalik sikap _stoic_nya.

Hinata menunduk menatap cangkir teh nya, mata lavendernya lebih tertarik menatap minumannya daripada mengamati sikap pimpinan Uchiha's Corp itu.

Sunyi sudah berlangsung selama berberapa menit sejak mereka melangkahkan kakinya di restoran itu. Niat awal Hinata hanyalah untuk berbincang dengan 'teman' tunangannya itu, namun sekarang malah suasana canggung yang merayap diantara keduanya.

Sasuke mengangkat cangkir kopinya, menikmati _capuccino_ manis itu dengan khidmat, namun rasa minuman itu tidaklah semanis yang dipikirkannya, tetapi pahit—sangat pahit. Dengan tangan gemetaran Sasuke memasukkan beberapa balok gula ke cangkir kopinya.

1 balok—

2 balok—

5 balok—

"Sasuke-san—" Hinata membuka mulutnya, memanggil dengan nada khawatir, "—Kau memasukkan terlalu banyak gula ke cangkir kopimu."

Tangan Sasuke terhenti di udara, "Benar—maafkan aku." Ucapnya ambigu kemudian menyesap lagi kopinya.

—Masih pahit. Apakah lidahnya bermasalah? Ataukah hatinya yang bermasalah? Kenapa semua rasa manis itu menghilang dalam sekejap? Padahal ia sudah menambahkan berbalok-balok gula, tetapi kenapa masih terasa pahit?—Terasa getir?

Kepala Sasuke menunduk dalam diam, ia mencoba menahan gemetar tubuhnya dengan mengepalkan tangan.

—Padahal ia sudah senang bertemu dengan Naruto. Ia begitu bahagia. Namun sekarang, kebahagiaannya itu hancur seketika. Remuk berkeping-keping.

—Lagi-lagi karena sebuah pernikahan.

.

"Kami sudah menyiapkan segalanya—" Hinata kembali membuka suara, senyum manisnya masih terpasang disana. "—Seluruh dekorasi di gereja, baju pengantin, dan jamuan untuk tamu, paman Hiashi yang mengaturnya."

Sasuke tidak menanggapi perkataan wanita itu. Ia hanya diam.

"—Aku dan Naruto, kami bahkan sudah menyiapkan nama untuk anak kami kelak." Lanjut gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Bukankah sudah kuberitahu—" Sasuke memotong dengan cepat, "—Aku dan Naruto pacaran. Kami sepasang kekasih." Ada nada getir ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Hinata menunduk, "—Kau sudah memberitahuku 10 menit yang lalu, Sasuke-san. Tetapi—" Mata lavendernya menatap pria raven itu dengan serius, "—Itu tidak akan mengubah apapun juga. Kami tetap akan melangsungkan pernikahan."

Sasuke lagi-lagi diam, ia kembali menyesap kopinya.

—Masih terasa pahit. Apa ia perlu menambahkan balok gula lagi?

"Bisakah kau memberikan Naruto padaku?" Negoisasi dimulai dari bibir sang Uchiha, membuat Hinata mendongak kaget.

"Kau bilang apa, Sasuke-san?"

Pemuda onyx itu menepalkan tangannya lebih kuat, "—Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau. Uang, kekayaan, bahkan perusahaan akan kuberikan secara percuma asalkan—"

"Hentikan—" Lavender Hinata menatap tajam, "—Naruto bukanlah barang dagangan, Sasuke-san. Dia tunanganku."

"Tetapi dia kekasihku—" Sasuke membalas tatapan Hinata dengan cepat.

"ITU MASA LALU!—" Hinata menggebrak meja, membuat seluruh pasang mata di restoran itu menatap mereka. Sedikit terkejut dengan tingkahnya sendiri, Hinata memilih kembali ke posisi anggunnya, yaitu duduk dengan elegan, "—Maafkan sikapku tadi. Aku hanya sedikit terbawa emosi."

Sasuke tidak membalas, bahkan tidak menatap ke arah wanita itu. Matanya masih terpaku pada _cappucino_ miliknya.

—Masih pahit, dan semakin pahit.

Hinata mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, selembar undangan yang dihiasi dengan tinta emas di sodorkannya perlahan ke sisi cangkir kopi Sasuke, "—Aku harap kau bisa datang ke pernikahan kami, Sasuke-san." Gadis itu berdiri kemudian membungkuk 90 derajat, "—Maafkan tingkahku tadi. Selamat tinggal." Lanjutnya seraya bergerak perlahan keluar dari restoran. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatap cangkir kopinya.

—Mungkin satu balok gula akan mempermanis _cappucino_ nya.

Sedikit gemetaran, Sasuke mengambil balok gula tadi dan menjatuhkannya ke dalam kopinya. Cipratan cairan tadi mengenai sisi kartu undangan.

Disambung cipratan cairan bening dari kelopak matanya.

—_Sial!__—__Sekarang mataku mulai memburam_.

.

.

.

**_Uchiha's Apartement, Pukul 14.00 Siang_**

.

Sasuke tidak bergairah melanjutkan pekerjaannya, ia memilih pulang cepat walaupun jadwal _meeting_ nya sangat padat. Ia bahkan melempar tugasnya untuk diurus oleh sekretaris dan para anak buahnya.

Yang dibutuhkan Sasuke sekarang adalah istirahat total.

Tangan pria Uchiha itu terjulur untuk membuka kenop pintu. Kemudian segera masuk setelah melepaskan sepatunya.

"Sakura-chan, papa pul—" Ada jeda kalimat dari Sasuke saat melihat gadis mungilnya sibuk tertawa di gendongan Naruto. Sesekali putrinya itu berlari kesana-kemari dengan Naruto yang berpura-pura menjadi monster.

"Hahahaha—Naruto-san Kalah!—" Sakura berpura-pura menembak Naruto dengan tangannya yang membentuk pistol.

"Arghh!—Aku mati!—" Ucap Naruto hiperbola seraya bergerak mundur perlahan sambil memegangi dadanya kemudian terjatuh di lantai.

Sakura tertawa keras merayakan kemenangannya sambil berteriak, "Pembela Kebenaran!—Kamen Rider Banzai!" Dan diakhiri dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Naruto bangun dan duduk dilantai sambil tertawa.

.

"Kau terlalu tua untuk bermain, Dobe—" Suara Sasuke membuat pria pirang itu menoleh cepat.

"Ah!—Sasuke?—Kau sudah pulang rupanya." Ucap sang Uzumaki sambil merapikan kemejanya.

Sakura yang melihat sang ayah yang sudah kembali dari pekerjaan, langsung melesat untuk memeluk pria Uchiha itu dengan semangat, "Papa!—"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil menggendong anaknya, "Papa pulang, Sakura-chan—"

"Selamat datang, papa—" Balas gadis mungil itu sembari menjatuhkan kecupan di pipi sang ayah.

"Ngomong-ngomong—" Sasuke menatap Naruto, "—Kenapa kau bisa ada di apartemenku jam segini? Seharusnya kau masih di kantormu, kan?"

Naruto ingin membuka suara untuk menjawab, tetapi celetukan Sakura langsung menginterupsi kalimat pria pirang itu.

"Aku kesepian, jadi aku menelepon nomor 'ayah' dari catatan dikamar." Sahut sang gadis mungil dengan cepat.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya, bingung, "Ayah?"

Sakura mengangguk dan menunjuk Naruto dengan cepat, "Naruto-san bilang, dia 'ayah'ku sekarang ini."

Sasuke mendelik galak pada pemuda pirang yang terlihat salah tingkah itu, "Hehehe—kau tahu, aku hanya ingin menjadi 'ayah' Sakura, dan kau jadi 'papa' nya. Kita akan—"

"Sakura-chan, bisa kau masuk ke dalam kamarmu sebentar?" Sasuke memotong kalimat Naruto dengan cepat sambil menurunkan putrinya itu dari pelukannya.

Sakura mengernyit heran, namun ia mengangguk patuh dan segera masuk kekamarnya. Meninggalkan suasana canggung diantara Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku berencana untuk tinggal disini lebih lama—" Ucap Naruto sambil menampilkan cengiran menawannya, tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang terus menunduk, "—Dan kita bertiga. Kau, aku dan Sakura akan piknik di gunung, menatap bulan, sambil memanggang—"

"Naruto—" Lagi-lagi Sasuke menyela cepat, ia mengeluarkan secarik undangan dari kantongnya, "—Hinata tadi ke kantorku." Lanjutnya lagi.

Naruto yang menatap undangan tadi hanya terdiam kaku. Wajahnya mengeras, "Kenapa—dia ke kantormu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dan memilih mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, "Dia mengatakan kalau kau mengirimkan pesan padanya bahwa kau menginap di tempatku, jadi dia ber-inisiatif untuk menyapaku di kantor, tetapi—" Ia menghentikan kalimatnya, mata onyx nya memandang lekat ke arah Naruto, "—kami memutuskan untuk berbincang lebih lama di restoran dan dia menceritakan segalanya, termasuk pernikahan kalian besok lusa."

Naruto tidak menjawab, wajahnya masih mengeras, "Apa yang kau katakan padanya, Sasuke?"

"Hmph—" Sasuke mendengus pelan dengan senyum tipis, "—Aku menceritakan hubungan kita berdu—"

—_**DUAGH!**_—Sebuah pukulan cepat langsung melandas ke sisi kiri wajah Sasuke. Membuat pemuda pucat itu terjatuh ke lantai.

"KAU MENCERITAKAN SEGALANYA!?—APA KAU BODOH, HAH?!" Naruto meraung keras seraya mencengkram kerah kemeja Sasuke dan menyentaknya kasar. "—KENAPA KAU MEMBERITAHUNYA TENTANG HUBUNGAN KITA?!"

Sasuke diam. Matanya menatap pemuda _tan_ itu dengan pandangan kosong, "Kenapa?—" Satu pertanyaan keluar dari mulut sang Uchiha, "—Kenapa kau begitu takut kalau aku memberitahu hubungan kita pada Hinata?—Apa kau mencintainya?"

"SASUKE!—" Lagi-lagi Naruto berteriak marah. Mencoba menghentikan setiap kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir pucat yang terlihat gemetaran itu.

"Ah, benar juga—" Sasuke menyeringai kecil, "—Namikaze's Corp adalah anak perusahaan dari Hyuuga's Corp, kalau kau berpisah dengan Hinata maka jabatanmu akan turun jadi pegawai rendahan. Karena itu kau ingin bertunangan dengan Hinata?—Hanya untuk kekuasaan dan jabatan?—Kalau hanya uang yang kau inginkan, aku bisa memberikanmu sebanyak yang kau mau."

"SASUKE!—BERHENTI MEMBICARAKAN OMONG KOSONG!"

"KAU YANG BERHENTI BICARA OMONG KOSONG, BRENGSEK!" Sasuke membalas raungan Naruto dengan teriakannya. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan amarah, matanya berkilat tajam, "—Aku pikir kau mencintaiku, tetapi semua itu hanya karena sebuah kekuasaan dan kekayaan semata."

—_**BUAGH!**_—Lagi-lagi Naruto memberikan bogem mentahnya ke wajah Sasuke, dan melemparkan tubuh langsing itu ke sofa dengan kasar.

"Jangan bicara seakan-akan kau mengerti diriku, Uchiha Sasuke—" Desisan keluar dari bibir Naruto, "—Kau bahkan tidak tahu betapa sulitnya hidupku saat dikeluarkan dari Konoha Gakuen, sedangkan kau malah sibuk bersenang-senang dengan Sakura, bahkan mempunyai anak."

Sasuke hanya bisa terduduk lemah, ia tidak membantah setiap perkataan dari pemuda pirang itu. Naruto benar—ia tidak tahu perasaan pemuda pirang itu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu keadaan Naruto seperti apa di luar negeri tanpa sokongan dari dana beasiswa.

—Ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

Sasuke bergelung di atas sofa dengan tubuh gemetaran menahan isak tangis. Lengannya berusaha keras menutupi wajahnya yang basah karena airmata.

Naruto yang berada dihadapan Sasuke hanya menatap pria onyx itu dengan wajah mengeras, "Aku pergi—maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Uchiha Sasuke." Ucapnya tegas seraya beranjak menuju pintu depan dan menutupnya dengan bantingan keras.

.

Sakura yang mengintip dari balik kamar hanya bia menatap takut seraya menuju ayahnya yang masih menangis di atas sofa.

Tangan mungilnya terjulur untuk mengelus sang ayah, namun terhenti saat suara isakan keluar dari bibir pria Uchiha itu.

"Naruto—" Sasuke memanggil lirih disela segukannya, "—Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Dan Sakura hanya bisa menatap tubuh ayahnya yang terus bergetar di atas sofa.

.

.

.

**_Namikaze's Corp, Pukul 16.00 Sore_**

.

—_**BLAM!**_—Naruto menutup pintu ruang kerjanya dengan suara nyaring. Meningalkan keterkejutan dari seluruh karyawannya yang tidak menyangka akan sikap pimpinannya itu. Biasanya, Naruto terlihat ramah dengan menyapa para pegawainya, bahkan tidak jarang bercanda dengan meraka, namun kini sosok itu terlihat gusar dengan wajah mengeras karena murka. Membuat para karyawan yang tadinya bermaksud menyapa sang pimpinannya langsung mengurungkan niatnya saat itu juga.

Mengajak berbicara singa marah adalah hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan. Jadi, mereka sepakat untuk membiarkan Naruto menyendiri terlebih dahulu di ruang kerjanya.

.

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa, kemudian mengusap wajahnya yang letih. Sesekali ia mendesah berat memikirkan permasalahannya.

"Tidak baik membuat takut para karyawanmu, Naruto-kun." Suara lembut itu mengusik indera pendengaran Naruto. Tanpa melihat pun, pemuda pirang itu sudah menebak siapa yang berani menegurnya saat ia masih dalam kondisi marah.

"Aku hanya sedikit kesal, Hinata-san." Balas Naruto lagi.

Wanita yang dipanggil Hinata itu hanya tersenyum kecil, kemudian beranjak dari depan pintu ke sisi Naruto, dan melingkarkan lengannya di pundak sang Uzumaki, "Kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu padaku—" Bisiknya lembut.

Naruto melirik sekilas tanpa merubah ekspresinya, "—Ini tentang Sasuke."

Hinata membeku sesaat dengan pernyataan pemuda pirang itu. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di kursi tepat dihadapan 'tunangannya', "—Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Ucapnya lembut namun tegas.

Naruto mendesah pelan, "—Aku tidak tahu, dia mengatakan kalau aku gila kekayaan."

Hinata diam, "Kau masih ingat kenapa kau bertunangan denganku bukan, Naruto?"

Pemuda pirang itu mengangguk, "Ya—Untuk membalas kebaikanmu karena memperkerjakanku di perusahaan Hyuuga bahkan menjadikanku president direktur dari Namikaze's Corp."

Hinata mendelik dengan mata lavendernya, "Selain itu?"

Naruto menoleh, "—Hutang budi." Dua kata itu meluncur cepat dari mulutnya, "—aku berhutang budi padamu karena kau mau membantu operasi kanker ayahku."

Hinata tersenyum tipis, "Ternyata benar—" Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat, "—Kau bertunangan denganku bukan karena cinta, melainkan karena hutang budi."

Naruto tidak berusaha menyanggah perkataan gadis itu, matanya beralih menatap jendela, "Kau tahu, Hinata?—Hanya ada dua orang didunia ini yang aku cintai. Yaitu ayahku—" Ia mengacungkan satu jari telunjuknya, "—Dan Sasuke." Jari tengah bergabung membentuk gestur 'dua'.

Hinata lagi-lagi tetap menunduk, "Apakah—tidak ada celah lagi untuk diriku masuk ke dalam hatimu?"

Naruto mendengus kecil, bukan dengus meremehkan, melainkan dengus getir, "Merengkuh dua cinta itu sulit. Aku tidak akan sanggup dengan konsekuensinya."

Gadis berambut indigo itu tersenyum tipis, "Aku sudah tahu kau pasti akan menjawabnya begitu—" Ia bergerak untuk duduk di pangkuan Naruto, "—Biarkan aku memilikimu malam ini."

Naruto hanya diam, tidak tertarik, "Kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan hatiku Hinata, maaf—"

Gadis itu membalasnya dengan senyum getir, "Cukup berikan tubuhmu saja, Naruto—hanya malam ini." Ia merangkul leher pemuda itu dan melandaskan kecupannya di bibir itu.

Naruto diam tidak mengekpresikan emosinya. Ia hanya membiarkan Hinata menjelajahi tubuhnya inchi demi inchi.

Matanya terus menatap ke luar jendela—

—Matahari hampir bersembunyi dibalik cakrawala.

Mirip ketika dia meninggalkan Sasuke 7 tahun lalu saat dirinya berangkat ke bandara. Waktu itu juga menunjukkan sore hari, tepatnya hampir senja.

—Tidakkah Sasuke sadar bahwa Naruto sangat mencintainya?

.

.

.

**_Uchiha's Apartement, Pukul 21.00 Malam_**

.

Tubuh Sasuke masih meringkuk di sofa. Airmatanya sudah mengering sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, namun isak tangis dan segukannya masih terdengar walaupun samar-samar. Baru kali ini sang Uchiha menangis berjam-jam tanpa henti, bahkan makan malam pun tidak dipedulikannya.

Sakura yang duduk di depannya hanya bisa menunduk bisu, tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya. Perutnya berbunyi sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Gadis itu kelaparan. Namun melihat ayahnya yang tidak bergerak menuju dapur, membuat gadis kecil itu mencoba memanggil sang ayah.

"Papa, Sakura lapar." Tangan mungilnya terjulur untuk menyentuh tubuh ayahnya dan mengguncangnya pelan, "Papa, Sakura lap—"

"_**DIAM!**_—" Sasuke meraung. Membuat gadis itu terlonjak mundur.

"Pa—"

"AKU BILANG DIAM, BRENGSEK!—PERGI SANA!" Teriak pria Uchiha itu, yang masih meringkuk di sofa dengan tubuh gemetaran.

Sakura terisak kecil, ketakutan. Sedikit enggan, ia mulai menjauh dari tempat sang ayah. Rasa lapar membuat gadis kecil itu memilih menuju dapur, setidaknya ia bisa membuat cup ramen dan sejenis mie instan lainnya.

Setuju dengan pemikirannya itu, Sakura langsung bergegas menuju kulkas dan mengambil satu cup mie. Mata hitamnya melirik ke arah termos air panas di atas meja.

Hmm—ia sering melihat ayahnya menuangkan air panas ke dalam cup mie, kemudian menunggu beberapa menit, dan—_Voila!_—makanan sudah siap tersedia.

Sakura tersenyum senang dengan pemikirannya itu, ia berbalik menuju kulkas dan mengambil satu cup lagi untuk ayahnya, berharap pria itu akan berhenti menangis dan tersenyum lagi.

Sakura meletakkan dua cup mie instan tadi ke atas meja. Kemudian beranjak menuju termos air panas. Ia berusaha menggapainya, tetapi tinggi badannya tidak memungkin untuk menjangkau benda itu, dengan sedikit akal, Sakura berdiri di atas kursi dan kembali berusaha menarik termos air tadi.

Dapat!—

—Sedikit gembira, gadis kecil itu mencoba turun dari kursi, namun keseimbangan kaki kayu itu mulai goyah, hingga—

—_**BRUAK!**_—Suara debaman keras terdengar saat Sakura terjatuh. Tetapi bukan itu saja yang membuat Sakura menjerit kesakitan, melainkan termos air panas tadi tumpah dan tepat mengenai tangan mungilnya.

"PAPA!—" Sakura berteriak keras seraya memanggil sang ayah. Menangis meraung memegangi tangannya yang langsung melepuh. Kulit yang tadinya putih itu mulai memerah dan terkelupas perlahan, meninggalkan tanda yang melepuh.

Tubuh mungil Sakura bergetar menangis, seraya mengaduh dan meniup tangannya, "Papa—_hiks_—tolong—_hiks_—"

Berapa kalipun Sakura merintih, Sasuke sama sekali tidak datang. Pria Uchiha itu masih meringkuk di sofa menahan tangisannya. Bibirnya menutup dan terbuka memanggil nama 'Naruto' dalam bisikan sunyi.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku—" Bibir pucat itu terus bergetar, "—Naruto."

.

.

.

**_Namikaze's Corp, Pukul 09.00 Pagi, Keesokan harinya_**

.

Pagi itu Naruto bangun dengan malas dari sofa ruang kerjanya. Mata birunya mengerjap mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali, kemudian melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 9 lewat. Penglihatannya beralih menatap sesosok tubuh di bawah badannya.

Sosok Hinata yang tanpa pakaian sehelai benang pun masih tertidur nyenyak di bawah tindihannya. Tubuh mereka berdua tidak tertutupi oleh apapun, bahkan baju mereka tadi malam pun kini teronggok tidak berdaya di lantai.

Naruto mendesah pelan sebelum bangkit dari sofa, membuat gadis indigo dibawahnya mengerang pelan.

"Naru—" Hinata memanggil lembut, "—Jam berapa sekarang?"

Pria pirang itu mengambil celana panjangnya di lantai, kemudian segera memakainya dengan cepat, "9 pagi." Jawabnya singkat.

Hinata bangkit, ia berjalan ke arah Naruto dan memeluknya dari belakang, sesekali kecupan singkat di tinggalkannya di punggung lebar itu.

Naruto menepisnya pelan, "Pakailah baju, bukankah kau ada janji dengan Neji untuk mengantarkanmu mencari gaun pengantin?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, kemudian memakai _bra-_nya dengan perlahan, "Apa kau akan ikut?"

"Tidak—" Jawab Naruto singkat, "—Aku ada urusan."

Untuk sesaat raut wajah Hinata berubah kecewa, gadis itu yakin kalau Naruto akan menemui Sasuke, namun ia langsung menyingkirkan pemikirannya dengan cepat. Ia tidak boleh berpikiran negatif pada tunangannya sendiri, kan?—Lagipula Naruto tidak akan mengkhianatinya. Hinata yakin itu.

Naruto yang sudah berpakaian langsung duduk di kursi kerjanya dan membuka lembaran dokumen tanpa mempedulikan Hinata yang masih menatapnya, "Cepatlah pergi, Neji pasti sudah menunggumu." Ucap sang Uzumaki tanpa melihat gadis itu.

Hinata mencoba tersenyum tipis, "Ya—aku akan pergi." Balasnya yang segera membuka kenop pintu, "—Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa menghubungiku." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Ya." Jawab Naruto singkat tanpa peduli.

Tepat ketika Hinata keluar ruangannya dan menutup pintu, Naruto langsung menarik ponsel dari jas nya. Ada beberapa panggilan dan pesan yang ditujukan padanya dari—Sasuke.

Naruto menelitinya. Berpuluh-puluh pesan dan panggilan tidak terjawab.

Pemuda pirang itu melemparkan ponselnya kembali ke atas meja, tidak tertarik. Kemudian mendesah pelan sambil mengusap wajahnya yang letih.

Besok pernikahannya. Dan ia berharap semuanya berjalan dengan normal.

.

.

.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan, Hinata?" Suara Neji membuat gadis itu sadar dari lamunannya. Matanya mengerjap perlahan sebelum membalas pertanyaan sang Hyuuga tertua.

"Hm?—Tidak ada." Jawab Hinata seraya kembali memilih gaun pengantinnya di salah satu butik. Lavendernya menatap berkeliling tempat megah itu. Beberapa dekorasi mewah serta aksesoris yang berkelap-kelip menghiasi setiap sudut butik itu, ditambah beberapa pajangan patung yang bergaun pengantin semakin menambah suasana ceria disana. Namun entah kenapa, hanya hati Hinata saja yang tidak ikut ceria.

Gadis indigo itu gelisah sambil mengigit bibirnya terus. Sesekali ia melirik jam dinding di butik itu. Pukul 14.00 siang, ia penasaran apa yang dilakukan Naruto sekarang ini. Apakah pria itu sibuk bekerja atau—menemui Sasuke?

Tidak!—Tidak!—Ia seharusnya tidak curiga pada tunangannya sendiri. Hinata harus percaya pada laki-laki itu. Harus.

"Serius Hinata—" Neji meliriknya malas, "—Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kau terlihat gelisah sejak tadi."

Hinata mencoba melempar senyum tipis, "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Naruto." Ucapnya.

Neji memutar bola matanya, kesal, "Naruto bukan anak kecil, kau tidak perlu mencemaskannya."

"Ya—" Jawab Hinata lagi. _Kecuali tunanganmu ketahuan selingkuh dengan seorang pria, dan__—__yeah__—__aku cemas._ Batin gadis itu lagi.

"Bisakah kita langsung pulang?—Aku mulai bosan." Desah Neji lagi sambil menatap adiknya itu memilih gaun.

Hinata lagi-lagi tersenyum lembut, kemudian mengambil salah satu gaun yang sangat mewah dengan beberapa pernak-pernik renda berwarna lavender lembut, "Baiklah, aku pilih ini saja. Bagaimana menurutmu, Neji-niisan?"

Neji tersenyum tipis lalu menepuk puncak kepala gadis itu, "Itu sangat cantik. Cocok untukmu." Puji sang kakak yang langsung membuat pipi Hinata merona merah, tetapi ia akan lebih senang kalau yang memujinya itu Naruto.

.

.

.

**_Uchiha's Apartement, Pukul 21.00 Malam_**

.

_The number you are calling si not active or out of coverage area, please try again later__—_

_._

_**BRAK!**_—Sasuke melempar ponselnya ke lantai hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Ia mencoba menelepon Naruto berkali-kali namun tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali. Bahkan satu _message_ pun tidak dibalas pria pirang itu.

Sasuke masih terisak di sofa, meringkuk dengan mata membengkak merah. Ia tidak makan, tidak minum, dan tidak bekerja sama sekali, bahkan Sakura yang menangis pun tidak dipedulikannya. Ia tahu gadis kecil itu kelaparan sejak kemarin, tetapi ia membencinya. Membenci segalanya kecuali Naruto.

Ia mengutuk pernikahannya dengan Haruno Sakura.

Ia membenci anak dari wanita pelacur itu.

Ia menghujat ayahnya karena nasib yang dialaminya sekarang.

Dan yang lebih buruk lagi, besok Naruto akan melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan Hinata.

Sasuke benar-benar hancur sekarang. Ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai gairah untuk hidup.

.

"Papa—_hiks_—" Sakura sesegukan sambil sesekali mencoba menarik lengan sang ayah dengan tangannya yang tidak melepuh, "—Aku—_hiks_—lapar—" Ucapnya lirih.

"Diam—" Desis Sasuke tanpa melihat gadis mungil itu. Ia memunggunginya, tidak peduli.

"Tapi—_hiks_—aku lapar—" Ucap Sakura semakin lirih. Sejak kemarin yang dilakukannya hanya minum air putih untuk mengurangi rasa lapar perutnya, namun sekarang lambungnya tidak sanggup menampung cairan putih itu lagi. Yang dibutuhkannya adalah makanan untuk memenuhi perutnya.

"Papa—_hiks_—tolong, aku lapar—" Gadis itu semakin menangis. Tangannya yang melepuh semakin mengerikan untuk ditatap. Seperti daging yang dimasak basah dan berwarna merah muda.

"DIAM!—" Sasuke meraung keras. Ia melirik Sakura galak, mata onyx nya berkilat tajam, "—Kau merusak segalanya, Sakura." Desisnya sinis.

Gadis mungil itu menggigil ketakutan, ia mundur perlahan, "Papa—"

"AKU MEMBENCIMU, SAKURA!" Tepat ketika Sasuke berteriak keras, ia langsung menyambar lengan anaknya itu dan melemparnya ke lantai.

Sakura berteriak kesakitan saat tubuhnya menghantam bidang datar porselin tadi, ia kembali menangis, "Papa—sakit—_hiks_—Pa—"

_**DUAGH!**_—Belum sempat Sakura merintih kesakitan, Sasuke sudah menendang perut anaknya itu dengan kasar. Tubuh mungil gadis itu terpelanting 1 meter dari tempatnya terjatuh. Mata hitam Sakura terbelalak merasakan perih ketika lambungnya ditendang. Napasnya untuk sesaat terhenti karena rasa sakit. Kemudian ia mulai terbatuk darah.

"Papa—ghok—_hiks_—ohok—sakit, Pa—" Rintih sang anak lagi. Tubuhnya gemetaran saat Sasuke bergerak maju kearahnya.

Pria Uchiha itu tidak mempedulikan tangisan sang gadis kecil, dengan cepat ia menyambar rambut _pink_ yang dibencinya itu, dan sekali lagi melemparkannya ke sisi meja dengan suara _**-BRUAK!- **_nyaring.

Lagi-lagi tubuh ringkih itu menghantam sisi meja dengan keras. Membuat Sakura meraung kesakitan. "ARGHH!—PAPA!—SAKIT!"

"Sakit?—" Ada nada parau yang berat dari suara Sasuke saat ia bicara, matanya menatap sang anak dengan pandangan kosong tetapi penuh kilatan benci, "—AKU LEBIH SAKIT LAGI, SAKURA!—KAU MENGHANCURKAN HIDUPKU!"

_**DUAGH!**_—Sekali lagi Sasuke mengayunkan kakinya untuk menendang tubuh kecil itu. Sesekali ia menginjak kepala Sakura karena rasa benci berlebih. Membuat pelipis gadis kecil itu robek serta hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

Sasuke benci Sakura—ia membenci rambut _pink_ dan tingkah gadis itu.

Ia sangat membenci Haruno Sakura!

"Mati—" Sasuke mendesis tajam, "—aku ingin kau mati, Sakura—" Ucapnya lagi tanpa mengurangi tendangannya di perut sang anak.

Gadis mungil itu mengerang kesakitan, merintih sekuat tenaganya saat hantaman dan tendangan itu menghujami tubuhnya. Ia mencoba melindungi kepalanya dan tangannya yang melepuh dari tendangan sang ayah.

"Papa!—_hiks_—sakit!—Arrgh!—"

Sasuke menggeram marah, "Sakit?—Akan kuberitahu bagaimana rasa sakit itu." Tepat ketika ucapannya tersebut, ia bergerak ke salah satu sudut untuk mengambil tongkat golf kesayangannya. Tongkat yang selalu digunakannya untuk menemani para kolega perusahaan bersenang-senang itu, kini berada tepat di depan tubuh Sakura yang gemetaran ketakutan.

Sasuke tertawa. Bukan tawa yang sering didengar gadis mungil itu, namun kekeh seram dan serak yang membuatnya mengerikan.

Sakura mencoba beringsut mundur, namun tembok dingin di belakang punggungnya menghalangi gerakannya. Ia terkurung. Terhimpit diantara dinding solid dan sang ayah yang mengayunkan tongkat golf dengan kekeh gila.

"Papa—hentikan—_hiks_—aku takut—" Ucap Sakura dengan suara yang bergetar ketakutan.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh pelan, tidak menanggapi permohonan sang anak. Tangan pucatnya menggenggam erat tongkat golf tadi kemudian mulai mengangatnya tinggi-tinggi, "Kau tahu, _Haruno Sakura_?—Aku sangat membencimu sejak dulu."

"Papa—_hiks_—aku Uchiha Sakura—_hiks_—aku bukan mama—" Lirih sang anak lagi.

"DIAM, BRENGSEK!"—_**DUAGH!**_—Sasuke mengayunkan tongkatnya dengan cepat, menghantam tubuh mungil itu dengan keras.

"ARRGHH!—" Sakura meraung kesakitan. "—MAMA!—TOLONG!—"

"DIAM!—DIAM!—AKU MEMBENCIMU!" Balas Sasuke yang meraung marah. Ia terus menghajar tubuh anaknya dengan tongkat golf tanpa ampun. Setiap teriakan dan jeritan gadis kecil itu membuat Sasuke tertawa keras, dan semakin—keras.

Ia menyukai pandangan ketakutan itu. Ia menyukai setiap rintihan dan erangan sang anak.

.

_**DUAGH!**_—Pukulan terakhir di tubuh Sakura itu membuat Sasuke sedikit terengah-engah. Dadanya naik-turun dengan dengusan amarah. Namun dia belum selesai menyiksa gadis kecil itu.

Ia belum puas.

Sakura yang meringkuk dilantai hanya bisa gemetaran ketakutan, wajah dan tubuhnya membiru dihajar oleh Sasuke. Bahkan bercak darah masih menempel di kening dan hidung gadis kecil itu. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menangis dalam diam. Merintih selama suaranya masih dapat dikeluarkan.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan berkilat emosi, suaranya masih menggeram berat, kemudian ia beranjak dari sana dan pergi ke arah dapur.

Ia menenteng termos air panas keluar dari tempat itu. Suara kekehnya semakin nyaring. "Kenapa kau masih hidup?—Aku ingin kau mati. Segera." Desisnya lagi.

Sasuke membuka tutup botol termos tadi.

Sakura yang berada dilantai mencoba menggeleng pelan, "Papa—jangan—_hiks_—badanku sakit—_hiks_—"

"Tenang saja—aku akan menghilangkan rasa sakitmu." Sahut sang Uchiha lagi. Ia terkekeh sebentar seraya menjulurkan termos tadi tepat di atas tubuh anaknya. "—Ini tidak akan lama." Tepat ketika ucapannya itu, tangannya segera menumpahkan air panas dari dalam termos ke arah Sakura.

"AAAARGGGHHH!—" Sakura menjerit keras hingga paru-parunya sakit, namun rasa sakit itu kalah oleh air panas yang menyiram kulitnya. Tubuhnya mengejang hebat menahan rasa perih, dan berusaha meronta sekuat tenaga.

Ada desisan nyaring saat kulitnya dan cairan panas itu bertemu. Melepuh dan memerah. Kulit Sakura yang semula bersih mulus itu kini terkelupas secara perlahan dengan daging merah muda yang basah. Rambut pink yang halus itu mulai rontok sedikit demi sedikit seiring terkelupasnya kulit kepala bertemu dengan air panas.

Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ada rasa kepuasaan saat menyiksa gadis berambut _pink_ yang mengingatkannya pada sang istri itu.

Mata onyx sang Uchiha melirik sekilas ke arah tubuh kecil yang tidak lagi berteriak itu. Hanya jeritan sunyi yang terus mengatakan 'mama, tolong—mama, tolong aku—'

_Heh!—Menyedihkan._

Sasuke tertawa untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum kembali meringkuk di sofa. Meninggalkan sang anak yang gemetaran kesakitan menahan rasa melepuh yang menyakiti kulitnya.

Kini tidak ada suara yang mengganggunya lagi... Kini, ia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang seraya menggumamkan nama 'Naruto'.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Konoha's Church, Pukul 10.00 Pagi_**

.

Pagi itu, suasana di gereja Konoha terlihat ramai dengan beberapa tamu yang menghadiri pesta undangan pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata. Beberapa orang penting termasuk kolega Hyuuga's Corp pun ikut meramaikan acara penting itu, tidak terkecuali karyawan dari Namikaze's Corp sendiri.

Di tempat lain, Naruto masih duduk dengan gelisah di sebuah ruangan yang ditujukan untuk mempelai pria. Ia melirik ke arah ponselnya yang di non-aktifkan sejak kemarin. Berharap tidak ada yang menghubunginya saat acara pernikahannya berlangsung. Ia mencoba tidak goyah dengan keputusannya sekarang ini. Dan berusaha melupakan Sasuke secepat yang bisa dilakukan otaknya.

Namun perasaan mengkhianati otaknya, jarinya bergerak untuk mengaktifkan kembali ponselnya. Dan jantungnya berdetak saat melihat puluhan dan panggilan dari Sasuke. Ia mencoba membalas panggilan pemuda yang disayanginya itu, namun gerakannya terhenti saat menyadari bahwa ia akan menikah hari ini.

.

_**Tok**__**—**__**Tok**__**—**__**Tok**_—Ketukan halus dari arah pintu membuat sang Uzumaki menoleh malas. Sapphire nya menemukan sosok Hinata berbalut gaun pengantin yang cantik sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

Naruto hanya mendengus kecil, "Kau tahu, kan—kalau calon mempelai tidak boleh saling bertemu sebelum naik ke altar?"

Hinata terkikik kecil, "Aku tidak sabar untuk menemuimu, Naruto-kun. Apa kau sudah selesai?"

Naruto mengangguk sambil merapikan tuxedo hitam nya, "Ya—Apakah paman Hiashi sudah datang?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Semua tamu sudah menunggu kita, kau sudah siap?"

"Sangat siap—" Sahut Naruto seraya bangkit dari kursi, sambil membawa ponselnya,"—ayo kita pergi." Ajaknya lagi.

Hinata mengangguk kecil kemudian menggandeng tangan calon suaminya itu.

.

Tepat ketika mereka hampir bersiap memasuki gereja, mata biru Naruto sempat menangkap sosok Ino yang terlihat gelisah sambil melirik jam tangannya. Sang Uzumaki melepaskan pegangan Hinata dari lengannya secara perlahan.

"Sebentar, Hinata—aku ingin menemui temanku dulu." Ucapnya meminta ijin yang disambut anggukan setuju dari calon istrinya.

Naruto bergegas ke arah Ino dan menepuk pundak gadis pirang itu, "Ino-san, ternyata kau juga datang, dengan siapa kesini?" Tanya pria itu sedikit berbasa-basi.

Ino menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil, "Iya, sejujurnya aku berencana datang dengan Sasuke, namun sejak kemarin ia tidak berada dikantor, dan tadi pagi, nomornya juga tidak aktif."

"Begitukah?—" Tanya Naruto sedikit khawatir.

Ino yang melihat perubahan raut wajah pemuda itu hanya tersenyum kecil, "Sudahlah, tidak perlu terlalu gelisah, mungkin saja Sasuke sedang sibuk dengan anaknya. Lagipula—" Wanita itu melirik Naruto dari atas hingga bawah, "—Aku tidak menyangka, kalau cowok yang selalu di_-bully_ dan diejek miskin sepertimu bisa sukses seperti ini. Kalau tahu begitu, sudah sejak dulu saja aku pacaran denganmu." Lanjut Ino seraya menghela napas lelah.

Naruto hanya diam, tidak mempedulikan celetukan wanita pirang disebelahnya itu. Otaknya terus berpikir apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Sasuke sekarang ini.

.

"Naruto—" Hinata memanggil lembut, "—Acara akan dimulai. Ayo kita segera masuk." Ajaknya lagi seraya menggandeng sang calon suami menjauh dari Ino.

Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil, kemudian tersenyum tipis, "Iya—ayo kita selesaikan acaranya."

.

.

.

.

**_Uchiha's Apartement, Pukul 10.10 Pagi_**

.

Pagi itu, sinar mentari masuk melalui celah-celah jendela dan menusuk kelopak mata sang onyx yang bengkak karena terus menangis. Sasuke mencoba mengerjap perlahan untuk membiasakan sinar matahari tadi di retinanya. Matanya mencoba melirik ke arah jam dinding di ruang tamu.

Pukul 10.10 pagi. Acara pernikahan Naruto akan berlangsung sebentar lagi. Tetapi Sasuke tidak peduli, ia terlalu sedih. Yang dibutuhkannya hanyalah makanan. 2 hari tidak makan membuat tubuhnya kurus dan kelaparan. Sekaligus stres.

Sasuke menyentuh keningnya yang berdenyut sakit, namun gerakannya terhenti saat melihat ada noda darah di tangannya.

Pria Uchiha itu membeku.

—_Darah siapa? Apakah aku mimisan? Tidak__—__ini bukan mimisan. _Batin pemuda itu lagi.

Sasuke menatap tongkat golf yang teronggok dibawah sofa. Kemudian onyx nya kembali melebar melihat bercak merah di kepala tongkat itu.

—_Oh tidak!__—__Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

Tepat ketika Sasuke ingin mengambil tongkat tadi, suara rintihan seseorang membuat gerakan sendinya terhenti. Ia melirik ke pojok ruangan dan menemukan seonggok tubuh sedang meringkuk dengan badan gemetaran.

—_Siapa? Sakura?_

Sasuke beringsut perlahan dengan jantung berdebar. Tubuh itu terus menggigil dengan rintihan sakit dan beberapa bercak darah di badannya. Pemuda Uchiha itu mengenal rambut_ pink_ yang sedang meringkuk disana.

—_Kenapa anaknya bisa tertidur disana?_

"Saku—" Tepat ketika Sasuke mencoba memanggil buah hatinya itu. Sang anak langsung terlonjak dan mundur ketakutan.

"Jangan—_hiks_—papa, jangan pukul Sakura lagi—_hiks_—maaf—" Lirih gadis mungil itu dengan tubuh menggigil karena melepuh.

Sasuke terkejut, mata onyx nya terbelalak ngeri menatap tubuh sang anak yang membiru serta terkelupas menampilkan daging merah muda yang basah.

—_Oh_ _Tidak!__—__Oh Tidak!__—__Ada apa ini?!_

"Sakura!—Apa yang sebenar—"

"ARGHH!—PERGI!—JANGN MENYENTUHKU!—MAMA, TOLONG!—" Sakura menjerit keras saat tangan Sasuke terjulur untuk menyentuhnya.

"Sakura—ini papa, ada apa sebe—" Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suara dengingan di kepala membuat koordinasi tubuhnya tidak seimbang. Rasa nyeri dan sakit bercampur aduk di sel-sel otaknya, "—Apa yang—ughh!—kepalaku—"

Sasuke tersungkur di lantai sambil mencengkram kepalanya, mata onyx berusaha memandang Sakura yang menatap ngeri dan ketakutan ke arahnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk dengan kejadian semalam.

—Apa yang membuat Sakura ketakutan?

—Kenapa dengan tubuh anaknya?

—Ada apa sebenarnya ini?

.

_"Papa__—__hiks__—__tolong, aku lapar__—__" Gadis itu menangis._

_"DIAM!__—__" Sasuke meraung keras. Ia melirik Sakura galak, mata onyx nya berkilat tajam, "__—__Kau merusak segalanya, Sakura." Desisnya sinis._

_Gadis mungil itu menggigil ketakutan, ia mundur perlahan, "Papa__—__"_

_"AKU MEMBENCIMU, SAKURA!" Tepat ketika Sasuke berteriak keras, ia langsung menyambar lengan anaknya itu dan melemparnya ke lantai._

_._

Seperti kilatan kejadian yang cepat, potongan gambar itu masuk ke sel-sel otaknya tidak terkendali, membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget.

—_A__—__Apa yang tadi itu?_

Mata onyx nya menatap lebar ke arah anaknya.

_Oh tidak!—Oh tidak!_

.

_**DUAGH!**__—__Sasuke menendang perut anaknya itu dengan kasar. Tubuh mungil gadis itu terpelanting 1 meter dari tempatnya terjatuh. Mata hitam Sakura terbelalak merasakan perih ketika lambungnya ditendang. Napasnya untuk sesaat terhenti karena rasa sakit. Kemudian ia mulai terbatuk darah._

_"Papa__—__ghok__—__hiks__—__ohok__—__sakit, Pa__—__" Rintih sang anak lagi. Tubuhnya gemetaran saat Sasuke bergerak maju kearahnya._

_Pria Uchiha itu tidak mempedulikan tangisan sang gadis kecil, dengan cepat ia menyambar rambut pink yang dibencinya itu, dan sekali lagi melemparkannya ke sisi meja dengan suara __**-BRUAK!- **__nyaring. _

_Lagi-lagi tubuh ringkih itu menghantam sisi meja dengan keras. Membuat Sakura meraung kesakitan. "ARGHH!__—__PAPA!__—__SAKIT!"_

.

Lambung Sasuke menggelegak, rasa mual dan pusing mulai menggerogoti kesadarannya. Potongan gambar itu terus berdatangan layaknya_ shutter_ kamera yang ditekan terus menerus tanpa berhenti. Pemukulan yang dilakukannya, dan penyiksaan pada Sakura, semua hal itu datang silih berganti di kepalanya. Seperti mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya setiap malam.

_Tidak!__—__Tidak!__—__Tidak!_—Sasuke mencengkram kepalanya dengan mata terbelalak ngeri.

—_Aku tidak mungkin menyiksa anakku sendiri__—__Tidak!__—__Tidak!__—__Tolong katakan ini tidak terjadi!_

Gejolak di lambungnya membuat tubuh kurus itu tersentak. Sasuke mencengkram lantai, kemudian berusaha untuk muntah, namun perutnya yang kosong hanya bisa mengeluarkan udara hampa.

Sasuke menatap tangannya yang masih bernoda cairan merah amis itu, "Tidak—" suaranya lirih dengan getar ketakutan, "—tidak mungkin—" rasa _shock_ membuat pemuda Uchiha itu menggigil.

.

"_**AAAAARRRGGGHH!**__**—**_" Sasuke meraung keras layaknya orang gila.

.

.

.

.

**_Konoha's Church, Pukul 11.00 Pagi_**

.

Naruto berdiri dengan tegap di sisi altar dengan tuxedo hitam yang menawan. Dihadapannya, Hinata tersenyum lembut dengan gaun pengantin putih dihias renda lavender lembut, membuatnya semakin cantik dan menggoda.

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil, "Aku gugup—" Ucapnya tanpa bisa menghentikan senyum senangnya.

Naruto membalasnya dengan senyum tipis, "Ya—aku juga." Sahutnya lagi seraya menatap ke arah para tamu, termasuk ke arah Paman Hiashi dan Neji, serta ayahnya yang tersenyum kecil.

Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Berusaha tetap fokus pada pernikahannya dan mencoba tidak memikirkan apapun sekarang ini.

.

"Hinata Hyuuga—" Suara pendeta sudah memasuki kalimat pengikraran janji, "—Bersediakah anda mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, dalam keadaan susah maupun senang, untuk menjadi pendamping hidup pria disebelah anda hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

Kalimat yang pernah didengar Naruto tujuh tahun yang lalu membuat konsentrasinya sedikit buyar. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak mendengar kalau sang calon istri sudah menjawab dengan ucapan 'Aku bersedia.'

Pendeta mengangguk pelan, lalu beralih pada mempelai pria, "Uzumaki Naruto—Bersediakah anda mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, dalam keadaan susah maupun senang, untuk menjadi pendamping hidup wanita disebelah anda hingga maut memisahkan kalian?" Ucap pendeta tadi.

Naruto menatap Hinata sebelum membuka suara.

"Aku bersed—"

.

_**Riiingg!**__**—**__**Riiiing!**_—Suara dering ponsel membuat suasana sunyi yang khidmat itu langsung diwarnai protesan dan erangan kecil dari tamu karena proses pernikahan yang terganggu.

Naruto bergerak panik sambil menyentuh kantong jasnya dan langsung menatap layar ponselnya setelah meminta maaf pada para tamu undangan.

Nama Uchiha Sasuke tertera disana.

Naruto gelisah, haruskah ia mengangkatnya? Atau memilih tidak mempedulikannya?

Mata sapphire nya menatap Hinata dan ponselnya secara bergantian. Wajah gadis indigo itu terlihat penasaran sekaligus tidak sabaran.

Sedikit terpaksa, Naruto menyentuh layar ponselnya untuk menerima panggilan dari pemuda onyx itu.

"Sasuke—aku sedang melangsungkan pernikahan, bisakah kau—"

.

_"Naruto!__—__Tolong!__—__hiks__—__Tolong Sakura!"_ Sela Sasuke dengan nada panik, bahkan tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Naruto untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

.

"A—apa maksudmu, Sasuke? Ada apa dengan Sakura?" Tanya Naruto lagi, bingung.

.

Ada isak tangis sebelum Sasuke kembali menjawabnya, _"Aku__—__aku memukulnya__—__hiks__—__Sakura berdarah. Dia akan meninggal__—__hiks__—__anakku sekarat. Tolong!__—__tolong aku!"_

.

Naruto membelalakkan _sapphire_ nya, "Kau—apa?!—Jangan bercanda, Teme!" Seru pemuda pirang itu kesal.

.

Bukannya balas meneriaki Naruto, Sasuke hanya bisa menangis dan terus terisak, suaranya bergetar kecil, _"Tolong anakku__—__Sakura akan mati__—__hiks__—__Naruto, tolong aku."_

.

Naruto menggeram kesal, "DENGAR, TEME!—AKU LELAH DENGAN CANDAANMU, MENGERTI!" Raungnya keras seraya mematikan ponselnya dengan cepat. Membuat para tamu undangan tersentak kaget termasuk Hinata yang menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Na—Naruto-kun, ada apa?" Tanya gadis itu lembut.

Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan, "Bukan apa-apa—" Jawabnya cepat kemudian beralih menatap pendeta, "—Maafkan aku soal tadi, bisa diulang kembali?"

Sang pendeta mengangguk dan berusaha berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana yang tegang. Naruto hanya diam tidak mendengarkan perkataan sang pendeta. Pikirannya terus berkecamuk dengan telepon Sasuke tadi.

—_Apa benar Sakura sekarat?__—__Tidak!__—__Ia yakin Sasuke hanya ingin mengganggu acara pernikahannya._

"Na—Naruto-kun—" Hinata memanggil lembut. Membuat sang mempelai pria tersentak pelan.

"Ah—ya? Ada apa?"

Wanita itu mencoba tersenyum, "Jawabanmu—"

"Eh?"

"Ikrar pernikahan, Naruto-kun. Katakan 'aku bersedia', begitu." Bisik Hinata lagi, tidak enak dengan pandangan para tamu yang menunggu lama.

Naruto terdiam membeku. Otaknya penuh dengan suara tangis dan panik dari Sasuke. Ia mencoba tidak mempedulikan setiap perkataan pemuda onyx itu, tetapi entah kenapa, di lubuk hatinya, ada rasa nyeri saat ia mengabaikan orang yang disayanginya itu.

Hinata mencengkram lengan calon suaminya itu, "Naruto-kun—"

Naruto menatap iris lavender sang gadis, kemudian tersenyum tipis, "Aku—" Ada jeda sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimat selanjutnya, "—minta maaf."

"A—Apa?" Hinata tersentak kaget. "—Apa yang kau katakan, Naruto-kun?!" Ucap gadis itu yang mulai emosi.

Naruto melepaskan cengkraman Hinata dari lengannya, "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu—" Tepat setelah ucapannya itu, sang Uzumaki langsung bergerak keluar menuju pintu gereja.

"KAU DIPECAT!—KAU TIDAK AKAN MENDAPATKAN PERUSAHAANKU, NARUTO!—KAU AKAN KEMBALI MISKIN!" Teriak Hinata meradang.

Naruto berhenti bergerak. Ia membeku sesaat sebelum berbalik dan tersenyum lebar, "Sekali lagi maaf, tetapi aku tidak butuh kekayaan. Yang kubutuhkan hanya Sasuke." Kemudian segera melesat pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan bisikan dan protesan dari para tamu undangan. Termasuk paman Hiashi yang marah dan Neji yang murka.

Tepat ketika Neji ingin mengejar Naruto, Hinata langsung menghentikan gerakan kakaknya itu, "Lupakanlah, Nejii-niisan, ia tidak akan kembali."

"Tetapi Hinata—"

"Neji-niisan—bisakah kita pulang?" Pinta Hinata mencoba tersenyum paksa.

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja?" Sang kakak mengkhawatirkan adiknya itu.

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku tidak baik-baik saja, tetapi ketika melihat senyum Naruto saat itu, aku baru sadar kalau pemuda itu bisa tersenyum sangat menawan demi Sasuke. Senyum lebar yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya pada orang lain." Ucapnya seraya menyeka air mata di pipinya.

Neji terdiam, lalu menghela napas lelah, "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kita akan pulang." Lanjutnya sambil melirik ke arah Minato yang sibuk membungkuk minta maaf pada paman Hiashi atas sikap anaknya.

.

.

.

.

—_**BRAAK!**_—Pintu depan apartemen Sasuke didobrak paksa oleh Naruto. "SASUKE!—KAU DIMANA?!" Teriak pemuda pirang itu panik. Terlebih lagi melihat beberapa perabotan rumah yang jatuh tidak beraturan di ruang depan.

"SASUKE!—" Naruto kembali memanggil pria Uchiha itu, ia bergerak cepat menuju ruang depan, namun gerakannya terhenti saat melihat sosok Sasuke yang membungkuk di pojok ruangan sambil menangis.

"Sasuke?—" Naruto melesat cepat ke arah pemuda yang disayanginya itu, "—Ada ap—" Lagi-lagi kalimatnya tercekat ditenggorokan saat menatap sosok tubuh Sakura yang melepuh dan sekarat di lantai.

"SAKURA!—" Naruto berlutut cepat dengan panik, ia ingin menggendong anak itu dan membawanya ke rumah sakit, namun kulitnya yang melepuh membuat pemuda itu tidak bisa menyentuhnya sama sekali. Ia melirik Sasuke dengan kilat tajam, "—Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura, Teme?!"

Sasuke hanya terisak dengan tubuh gemetaran, "Tolong—_hiks_—tolong Sakura—Anakku akan mati—"

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, geram. Ingin sekali rasanya menghajar wajah pemuda onyx itu, namun melihat keadaan Sasuke yang menyedihkannya seperti ini, Naruto hanya bisa meredam emosinya, "Baiklah, tunggu disini, aku akan mengambil selimut untuk menutup tubuh Sakura, dan kita akan segera ke rumah sakit." Ucap sang Uzumaki lagi yang ditanggapi dengan isakan dan tangisan Sasuke.

.

.

.

**_Konoha's Hospital, Pukul 13.00 Siang_**

.

Sasuke duduk di samping ranjang Sakura yang sedang terlelap tidur dikasur rumah sakit. Sesekali tubuh pria itu terguncang pelan mengingat kejadian semalam saat dirinya menyiksa buah hatinya itu. Suara isak tangis masih terdengar dari bibirnya yang pucat walaupun samar-samar.

_**Cklek**_—Pintu kamar pasien terbuka, menampilkan sosok Naruto yang masuk sambil membawakan buah dan beberapa makanan. Ia menatap pria Uchiha itu dengan pandangan sendu, namun segera menyembunyikannya dengan senyum tipis.

"Dokter mengatakan padaku kalau kondisi Sakura mulai membaik." Naruto mulai membuka suara, "—Jadi kau harus membaik juga, Sasuke. Makanlah dulu." Lanjut pemuda pirang itu seraya menyodorkan sepotong roti ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau bohong—" Ucap Sasuke singkat tanpa mengambil sodoran roti itu, "—Sakura tidak baik-baik saja."

Naruto terdiam, gurat sedih terpasang di wajahnya, "Sakura sudah melewati masa kritis, kita hanya perlu menunggunya siuman dari koma."

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata—" Sasuke meneguk ludahnya yang tercekat di tenggorokan sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "—Sakura tidak akan bangun?"

"Sasuke—"

"Ini—semua salahku—" Tubuh kurus itu kembali terguncang, "—aku dan kebodohanku—" Lirihnya lagi.

Naruto memeluk tubuh Sasuke dari belakang, "Kita akan berdoa untuk keselamatan Sakura, oke?—Dia akan baik-baik saja."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan seraya menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar. Cairan being itu terus meleleh dari kelopak matanya tanpa bisa dihentikan. Rasanya sakit melihat darah daging sendiri berjuang antara hidup dan mati di ranjang rumah sakit, dan Sasuke sadar, semua itu karena kesalahannya.

.

_**Brak!**_—Pintu kamar pasien dibuka paksa, menampilkan sosok Fugaku yang berkilat tajam. Matanya menjelajah hingga menemukan sosok Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan pandangan ketakutan.

"A—ayah—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura?" Desis Fugaku sinis.

Sasuke mundur dengan gugup, ketakutan. "A—Ayah, aku menyesal."

"KAU MENYESAL?!" Fugaku menyambar lengan Sasuke dan menyentaknya kasar. "—SETELAH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SAKURA, LALU KAU MENYESAL, BEGITU?!—GAMPANG SEKALI KAU BICARA!" Raung sang kepala keluarga Uchiha itu seraya mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan mulai melayangkan tinjunya ke arah wajah Sasuke.

Pemuda onyx itu mencoba memejamkan matanya erat menunggu pukulan dari sang ayah.

.

.

.

_**DUAGH!**_—Pukulan sudah dilayangkan dengan keras, namun tubuh maupun wajah Sasuke tidak terasa sakit sama sekali. Sedikit bingung, ia membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat Fugaku tersungkur di lantai, sedangkan disebelahnya Naruto terengah-engah dengan mata berkilat tajam setelah memukul laki-laki itu.

Fugaku menoleh ke arah orang yang memukulnya, "Kau—" Ia mendesis seraya menunjuk wajah Naruto dengan geram, "—Aku ingat denganmu. Kau anak miskin itu. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Brengsek!"

Belum sempat Naruto menjawab, salah seorang anak buah Fugaku berbisik perlahan di telinga bos nya itu, "A—Apa?!—Anak ini pimpinan perusahaan Namikaze's Corp?!—YANG BENAR SAJA!" Raung Fugaku seraya bangkit dari lantai.

Naruto merapikan jas nya dengan pelan, "Ya, dulu—sekarang aku dipecat." Sahutnya santai, tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang meliriknya kaget.

"Kau—apa?—Kenapa bisa dipecat?" Tanya pemuda onyx itu.

Naruto hanya melempar senyum ringan, "Sejak aku menolak menikah dengan Hinata. Dia langsung memecatku saat itu juga."

"Kau dipecat—apa itu karena aku?" Tanya Sasuke lirih.

Naruto tertawa, "Tentu saja itu karenamu, sebab aku lebih memilihmu dibandingkan Hinata." Sambungnya lagi.

Fugaku yang melihat itu hanya menggeram marah, "Kau akan tahu akibatnya karena barmain-main denganku, _kid._" Ia mengangkat tangan, menyuruh para anak buahnya untuk bersiap menghajar Naruto.

.

"Kau tahu tuan Uchiha Fugaku, membuat keributan di rumah sakit tidak bisa ditolerir." Suara seseorang mengiterupsi suasana panas itu.

Naruto menoleh dan terbelalak kaget menatap sosok Hinata berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menenteng bunga dan buah, "Hinata-san, sedang apa kau kemari? Aku pikir kau—"

"Membencimu, begitu?" Sahut Hinata yang disambut anggukan kepala oleh Naruto. Gadis itu tertawa lembut, "—Bagaimana mungkin aku membenci orang yang aku cintai." Ucapnya lagi, namun ia langsung terlihat salah tingkah saat melihat sosok Sasuke, "—uhm—maksudku cinta sebagai seorang teman."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan heran, "Lalu—bagaimana kau bisa tahu kami disini? Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Hinata bergerak menuju ke sisi ranjang Sakura, dan meletakkan buah tangannya di atas meja kecil disana, "Kau tahu, aku punya banyak 'telinga' untuk mengetahui berita penting, lagipula aku disini untuk bertemu dengan Naruto—membicarakan tentang perusahaan Namikaze's Corp."

Begitu mendengar nama Namikaze's Corpn disebut, wajah Naruto mulai menegang, ia tahu betul apa maksud perkataan wanita itu, "Aku mengerti, besok aku akan segera mengirimkan surat pengunduran diriku." Sahut pemuda pirang itu.

Hinata tersenyum lembut, "Ya—aku ingin segera kau mengundurkan diri Namikaze's Corp—" Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Naruto dan lagi-lagi tersenyum kecil, "—Kemudian ambil alih perusahaan Uchiha's Corp dengan kau sebagai president direktur disana."

"_**A**__**—**__**APA?!**_" Naruto dan Fugaku berteriak bersamaan. Terkejut dengan ucapan wanita itu.

Hinata tertawa kecil, kemudian menatap Fugaku tajam, "Tidakkah tuan Uchiha Fugaku ingat tentang hutang piutang yang anda pinjam dari perusahaan Hyuuga?—Kalian belum membayarnya hingga sekarang, jadi sesuai perjanjian, aku yang akan ambil alih perusahaan Uchiha's Corp."

"Ta—Tapi—" Fugaku mencoba mengeluarkan kalimat protesan, namun tangan Hinata terangkat untuk menyuruhnya diam.

"Kalau anda ingin mengeluarkan keluhan, katakan saja pada Naruto-kun, sebab dia yang mengambil alih Uchiha's Corp mulai dari sekarang." Lanjut Hinata tidak peduli.

Naruto masih menatap gadis itu dengan heran, "Tetapi Hinata-san, aku pikir—"

"Kau tidak perlu berpikir, Naruto-kun, anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah dari seorang sahabat. Dan untuk Namikaze's Corp, kau tidak perlu cemas, Neji-niisan yang mengambil alih perusahaan itu." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Tunggu dulu!—" Fugaku menyela, "—Kalau anak ingusan ini memimpin perusahaan, bagaimana dengan jabatanku? Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal ini, Nona Hyuuga!"

Hinata mendengus kecil, "Jabatanmu ya?—aku rasa Naruto tahu benar, jabatan apa yang cocok untukmu."

Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya kecil, "Kalau tidak salah, jabatan kepala _office boy _masih kosong. Mungkin kau cocok disana, Tuan Uchiha."

"A—APA?! JANGAN BERCANDA, BRENGSEK!" Raung Fugaku marah. Ia hampir menerjang ke arah Naruto, namun anak buahnya langsung menahan lengannya dengan cepat. "—Lepaskan!—Apa yang kalian lakukan, idiot!"

Salah seorang anak buahnya membuka suara, "Maaf, Fugaku-san, tetapi anda bukanlah bos kami lagi. Pimpinan kami sekarang adalah Naruto-sama."

"Apa?!—Kalian tidak bisa melakukannya padaku!" Jerit Fugaku marah.

Naruto menyeringai kecil, kemudian menjentikkan jarinya, angkuh, "Bawa tuan Uchiha Fugaku, pergi dari sini." Perintahnya yang disambut bungkuk hormat dari para anak buahnya.

Sasuke hanya menatap diam ketika melihat ayahnya diseret menjauh dari rumah sakit. Sejujurnya—ia tidak peduli dengan ayahnya lagi, sebab yang dipikirkannya sekarang adalah kesembuhan Sakura.

Hinata yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Sasuke hanya mencoba tersenyum tipis, "Tenang saja, Sasuke. Aku kenal dengan beberapa dokter handal. Mereka bisa menyembuhkan anakmu."

Sasuke mengangguk perlahan, "Terima kasih, Hinata—kau sudah memberikanku segalanya. Termasuk Naruto."

"Bukankah itu gunanya teman?" Sela Hinata dengan tawa renyah miliknya.

Naruto tersenyum, "Tetapi jujur, aku tidak bisa menerima seluruh kebaikanmu, Hinata. Aku—"

"Naruto-kun—" Hinata memotong perkataan pemuda pirang itu dengan cepat, "—cukup berjanji satu hal padaku—" Ia menatap sang sapphire dengan tajam, "—Bersediakah kau membahagiakan Sasuke mulai dari sekarang dan selamanya."

Naruto terdiam sebentar mendengar perkataan gadis itu, kemudian ia tersenyum seraya menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan erat, "Aku bersedia."

Hinata beralih menatap sang Uchiha, "Dan kau, Sasuke—bersediakah memberikan seluruh kebahagiaanmu pada Naruto hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

Sasuke membalas genggaman Naruto di tangannya, ia mengangguk tegas, "Aku bersedia—"

Hinata tersenyum lembut, "Lihat?—Pernikahan tidak perlu dilakukan di ruangan mewah atau gereja megah. Kalian hanya harus percaya satu sama lain dan perasaan kalian pun akan terikat." Lanjutnya seraya bergerak menuju pintu keluar.

"Hinata-san—" Naruto mencoba memanggil wanita itu, namun Hinata hanya melambai pelan tanpa berbalik.

"—Berbahagialah. Dan jangan membuat orang lain susah lagi." Ucap sang gadis indigo seraya menutup pintu dengan pelan. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto di dalam kamar.

.

.

"Kau menangis—" Suara Neji yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan pintu kamar sedikit membuat Hinata tersenyum.

"Yeah—aku tahu. Tapi tenang saja, ini air mata bahagia kok." Ucap Hinata seraya menggandeng kakaknya itu menjauh.

"Hinata-san, kau yakin dengan keputusan ini? Maksudku, menyerahkan Uchiha's Corp pada Naruto?" Tanya Neji lagi.

"Ya—lagipula ada Sasuke yang akan membantunya disana. Jadi kurasa, itu bukanlah keputusan yang buruk." Jawab sang gadis Hyuuga lagi.

Neji tersenyum kemudian menepuk puncak kepala sang adik, "Baiklah kalau begitu, Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita makan es krim untuk merayakan patah hatimu."

"Neji-niisan—" Gerutu Hinata seraya meninju pelan pundak pemuda itu. Kemudian tertawa kecil, "—Terima kasih."

.

.

.

.

.

**_Omake_**

**.**

.

**2 tahun Kemudian**

.

.

Fugaku terlihat menggerutu di salah satu pojok ruangan. Ia bergerak kesana kemari dangan sibuk, sesekali tersandung sapunya sendiri karena berusaha membersihkan ruangan Uzumaki Naruto, sang president direktur Uchiha's Corp.

Sasuke yang duduk di sofa bersama Sakura, hanya tertawa cekikikan melihat tingkah mantan orang terhormat itu. Bahkan gadis mungil yang sudah berusia 7 tahun itu tertawa keras saat kakeknya terjatuh akibat membersihkan lemari yang penuh debu.

Sakura berlari ke arah sang kakek dan membantunya berdiri, "Kakek lucu—mau Sakura bantu?"

"Ughh—tidak perlu—aku bisa sendiri, Sakura-chan—Aww—" Fugaku meringis saat nyeri punggungnya kembali kambuh.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi, dan terkikik di balik bantalan sofa.

Memperkerjakan ayah sendiri sebagai '_office boy_ pribadi' memang terdengar keterlaluan, tetapi hal itu pantas untuk dilakukan.

.

**_Cklek!_**—Pintu ruangan kerja itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Naruto yang masuk dengan tawa lebarnya.

Sakura yang sedang membantu sang kakek berdiri langsung melepaskan pegangannya dan memilih berlari menerjang pria pirang itu. Meninggalkan Fugaku yang kembali terjungkal ke lantai.

"Ayah!—" Seru Sakura riang.

"Sakura-chan, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Naruto seraya menggendong anak itu.

"Baik!—Aku dan papa sudah menunggu ayah. Kami rindu dengan ayah." Celoteh Sakura sambil berteriak '_banzai_' berkali-kali.

Naruto tertawa dan melirik ke arah Sasuke, "Merindukanku, sayang?" Ucapnya sambil melandaskan kecupan singkat di kening sang onyx.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Ya—aku dan Sakura merindukanmu. Termasuk ayah mertuamu." Katanya sembari melirik ke arah Fugaku yang menggeram kesal melihat anaknya dicium oleh Naruto.

Fugaku memang membenci Naruto, namun rasa bencinya tidak sebesar dulu. Bagaimana pun juga Sasuke dan Naruto sudah hidup bersama sekarang. Mau tidak mau, Fugaku harus merestui hubungan mereka.

Naruto yang melihat pandangan tajam Fugaku hanya tersenyum lebar, "Apa kabar, ayah mertua."

"Diam, brengsek!—Jangan karena kau mendapatkan hati anakku dan hati cucuku kau jadi sok akrab denganku. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi sampai kiamat." Desis Fugaku sambil mengayunkan sapunya ke arah Naruto. Namun gerakannya dihentikan oleh Sakura yang memeluk pinggang sang kakek.

Naruto tertawa hambar, kemudian berbisik pelan pada Sasuke, "Sepertinya ayahmu masih membenciku."

"Yah—sangat membencimu." Sahut Sasuke lagi, "—Tetapi apa kau serius akan mengundurkan diri dari jabatan president direktur Uchiha's Corp, dan menyerahkannya pada ayahku?"

Naruto tersenyum, "Ya—tetapi aku akan mengudurkan diri kalau Fugaku sudah sadar dengan kesalahannya. Untuk sekarang, mari kita nikmati dulu setiap penderitaan ayahmu itu."

Sasuke tertawa seraya meninju pelan pundak Naruto, "Kau lebih jahat dari ayahku."

"Yup!—Aku sangat jahat." Tawa Naruto lagi, kemudian melirik Sakura, "—Anak itu juga sudah pulih dari luka-lukanya." Lanjutnya.

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto, kemudian tersenyum, "Ya—aku bersyukur Sakura tidak trauma padaku. Dan aku berhutang budi pada Hinata karena mengenalkanku pada dokter yang bisa menyembuhkan kulit Sakura. Sekarang, luka-luka itu tidak akan berbekas di tubuhnya."

Naruto memeluk pundak Sasuke erat, kemudian tersenyum, "Baiklah—karena jadwal rapatku sudah selesai, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?"

Sasuke menoleh, heran, "Jalan-jalan?"

Belum sempat sang onyx bertanya lebih lanjut, Naruto sudah berseru memanggil gadis mungil itu, "Sakura-chan—Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita jalan-jalan?—Makan di restoran Ichiraku Ramen?!"

Sakura yang mendengar kata 'Ichiraku Ramen' langsung berlari ke arah pelukan Naruto. Lagi-lagi meninggalkan Fugaku yang kembali terjatuh ke lantai.

"YATTA!—RAMEN!" Teriak Sakura senang sambil berteriak '_banzai_'.

Tepat ketika Sasuke, Naruto serta Sakura keluar dari ruangan, Fugaku langsung berseru dengan cepat, "H—Hei—hei—bagaimana dengan ayahmu ini, Sasuke?"

Sasuke berbalik, kemudian menampilkan senyum dingin khas seorang Uchiha, "Tolong bereskan ruangan ini lebih bersih lagi ya, Ayah..._ Bye_—"

"_Wait?—What__!_" Seru Fugaku lagi dengan wajah putus asa. Namun mereka terus bergerak dan mengacuhkan Fugaku. Pintu tertutup pelan, meninggalkan laki-laki Uchiha itu yang sibuk menyapu lantai dengan gerutuan kesal.

.

**_Cklek!_**—Pintu terbuka lagi. Kepala Naruto menengok ke dalam dan tersenyum ke arah Fugaku, "Ayo kita makan bersama. Kami menungumu di dalam mobil."

Fugaku terdiam kaget mendengar ajakan Naruto, kemudian mendengus kecil, menyembunyikan senyum tipisnya itu, "Kau tahu, aku masih tetap membencimu."

Naruto tertawa renyah, "Ya—aku juga. Tetapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan ayah mertuaku mati kelaparan. Jadi cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu, oke?"

"A—Apa?—Apa maksudmu dengan '_cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu_' itu?"

Naruto menyeringai kecil, "Siapa bilang kalau ayah bisa langsung pergi tanpa membersihkan ruanganku. Bersihkan dulu, setelah itu, boleh ikut makan siang."

Fugaku bergetar emosi, kemudian meraung keras, "AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU, BRENGSEK!—AKU PASTI AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" Kemudian melemparkan sapunya ke arah pintu yang langsung di tutup Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu tertawa keras sebelum beranjak menjauh dari ruangan. Meninggalkan teriakan murka Fugaku dan perabotan yang dibanting.

—Ah—Mulai sekarang hidupnya pasti akan lebih menyenangkan.

Naruto yakin itu.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**.**

**Woohoo! Akhirnya selesai juga, ngebut seharian. Seharusnya dibagi menjadi dua chapter, tetapi karena aku sudah janji akan langsung tamat chap depan. Jadi, ini dia...Chap terakhir! *tebar-tebar confetti sambil niup terompet***

**.**

**Terima kasih minna-san udah setia ngikutin alur fic gaje ku ini... **

**.**

**I love you guys/girls... Sampai bertemu lagi di fic yang lain ... Byeeee~~*crow terbang sambil makan cakes***

**.**

**RnR Please! ^^**


End file.
